Devil May Cry 4 'Video Game' – The Ying and Yang
by tmdrago
Summary: This story takes place after Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry 1, Devil May Cry Anime series, to Anime series season 2 (that I made up), Devil May Cry 2 'same old game play and still good so nothing much happens in it', and now to this... Devil May Cry 4 with same old characters, game play, made up ones, featuring Kate, Jason, and Alpha Line for Dante and Nero to save the world. Yeah!
1. Prologue - The Past, Present, and Today

Devil May Cry 4 'Video Game' – The Ying and the Yang by Tayla Drago

'This story takes place 'besides the video game series'… From the third being the first, the first game as the second, the Anime series season 1 being the third part, to the second season Anime that I made up, the second video game afterwards just the same old thing, and the fourth one. So now featuring Jason Jones, Kate Jones, and Alpha Line 'weapon' in it with the other characters for some words from the game that I remember – to some new ones that I added in. So… Here we go!' ^_^

The Voice Actors when reading or playing with some difference –

Dante - Reuben Langdon

Nero - Johnny Young Bosch

Kyrie - Stephanie Sheh

Lady/Mary - Kari Wahlgren

Trish/Gloria - Danielle Burgio

Credo - TJ Rotolo

Agnus - TJ Storm

Sanctus - Liam O'Brien

Echidna - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn

Berial - Larry Leong

Bael and Dagon and *Jason Jones - Kyle Hebert

*Kate Jones - Cherami Leigh

*Alpha Line Weapon - Richard Epcar

Demons:

Scarecrow Arm, Leg, and Mega

Frost

Mephisto

Bianco Angelo

Cutlass

Gladius

Chimera Seed

Chimera

Assault

Alto Angelo

Faust

Faust

Blitz

Basilisk

Our story begins from showing many things happening between Devil May Cry 1 video game, to the second, third, Anime season 1, then season two, and all the way until two to three years later today.

From the battle when Dante battle against Vega, the Blue Hunter 'once a Nine Primarchs members' who were both a lonesome Samurai Warrior mix with Vergil's spirit who defeat the evil spirit together to setting Vergil's spirit free to finally rest in peace; only to lose Yamato sword for someone unknown to steal for Dante and Kate Jones 'Dante's half human and Angel lover of his' promise to Vergil that they'll find the weapon before it falls into the wrong hands. Though it does… But from whom?

Showing next was the fake Aeon Devil Warrior 'who was really Trevor hiding in the old demon's skin' being defeated and saving the world from becoming an ice age, all thanks to Dante, Kate, Elian, Kagero, Lushfel, Wings, Bitter, Predator, Terror with the other five Shadow Demons in spirit with hers, even for Ellia too, and Alpha Line 'Kate's weapon' destroyed him for good. Returning everything to normal in the Human World, saving all life, destroying the evil, the Lecher clones can rest in peace, with other ones who were killed during the battle, Dante and the others escaped off the island, the old Anima powers and the Glena 'once within Kate Jones', return back to the Gods where it belongs, Anima himself was free, and all was good… But again the orb giving Aeon from the Glena and the old powers from Anima that made him suffer so, was lost or thrown off into the watery seas was taken by the same person who took the Yamato weapon too. So the question remains – who is it? Or more like who are they, for only seeing the groups wearing hooded clothing over them to having two beings talking the most.

"Yes… Yes… This is what I been looking for, I have found it."

Another stranger talks to what sounded like the old man who found the orb.

"Sir, this is what we been seeking for. This will give us what we need in p-p-p-power."

"Good, let's bring it back. We have a lot of work to be done"

"Yes, sir, right away."

Who were the two strangers taking the piece of orb away? Also are those the ones that took the Yamato too? Who are they…? Which lead us to now two year later only showing a mysterious lab where a very strange man was working on what it appeared to be demons in so many tanks and a broken sword showing so many colors all over when it charges it like a handmade battery; with this weird scientist-like mad man were many soldiers in strange guards looking like robots just standing still with one older man wearing what looks like a Christian clothing in white just walking it for he looked very please on the operation being made so far as well as the orb 'once part of Aeon/Trevor's body' was being cut into tiny little pieces. What for? What appear to be all powdery-like was morphing the energies into different types of demons non-stop.

The old man looked like a father of the Church wearing lots of white, a red ribbon around his shoulders, wearing a funny looking hat like the Pope, and a small white beard on his chin name Sanctus for where he lives people worship him of his own church for Sparda being their God of legends. And the strange man working for him name was Agnus – talks all smart who has a bit of a speech problem 'like Porky Pig'; wears small glass, with a long brown hair in a ponytail holding it up, black rubber gloves, always carrying his favorite book for researching on things, brown shoes, and a white lab coat to a Christian clothing with some yellow stripes all over, and it looked like he was far more than being an odd human. The two started talking about things on what looks like part of a event of the Church coming up, something was up – like far from it.

"Agnus, has everything all set?"

Agnus turns around after reading and working hard on his research all at once to talk to Sanctus for he was really fast in getting things done 'perfectly' on his point of view.

"Ah, yes, your Lordship. All is s-s-s-settle on my end as you requested."

Agnus gives what appears to be the orb power that Trevor had 'but much smaller' to Sanctus about to where it or so it seems.

"I take it you made this one by hand?"

"Yes. I had to cut it into smaller size in order to work in your hands. Wasn't easy. The sword however belong to the Son of Sparda will be in my capable hands in here, as you can see."

From what Agnus was showing to Sanctus inside the tan was the Yamato sword being the energy core to the orb doing the rest of the work, it didn't bother the old man one bit with a smile on his face to glowing up soon to fade away in seconds after that along with the orb. What did do with it?

"No, it'll do nicely. Thank you. Do keep it up for my part is done to begin anew in the name of Sparda himself and his other son to be joining us with another."

"Another you say? D-D-D-Do tell."

"He has someone closest and dear to him, she may be trouble. Must keep an eye on them both."

"Could she be a threat?"

Sanctus explains to Agnus while walking around the lab calmly and looking at this weirdo's fine work he has been doing so far.

"Not at all. It appears the only son left in this world of Sparda has a friend who has a powerful daughter of the last Angels left alive."

That surprised Agnus after hearing about a real life Angel.

"An Angel!? But I thought they were all dead, how is this possible?"

"That's why I wish to know more about that question for myself."

"Should I destroy them both when they arrive?"

Sanctus walks up to Agnus.

"Whatever do you mean…?"

Agnus clears his throat to speak.

"They'll know about the rumors going around about your plan and soon, he'll know. Could ruin everything we worked on. I thought by doing so would…"

Sanctus stops Agnus from talking for a moment.

"There's no need."

"No need."

"Not at all. For you see, Mr. Agnus…"

Showing a background of the lab, a powerful hole was made sending one of the men in strange armor to g flying out and crushes into tiny pieces, like nothing was there at all leaving Agnus to be speechless and yet amazed on what he just saw to write it all down on paper.

"My, my, Lordship. It works as I p-p-p-predicted to."

"Yes, it seems that once again you did a fine job. My point being, let everything go as plan, let them come, play out the role, and leave the rest to me. Those two might not be the only problem to deal with. There's another who works for us who's has a sister spending time with a certain someone, similar to him."

Agnus knows what Sanctus was talking about.

"Wait…? You don't mean…?"

"That I do. So continue on your work and then report back when the time's right, do well and all life will become better if we stick to it in the name of Sparda himself."

"It'll be much better compare to the other lonesome demon who failed in trying so. Foolish demon! But for us, we shall not fail."

Sanctus was about to leave the room and the rest to Agnus to finish working, but not before saying something first.

"Is that clear, Agnus?"

"Of course, my Lordship sir, as you wish. I'll get them ready and these Angelos too in place."

Agnus began operating the systems to creature the unknown demons real soon to come out of hiding, leaving Sanctus to be pleased on how well they were doing.

"Oh, how I been waiting for this in all of my life until today."

Very strange on what's happening and what's to come real soon? Just what was going on? Who do they know about the Anima thing and Dante, Vergil to Sparda's history, the Yamato, Kate, and Jason's too? From within the next room of Sanctus', he begins praying near a huge window where stands a strange statue that he somehow worships, along with everyone else in town in clothing too when the clock strikes at noon to sound the due time. What was really happening here…? Whatever it was, it doesn't' look good at all or for our heroes, and do others know of it too besides the main characters of our story? This should be fun.

*Tayla Drago, the number one Anime lover and Supporter of all voice actors… who also likes video game from Capcom 'for some' present*…

**Devil May Cry 4 - ****'Video Game' – The Ying and the Yang**


	2. Mission 1: Back into the Game

Mission #1: Back into the Game

In town 'during night time', on the side of a very nice neighbor hood where a little boy and girl running around outside playing in the yard for the father to be watching them as he was sitting on the porch, until the mother call them in for bedtime. As all three went back in the house but their dog started barking like crazy sensing trouble was nearby.

It wasn't a wild animal in the woods or escapes the zoo for once the red glowing eyes shown in the bushes the dog wasn't barking anymore; leaving the father to worry trying to call it back but hasn't return 'as it always does' to go out to find the dog only to step in a puddle full of blood on the grassy yard on his shoe and soon finding a missing animal's leg belonging to the dog. Started to worry, got his metal bat out thinking it was a mad man on the loose to find and stop it before it gets to his family next. But not either, it was a frog-like demon that was big, mean looking, with teeth, and red eyes that can see at night spotted the man to make a sound, trying to swing at it, the demon uses its tongue to break the bat in half soon hitting the father in the leg and was about to eat him next since he already could tell that he ate his dog. So he quickly lips back to the house in time to lock all the doors and windows with his wife, son, and daughter helping him out. Terrified they all try staying together with the house all dark for the demon to go away only made it worse to break right in from its huge muscles soon to be hopping all over the ground to get to his meals. With the father trapped and the frog demon trapping the other three people to eat up next corner in fear where and trapped and all screamed about to meet with their end as the frog tries to pull the father in his mouth with his long and powerful tongue…

Until someone jumps in really fast to grab hold of it and stretches hard letting the father go and getting his family to safety back outside of the house. The demon frog tries pull its tongue back in its mouth knowing that no human couldn't do that at all but a demon, more like a half demon and human can for it was only one in doing so and stopping demons for this demon to see up close already recognizing the smell, surprises it.

"P-Ew, man! If you were the prince charming they say in every fairy tale stories of a princess kissing a frog turning into a handsome prince, I would think twice because your breath reeks like some being pooped and died in your mouth."

It was Dante, the Son of Legendary Knight Sparda who was half human and demon within him. Still looks cute, tough, strong, silly, caring, with white hair, updated his black and red looks, with his jacket, black and red boots, black gloves on his hands, with a belt, had with him his weapons from Rebellion Sword to his guns Ebony and Ivory. He was the demon hunter of Devil May Cry who saves the world and helps out others with a good payment, which he really cares deep down. Leaving the demon he was up against scared and trying to pull its way out in time.

"What? I'm just saying."

The frog demon couldn't get away since Dante had a hold of his long tongue so he crushes the ground with his powerful stomp to trap the hero deep within the hole he made to make his escape and get his four meals back. Hopping back outside to chase after them, it didn't bother Dante at all, for he had an ace up his sleeves while getting out of the basement room.

"This Froggy ain't seen anything yet. Kate, you're up!"

As the demon races outside and the four families staying together to out run it, not for long since it was hopping way high and really fast. That's where a huge flash of light appeared out of nowhere for it wasn't the sun that slowed the demon down…

"_Light Beam Flare!"_

That was powerful enough to blind the frog demon 'who's unable to see a thing' as someone on Dante's side steps in saving the family in the nick of time.

"You people alright?"

The four were confused on who were saving their lives from Dante to another being a girl as she shows herself to them while preparing to fight again.

"Hi. No need to be alarmed, we're on your side. I'm Kathleen Jones and I'm an Angel Warrior the last of my half kind on Earth. Oh! And I see you met my boyfriend Dante just now. We're from the Devil May Cry business here to serve and save you from demons like this one."

Kate Jones was also there to aid the family along with Dante, his woman for they been together for two to three years now in love and as a team stopping demons. Having her yellow hair out in a blue ponytail, a black tank top, green jean-like shorts, long black socks, long brown army-like boots, with the necklace around her neck given from Dante to her, with her gun, Alpha Line 'a Angel-like Sword being who once belong to her mother Susan Star aka Ellia Jones a true Angel Warrior', wings to fly, have beam attacks to light, fights hard in combat, sings well, looks lovely in good shape, with her butt a bit bigger than her boobs a bit, and with her lucky guitar can be a good weapon sometimes too all shiny red with black and white colors all over to play so well. Has a father name Jason Jones who helps her and Dante out time to time being a caring father too much to her, he are really smart on his alchemy skills. For Kate had no trouble stopping the frog demons with her blue-like light beam she brightens up to a shape of a double sword to hack and slash at the demon really fast 'for the other four to see', into punches, kicks, and last to shooting it with her gun many times up into the air.

"That thing's all yours, Dante! Finish it!"

Dante quickly runs out of the house, jumps up into the air shooting many times too at the frog demon 'like Kate just did', into shooting once more as he throws his sword into its' chest to blast/stab it hard. The demon could only look in fear that it couldn't escape this time to see one last thing as Dante smiles at it for one final blow.

"Got you there didn't we, pal? Jackpot!"

One shot made the sword go flying straight into the frog demon's chest to screaming a loud ribbit noise to be turn into dust in seconds above the four family to see that they been saved by both Dante and Kate working together, always getting the job done. After that Dante comes back to the ground with his sword and comes up to Kate hugging her on a fine job they did once again holding deeply to kisses a little.

"Done in five point 2 seconds to spare. Damn, we're getting better every day huh, babe?"

Dante rubs Kate's butt making her laugh and loving it.

"Oh, you. We're in public here."

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't."

The family were happy to be alive just hugging each other as a big group for the two kids were scared but weren't hurt, same with the wife, and the husband will be too after going to the hospital to get his leg fix up 'thanks to Kate calling the ambulance in time before she and Dante fought'. As some were arriving the two came up to aid them while a little something for them in return.

"So can we have cash or credit here to be paid?"

The four were confused for Kate try to explain that.

"Ah, Dante, I don't think either of these people get it."

"Really? I thought you already told them on who we are."

"Dante, they were scared."

"They did call us right?"

"They are, guess we can one more time. Just get this over with, I have to take a serious shower by the time we get back, I smell so bad!"

Dante comes up to Kate ready to tell the family on who they were.

"Then let's do it that way we'll go in the shower together."

"Okay then."

Kate and Dante pose to the family together from dance-like moves into introducing themselves.

"Dante and Kate Jones at your service, people. From Devil May Cry. We hunt down demons to kill, save, and get paid for. Any who, about our payment for the evening…?"

For the wife pulls out a poster she found a few days ago seeing that they were real showing to her kids and her husband, for that Kate and Dante got a fine payment, a lot of it. As Jason help out the man's leg treatment and the house being rebuilt in return so all's well that ends well until next time. For Kate and Dante high five each other…

Soon it was another lovely day in town looking normal with everyday people 'and some for demons to be good roaming around and watch on carefully for some'. With many people posting up signs all over today, Kate goes out for her everyday shopping 'since she helps out at Dante's place making it fare', to jogging for a good exercise, as well as training too, helping out her father at the bar, her family, playing her music with her guitar, and spending time with Dante too besides hunting down demons. Soon she started narrating the opening of the game (with the credits rolling while the music was playing from 'Kenny Loggins - Nobody's Fool') for Kate talks about her life and everything going on besides a while back for some.

(Kate: Hi! Allow for me to introduce myself, the name's Kate Jones. Believe it or not, I am the last Angel Warrior left on Earth. Well… I am a half breed and still human from my Mom Susan Star aka Ellia Jones' side and my Dad Jason Jones as a human who's an alchemist fighter, and at times an over protected father who means well if so. But when it comes in making cool weapons, he's always there to aid me same with my Mom's old weapon now in my hands name Alpha Line who may look like a flying toy head of an alien, but really a Angel weapon of magic powers who can talk as me being the master; turning into a sword to blast any bad demons away in seconds and can cut deep. Ouch! So watch out, boys! They're part of my family as well is my Step-Mom Nina and my step-sister Patty who my Dad re-married another alchemist of once the Lowell/Rouge family Nina since childhood after my real Mom pass away. They run a pub at night times and aid me in demon hunting while I study, train, and sing during the times when there are no demons around. I need a break once in a while you know. And sometimes I get these other powers turning me into a full Angel in battle color up in blue, sometimes that is. So I learn so much about my past to save the world and gaining brand new powers as well as saving a powerful demon now living peacefully and saving Human World, Demon World, all other worlds, even lives, and believe me that was so much harder to do, it was almost scary. Besides Dad, Alpha, and me, here are other people to tell you all about. Dante, he's in charge of the Devil May Cry building we work and live in; of course him being half human and demon he's also my odd but yet sexy boyfriend who loves me more… And my ass was being so big for him to grab a hold of, for I don't mind. He's the son of the Legendary Sparda himself, mother of the beautiful human name Eva, and once having a brother name Vergil who was killed by Mundus after being trapped in the Demon World, but no worries Dante saved him at the end once being the opposite of him and all. Still, only big problem now is finding his Yamato sword after that battle, so where is it? I hope Dante and I will find it soon. Let's not forget about his weapons between Rebellion Sword, his two favorite guns Ebony and Ivory, and let's not forget his Devil Trigger form can serious win against any battle for sure. There are also other friends of his keeping him company, or just wanting him to give them money he owes so much. Like Trish, a demon lighting queen clone who looks like Eva created by Mundus and Dante saved her in beating him living a good life now; having looks, motorcycle skills, gun shooting, lighting attacks shooting out of her, and the Sword of Sparda given by Dante for her to wield. Have I ever told you about me thinking that Trish was Dante's long lost sister? Ha! My bad… And last is Lady and not Mary anymore. She's a human with demon hunting skills that her father killed her own mother for power being as Jester to rule the world using Sparda's powers for her to destroy, she id at the end as Dante saved her many times and showing her that not all demons aren't bad; so she hangs with Dante only owing her so much and some being a joke. Poor guy… Lady's tough in battle, good with weapons, blowing things up, motorcycle riding, firework attack made by my Dad, and her favorite weapon is the Karina Ann, her rocket launcher that can blow sky high, is a dragger attached to it, and a hook liner to climb up on things. Is that also the name of Lady's mother? And there you have it, the Devil May Cry members of us as the others… Well, they're doing fine but this is our part this time to tell. For this day and so on, Dante, the rest of the group, and me facing something far weirder than anything else in this world besides one I'll never forget that doesn't happen at home but somewhere else that might end everything. How did it all happen? Well, all I can say is this – the flyer going out in town after doing a nice jog to helping out my Dad, a nice day of shopping would do me some good after making some money from playing my songs on the streets. It comes flying into my face. No seriously, it does out of the blue!)

As Kate describe her day so far from coming out of shopping from the store, a long poster gets loose to going blowing in the winds to hit Kate in the face just like that to almost dropping everything, but she gets them all in time from her powers. Trying to put the bags down and sit somewhere after removing the poster off of her reading something very odd about it. Which kind of surprises her a bit but really got ate confused even just reading the name on it to herself.

"What the…? May Sparda be with us in prays, at the Order of the Sword of his name at…Fortuna Town on the East Coast? What the hell? Sparda!?"

Kate knows that the poster shows and says wasn't a joke at all, it looked and sounded real. Kate continues narrating her story as she was finishing her shopping.

(Kate: See what I mean!? Weird, ain't it!? So what did I do next you say? I had to keep hold of the flyer until I return back after a very long day just to hang out with the rest coming over later on, but mostly alone with Dante and Alpha sitting around table just chilling. I still couldn't get the flyer I found out of my mind just seeing the same thing all over town, talk about a joke. Or so I thought at first, but it wasn't. What was I suppose to do, hearing and seeing the name Sparda all over. Do people know who or what he was long ago? If that's the case, Dante wanted to hear about this once I show him prove in my hands. From there… A lot more happens afterwards besides strange worshiping on a small are events and believe me, it's not pretty.)

Kate shows Dante the flyer after she puts the things away and cleaning herself up on the coach that she had to show the weirdness thing ever to him.

"So what? My Dad's a legend, remember?"

"I know that for some parts. But still, it's so weird just having one area to worship a hero too much like a God, is it?"

With Kate making a good point to Dante, he looks at the flyer again to read it this time besides looking.

"Alright, let's see here… May Sparda be with us in prays, at the Order of the Sword of his name at… Fortuna Town on the East Coast."

Paused for a minute there, Dante soon gets Kate's point for it was also news to him that it was a bit too much to have.

"Wow, big fan groups, much?"

"You see? Liking the legend of a demon hero's one thing, but this church of their savior like him instead of God is crazy."

"I see what you mean, Kate, I hate to see other Christian nut jobs to see this."

Kate didn't complain there.

"Yeah, and then a mess up strike. This is why I hate people like them."

"Not much of a God lover? I don't care either way."

"No, not that. I believe in God just to myself and never want to be a part of those people, it just… A mystery on a church being made about him."

"Well, it's not offending me or anything."

Dante pulls Kate to sit on the coach with him and holding each other while thinking really hard on this mess.

"Look, it's all crazy just sitting on our asses and your hot one making us worry over nothing. Okay? So it's all good."

Dante kisses Kate on the head with her thinking all of this as a big deal; it really knew her senses are never wrong.

"I know, Dante, I know. I'm the one sensing this to be a bad thing. And you know me, I'm never wrong. Just can't put my finger on it."

"On what? Why they're having this thing out? Wish I knew too."

Soon the two hear an unfamiliar voice in the room 'who sneak his way in without Dante, Kate, or even Alpha Line knowing it' to speak up about the flyer.

"Maybe it's just an ew thing that sounds good to others, but really is very bad to go to."

"Yes, I believe so… Hey! Wait a minute! Dad!?"

Kate jumps off of the coach seeing her father Jason has sneak his way inside the Devil May Cry place. Trying to out-run his daughter 'about to beat the crap out of him again', Dante lays his foot down to make him slow down by tripping. Ouch!

"Help me! My daughter's not happy with her dear Daddy again and she's going to kill me!"

Dante just sits around listening.

"Take it like man, pal."

Jason was scared and crying at Dante as Kate walks up to her father looking mad.

"But you don't understand-!"

Kate whacks Jason on the head and that was it, leaving a bump to be shown.

"Dad! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak in this place? I told you to call us before you arrive! How many times have you been doing this?"

Jason tries using his fingers to count how many, but Dante answers that question.

"About 364 times now for the past three years."

For Kate remembering and Jason finish counting, he was right.

"Ha, he's right."

"That's Dante for you. Now please leave!"

Jason grabs hold of the flyer to look at since he overheard their talk about Sparda to see for himself and says something before Kate got mad at him again.

"Dad!"

"What? I just wanted to see the big news. I even brought over some pizza with no olives on it and strawberry sundaes from Fredi's place like you said for us to hang out. See…?"

Jason pulls out both pizzas and ice creams for Dante to have 'for some to be his' and the rest for Kate and Jason to have to deliver that fast. Surprises Alpha Line as well.

[There are both good and fresh to eat.]

Kate allows Jason to stay.

"Fine, I was getting hungry and yes we did invite you over."

Kate ate some ice cream 'with some donuts being her favorite' and Dante eating his favorite pizza mix.

"Thanks, Old Man. But I bet you came more than the little getting together, right?"

"Oh, yes… Forgot to tell you two about it earlier, now I am for sure about the fliers going on all over town. A church in some area worshipping Sparda as their God, huh? That is mess up."

Kate wanted to look at the poster some more next to Jason's side.

"And your point?"

Alpha Line sees it too by floating around.

[I believe he's getting to that, Master.]

"I know, Alpha Line, I know."

Jason begins to explain a lot better after clearing his throat. While he, Kate, and Dante enjoy their meals on the coach and desk.

"All I know is this part… Remember you guys lost the Yamato sword after beating the demon that looked like Vega from the Nine Primarchs?"

Both Dante and Kate looked at Jason trying not to remember that enemy or when they lost the weapon either. Together they said this to him.

"Don't remind us!"

Jason freaks a bit to continue on.

"Sorry, but what I gather so far is that the people in charge of the church might have the weapon for power. I think because of it could open the gates to Demon World. For some rumors to go around saying their prays save them from oncoming demon attacks because some strange walls appeared out of nowhere one day; since then one father comes to them saying one demon saves human lives name Sparda, which brought them hope into upsets Christian bull crap about it. I also discovered if they're the same people behind it and using the Yamato for power, they also took the orb for Trevor, the Fake Aeon's body for the backup juice."

The enemy the three faced with once got Kate's attention to learn more about the mysterious orb was once within and part of Trevor/Aeon's body.

"Wait, Aeon…? What orb?"

Dante 'of course' hated that being.

"Here we go."

"Well… That orb combine with the Glena mix in the old powers from Anima from becoming a God made him into his true Devil form of a monster, he was huge! It seems the orb in his chest was the Dijinn-!"

Dante stops Jason there.

"Wait, wait. I thought you said he use some powder in making wishes."

"Not really. He lied; it was really an orb having so much to gain from within."

That made Kate and Dante think really hard on how it got into Trevor's body in the first place.

"He swallowed it, didn't he?"

Jason knew Kate was going to say that.

"He did."

"Gross!"

"We blown him to bits and thought it was destroyed along with that sorry son of a bitch."

Jason nodded a no there.

"Not really, it flew right into the ocean just drifting away. I or at least we should've stopped it sooner! All's lost now!"

"What is? You're sounding like it's all a big deal."

Alpha Line comes up next to Kate to explain further before Jason could continue.

[I'm afraid for your Father's point of view, Master, that it is. Far more than making wishes for those to gain it into the wrong hands could mean trouble.]

"Really…? Dante, do you know?"

Dante was sitting on his desk chair eating and reading his magazines at the same time.

"You got me, babe. Look, Old Man, you selling us junk or giving us your background wet dreams? Because neither of us doesn't want to hear it."

Jason got mad and embarrasses there.

"Dante! Shut up and listen to me!"

"Okay, just messing with you. Man."

Soon it became clear to Kate on what the orb really was after looking it through on her computer to get some answers.

"I believe that I can explain. Dad's right, this is serious about the orb that we didn't know until just now. It was known as Saint Mary's Tear. A crystal-like orb was use during the Egyptian times of a greedy man who fell in love with the princess to over thrown the kingdom together in ruling their own way; for the sister of the princess to report the horrible news in time to her father as the king to stop them both and their slave army, for the daughter was killed during a huge fight leaving the man to be punish not by death but by sealing his soul with a bottle. Making him into an evil Dijinn-like Genie like the movie Wish Master, really good film but just one… During his presentment for centuries unless someone every century releases him to make wishes to kill and then killing the master in return for one lucky being to make three wishes for only one can set him free to rule all worlds with his powers destroying all of life. Of course that happen once only for one person to wish it never happened, and it worked or what was left of the Dijinn to get hurt was a piece of his eye to grow another freezing up into a orb-like crystal filled with power. People try sealing it away many times deep within the Earth's ground, which lead us for Aeon to retrieve it for Trevor and… We know how the rest goes, one of the reasons how the Devil Warriors died out from demons far powerful in Hell and other worlds for hiding the orb, again too gross. For Trevor to become Aeon into swallowing the orb to granting wishes which got kind of big when he grew into a giant and we killing him made up go flying off into the waters, so maybe those people of the church do have it. With the powers of one demon sword of a half breed and demonic energy of the orb to melt or cut can creature demons from many shapes and sizes to deadly powers. In other words, the evil Dijnn's no more though his curse lives on no matter what happens to it this time so there's your proof."

Once again, Dante and Jason never seem to be amazed by Kate's skills day by day to learn about demons so much.

"Old man, how did you teach her these things?"

"Don't look at me, Dante. She did that on her own. Got to say I'm jealous and yet very proud of her."

"What a babe…"

With Jason believing in Kate's words same with Alpha Line and Dante still chilling, they still need some more answers on what the people with those things and worshipping Sparda having anything to do with the rumors that's going on.

"Still, we need to know where the two and the area are. Also what dangers might be ahead, Dad?"

Jason got most of it right as Kate did too, didn't know the rest he call for back up just in case that were coming over to hang out with Kate and Dante as well as himself.

"Oh, that? This is where two more of our backup pals come in to answer the rest. Lady! Trish! The door's open! Come on in, we're talking about it!"

Enters at the Devil May Cry building was Lady and Trish, both of Dante's partners being a human with demon hunting skills and a demon with lighting powers.

"Hey, Dante and Kate, we came to hang and to chat."

"Besides paying us back for later on, Jason called us up to some researching we did about this weird church business to tell you all about."

Lady just stands around while Trish sits next to Dante 'who was still chilling'.

"Lady? Trish?"

Dante puts his hand up to the two girls.

"Hey, ladies."

The two girls looked different than last time: well for Trish with her hair's a bit back but still long and blonde, with her black tank top being different in looks, black long-like sleeves covering half of her arms up, a black necklace around her neck, a big belt around her waist with long black jeans on, and high heel black shoes. As for Lady with her hair cut a bit, wearing red sunglasses, a golden-like necklace on her neck, brown lever gloves, long white coat with black belt straps holding him up, wearing white shorts, long brown boots, a leather brown holster holding her guns, bullets, and other weapons too, and always carrying her favorite Karina Ann rocket launcher. The two may have change her looks but good friends with Kate and Dante, also they both trained really hard in becoming really powerful fighters.

"Hey, Kate, how have you been?"

"I've been doing well. I'm glad to see you two doing well, Lady. You too, Trish. Like your new looks, both of you."

Lady out done herself once again.

"Aw, I had to have a change."

[Things do change for others over the years.]

Alpha Line scans both Lady and Trish's looks.

"You too, Trish."

"What do you mean? All I did was change my hair. Along with learning a new trick."

"I see… Cool. What is it?"

"You'll see later on. Anyways, Jason, we got what you needed."

"Alright. Tell them right away."

Dante listens to Lady and Trish giving details all thanks to Jason's hard work from his end and theirs.

"So this was your special backup help?"

Kate nudges Dante on the arm.

"Dante…"

Dante laughs making Kate laugh too.

"What?"

"Just listen."

Trish begins to speak up first.

"So I see that Jason told you two about the strange town worshipping Sparda, to the people doing it with making demons from Dijnn's eye in making wishes. Within the wrong hands can make it all happen into a nightmare to Kate looking up some information. Leaving Lady and I to find a bit more on our end. Lady?"

Lady then talks about the rest next as Dante listens up and eating his pizza for Kate, Jason, and Alpha Line to hear about it too.

"Dante, besides Kate learning about this and Jason, you have too right? About the Order of the Sword group?"

"The Order of the Sword, huh?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with them?"

Alpha Line told the two girls what happened.

[I think what the two discovered and Master's Father filling them in did give them some background so far…]

With Dante adding something to it as well…With Kate too.

"Sorry, religion and I don't mix."

"Same here. Believing in a God is all, but not a nut job about it being a Christian lover."

Lady and Trish look at Jason.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't give a damn about those silly things."

Lady continues with her discussion as Trish was eating Dante's pizza and sitting on his desk.

"Any who… It's a small congregation that gathers in the castle town of Fortuna. I guess the only people who would have heard of it are the ones who take interest in this type of thing."

"Like you."

"Exactly. So just how much do you know about Sparda?"

All five tried listening in for Dante's answers about his father on what he knows about him, well just barely. Doesn't remember much except on what his mother Eva told him and Vergil about and seeing him once as a ghost adding him that one time.

"Well, from what I can figure there's a lot of confusion surrounding him."

Lady knew he would say that leaving Kate and Trish not to be surprised about and Jason and Alpha Line to fall down 'like in some Anime series that do that too'.

"That figures…"

"Told you he wouldn't know."

"You sure did, Trish. Allow me to tell you what we do know so far, the story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord at the city long ago. The people who live there today take these legends as truth and worship him. Just like a god."

Dante sees Lady's point as the flyer said for Kate to say she told him so.

"They worship a demon as a god?"

Kate had her hand up.

"That's what I found about on it."

"Peaceful worship can't be condemned. But the real problem is the Order. Lately they've been running amok, catching demons and have even butted in on some of my jobs."

That confuses the three but Dante.

"Really?"

"Well, it has been getting slow a little."

Lady pokes at Jason a little on the back.

"That's my point! Well, fine besides my job. It's also the lives of others."

Dante had something to say to the matter.

"Hmm, maybe they're starting a zoo."

Now that was a silly guess even for Kate.

"Ah, Dante… Not quite."

Soon Lady goes near Dante to get to the point already had something to do with our hero.

"Listen, it's not just demons. They've also been targeting devil arms, like the ones you have."

"Okay then, a museum. So what?"

"Well, what if their intentions are foul and there's a diabolical plan behind these apparently random acts?"

Jason had something to say.

"Knowing Lady, she's right you know."

"Well then, I've got something to keep me occupied and… Trish."

Once Dante turns his chair around, he sees Trish gone 'with his slice of pizza' as he, Lady, Kate, Jason, and Alpha Line sees Trish walking out to the door she had one more thing to say.

"Now you all know so far."

"Where are you going?"

[Business, Master, business.]

Jason explains to them what's to happen next.

"No worries, Trish is going to lay out a map on where we needed to go on your next demon hunting mission for payment and saving the day once again. All I have to do was to pin point the map on my research too thank you very much."

Trish waves to the five until tomorrow.

"Sorry to leave so early, Kate, but I got to work for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Old Man, what gives?"

Jason says it again.

"We are going to that area first thing in the morning. So partying now a little and going undercover in tomorrow on boat."

That surprises Dante for Kate to be like 'say what…?' for Alpha Line and Lady to be in on as well, and same goes for Trish for she had an ace up her sleeves besides doing some navigations and other tricks for later on.

"All part of our duties you know."

"So we'll be back here tomorrow so you, Dante, be ready to go and you too, Kate. With so many things to do, this will be great to get out and spend more time with each other as a team once again. Bye-bye for now."

Trish leaves the Devil May Cry building, leaving a note on Dante's wall in pink lipstick saying 'see you then'. For Dante wasn't too surprises about doing it but Kate was confused not wanting to go, but like she and the others would have any other choice.

"Dad!"

Jason got scared from Kate yelling at him again.

"What!? Please don't be mad at me, sweetie…"

"You want me, Dante, you, Lady, and Trish-!"

[Don't forget about me, Master.]

"You want us to go on this!? Without knowing about our enemies!?"

"True but… We got some allies waiting for us; they don't know the real danger just yet. That's why we have to hurry for one of the church thing starts tomorrow. Against over throwing the father in charge."

Dante said something.

"Why not? It would be fun, Kate, so let's do it."

"But, Dante!"

"All we need to kill is the father old man, the scientist, and demons. Just not the humans of course though they'll be a weird issue to our run them."

"Oh, give me a break, Dad!"

Jason looked sad in front of Kate making the sad doggie eyes for her not to fall for 'again' but he kept on trying closer and closer. For she was about to lose it, as she started giving her father the strength hold to the ground in pin pointing his body painfully as he was screaming in pain and Kate was complaining; with Alpha Line trying to talk some sense into her in order to stop and Dante too 'since he just jump right in to join the fun ye-ha cowboy funning away-like, Lady said something during the mess about the reward involved giving by Charles' police force that told Jason all about the case.

"Oh, did I forget to mention on whoever takes down the old man name Sanctus and the demons or those who work for him in a mess up way will get lots of money in return? Say about… $3,100.000 in advance? This orb now being destroyed seems to be a big deal going on."

Once Lady said that, made Jason, Kate, Dante, and Alpha Line to stop wrestling knowing that this payment was big on the most wanted in their town against Sanctus for some reason and the world must be saved once again. For Jason, Kate, and Dante were so shocked to hear that changes their minds.

"$3,100.000!? That much!?"

They just froze up with Alpha Line was surprise about it too.

[That is a lot.]

Alpha Line looks at the three just staring and standing still about the biggest payment ever.

[I guess we're in by the looks of things. Good to hear, Master and Son of Sparda.]

Lady smiles for the demon hunting job shall happen. For Lady returns back at her place to rest, same with Jason afterwards and Trish after her long work in searching for Jason. What is her famous new trick she has learned for Kate to soon see? As Alpha Line rest on the table it was night time for Kate and Dante to rest until tomorrow being the big day and their plans 'since Lady already renting a boat to go' soon to save lies, expose the people the mysterious truth about Sanctus, and getting paid big for this one. So much to do after Kate finding the flyer for her say just one thing…

(Kate: From that afternoon, it all change meaning we better get to the bottom of things and fast. Also I don't think we can do this job alone. For whoever would be helping us out, is all the help we needed. What does my Dad mean though, does he know already?)

Meanwhile in the town of Fortuna, everyone all over were like everyday people living a normal life today, only from men, women, and children wore church-like clothing with many poster all over saying about their lord and savior Sparda for the meeting will soon begin first thing tomorrow 'more like it has been going all for quite some time'. It was on the streets there was another hero who was also half human and demon from within, but who was he walking with a girl that he knows of?

His name was Nero who looked really young in his late teens. With white hair, wearing a black-like blue jacket with some red from the inside, dark blue jeans, having a watch on his right arm, having headphones on his head, wearing brown shoes, carries a sword known as the Red Queen all red, with golden color lines, and a silver blade that was really long, with his long cowboy-like gun called the Blue Rose with a double barrel when shooting, and had a cast on his left arm looking like he was hurt. But really had a demon arm being creepy red all over and glowing up to blue flames in battle. For he fights hard, a caring guy, not much of a church person, and has a soft spot deep down. Along with his childhood friend/girlfriend of his walking with him today was Kyrie, who was very sweet, soft spoken, beautiful, kind to others, and has a lovely singing voice. With long brown hair in a ponytail, with a long white dress, with some gray, gold, and black lining-like designs to it, and black shoes on. Neither Kyrie nor does anyone else who knows Nero that he's a demon, that's why he said that he hurt his arm when he fell down the stairs, but really had some trouble feeling the powers flowing through him until he gotten use to it. Or at times was afraid to show it in person but alone in battle to protect others like Kyrie as she talks to him about tomorrow's big day for him to come to the Sparda Memorial Ceremony. But like Nero cared he'll still hang out for his girl although he listens to his music when he's there.

"Nero…? Nero?"

Kyrie gets Nero's attention to turn off his music on his headphones to listen to her.

"What's up, Kyrie?"

"Remember your promise for tomorrow."

"Promise? Oh, right… What was it again?"

Kyrie laughs.

"Nero, I know you don't like going but it'll mean the world to me. I'll be singing at the memorial, remember?"

Nero knows it and yet he would like to spend more time with Kyrie, for he had something in store for her.

"Oh, that! Yes, I remember. I'll be there. But knowing me, I might be a bit late."

"I know. It's always like you."

"It just your Brother working for that Old Man kind of freaks me out."

Nero grabs hold of his arm feeling the strange vibes happening to him again 'not the first time here'.

"Is that what you're worried about? You know Credo means well deep down."

"I know."

Kyrie rubs Nero's arm to help him out in any way she could making him blush.

"Kyrie…?"

"Oh, Nero. I thought you wouldn't come this time because of your silly clumsiness hurt your arm."

Nero acts like it was that and nothing more.

"This thing? Nah, I'll live."

Kyrie smiles.

"Good, I'm glad to hear."

Nero knows that tomorrow means a lot to Kyrie so he had to with some conditions in mind besides a surprise to give to her.

"Look, I'll go. Just to hear you sing and after thirty minutes, I'm out if need be. Deal?"

Kyrie hugs Nero happy to hear that he'll go, making him happy too.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Nero! And I guess staying for a bit until you can go will be good enough for me. And I'll talk to Credo not to be so scary in front of you so much after the memorial in return. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Glad we settle things there."

The two continue their walk before the days were further until tomorrow.

"Now that's all settle, let's go finish our shopping. You did yours and now it's my turn to cook tonight that I know you'll love."

"Well, of course. You're food's always the best to have."

"Aw, thanks, Nero. Let's hurry!"

Kyrie runs while being happy to go to almost every type of food stores all over and dragging Nero with her trying to break free, he couldn't not from her strong grip.

"Ah! Kyrie, so down!"

"Come on before they closed!"

Kyrie laughs leaving Nero to only smile. Is he the unknown hero that Jason was mention about or just guessing? As the two love birds continue with their shopping 'and Nero could sense something very odd happening in town or his arm to reacts so strangely', from somewhere afar of town a man wearing the Holy Knights group 'of worshipping Sparda' was one of Sanctus' best men who doesn't know the real truth yet name Credo, Kyrie's older brother and the Supreme General of the Holy Knights who also knew Nero from growing up 'but not the demon powers from within him'. With short brown cut hair, a small brown beard on his chin, dress well in a white suit, with another gray, golden, silver colors all over, a red belt, black straps on his legs, silver buttons on his jacket, black gloves on his hands, long black boots, and wielding a sword of both silver and gold long range of loyalty or so he appears to be without knowing the real danger. Still caring or following the honor code and protecting his sister, he would do whatever he can to bring peace and worship in the name of Sparda and his so called Sanctus, his holy father. Watching Kyrie having a fun time with Nero would soon turn if anything would to go wrong, he would not hold back.

"Kyrie…"

From Credo's truth of praying to his God and for others all over town but Nero, one strange looking thing seems to be watching over both him and the two love birds. But on what…? The being looks like a sword that's alive and has one eye that moves. Very strange things are happening here…


	3. Mission 2: Hopes and Dreams to Come

Mission #2: Hopes and Dreams to Come

For what Lady and Trish have learn so far and the reward to Kate, Dante, and Alpha Line about Sanctus and what Jason learn about from the FBI forces 'they only know about and no one else in town not even the area that's about to happen'… Jason explained that Sanctus' real name was unknown only to be a lonesome old bum who was a believer 'more like really real nut job about Christian things besides God' to wish to become a savior in controlling demons and saving the lives in faith in the name of Sparda which their worshipping thing is way over the top. A year for the old man was hard until something changed him in becoming famous in people's savior in the town of Fortuna, of the Order of the Sword to the Holy Knight members. Seeing that he and Agnus had an orb 'belonging once to Trevor of the wishing part of an evil genie' to the Yamato sword was making more and more demons. But why and what was the worshipping of Sparda a bit too much? A big job for the two heroes to do once again with backup. With Trish doing her part in navigating the map and Lady telling them the big news, Jason explain a bit to the rest of the group for Dante and Alpha Line were in… Well, Kate wasn't too sure even after hearing this weird thing going on before he left for the night, for tomorrow they move out on the boat to Fortuna.

"So much to get paid for on this old fart, huh? That's a lot. Okay then, Lady that's our queue to leave like Trish is doing her part. Dante and Kate, no need to worry about a thing. You two get plenty of sleep for tomorrow we head out, but not before we talk about our strategies knowing our moves to stop Sanctus."

Lady leaves first out of the door, then Jason after her.

"Think of it as a paid vacation of a demon mad house, this should be fun. Dante, after this you owe my big remember that."

"Relax, if we stick to a plan that yours truly has done we should be good."

"But, Dad, I don't think I want to do this-!"

Before Kate try to talk some sense into Jason from not going, I think there was no use talking her way out of this one. Why didn't she want to go?

"It's all good, Kate. No need to worry, Daddy's here to help. See you two tomorrow morning here at eight o'clock sharp."

Jason and Lady leave the Devil May Cry place leaving Kate to not going not to tell her father in time with Dante finish chilling and enjoying his meals, he gets clean up to get some sleep with his girl. She does the same looking upset about it for Alpha Line to know about.

[Master, I'm sure all will go well for all of us. You got me with you too.]

Dante couldn't help but to worry about Kate feeling a bit let down today since she found the flyer that started from a normal concerned into a really big problem going on, so why is it that bad to do it right away? What does Kate know that Dante, Alpha Line, Jason, Lady, or Trish don't know yet about? So during night time some of the people were asleep with only the dogs and an owl to be heard from outside with Dante sleeping away and Alpha Line in the other room on a table, Kate didn't sleep to get up to get herself a glass of water to drink, to going the bathroom, washing her face off, and looking at herself in the mirror trying to clear her mind. For another narrating from Kate begins to speak on what's on her mind, for like what she fears of and sensing the danger going on from a far distances that'll soon happen because lately her powers were getting better sensing things out and at times can be a big pain for her head.

(Kate: Some get together that was turning into another demon hunting mission out of the blue. Because of this, I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about all six of us heading to Fortuna where we must stop the old man name Sanctus involved with demons chaos that'll be made all because he and those who are working for him have the orb and the Yamato, and what if they do? I'm already sensing the dangers about to happen if we don't stop it and… I have a feeling like this man got some power besides having a mess up faith, but where? This like the messages in my thoughts going on all over again three years later. I try telling Dad who knows better in helping me out, I had a feeling he wasn't himself. Same with Lady, I know she wanted to get the job done with demons disappearing because of the Order of the Sword group suddenly appeared; same with Trish now I know she's hiding something with only my Dad knowing with a secret weapon in stored. Does Alpha Line know as well? Crap, I wish I knew! I'm so glad no one else isn't around to get hurt. Lucky for me to give Nina and Patty some time alone together in Florida to spend time again from afar was worth it along with Ginger and Hopper too joining them. And what about Dante? I know that he knows that we know the danger that we have to do as a team once again. Dante, I wish he knew more about your father Sparda… If it's true for the people to praise the demon hero like a God way too much, how's that going to help the enemy accomplishes his goal which could be bad? Why? Why am I acting this way in not going!? I can fight it just-!)

Dante comes up from behind Kate to see what was wrong with her, surprised and yet happy to see it was only him who can touch Kate only.

"Dante!?"

"Hey, babe."

Dante started holding Kate closes to him to smelling her all over.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yes, that's why I couldn't sleep. Sorry to worry you."

Dante kisses Kate deeply on the lips to cheer her up more.

"Don't be, this mission might suck but that's our job."

Looks like by the reaction Kate heard what Dante was saying just now, got her full attention for he knows what is on his girlfriend's mind.

"Oh! So you know… I see."

Kate holds Dante deeply knowing she was upset, but not when it comes for him being by her side so much.

"You were thinking about the Yamato sword and the orb neither of us didn't know about that'll lead us to one living hell to deal with. Am I right? On top of that, you're worried about the people in that town for this senor could be trouble a whole lot more but can't put your finger on what that something will be very dangerous only your powers know about. Well, am I?"

"Yes… It's all true."

"Knew it!"

"Well, I hate having this feeling but I just can't shake this feeling out me. It's telling me something that I can't ignore. I don't see anything that'll explain it all to me! Damn it!"

Kate got mad to band the counter of the sink in the bathroom hard a bit making the room to shake a little. Dante hated to see his girl all mad and sad at the same time, so he tries massaging her boobs from behind to rubbing her big butt with both of his hands without stopping. Though Kate didn't want that, Dante want some sugar tonight would be the only thing to relax someone to think things through later on. Making Kate's body to feel good all over when Dante was doing it.

"Mmm… Dante, what are doing…?"

"What? You look stress and I know my touching will make all of your worries go away. I need this too."

Kate couldn't break free for Dante licks on her neck, to being rubbed all over, to her moaning a lot enjoying their moment.

"Dante, I don't want this."

"Then let's. We won't be able to do this until our mission's over."

Dante began nipping on Kate's ear making a squeak-like sound by accident for Dante to laugh at and then whisper sexy things into her ear.

"Yes… Yes you're right. Oh, Dante."

"Just the way I love about you besides being so beautiful and smart, you always keep this hot ass of your tight for me to squeeze on to."

Dante and Kate kiss passionate on the lips 'while holding to each other' into their tongues dancing in their mouths while making moaning noises too.

"Dante… Help me get through this problem. Never leave me on this next job."

"I won't, but if we don't I'll be coming right back to you, Kate, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dante. Please… Take me away."

Kate was being serious to Dante meaning it was another love making time tonight making all of their troubles and worries to go away. For him to smile over.

"Baby, you got it coming."

"Then let's do it."

[Important read!] – Something you must read here before you can continue! This next part, I will be detailing of Dante and Kate making love to each other. However it's not completely 'lemon' here or it is not for you fan girls, though it'll be better. I will not say about the body parts being shown by words 'though use you imaginations on that', into many sexual information, but I can say how it'll feel from none stop kissing, hugging, tongue dancing, touching each other, and to a room of their love making scenery, okay? (Think of it how it shows hot and all normally on TV for Same and Dean Winchester from Supernatural when they make love to the girls.) For those high strongly on reading in some details but again 'not too much and completely being a lemon' and still find it disturbing to themselves may skip ahead if so. If that's the case to others of hot Dante fans, you may. Moving on… Repeating here, it's not lemon.

As the music plays in their rooms from 'Chris Isaak – Wicked Game', Dante carries Kate into the bed room, gently putting her down on the bed, they look into each other's eyes as they kept on holding, and kissing all over to put their hands to feel the bodies not letting go. It felt so alive and magical for both Dante and Kate were enjoying with music, the room being so dark, with the moon lid night showing through their window, and slowly they kept on kissing to hugging while taking off their clothes little by little from tops, to bottom, and soon the rest. Showing nothing more than their shadows dancing in every body movement. From tongue kissing, to grabbing hold of Dante's hair, to him grabbing her butt many times. For Dante to rub his fingers all over Kate's back that was sweating all over, same with his for her to rub her hands gently on his hot manly chest as he was breathing harder; to Kate trying to breath from the look in her eyes crying but was really happy doing it. As Dante legs had Kate's on the other end to move around many times in the bed covers to Dante kissing Kate on the neck to her stomach for her to enjoy, as she was licking all the sweat off of his sweaty chest over and over again; it was so much going on it was like time stopping for only them to have their moment not to end ever if they could they'll make tonight' one count to the most for three years being together and in love. Soon it shows them sleeping with Kate sleeping close to Dante 'as he was holding and stroking her hair', their sex was the very best they had by far making Dante and Kate very happy.

*Okay, done here. You may continue reading on… Talking about hot stuff for Dante, huh fan girls? ^/^ So hot!*

After that was done for the two lovers enjoying it, Kate was feeling better thanks to Dante making his girl better again for the two talk for a bit still naked under the covers of the bed. :D So cute!

"Dante?"

"Yeah, Kate?"

Kate kisses Dante's chest.

"Thank you."

"Told you so. Nothing sexier than having our sexy time in bed. Damn, you rock my world."

Kate laughs for him to kiss her all over her hair.

"So do you, Dante. I guess I'll go tomorrow as long as you're with me."

"I'll always be with you, baby. Even if we get separated for a bit or you getting hurt, I'll come running back wherever you are."

"Really?"

Kate hugs Dante for him to put his arm around her body.

"I'll protect no matter what."

"Good, because I'll do the same for you too. I can fight besides being a damsel in distress, so don't you forget, handsome."

Dante was being silly to Kate again.

"Yes, my lady. You are the strongest female human with Angel powers I ever met."

"As you being the hottest half breed of a human and demon that I ever met is you."

Dante pulls out a bracelet to show Kate that she bought for him to have of a black and silver color looking skull from last year for her love to him besides her necklace that Dante gave to her.

"Kate, remember this kick ass bracelet you got me last year?"

"Oh, yeah… For your Birthday and oh boy I get a lot of kisses there."

Kate laughs making Dante smile more.

"You sure did and the necklace I got for you when you turned 20 last year?"

Kate looks at her necklace she always wears.

"What about it?"

Dante kisses her necklace.

"Remember this, if we ever get lost or split up the gifts we got for each other will guide our hearts to the ones we love to return back into our arms. Kate, promise me that?"

"Dante?"

"Look, I'm not saying that we will just in case. Can never be careful, right?"

Kate does the same by kissing Dante's bracelet and repeating what he had told her already.

"If we ever get lost or split up, the gifts we got for each other will guide our hearts to the ones we love to return back into our arms, huh…?"

Kate knows that the mission they'll be doing together, nothing will not go wrong to losing each other again. For she trusts her boyfriend's every word and will be strong for him no matter what, knowing she can fight against demon like Dante too being a half Angel and all.

"Okay then, Dante. I promise. From our kisses on the things we treasure will save and guide us back."

"Alright, that's my girl. I say we get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day after all."

"You're right. I will be strong to go. And Dante, you will help me out on what I'm sensing in Fortuna, okay?"

Dante rubs Kate's butt again making her giggle.

"Dante!"

"I never go back on my word to the woman I love. No problem."

"I'm glad, good night, Dante. Sleep well."

Kate kisses Dante on the lips and goes to sleep 'while still holding him' and he does with another blanket covering Kate's body up the most than his end.

"Good night, Kate, no more worrying. I got your back."

The two slept soundly for the rest of the night for Kate was feeling better and Dante will make sure of it, for her to narrating another thing to say…

(Kate: My God, that love of ours is so hot… Oh! Sorry! Anyways, I guess I shouldn't let my powers make me worry no with my Dante around making me feel a whole lot better. I got to let my instincts guide me and my love knowing it'll lead me to Dante's arms I won't be alone on this mission in saving the world again and we will save lives by stopping a man name Sanctus. So look out, you old fart! I got Dante by my side, my Dad too, Alpha Line, Trish, Lady, and whoever comes around to aid us is fine by me. And demons the bad ones, watch yourselves! They always say in an everyday life for some, what kills you will only make you stronger and a whole lot more for I been so far still keeps on rolling.)

It seems Kate was feeling fine, it just she felt a bit ill almost or more like motion sickness combine from her powers. What was that? Was she really worried about what she was sensing again from the new job or something quite different?

Elsewhere in Fortuna from one home where Nero lived 'or hangs out in', was back from a store that was open late for he got the perfect gift to give to Kyrie tomorrow at the Sparda Memorial Ceremony was a lovely looking necklace. Of a golden chain with a pretty looking red stone covered with four golden wings all over as Nero wraps it in a jeweler box to give to his girlfriend tomorrow. After that, he leaves it on his desk and lays on his bed to get some sleep to be there 'just to watch Kyrie sing' only doing it for her and nothing else afterwards, but more like Credo will like him a little bit more on his mind for Kyrie to talk to while he stares at the ceiling walls.

"I know Kyrie will love it, I'm more concern about Credo trusting me more after the lame ceremony. Got to make it count I guess."

On the other side of town, close to where the church was a nice looking home 'for those that were loyalty or some just not like too rich' for where Kyrie and Credo grew up in with Nero hanging around since they were little. Knowing them, for they knew Nero for a long time though didn't have a family growing is like they left him or disappear one for Credo to help him out 'without admitting to save lives from demons 'without knowing about him being a half demon too'.

For Credo and Kyrie have a great mother and father the day they were born unknown why they are or who they are today had something to do with Credo being a great solider in his father's footsteps; that led him to work for Sanctus for them to believe in God for Kyrie to spread her love and peace 'mostly sing her heart out', while Credo was the Supreme General of the top ranks of the Holy Knights. He only knows about Sanctus great prays that'll save the town and soon the whole world, Agnus, and a few other working in the Order of the Sword even the strange men in armor suits, or some being normal men in uniform. For the two have been 'most to be Credo' on Sanctus' side without knowing the very dark secrets he and a few mysterious members have in store.

As Credo was preparing for tomorrow look his very best as always, Kyrie started to move around so much in her bed having a very odd dream 'more like a nightmare'. Seeing Nero fighting more and more demons out of the blue saving her from danger, showing her the hurtful arm of his true powers; soon the dead bodies of her mother, father, then Credo, and all the other people in the village for bigger demons to gain up to her by capturing Nero and soon her seeing the face of Sanctus standing before her until everything went completely black. Making her scream to wake up from and fore Credo to hear his sister to go see if she was alright, for Kyrie was breathing very slowly to calm herself down and wishes to know the whole dream she dreamt about just now was about.

"A dream…? Strange, I felt so real. Like it was telling a bad sign would happen."

"Kyrie!?"

Credo comes into Kyrie's room looking worried.

"Oh, Credo? What's wrong?"

"I heard you scream and I came to see if you were alright."

Kyrie was more worried of Credo worrying her way too much.

"I'm fine, no need to worry. I just had an awful nightmare. It's okay."

Credo was happy to hear as he sits on the bed next to her.

"I'm glad you are."

"It was weird; I was dreaming that something would to go wrong in our home from these monsters hurting you, our parents, Nero, and the entire town's people leaving me with the Holiness himself."

"Maybe it was a sign of something to go wrong for Sanctus to step into save us."

Kyrie got confused there.

"Really? But I thought Sparda was our savior to pray. Of course we still praise Sanctus the most since he made the Order of the Sword. And still…"

"No need to worry, a dream is a dream. Nothing more. You need rest for the morning to perform."

"I guess you're right, Credo. I better rest up; I'm waiting for Nero to come. He's finally going to see me."

Before Credo left the room, he and to know from Kyrie about Nero being weird sometimes since he too knew him from childhood of hers.

"Listen, Kyrie, about Nero…"

"Credo! How many times do we have to talk about this issue!? Nero's a good person as he always been!"

Kyrie wasn't happy to hear her own brother talking bad about Nero; he never was like this 'too much' until two years later for her to snap at him.

"I see… You're worried that he's spending time with me more than you to not like other guys around me but you. You think you can still treat me like a little child!?"

"It isn't what you think! I knew Nero for a long time too; I just want to be sure he's still himself!"

"He doesn't have to be in the Order of the Sword! He can do whatever he wants! I can also take care of myself, Credo!"

"I know that! I know…"

With the two siblings arguing for Kyrie not being treated like a little kid to her older brother to him giving Nero the dirty looks, Credo probably gets the point just to remind her about it. They both calm themselves down to speak normally again.

"Kyrie, look. I just think Nero was acting odd over the years but he changed more since our Lordship Sanctus came saving this town, both you and I too caring for us since our parents left us to take care of things together. It's not just him not caring on what and who we worship; you can still be with him just to become against us from his reckless behavior. I'm just saying, please understand."

"And you still treat me like a small child like you don't want me near Nero so much."

Credo gets up from the bed.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't treat you like a child anymore. You have grown. I should have more trust in you."

"Does that mean you still trust in Nero?"

Credo sighed a bit seeing in the look of Kyrie's eyes being so innocent.

"Maybe he just being a bit selfish but caring deep down. Still, I want you to be hurt if he tried anything to harm you, so help me that I…"

Kyrie hugs Credo meaning she forgives him and knew he would understand.

"No worries, he won't let anything happen to you, me, or the people in our home town. I mean, I'm sure you and your solider do too so I'll be okay."

"Good to hear and for your friend… Well, I suppose."

"Glad we talk about this, I still don't get the dream that just had."

"I wouldn't worry, Kyrie, a dream's a dream and nothing more. For now, what's done on what we talk about has been settled. We can get some rest on tomorrow's big day so sleep."

Kyrie goes back to bed to sleep better as Credo leaves the room for she was happy that Credo will give Nero another chance, 'at least for a little'.

"Alright, Credo, I'm glad we talked. Good night."

"Sure, good night."

"See you in the morning."

Once Credo closes the door, Kyrie sleeps soundly now as her brother didn't look well leaning against the door that he had to lie to his own sister 'just a bit' about not trusting Nero to worry for her safety if the dream was true as what Kyrie explained to him or not, meaning the danger to draw near for demons, more and more have come making things much worse in Fortuna. For Credo must protect his only sister and the people of the Order of the Sword, clenching his hands into a fist, he thinks he was doing the right thing. Poor man that he was being fooled by a mess up person along with the rest.

"Kyrie, please forgive me. The Holiness might be right which I have to face alone. I just hope you'll forgive once this is all over with."

Was the weird dreamed that Kyrie had shown a sign of danger on what's to come…? Many strange things still left unknown for answers to be waited out later on. Putting Credo in danger, with the town's people too and how is this anything to do with Nero? The next morning, today was the day to move out for the heroes as Kate and Dante get ready to go after getting clean up as Alpha Line was set along with Jason joining in; wearing his gray shirt, with a long black coat on, green jeans, black army-like boots, his hair hold up in a ponytail, one silver earring on his ear, and a bag full of his alchemy weapons all packed up with him. As well as both Lady and Trish are also ready too with the boat all set to take in getting to Fortuna as Jason go over the plans together at the Devil May Cry building before the six left the place, skipping it to the boat taking off for Jason to drive off the other that must be saved. A nice sunny day to be on the boat moving really fast to get to there for everything has been place into plan on what they talked about 'on Kate's point of view as well'.

(Kate: And so, our demon hunting mission in saving the world once again begins now. Dante, Dad, Alpha, Lady, Trish, and I all headed out to Fortuna. I have nothing else to worry about since my love made me feel better, but we all still need to be on a look out for trouble to draw near… Besides my Dad packing way too many things of weapons for back way! I mean really, Dad, give me a break! You better know what you're planning to do as you say back at the Devil May Cry place before we left! No worries, everyone, it'll be repeated later on about his plan little by little. We just need to get there is all that matters for the time being. For my Dad to drive us all the way there for the place was lovely with a nice looking town in an everyday life, good people, houses, pets, foods, and of course a church the main problem to hunt down Sanctus before all is lost. Once we arrived to the area secretly, we spread out to begin our take out plan. Don't believe me? I got more to say, right after we hear a few of my Dad's plans from earlier this morning telling all of us on what to do once we arrived, wasn't easy I'll tell you that so good thing Dante listen well with my help.)

A flash back to thirty minutes ago where Jason Jones explained to the other five on what to do in getting in and out afterwards.

"Alright, people! Listen up! Our plan once we get to Fortuna by stopping Sanctus and saving many lives, we must keep things in check so let's get down to business… I'll be hiding the boat on the shore nearby with one of my skills then we rush to the church before it begins. With this invisible cloth that no one can find it once place all over."

Goes back in showing Jason doing that with one cover up turns the entire boat invisible for him, Dante, Lady, Kate, and Alpha Line moving out after that. Somehow Trish has already left to the Sparda Memorial Ceremony, but why did she headed out first? Does she have something in mind? Leaving other four to move out by sneaking to the place in hiding from the many people that were going inside all dress up for both Jason and Alpha Line left next leaving the other three left as Lady stayed behind within the town alone being geared up for protection; giving both Dante and Kate the sign to go inside next or at least one of them as Dante goes up top of the church 'very quietly' leaving Kate to get in by dressing up as a member of the cult of Sanctus until she sees Dante to come crashing in any time soon. Another thing that Jason said on what Kate had to do on her end once she got in without anyone noticing a thing.

"Kate honey, this is where you come in. Try to sneak your way in by dressing up like the members of the Order of the Swords in girl's clothing of course. Give any women you bump into a reason to make up in order to get in, giving Dante a chance to strike Sanctus down for good and then get the hell out because we all know that it'll get messy, really messy. From one to get in normally to the other with a finishing blow it's as easy as one, two, and three."

It was there that Kate talks to one of the women about to go in, secretly seeing Kate to speak behind the bushes whispering to one another.

"Yes? You wanted to see me?"

"Hi, sorry to trouble you, lady. But listen to me carefully; something bad will happen to your Lordship if nothing isn't taken care of soon. So I need to borrow your clothing in order to get in. The faith of your memorial lies within my hands, please…?"

Kate knew it wouldn't work out as planned, but somehow it did by luck. The woman believed in every word to be tricked for Kate to dress up.

"But of course. Anything for our Lord and savior, you may."

"Oh, thanks a bunch!"

With that, Kate was in dressing up like one of the Order of the Sword only a very different design thanks to her father's work in alchemy changing a few colors with one touch was set to go. Wearing a pink to white all over robe-like clothing of the church, with a red-like belt to hold her rope on to, a white tank top underneath, and white long boots to wear for this heroine to go inside, but not without the mysterious woman to say something to her.

"I'm going in."

"Wait, miss. Be careful and may Sparda watch over us."

The woman does the pray thing by making a fist in one hand to opening her other to place together to close the fist, with her head down, and begins to pray as Kate does the same 'the best way she could not to blow her cover'.

"Ah… Yeah, sure… May Sparda be with us always."

"Good, good luck saving our Lordship."

Once Kate turns around to head in to the door, the woman disappears without her sensing t out right away. Weird…

"Thanks again for the clothes, miss."

And so all the cast were in sitting down and waiting with lots of solider guarding the place carefully and Nero running late waking up and getting clean up to race to the place 'having no choice' just to hear Kyrie singing along with her gift inside a jewelry box. With Credo on standby, Kyrie getting ready to sing real soon 'wearing a golden earrings 'with blue diamond's hanging down', a golden-crown-like tiara, and a small black robe around her shoulders also waiting for Nero for a seat she saved just for him when he arrives. For Sanctus to go do his speech after that to be prepared for, one other mysterious woman comes out 'from behind stage' to speak to him about something in place. Meaning is she also part of his deadly plans too?

"Ah, so you came at last."

Only showing a figure in the shadows.

"Yes I have."

"I see our meeting went well to become a member for protection of Sparda and a gift was lovely. Now do you know what you must do?"

"Yes, I shall bring it to their right away. You just deal with your amazing speech."

"That I shall, you may leave me for the time being."

"Yes, your Holiness."

The woman jumps up and was gone leaving Sanctus to watch a few performances before his speech 'as he always does every day', for Kate to sit down she was pulled by someone thinking she got caught, but really it was someone looking upset in getting someone they couldn't find for the first few opening acts allowing her to drop her guard there.

"Miss! Hey, we need your help. Get out there and sing or something in the name of our Lordship, go!"

"Wait! What!?"

Having no choice, they put her right up the stage with the lights down a bit, a big one pointing to her, people just sitting to watch, Kyrie on stage with her 'same with Sanctus and Credo', and Kate looking nervous. Another problem was the music from the organ was down so something has to happen, or the cover will be blown 'with Dante still sitting around', Kate had to think of something as a distraction and fast. Kyrie was there to help her out too.

"No worries, we can come up with something to do. The poor organ never works out too well. Can you sing?"

"Yes I can!"

"Then let us together, I'll join you."

Kate tries talking her way out of it, but no luck.

"Oh, no thank you. You sing."

"But it'll be fun."

Looks like Kate had to be dragged into doing it so she'll give it her all and Kyrie too for Nero so she pulls out her guitar while getting a piece of paper out to Kyrie.

"Well, if I must. Do you know this song? Is it okay to sing to?"

Kyrie smiled after reading it.

Once Kyrie told another person to play a song from a radio 'on tape', it begins for Kate to start playing her guitar to warm things up before the show and for Kyrie to excurse her voice that sounded beautiful compared to Kate's. Credo thought it all to be funny to stop, instead Sanctus hauls him for he wanted to hear and questions ask.

"No no, dear Credo. Let them sing, it should be fun."

Credo understood allowing Sanctus to have his wish to be granted.

"Of course, your Holiness."

Soon the music by 'Lee Ann Womack – I Hope You Dance' begin to play for Kate's guitar to sound better with her and Kyrie singing the song together and sounded lovely too for all to be amazed from their talents as Credo does too knowing that his sister does great only different today. With no funny business it was all going well so far, with Nero still fighting his way through out town against a lot of demons blocking his way, fighting with one had of his sword the Red queen to slice in dice his way through to blasting away with his Blue Rose was going well for him from every corner and side he will not miss out Kyrie singing and only for her, nothing else matters to him. But as the music played, with Kyrie waiting it was like he would never show up at all, or will he? Against a lot of Scarecrows lots of Arm and Leg; looking like a real scarecrow with scarier faces for they walked slow but had a nasty weapon from one with the arm of a sharp sword-like, with green and gray masks, with the other doing the same with the other weapon on its leg. Me singing the song here: watch?v=XqD0I-kn_FY

Kate (singing): I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

Kyrie (singing): I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

Kate (singing): (Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

Kate (singing): I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,

Kyrie (singing): Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,

Kate (singing): Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,

Kyrie (singing): And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Kate and Kyrie (singing): Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

After that, everyone cheered for they all loved it. For Credo liked it a bit but for Sanctus like Kate's 'not knowing who she was', was somehow interested in her, does he know? After that, Kyrie gives Kate a chance to get off the stage for her turn to perform solo and long enough to get back to her seat quietly for they smiled for a big help she did just for her no questions asked. She does leaving Kyrie to sing once again to her song called 'Out of Darkness', as she still awaits for Nero who fights his way through the many Scarecrows from Leg and Arm racing there in time. For these demons came out of the shadows of sometime of smoke into making more and more none stop with no end; he was getting near the place but no matter how fast, hard, and deadly he fights back at them that won't stop Nero from seeing Kyrie jumping from one building after another to take them all out in seconds. Soon he has won and in time for Kyrie song has just end for Kate to sense and see that she was waiting for Nero to come and he did for the people cheered louder, he sits cheering for her on another fine singing as well. Credo was pleased to see him 'a little' and Sanctus kept looking at Kate not sensing him out as she waits for Dante to take him down during his speech real soon she hopes for.

From inside the church of the Order of the Sword was lovely looking with many lights shown, the window designs all over, candles lid all over, and the statute was standing tall of Sparda, along with many crosses left out, to a stand, and loud speakers for others to hear from music, songs, and Sanctus' voice for all to be praised. It looked lovely, for Kate to sense fear all over to sense the danger was all over the place that had something to do with Sanctus' dealing. As he begins to talk for Nero to listen to his music as Kyrie sits next to him 'looking bored already', Kate waits for Dante to make a drop in. While Sanctus was standing on the target about to say his speech to his people.

During the speech, Credo watches over Nero just chilling as Kyrie comes to sit seeing her gift that he got for her and for Kate waiting for Dante at any time now so she won't have to be stuck with the nut jobs inside the Christian weirdness.

"2000 years ago, the Dark Knight Sparda turned against his demon brethren and took up his sword for the sake of mankind. Though despite his brave efforts in our names, I fear some have forgotten the truth of that great sacrifice. If the events of that terrible time were to reoccur, the fusing of both the demonic and human realms, we, weak humans, would have no means by which to oppose our submission. And so I ask you to unite! And pray that even if such a dark time of chaos were to revisit us, our gracious Savior would shelter us from the storm. Let us pray!"

During the praying in silence, Nero got bored this time for him to make his leave for Kate to overhear and for Kyrie trying to stop him from going, knowing that he did promise to see her sing and nothing else after that.

"Nero… What's wrong?"

"I'm outta here."

"But it's not over yet…"

"All this preaching is putting me to sleep."

Nero gets up for Kyrie to go after him 'quietly' for Kate to see the whole thing going and saying to herself, 'A lover's agreements and disagreements, how cute.' And nods her head knowing that she and Dante's love will be just the way it is and always will be. Nero stops seeing his demon-like arm to glow for something was about to happen and for Kate to sense the sign was coming, it was time. Soon above the top windows, Dante appears in front of Sanctus to shoot him right in his head at point blank and before everyone else's eyes to see the horror 'well except for Kate'. For all to see the scary look on Dante's face covered in blood for all to freeze up in fear until Credo speak up seeing before him that Sanctus was killed.

"Your holiness!"

Kate talks out loud first to get the people out there and corrects herself in time to play the role.

"Damn it, Dante! A little harsh much!? I mean… Oh, my God! That monster killed our Lordship! Run and forget this guy or else he'll kill you, your children, and your children's children too! Get out!"

Just like that, with Kate waiting for Dante from inside the place, everyone panics and make a run for it out of the building going crazy all over. For all the guards of the Holy Knights come all over to surround Dante to capture him, only for him to start slashing and kicking away really fast and one to stabbed. From many sword fights, Nero grabs Kyrie to make a run for it to drop her present for them to stop only to keep on moving with the fights still going on, Credo checks on Sanctus' body seeing he wasn't moving a muscle at all meaning that he was dead for good on what Kate could sense out.

"No!"

Soon Dante kept sword fighting with one guy to stab, swing his body back and forth at the other guys, and go flying all over the place to keep on going. After he was done, he turns his attentions to Sanctus' body where Credo was standing next to and for Kate going up to get him out of the way seeing that he was related to Kyrie who helped her sing. But she stopped, seeing Kyrie's voice for her brother 'thinking that he was in grave danger' to warn him running to his rescue.

"Credo!"

"Kyrie!"

Kate didn't like the looks of this at all.

"Ah, crap! Dante, think of something fast!"

As Dante knock out two more guard trying to protect Credo, one hits Kyrie to go down and seeing Dante standing before her thinking she would be next to die, Nero jumps in to kick Dante in the face and shooting his Blue Rose to bounce him to the statue of Sparda for his Rebellion sword to land in the head of it, for Nero to strike him down. Holding his gun out to Dante doing the same with both of Ebony and Ivory as they both stand for the first time face to face, Kyrie calls out to Nero for she worries for his safety in his fights, but not like this one.

"Nero!"

Credo stands next to his sister's side with his sword out for Nero tells the two to get out now while they still can for Nero to hold Dante out. Kate was about to jump in too, but Dante gives her the look meaning that he got this on his own knowing she believes in him and sits this one out while waiting as she hides.

"Kyrie! Go with your brother and get outta here!"

The soldiers carry the wounded ones out along with Sanctus' body for Kyrie and Credo to make their leave too.

"I will return with help! You stall him until then!"

Once the area was clear for Kate to watch, Nero was about to shoot.

"I won't hold my breath."

Once Nero fires his round at Dante, he jumps away from it in time for those two to take at it in the air with their guns drawn, but Nero grabs hold of Dante's waist to trap him in with his legs to fire away for the two were equally match for both half breeds with power. Nero however got a hold of Dante to send him flying back to the statue for him to be fine and for Nero to come at him again; but instead of a kick Dante manages to get his sword out of there to strike at Nero causing him to fall down using only his foot to slow his fall down on the statue for Dante to fire and move away from. Allowing Nero to push down the statue sword to make Dante stand still on for Nero charges next to him to shoot, dodge, and both of them to get off of for the sword to come crashing down. With Nero still having his finger on the trigger and Dante still stands being calm and all, things were about to get crazy in the church.

"You got a jacked up notion of fair play, pal. And it's beginning to piss me off."

Kate worries for Dante's safety even though Nero's on their side, this whole mess will be very hard to explain to the others in Fortuna about or try to.

"Dante, be careful. For some strange reason, this kid is like you only different. A half human and demon who can fight… This could be a good thing that Dad was talking about or trouble to come."

Kate preys on her own for Dante not to get hurt or killing Nero, for their fight is only the beginning of a war that was going on, meaning the killing of Sanctus was far from being over. How so? Where has Trish gone to all alone along with Lady? As well as both of Jason and Alpha Line? Will this fight turn out to be a nasty one? And what will happen afterwards…? For this demon hunting mission might change the whole thing around from Jason's plans, is also a big mystery that must be solved or something far from killing one mess up old man with power of the orb could lead to something far beyond bad for the world to be in danger. For now here's a full time battle of Dante vs. Nero, this should be good! ^_^ Place your bets!


	4. Mission 3: Dante vs Nero

Mission #3: Dante vs. Nero

So Dante had no other choice but to get to Sanctus to make sure that he stayed dead, he was stopped by Nero about to go head to head against him inside the church for Kate to see without helping out Dante since he wanted to do it on his own. So what other choice did he have? On Kate's point of view, it was a bit crazy but she believes in him no matter what happens.

(Kate: Well, this is a first. Seeing how Dad was saying for someone to aid us in this place called home but really being a nightmare from hell had to be another person a lot like Dante. A half human who can fight well with a gun, sword, and has powers within his arm for I know it's a power of a demon's meaning he is part demon too. For someone who was so young and not afraid of anything to face. I know that cast is a big cover up to hide it from everyone all over Fortuna and I can understand why including his girlfriend the one who helped me out earlier, given no choice but sing. Either way as long as that old man's out, or is he? It doesn't seem is far from over yet. For Dante hopefully he'll so down this kid as I watch for their powers an equally match and there are no winners or losers in this battle, I just don't want Dante to kill him by accident… Well, I doubt it or that due from hurting himself no matter how strong he was. I guess for the time being I had to watch the fight seeing from fighting skills, to power, to swords, and gun shooting one after another that I just couldn't keep my eyes away from it. So much to see! Too bad for my Dad not being here because he would be kind of amazed, still if this kid would be on our side I guess it'll be a while until he'll understand what's really going on. I hope in time too since he's not much of a Christian worship upset person. That would suck really badly.)

So it begins as Kate sits and watching while hiding herself near the corner of the church for this battle was to get a whole lot messy. From Dante just toying around with him with Nero testing him out by walking around moving really slow and shooting as Dante could sense 'but also feel the powerful gunshots to the chest' take hit. 'Ouch!' But not for this guy… Shooting from long to short ranges with Nero rolling to duck from Dante's guns shooting at him next and jumping from many gunshot battles after another would not end; besides dodging the rest from each other their guns coming out at a time soon Nero runs out of ammo to refill more of his bullets in his Blue Rose quickly. So fast he reloads it like a cowboy, spins to turn around, and points his gun out…! But no signs of Dante anywhere, where did he go? Kate sees him walks normally next to Nero with his sword out.

"I guess this doesn't quite cut it."

So instead of guns, Nero kicks up his sword the Red Queen to charge it up, with its engines purring like a wild lion and ready for some action for Dante could only stand just to see that Nero won't be going down so easily and neither is him.

"What's the point of packin' a sword like that if you aren't going even gonna use it?"

For to see and hear the whole fighting going on, she had to say something but only within her thoughts privately.

(Kate: Believe me, Kid; you haven't seen anything yet coming from Dante.)

Dante looks at his sword only to place it on the ground like so and posing like when placing it for the two the stare until Nero comes charging in with his sword first for the clashing to start. They each jumped very high, to hitting one another, avoiding many times, and somehow Nero has a upper move on his end for his move to be known as the High Roller to have a real kick to hit when his from the Red Queen like so. Lucky for Kate, she could see the amazing speed in a battle happening but if anyone else couldn't 'without powers', would only see flashes of light all over the room. The two kept going on and on for one sword and so on for Dante to have the upper hand against Nero this time; for he strikes this time for Nero to black the sword and being stabbed with his cast in time causing a huge energy wave to go flying for all the chairs to crash all over the place like a bomb went off. Now Dante and Kate saw what Jason met, there was hope from another seeing Nero's arm being shown and fully charged up.

"Heh, you got a trick up your sleeves."

Kate was surprise as well as Dante was, sort of.

"I knew it."

For Nero to say something back to Dante, not knowing if he was a talkative type or not.

"I thought the cat had your tongue. But if it's a trick looking for…"

Nero pushes Dante back with both his strength and his arm allowing Dante to land on his feet to soon turning around.

"Looks like you too, are a…"

Kate sees Nero coming in once again to warn him.

"Dante! Heads up!"

Seeing from what's appearing above Nero's arm was a blue figure like a ghost but it was part of his powers, by lifting up the statue sword to throw at Dante hard, for him having the power to lift things to go flying at anyone. It misses Dante to see the statue got hit instead and Kate being speechless a bit after that.

"Hate to interrupt, but I wanna wrap this show up before the cavalry arrives."

Now it was being a hand to hand combat for Dante against Nero for his Buster to be used in battle for Kate to see more fighting skills up close. From one arm raised up, the other that was part of Nero's grabbed hold of Dante by the neck to throw him down to the ground many times, and Kate wanted to do something to aid her boyfriend but she promise to Dante that this was his battle to deal with and waits.

(Kate: This is so much… It's like Date and this kid are almost alike, but in a different way. Still, this kid's amazing what he can do.)

Nero soon throws his arm at Dante leaving him to use his sword to block it. Pulling him to go flying into the bench seats of the church, made him go back down while sitting still and once again being calm and serious making Nero angry in toying around. For Dante had to make a leave soon with Kate to finish the job and catching up with the others, the real fight begins this time.

"So you're lookin' to play huh? Alright, I guess I got some time to kill…"

Kate now knows it sounded serious coming from her man. As Nero grabs his Red Queen to start off without holding anything back and no one else to watch to see his arm.

"Tough guy, huh? Well…"

Nero throws many more chairs at Dante for him to jump off of one in time before they all come crashing down at each other, for he and Nero clash swords for a second to go back down after that from one and to the next. Now Dante sees Nero on the chair sitting and being all stacked up.

"I think I'll have to take you down a couple notches."

Dante could only smile.

"Whatever you say, kid."

Once Nero jumped off of the chairs, it was time for the real fight to start for him and Dante giving their all and for Kate's words to describe everything that was happening on what she was seeing within her own words. For she couldn't look away from or stop Dante, it was his battle alright.

(Kate: This fight was too much for me to see, but I couldn't help myself. I had to see now on how it all plays out. It was the kid running after Dante for to come all out slashing to shooting for this kid to get hit many times, but fights back with his own gun and sword and soon the strange demon arm of his glowing to the figure of a ghost arm grabbing hold of Dante to a slam dunk which in my case had to hurt there after that leaving more and more sword fighting; soon the kid's powers of his arm of a blue thing grew bigger to hold up Dante's arm to be bounce off in seconds. That was so cool! Hey, don't get me wrong, I do want Dante to win for sure. Soon they kept going at it over and over again with no end and here I am still watching from afar all because we came to do a mission only to be caught in something that others wouldn't understand, I mean will this guy listen to reasons? Soon they were doing the same old moves again, and again, and again, until this other half breed finally slow down Dante just like that, for him to smile making this battle to be a draw, so I thought with another surprising twist to it is by getting out of the place once Dante makes his leave and fast."

Nero and Dante stopped for another move will soon be made. From there Nero pushes the Rebellion sending Dante flying again. And in slow mode, Nero grabs hold of Dante's leg so he wouldn't go anywhere else from him, punches his face hard to the ground for his sword to fall, for him to kept on punching him a lot and for Kate to watch the horror for Nero's every punch was showing Dante in his Devil Trigger form showing back and forth, why was that? Soon Nero throws his body right at the statue and the sword to stab him to the chest hard. Now Kate knows after doing that really had a chance to make his escape plan at any second for her to wait for him up top to leave the church.

(Kate: Ha! Big mistake, kid! Dante, time for us to roll whenever you're ready.)

With Nero thinking that Dante was dead for him to turn around only to hear is voice knowing it was way far from over.

"Getting better…"

Shocking Nero before his very eyes, Dante was 'of course' alive to pull himself out of his own weapon that looked painful but not to him to being all bloody all over to break free from every pull he took.

"I would even go as far as to say that I underestimated your… abilities."

Dante comes back down for Kate to say this…

"Your sword's still in you."

And for Nero to say after that…

"You're aren't human, are you?"

Dante kept on talking after pulling his Rebellion out of him for good looking the same as he was already.

"We're the same… you and… I… and them…"

Dante pointed out to Nero seeing the Holy Knights 'most of them' were demons on what Dante knew and killed. Looking all black and red all over surprising him and Kate knew all along. After that Nero sees Dante's voice one more for Kate to fly up outside of the church in time without Nero seeing her and for Dante to detract him once he got up top too.

"Though I suspect you carry something different from the others."

Dante smiles at Kate since she reunites with him.

"Just in time, talk about a battle."

Now Nero was very confused wanting to know more, well he'll soon find out and so will the other two.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll come to learn the meaning soon enough. But… business beckons. Come along, Kate."

Dante grabs hold of Kate's hand for them to jump off the side window and land safely outside.

"Hey!"

Nero tries shooting, but by the time the smoke clears the two were already gone with one more thing that Dante had to say to him with his head pop up after coming back up on his own and for Kate to wait for him.

"Adios, kid!"

Then he and Kate leave the place and somewhere in hiding and just in time before the Holy Knight armies arrived and too late leaving Nero to cover his arm while still looking out the window thinking he saw another person with Dante looking like a girl meaning Kate, for that and wishes to know about other strange things like some of the Holy Knights to be demons dress up like real humans.

After the fight, Dante and Kate got away from the church in time from the court yard outside looking lovely for them to talk about what went down, Nero's fighting skills, and what to do next in order to make Sanctus was good as dead. For Kate sense the danger was only the beginning as well as reuniting with Jason, Alpha Line, Lady, and Trish by sensing them out somewhere in Fortuna. Dante enjoyed the fight and Kate wish to know a lot more about Nero helping them out somehow, but that won't be so easy for him to listen to reason not yet.

"Ah, Dante, why go back up there just to say adios?"

"What? I forget to say something to remember the last minute."

Dante hugs Kate for her to hug back then kiss each other on the lips.

"You're something else."

"I know, and you are too, baby. That kid's something else."

"Tell me something we don't already know about."

Dante looks at the nice view of Fortuna from the roof of a building for Kate to stand next to him as well.

"So… Can you sense out the Old Man and the others from these distances?"

Kate tries to use her powers to feel out Jason, Alpha Line, Lady, and Trish's locations whether they were close, near, or a far. She could only pick up the two out of four were close somewhere.

"Just Dad and Alpha Line are fine nearby. But Lady and Trish aren't around. I hope they're doing alright on their end wherever they are."

"I wouldn't worry about those two. Trish has something in store she told us about, and Lady well you know how she does things that got us into weird situations."

"Really?"

"Do I ever lie? They can take care of themselves."

Kate knows about Trish, as Jason and her weapon were doing fine, and Lady was left unknown somewhere in Fortuna. But knowing Dante, he knows that all will go well for them to stop Sanctus with a little help from Nero maybe.

"Yeah, I know about the others… It just Sanctus who you shot made the job way to easy for us."

"You're right. That's why we need to go to another church somewhere afar in this area. You sense it too, Kate?"

"You bet I do. That means we got to get there and fast to finish it, I won't let my worries bother me…!"

Kate felt sick all of a sudden to make herself throw up from the roof, she wasn't ill or anything. So how else did that happen besides that? Not a demon controlling her that's for sure for Dante to cheer her up after making sure that she was alright.

"Kate?"

For now Kate had to hold it in, this isn't the first time it happen for only her to know about.

"I'm good, I'm good!"

Before Kate could say something else, Dante sees something making him to take cover with Kate in time before they been potted for Kate not knowing yet for him to tell her what was going on.

"Dante?"

"Kate, stay down."

Soon they see some of the Holy Knights not only inside the church but the rest watching over from the outside too; making it hard for Dante and Kate to take off together without risking to be caught it'll all be over. It'll be hard to out run them 'for some of them are demons' or to fly away meaning they had to think of something with one thing in mind for Dante to have.

"Kate, listen I'll follow where your Old Man's at with the others and you check to me later."

"Wait, what? Why? I want to go with you. Don't leave me."

"Sorry, I got to. To learn a lot more about the geezer's plot on my own giving us a chance to out runs these douche bags."

Kate didn't want Dante to go as she tries to stop him.

"No!"

Too close for Kate to keep quiet in time, for Dante didn't want to live his lady's side either so they hugged for a bit and knowing what to do before they depart for a while.

"Dante…"

"Kate, it has to be done. Remember what I said to you in case we get lost?"

"Oh, yeah…"

For Kate to look at her necklace given from Dante and his bracelet given from her knows that they'll find each other no matter how far away or how long they were gone. For their love was strong to go through anything.

"I remembered."

The two lovers say the oath together at once on what it is.

"If we ever get lost or split up, the gifts we got for each other will guide our hearts to the ones we love to return back into our arms."

The two then kiss very sweetly so they won't miss it for a while, as Dante kisses Kate's neck passionate to leave her a marking for her to smile about.

"This way you won't forget about me."

"Why would I?"

"I know. Listen, just call me if you're in trouble and I'll be coming and don't worry about me. We'll meet back soon with more ass grabbing."

Dante grabs Kate's big butt before leaving for Kate to kiss him once more and a big hug to give him.

"I'll hold you off to that. Be careful now."

"Same with you. And if you can talk some sense into the kid, that'll be great. He can be a great help."

"But why me?"

"Trust me, you can. Above all else, you have the stronger gift. Watch yourself, Kate."

With the guards not around on one side gave Dante the chance to flee for Kate to do same in bit whenever there are more town's people around to hide herself in the crowd. Dante takes off quickly before they turned back around for the two to look at each other until they meet back again.

"Dante, I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Me too, more than you think."

Once Dante fled, Kate was on her own just sitting near the edge of the roof about to make her leave in a bit seeing a few people of Fortuna were hiding or some to come back to hear the news that Sanctus really died, to them to believe. Kate knows that Dante will be fine on his own; also she doesn't know herself on why she's been puking and feeling a bit ill lately. Strange… Back inside, with everything looking like a huge mess all over after that fight with Nero and Dante for the other Holy Knights 'for most to be human', Credo, and Kyrie to see. As Kyrie was happy that Nero wasn't hurt, Credo wanted nothing more than to capture Dante for killing Sanctus 'but he knew a lot more than anyone else in the room secretly'. As Credo looks around to see the rest of the damages, Kyrie pull a huge black coffin that somehow belongs to Nero, but what was in it?

"You brought this here for me?"

Kyrie smiles at Nero for didn't mind helping out.

"Credo requested. She yearns for your touch."

Part of Credo was hiding something fishy from Nero 'and more to Kyrie', but the other part does care for him a little without showing it.

"Thanks. This blade's the best battle companion a swordsman could wish for."

With Nero opening the big box to get some thing's to be attach to and such by the looks of it. Kyrie walks around to find her present that her boyfriend gave to her, for it looked lovely to wear. Credo gave Nero a tip on where Dante's location might be from hearing from the people after they escape and Nero's weapon got a good boost in fighting better.

"Fortuna Castle, huh? That's what the witnesses said. Guy just came from hell. He's gotta hit up a couple tourist sites."

His Red Queen purred like an engine of car this time looking well to a hand to hand combat to slice away. Credo wanted this hunt to be serious, not a game.

"You jest so lightly in a time of crisis?"

With Nero's sword all set, Credo makes one thing very clear to him to do.

"You must capture him."

"Trust me, I'll get it done."

Kyrie comes up to Nero for she was worried about him doing his hunting skills once again.

"Please be careful. You still haven't recovered."

"There's no time and duty calls."

Nero sees the necklace that Kyrie was wearing and he knew that she'll love it.

"Can't pass on an emergency."

Credo leaves to take care of other businesses telling Kyrie and Nero to be safe, so they walk out of the door with him for safety.

"I must return to headquarters and report."

But they soon stop for the three hear and feel a shaking noise happening outside to check it out as Kate did too so she flew sensing more trouble was coming for innocent lives to get hurt from demons. But how was that possible to appear out of nowhere?

"What the-!? Demons!? Here at a time like this!?"

Kate had something to say to herself on what to do next.

(Kate: Great! With Dante gone along with Lady and Trish missing and my Dad with Alpha on their own, how can I talk some sense into that kid with powers!? Okay, Kate, just stay calm and think! There has to be a way… Oh! And I also protect the people at all coast when the time's right. After that, it'll be go time."

With Kate flying through the air to add Nero in a few seconds and stopping the demons as much as possible, Nero, Kyrie, and Credo soon step outside of the church 'for Kate to see them from below' to here a cry coming from a person in church clothing running for his life.

"Someone help me!"

But he looked hurt from all the running he had to do. Soon Scarecrow Arm appears to stab the person and dragged him to his doomed to be thrown after already dead, too late for Kate to save in time. Soon more came running and screaming in terrible and for some to get stabbed so fast without seeing any of them coming which troubled Kate and the other three seeing the horror. For Nero and Credo to be on their guard and for Kyrie to hide behind Nero in fear 'for Kate sensing that the girl fears demons to be evil, not knowing yet about Nero being one of a half breed'.

"Is this him…?"

"I… I'm not sure."

Nero hate to see Kyrie all scared so he has to take care of the demons to get to Dante on his way for hers and Credo's sakes.

"Credo, take care of Kyrie. I got this!"

Nero powers up his Red Queen to get things started. Running in against many Scarecrow Arm and Leg armies to slice and dice many of them for Kate to see up close this time. While Credo and Kyrie get the others to safety and away from the area in time and thanks to Kate's help from above to blind some for Nero to get them easily with one of her old favorite attacks.

"_Light Beam Flare! _There, that should slow them down for you, kid."

Thanks to her and her powers of bright light to blind the Scarecrows, Nero was doing well as Credo told him something on what to do afterwards.

"We must evacuate the residents back to headquarters. And report back as soon as you can, and be careful!"

Nero kept on slashing already getting the message.

"I got it already!"

Credo runs off first and then Kyrie wishing her to be careful too.

"Kyrie, run! Go with the others!"

Before Kyrie could leave, she sees a boy just standing and crying after losing his parents from the demons for one of the demons to go after him and for Kyrie to step in as Kate tries to save them both.

"Crap, this looks bad! Look out!"

Kyrie thought she heard a voice from afar but kept on running to save the child, for all the Scarecrows jump in to strike as Kyrie shields the coy with her life and her eyes close. Before Kate could strike, Nero comes in to blow them all away within on swing and for Kate to hide in time thinking she might be spotted from them, too soon.

"Go! Get out of here!"

"Nero!"

For Kyrie might of seen Kate, still she ran off in time with the boy unharmed allowing Nero to clean up the rest of the trash on his own not holding back since he was alone for no one else to get hurt or see his true colors.

"Not so fast…"

Nero powers up his arm at the Scarecrows to strike all of them out. Grabbing one to swing around at all of the others around and around, until he throws them high to the roof to fall apart from his amazing powers. Also some of the solid parts to come tumbling down all over them. For Kyrie, Credo, and all the other people were safe from anymore danger chasing after them no more, for Kyrie knows that Nero will be alright. As for the rest of the demons were swung into the air for to stabbed them all into one from his Red Queen and to charging it to go flying and stabbing the rest of them all at once. Doing it many more times, for Nero to use one to ride on and go flying all over hitting the rest, surfs up! For some to die, get hit, or for the gate to come crashing down to destroy the last one.

"This baby sure can pack a punch."

So says Nero about his awesome Red Queen sword can sure come in handy so he's all go taking care of the rest to clear half the streets for now to move forward inside a building of the town looking all too quiet. As all the people were hiding somewhere safe from out of their village and away from the demons, as well as Credo going back to work wherever that is, Kyrie wonders around the courtyard of a lovely garden just minding her own business and waiting for her brother to return as well as Nero too; praying for his safety in the name of Sparda after getting the young boy to his other family to care for him for she was happy to see that; from there Kate was hiding in the field of flowers for her to get moving by finding both Nero, Dante, and the others at a time and it was then Kyrie sees her knowing that the voice of trying to save her and the boy's life 'before Nero stepped in', she knows that she's like Nero, but different like an Angel who came to save them all, not knowing about her and Dante just yet. So she walks up to Kate by tapping her on the shoulder.

"Dante…"

Well, Kate was daydreaming where she was found and freaking out once Kyrie got her attention.

"Ah, excuse me? Miss?"

(Kate: Crap! I was spotted!)

Kate was about to run away or fly away but Kyrie could tell that she was a good person from the church since they sang together early today.

"Wait! Its okay, it just me. We're alone, see?"

Kate turns around not seeing or sensing anyone else nearby but them alone making her a bit happy that Kyrie is helping her out twice now.

"Oh, I see… You're the girl from church who saved my skin from singing with me. Yours was good too."

"Thank you, Ms…?"

"I'm Kate Jones."

"I'm Kyrie. Please to meet you."

"Same here."

The two shook hands with each other already getting to know one another. Elsewhere in the building where Nero was at, he climbs 'or jumps' many stairs broken or not into fighting many more Scarecrows coming out all over the place for Nero to beat them all hard until there was no more. Soon he headed outside to see more and more Scarecrows all Arm and Leg alike to be all over the town with many things to destroyed and being burned to dance around in, lucky for Nero being up top to make his little getaway hoping to end this soon for a lot of demons keep on showing which looked bad.

"Looks like this isn't Fortuna no more. What a mess down there."

'Hey, Nero, no kidding!' Any who… Nero goes through another building where he makes around a room of a type of meeting with many nice scenery, chairs lay out to sit in, to a stand for someone to talk, and many surroundings for Nero make his way through, but not all jumping will do him any good seeing how high he needed to go to make it to somewhere. So he looks around to see that he could find anything to aid him, that's when he saw something. For on the stands, lies a mysterious looking blue-like crystal ball just floating like magic for Nero was about to touch it without thinking first.

"What the hell…?"

Once he pulled it out, it started to burn out the stand to move like wheel on its own, soon to bright up and being absorb into Nero's arm in seconds and controlling it before it went crazy all over to soon stop for Nero has a new ability that'll get him up top and very high within him known as Devil Bringer of his demon-like arm… Along with the Evil Legacy skull-like crystal's part of him now. From every stand he stood that were blue glowing and his arm allowed him to climb one top at a time within a reach to go very long to grab on to. From there he made it outside to use the Evil Legacy moves again to jump across another building and down below had a lot of the demons still causing chaos. For Nero to love his new powers and getting stronger day by day.

"Sweet! I'm starting to like this bad boy."

He does it again to fight his way through the Scarecrows to get inside another building after that by jumping across, so no trouble for Nero's fight on his end. Soon a few more to be stop like Nero can do this and many more with one arm tied behind his back, soon to get near the seas where many boats were at and other homes with tons of food left out; once again Nero kept on fighting many more Scarecrows all over the place for all over was way too quiet to be in but him to let his guard down so easily for getting from one side and lowering the bridge down to get across by finding the switch somewhere inside a small house. By turning the wheel he goes in… tries to hit many buttons with no luck.

"Damn it!"

As he turns around, he shoots it with his Blue Rose allowing the machine to work for the bridge to go down.

"Heh, London Bridges falling my ass."

Nero exits the building to make his way outside to walk across, but not before more demons fighting to happen. Piece of cake for this guy. From there he was in the sewers 'more like a hidden path of something or a special hiding place' where the engines worked out fine with steams pumping too, for Nero kept on going knowing there will be more, he sense another only but way different within the next place once he steps outside, for it wasn't just the demon he'll soon face that's way bigger but also the surroundings happening that was unknown not to be a normal everyday thing to be going on. But does that stop Nero from moving forward?

"Like hell it well. Bring it on."

Not for this guy I guess for he just kept on going all the way up stairs from outside of the sewers where the other demon awaits from the strange area that which it stands in. While back at the safe haven for Kyrie and Kate to talk to each other and getting to know one another, it looked like Kyrie had something she wanted to say to Kate as a favor to do, since she helped her out it was Kate's turn. For she didn't know why, but she thinks that Kyrie saw her and Dante in her dreams meaning they are good 'but without a reason yet to know why', she plead with Kate to go find Nero and help him out so she wouldn't worry. If her dreams were true and what Kate senses out 'even from reading her past mind of the dream', she knows it all has to be real to believe in Sanctus isn't long gone yet, it was only the beginning for the worse to come.

"Wait…? You want to do what now? I'm lost."

"I know you're a fighter like Nero."

"That's who the kid's name is?"

"Yes. I knew him since childhood and I'm worried about him. If it's true that you are here to help us out from whatever the danger maybe, could save all of us because Sanctus could be hiding something."

Kate tries to explain to Kyrie about why Dante and she came in the first place and who they really were.

"Listen, about Dante and me…"

Kyrie stops her there.

"It doesn't matter; I know you came here but not alone. I know your boyfriend had a reason but I know in the name of Sparda that our holiness is fine. Maybe they're targeting us and him, and got very lucky. For what my dreams told me, we're al even Nero and my brother Credo are in danger. Will you help Nero? Will you save us and see if Sanctus is well from staging his death for our safety?"

Kate had to stop Kyrie to say something next.

"Well, that's what your dream is showing you so far?"

"That's all I know, I wish I knew more. Please, Kate? Save us, I'll talk to Sanctus and my Brother to let you off with a warning when you stop the demon responsible after you aid Nero and stop this madness, please…?"

If that's what Kyrie believes in, Kate couldn't say no to her seeing that she trust Dante and her knowing that Sanctus is alive something, but could he be behind it all? Hard to say just yet, knowing that Nero can't do this alone for she too senses danger from afar for where the other four with Dante too might be at. It'll be a long journey to get there and the problem so she had to do it for Kyrie believes in her, the only one by far.

"I guess I owe you one so I'll lend you a hand. I want you and the others to stay here where it's safe, while I find both my boyfriend and yours."

That made Kyrie blush all over her face when Kate said that she and Nero were a couple, they sure were but she was too shy to admit it.

"My… Boyfriend…?"

"Look, is it a deal? I fix whatever's going on for me and Dante to never return and me helping out that kid name Nero, okay?"

"Oh! Right, it's a deal! I'll tell it to Credo when I see him, promise."

"As for this Sanctus guy, I hope in your case that you're right, and something far different in your dreams. So, Kyrie, leave everything to me, Dante, and Nero."

"Thank you so much."

The two girls shook hands with each other for they were friends and the deal has been set Now the only thing was to get to Nero to soon get to Dante, Trish, Lady, Jason, Alpha Line, and saving the world from whatever is going on to find the area which somehow for Kate to sense out somewhere nearby. Of a short cut that is in the field where a hidden cave was in next to Kyrie where she was sitting at. For Kate to sense a burning feeling 'of a real demon being real close', she knew if there's a demon appearing that's so powerful for Nero to be there.

"Oh my, since when did we have a cave of a hidden land?"

Kate could tell.

"For a while, but the demon the area shouldn't be there unless the gates to Demon World was open. Unless…"

Kate goes in with her gun and powers all set to go by crawling her way in to find Nero as promise for Kyrie.

"Wait, Kate! Where are you going?"

"Nero must be there, I got this, Kyrie, just go back and stay with the others please."

Kyrie does a pose in praying of Sparda for Kate to break the news to her on what she was in Christian-like clothing.

"May Sparda be with you."

"Kyrie, there's something I have to tell you. About the whole worshipping thing…"

Kyrie was just smiling, didn't look like she was worried at all.

"It's fine. I don't mind if you two care in praying."

"No, it's-!"

"Like I said its fine. Now go and please be careful. Both of you."

Kate smiles back at Kyrie with a thumbs up seeing that she's not so bad.

"Okay, we'll be alright. Later!"

Kate started crawling within the caves until she got inside to find the demon where Nero was at as Kyrie stayed behind aiding the others back in a safe house of the garden fields for she could only wait and hope on her own.

"Please be careful out there."

With Kate rushing 'in fast paste' to Nero's side, it was there that he ran upstairs where from the sewers finds himself a missing old village looking all burned and run down for it was once a nice place until some time ago a huge fire broken out A ghost town they say of a demon killing many lives and made grave stones to remember them by, all looked quite for Nero to let his guard down meaning a Gate has been open. But how? Only someone with powers or a demon itself could be able to do that from the Demon World opening to enter in the Human World. Nero stops seeing there was no doubt a very big block where lots of demons 'and more' were appearing out of from the distances of the old village is where is at for it didn't take long for him to guess.

"Let me guess, more demons?"

From out of the gate was burning through without comes out a very hot and angry demon for he has been to the Human World once, on four legs and a swing from his sword started burning the building on fire all over also Nero not liking the smell of this beast. His name was Berial: Had strong arms, but with four legs like a centaur, of red eyes, two long horns, with spikes on his head and all over his back, from his body being all fired up, from his tail too, looking black all over of a armor of rock, always on fire covering his body, and a magma sword he carries with him. From strength, speed, fire, and deadly power can burn you into aches and only putting out the fire 'just not water' for in battle can stop this demon ready to burn once more centuries later.

"**Ahhh, the Human World, it's been a while…"**

Both Nero and Berial walk pass by each other for Nero to draw out his Red Queen sword with one swing made a powerful gust of wind putting all of the demon's fire out in seconds. For Berial to turn around wondering about the half breed standing before him.

"**How curious…"**

"Fires bad for the complexion. I burn easily, never tan."

Tayla: I rather bayed in the sun, not tanning for me thank you.

Berial walks up to Nero about to fight him.

"**When I came to this world 2000 years ago, there was no such human as the likes of you."**

"Wanna make it another 2000?"

"**Silence!"**

Berial strikes at Nero with his flaming sword, for Nero to block it with his sword of one burning flash to be pushes back into pushing it aside with one arm doing it.

"**Futile pest, you will suffer the wrath of Berial! I, the conqueror of the Fire Hell!"**

Let the first big demon fight of Berial and Nero begin! Also Kate arrives to find her way to Nero, also sensing the battle happening with her mind from a distance. For some building to burnand the rest still standing will be something else going on; Berial laughs to come up slowly to Nero 'as he does the same with his guard up knowing him' for a powerful swing from the fire-like sword burns and destroys the houses for Nero to strike and avoid the turning flames of Berial's weaponto be both hot and deadly to get hit by. With quick thinking, Nero uses his arm to grab on to Berial's head and ride on his back like the rodeo shows again and again. Allowing Nero to do it many times more until Berial was out like a lid out candle for Nero to shoot and slice many times while the demon was out for the count really fast, with one sucker punch send this demon bad boy flying to the walls. And enough time for Kate to arrive seeing the rest up top also amazed that Nero can take care of himself for most parts so she waits for him 'while watching' until the fight was over to talk more about Nero's battle.

(Kate: Okay, now I'm not seeing things. This was really happening! This kid Nero is something else like Dante! Hitting this big bull many more times, also coming out of the handmade gate to Demon World that was all set up by someone. I see the bull charging back up on fire attack from one throw down with his sword cause the grounds to shake and everything exploding, for me to be close of blindness there to Nero getting away in time while trying to put himself off from his jacket with his hand for the fight to continue. The demon jumps to cut Nero, as he jumps so many times for these guys to attack one another, burn baby burn! Did this kid stab the demon in the ass? Ouch! It was hot and so was the ground for the demon to keep on burning for Nero to fight his way through, only to be put out again for Nero to punch the demon in the gut to finally be defeat, now that was cool. With the fire dying down was my chance to go down and talk to Nero, I just hope he'll listen to reason for Kyrie's sake.)

Nero got lucky, but Berial wasn't down for the count yet, didn't take him look to figure out from a human like Nero being a half breed of a demon.

"**Your arm… you are not human!"**

Nero looks at his arm not knowing about himself at times either.

"Don't ask. Damn thing drives me crazy though."

"**You are just like he was…"**

That got Nero's attention on what Berial was talking about.

"And 'he' would be…?"

"**I must restore my powers!"**

Berial 'looking weak all over', runs off while burning up for his other powers to use to make his getaway back in Demon World running back into the gate. Nero sees him leaving, but he'll back for the gate to burn out along with all of his fire that was left out and now gone. For Kate getting close to Nero from behind to get his attention allowing him to move on into a different area afterwards, nothing left with the buildings all destroyed and burned down; before Nero could go anywhere else he already senses out Kate about to walk up and talk to him, remembering about Kate from the church and for Dante to get away not being alone looked like he strikes first.

"You!"

"Crap!"

Nero swings his sword at Kate allowing her to use her powers to shield herself to bounce it off to kicking him to go flying for Nero to put his hands on the ground to slow down. About to draw his gun out, Kate already beat Nero to it with hers near his face, for him to breathe hard thinking he was about to die but sensing no demon in her but a real life angel half breed of a human Kate just kept on her gun near his head but smiles.

"Sorry, but I have to do this to you to believe in me so heads up."

Once Kate places her hand on Nero, he felt what Kyrie felt in her dream being a message with her, Credo, and himself in danger and all had something to do with Sanctus hiding something big along with Dante and Kate in it. Hurting him and freaking Nero out once Kate removes her hand off of his head got Nero all confused to know what that was all about but it was there he sense Kyrie for Kate knows her for his girlfriend to put her trust in Dante and Kate now in aiding him.

"You're… You're not just a human, you're different. Who are you?"

Now that Kate has gotten Nero's attention, she puts her gun down and lends Nero a hand after calming him down knowing there was a lot of explaining to be told. For that they must work together in saving the world and find out on what Sanctus' hiding along with Credo, Agnus, and other strange demons all over Fortuna. Hopefully to reunite with Dante and the others too sooner and later. Let just hope in time to move forward after round one with Berial, he will soon be back… Also the mysterious woman who lend Kate the clothing to get in a while ago, what is she doing from afar just watching?

"So… You're Nero, right? Let's talk."

For these two to team up and getting along, I hope Kate can if Nero will believe in her 'and soon Dante later on' all thanks to Kyrie leaving him a message for the danger will soon be coming.


	5. Mission 4: Winter Castle from Hell

Mission # 4: Winter Castle from Hell

It looks like it Nero and Kate alone and face to face for the first time just looking at each other at first, for only Kate to smile after restraining Nero from attacking her, but thanks to one touch in reading Kyrie's past goes to him sensing she came all this way to tell him that and try working together. So it was there, Kate needed to lay down the ground rules and explain what's been going on word by word that it has to work for what Kate tells on what went down next once again.

(Kate: I finally got down to the real business with Nero once I lower my weapon down for him, already sensing me being a half human and an Angel like he never seen before until now, as well as him a half human and demon into one. I begin telling him what Dante and I know about that he, my dad, Alpha, Lady, Trish, and I were demon hunters the bad kind to save lives, like he was; knowing that Sanctus was acting strange with another man name Agnus taking a rare item once belonging within Trevor/Aeon that they took making more demons to appear as well as the gates to open to Demon World, all over Fortuna putting lives in danger. I needed to find the others and Dante and I to split up to soon see each other telling Nero we're not the enemy but on his side, so says Kyrie having strange dreams lately. He knew something was wrong with his girlfriend so he believe in me so far for it was all good. Soon telling Dante about him being the son of Sparda for the stories to be true, who I was making the long story short, not a nut freak of worshipping but dressing up to get in, why we did it, and finding out more about what Sanctus was hiding and if he's really dead. Well, is he? As for Nero and his past, I only got from him was him being a childhood friend to Kyrie and her older brother Credo over the years and fighting for good secretly not knowing about his powers or who his real parents were back then, strange huh? Of course he was telling the truth to me, leaving one thing left in what to do once Dante and I are back to Nero while fighting demons and continue on with the journey ahead for that demon he just face name Berial was only the beginning, just not dead so he'll be back for more. That won't be anytime soon, but we'll be ready for him.)

Kate started asking Nero man questions about his past the best he could know to answer.

"So you were born a human a demon with powers to fight?"

Kate looks at Nero's arm, to hide it a little for she didn't mind looking at it.

"Looks that way, I wish I knew how this ended up on me."

"You remember your parents?"

"Afraid I never had any growing up. Lived in an orphanage home and got to Kyrie and Credo so much."

Kate felt bad for Nero asking him about that.

"Sorry to ask."

"Don't be."

"Since when did you know about demons and fighting so well?"

"I learn since I was a little, train a lot to own a gun and a sword, my arm hurt me at first until I was able to handle it. I can sense things out easily from danger but I had to hide it from everyone because they fear over demons."

Kate stood up for Nero, feeling the same outcast of loneliness that she went through growing up too.

"That's not true! I grew up after my Mom left me and died leaving my Dad to be over protected without friends for me to be ignored and treated like a freak show but I stood up for myself and you should too, Nero! You are you and nothing else, you hear me!?"

Nero freaks out a little seeing that he shouldn't mess with Kate when she gets angry.

"Oh… Okay?"

After that, Kate stopped for she didn't mean to shout.

"My bad."

"I see, you went through so much like I did but here I am hiding it and fighting demons."

"Well, people will like you and don't care what you are someday."

"Yeah, someday."

Soon Nero and Kate ask another question to one another about their love interests.

"So you and Kyrie, huh? Cute."

That made Nero turn red all over for she knew it was the same for Kyrie for she and Nero loved each other, though for he afraid to admit it to her.

"What? No! No, no! Shut up! What makes you say that!? We're friends since childhood, nothing more!"

Kate knew the truth about their love.

"Sure you do…"

Nero gets back at Kate after that.

"Well, I bet you and that demon hunter of yours is more in love than ever!"

"Yes we are. For three years now."

"Really?"

"We're lovers and partners in demon hunting."

"It just so weird…"

"Hey! When he comes back to me, don't you even think about killing him! Okay!? Kyrie said she'll talk to Credo in letting us go after our job is done!"

"What…?"

"You heard me-!"

Before Kate could finish talking to Nero, she felt weird all over again to run over to eh cliff of the hill side to vomit like crazy for she doesn't know what was wrong with her either nor did Dante and now Nero was seeing it. She comes back to finish talking to him.

"Are you okay?"

Kate tried to suck it up.

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I wish I knew why I was asking this way too, Nero."

Now down to some serious business between the two. But still, why has Kate been acting so strangely lately…?

"Look, let's make a deal if we have to. Kyrie told me to come to yo and help you out and to find Dante to stop this weirdness going on in Fortuna. Nero, let's you and I team up to find the others and so on just do it for your girlfriend."

Nero got embarrassed again.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever! The only thing I ask you in return is to not kill Dante when he shows up, okay?"

For a second, Nero think really hard meaning Kyrie does care for his safety and for Kate to aid him being his backup in fighting so he agrees with her on a few more conditions in mind.

"I'll do them, but in return…"

"In return what?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I don't care about Sanctus being alive and all or escape with a scratch if by luck or the worshipping is crap. So whatever he is hiding and recovering for we will find it, good thing Kyrie told you to find me. We'll fight the demons in our way into big ones, the others you're with, and I promise…"

Kate makes Nero say the last one whatever he likes it or not.

"Say it."

After letting out a big sign, like Nero had any other choice but kind of glad for Dante being on his side also Kyrie believes in him 'a bit' and Kate as well.

"And I promise not to kill your boyfriend; however I do want to fight him again."

That part made Kate confused once Nero said it.

"Fight Dante since you won't kill him? What?"

"When I like someone to fight who's equal to my skills, I enjoy it. Besides him pissing me off and we're almost the same on what we do I just want to one more time. Enough to get my anger out and I promise you, Kate, I won't kill him whether he beats me or I beat him so cross my heart and hope to die. Whatever…"

Kate felt Nero telling the truth, for he loved to fight for equals and trust worthy so it was fine for her knowing she'll be watching the two go at it again but in honor-ish.

"I guess that fine knows Dante will do it."

"Also…"

"What else?"

Nero comes up to Kate to remove the symbol of the Order of the Sword worshipping members since she wasn't one but being under cover so she knows that he never did like it either, so off of her top side it was gone for only Kate's top of the shirt to show underneath.

"Huh?"

Nero soon throws it into the air to slice it into many pieces making him feel better for the both of them.

"You hate people like them, I do too. Can't stand to look at it."

That soon made Kate laugh for Nero to laugh with her too finding that silly Christian thing to be a joke 'which it was' for the two in getting along this time.

"I don't blame you there."

"With that all said and done, um… Hey, what's your name anyways?"

"I'm Kate Jones, the Last Angel Warrior of Susan Star my Mother. Please to meet you, Nero."

"Heh, me teaming up with a girl here. A beginning of a beautiful friendship for us, I got we got a deal all set for the two of us?"

"It sure is. Welcome to the team."

Once the two new teammates shook hands with each other, both Nero and Kate were now partners on this mysterious case of Sanctus' plans of demons in Fortuna. Now they must find more about his plans along with the remain piece belonging to Trevor once could become deadly if not stopped, so they both headed forward on following the path to whatever it'll lead to next and that's somewhere in a hidden door leading to somewhere from the old village for the two needing to go to next sensing other strange things further up. Kate had only one thing was to keep on going to catch up to Dante and finding the others like Jason, Alpha Line, Lady, and Trish real soon. For her being strong is what Dante wanted her to do, and Nero will get some answers for his homeland to remain unharmed and protect Kyrie from danger. So up they go while being prepared for anything or demons coming at them for they will protect the lives of others as much as they can. For that's their job to do.

They got upstairs to another side of the abandon village to find an entrance to a cave right next to them. From within was a hidden mine use to get gold and diamonds they dug so much to make money, now looking empty to be nothing more than a ghost town just lots of demons the Scarecrows the Leg and the Arm to be wondering around for Nero and Kate to make their way through from skills to power beating them in seconds. There was nothing much of the track roads but one being the opening, a dead end, and further up had a lovely looking waterfall leading to the top of another room to go to.

"This looks nice if it wasn't so quiet."

Nero pokes on Kate's shoulders to get her attention.

"Yo, Kate, check it. Above us."

Kate sees where Nero was pointing up to see there next place to go to.

"A way up from the waterfalls, liking this. Care if I lend you a hand?"

No problem for Kate to fly, knowing that Nero can get up on his own thanks to his Devil Bringer glowing to climb his way up.

"No thanks, I got my own ride."

"Oh right, your arm."

"It's my arm and within the powers is called the Devil Bringer. Watch this."

Nero goes up on one end to say something while holding on to the blue light.

"See?"

Kate likes it.

"Awesome!"

"Care to race me?"

"Oh, you're so on!"

The two began climbing up from flight and climbing skills from one edge at a time, for Nero was fast to be climbing without stopping and Kate to use her wings to fly anywhere and anytime until they finally got up top. It looks like they both made it up top meaning they were both equal like Dante.

"Who won?"

"Looks like I did."

"No, I did."

"In other words it's a tie?"

"Crap… Guess so, Nero. It was still fun."

"Yeah it was."

After Nero and Kate had some fun in testing their skills, they enter in another mining room with tracks, more waters flowing, and somehow a machine still running well to look around seeing the whole view. From carts running through and a big wheel moving, the two kept on going while fighting with more Scarecrows; Kate grabs two of them from the arm and leg to send the flying for her and Nero to shot them many times until they turn into aches, to slashing them from their swords, to Kate's light powers blasting away, and Nero grabbing hold of them to slam and smack down hard for they make a very good team.

"Nicely done."

Kate forgot one was still left alive from behind, but Nero shoves his sword by kicking it into the Scarecrow's chest to be killed in seconds.

"Same here, we make a great team you and I."

"I guess we do. You know in an old mine like this, it's amazing this place is still running normally without anyone working. Freaky…"

"I bet a lot of the demons we just fought had something to do with it."

Nero had a point there for Kate to soon know about next.

"Really? Why would they work in a dump like this? It's sad it was burned down by a giant bull-like demon you faced."

"Tell me about it, but what can we do? We can only keep on going and end this."

Both Nero and Kate load up their guns at the same time for another battle for later.

"You got that right. So let's do what needs to be done."

After going up to another path leading one to another dead end, to an exit with what seemed to be snow all over coming from outside meaning it was going to be different on what they were about to enter in next all cold they were still in Fortuna and it wasn't another South Pole from afar. To Kate could tell there was another Gate to Demon World being opening to be aware of, for Nero things were about to get crazier.

"Well then, let us do our job instead of feeling sorry for the lost ones. Our ticket it just ahead once we get out."

"Then let's go."

From outside of the caves was a land filled with strong winds, snow blowing hard, and it was very cold. For Nero didn't mind the icy feelings just not Kate so it was hard for her to move and trying to stay warm, leaving Nero to do something from grabbing out of his jacket was a very long winter coat just in case he needed to aid something when working in the cold areas so he hands it to Kate to be covered up.

"Here, you can have it."

"A very hooded coat?'

"You're cold, Kate, we need to stick together if we're going to keep on moving."

For that, Kate accepts the black and red hooded-like coat to put around her body to keep herself warm with power now feeling better to move and see like there was no cold feeling or wind blowing in her face at all.

"Thanks, fits like a glove."

"Glad you like it. Come on let's go."

No strong winds or snow will keep Nero or Kate to keep going walking through the paths of the rocky sides, there was no signs of a gate anywhere but seeing a full moon in the skies with a full moon out meaning it was night time. Or always night time in this area. Soon it stopped snowing and being so windy for the two can move easily to walk around the snowy grounds; they soon see many pillars and broken down solid items covered up to a big castle they could see from the far right with a broken down bridge for there was another feeling somewhere to get in as they look around to find the opening in any way they could look for. Kate stumbles a switch near the edge to make it appear making a bridge to walk across allowing for her and Nero to keep on going for it was safe to walk on.

"Ha! Talk about your open sesame break through."

"By the strange demon powers you and I are sensing, something's in that castle."

"That's another Castle of the Holy Knights? Give me a break."

"Oh, no there's a lot more than this and the other one back in town. But we have to go to find more answers we're looking forward."

Kate walks on the bridge first followed by Nero after her.

"Whatever works for you, smarty pants."

The place was quiet, way too quiet being all covered in snow and no wind blowing meaning more and more demons will be popping up for Kate and Nero once again being on there guard. Somehow instead of demons, they get a falling part of an old building top to fall on the left over bridge to destroying it and for the two to jump down safety on the snow in time for a close call. Getting back up is easy, how will they get into the castle this time without a path? That is the only problem to be solved.

"Oh, come on!"

Nero comes up to Kate sensing the demons nearby.

"Once again, we got ourselves some company."

From up to the old broke down pillars appeared two, three, or a few more demons looking light fighters made of ice also known as Frosts. Looking almost like aliens they were far from it and half lizards too – with no eyes, nor mouth, wearing a stick out white type of helmet with a nose-like head, having a body of a bird with long legs, long arms with claws all gray and white colored, with some being cleared blue on the chest, with the tail coming from the back, with one arm being an arm with ice claws sticking out, and the other with many ice for the shields all sharpen up. For they freeze their bodies up for power to attacking position to come flying down at Nero and Kate to fight them off.

"Aliens?"

"I think that's a different story for them being ice demons."

"Looks like we break their ice bodies, we can break them."

Nero grabs one with his arm to go flying all over and thrown to the ground hard allowing Kate to join in with him.

"Well, you don't have to ask me twice!"

The two Frost were fast in flying and approaching to strike with their ice claws for Kate to shield herself to break one off allowing her to punch it many times into stabbing the demon in the gusts with her light-like sword powers to break into pieces after that. Allowing Nero to use the same moves on the last one, for once they were dead 'with more to come', the hunter high five each other on another fine job they did. Soon they look around the area to find a way out besides the top leaving to a dead end, Kate sense the energy coming from another way to the church this time with a bridge that will not fall or break.

"Nero! I found another route! It'll lead us inside!"

Nero catches up to Kate to see it to the door.

"Time for us to move out."

"Right!"

Both Nero and Kate ran to the pathway of the bridge from many backgrounds of other pillars sticking out to more landscape showing, from down below leads to more cold water, and the further they were going the better timing they were getting to the door. With some snow falling from the skies, a noise of what sounds like a demon cries out for the two to hear out being really close. What appear to be a Scarecrow about to attack them from above, Nero sticks his gun out for Kate tells him to lower it down seeing another person trying to stop him for another member of the Holy Knights and helper of Sanctus 'who talk to him from earlier at the memorial. It was a woman in white looking like she had the demon hold down with her legs around its waist. Once they fell for the demon head first, the woman appeared with the Scarecrow's legs crossed t o show her face in front of the two.

"Ah."

Nero was confused on what or who he was seeing in front of him about to fight with many more demons coming at him.

"Another Hoy Knight member? Great, what's worse it's a weird girl."

But for Kate, she could already tell on who that was out of the blue but she had to say something not to blow the plan just yet.

"Oh, my God… Just look at this chick! She looks like another version of Christian Lady Gaga!"

Nero laughs finding that to be very funny.

"Give me a break!"

That gave Kate a big relief for she remembers another plan that Jason talked about with her, Dante, Trish, Lady, and Alpha Line from earlier for another flashback to be told.

"While we're split up, we need you Trish to go undercover of the group to follow every step Sanctus' doing."

Kate got confused.

"But, Dad, we just kill this old fart and we're good to find the orb, right?"

"Yes, it just this old man like Sanctus won't be so easy to go down from us or Dante."

Dante was being silly.

"Oh, really? And you think Trish here can seduce the mean old geezer with her charms? Get real."

Trish hits Dante on the head.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up now, Dante. I got an ace up my sleeves I been saving to use."

Kate remembers hearing that the other day that Trish promises to use now.

"Trish, is it time to tell us what it is?"

"Okay, feast your eyes on this."

Trish moves aside to show the five her special trick to changing appearances into anything she wishes to be. Goes from all black and long blonde all over into all white with short hair and a whole new woman in seconds for they were all amazed to see. Trish goes by Gloria in her special look as a Holy Knight seeing that she was a member for some time now keeping taps for Jason and Lady to get some information so far to getting in being one of the Holy Knights; looking like a brown pale skin woman, with white hair being short, clear blue eyes, light purple lips, wearing a orange necklace, dress in what looks like a short white dress, with some orange all over, white gloves, covering her chest with tight strings, having her bottom of her skirt to be covered up, with long white boots in high heels, and holding two gray daggers as her weapons and the Sword of Sparda.

Now everything's in place on what the other plans are for Trish and Jason to say to the others on what to do with Trish as Gloria next.

"The name's Gloria, nice to meet you all."

Lady, Alpha Line, and Jason liked it 'same with Kate without keeping her eyes away' and Dante just laughed for Kate to stop him.

"Dante!"

"What? She looks like pre-teen Madonna."

"Ignore him, Trish… I mean Gloria. It's a good look. So, Dad, she's been with Sanctus' member since when?"

Jason smiles for he knew that his daughter will ask him that next.

"About that… About a year now and for me to tell Lady to do some researching somewhere else, thanks to her they got their attention to trust Trish looking like a whole different person. Anyways, Trish here will follow them before Dante does the shooting as Sanctus to getting some more info. So she'll be going to Fortuna ahead of us almost close to shore to get into character, however she needs them to give her Sword of Sparda to go in deeper allowing you guys and our newest member to go in, just play the role like you never seen her before."

"What!?"

Kate didn't like that idea nor did Dante, looking at Lady just now knowing about it wish she was told sooner too.

"Okay, that sounds too stupid to do, Jason."

"Yeah, Dad!"

Jason tries calming the girls down.

"Now, now, I can explain…"

Then Dante jumps in to answer for Jason.

"You give them the gift of power for the first one; we'll be able to sense the dangerous weapon with the orb nearby on the island. A risk but all worth in saving the world and then giving it back."

Trish goes back to normal for a bit.

"Bingo, Dante."

"Don't forget that I gave my Father's weapon to you as a gift so if you lose it…"

"I won't, I promise to get it back or you guys. Problem solved."

"And there you go, ladies and gentlemen."

Kate gets the issue now and so did Alpha Line.

[It does make perfect sense.]

"So Trish goes as Gloria to aid us but work for Sanctus' men for a bit by giving the sword to them to get more data to lead us in stopping them, once we get to the island she goes ahead of us to do the rest for us to find. It is crazy, but you're right, Dad. What other choice do we have?"

Trish winks next to Kate's side.

"You got it, honey. Once all is good, I'll lose the looks for us to end it all. It's all good."

"Well, if you say so, Trish. Just try to be careful, will you?"

"Ah, come on. It'll be fun."

Kate believes in her where it shows another flashback where Jason drives the boat to Fortuna allowing Trish to go as Gloria to run on the water really fast holding her Sword of Sparda for once she has arrive to the church, she gives it to Agnus, talks to Sanctus about the plan, and soon moving back to the hide out until she awaits for Nero and Kate to arrive and they did going back to her as Gloria to fight the many Scarecrows coming at her. As Kate described the battle going on seeing how good she was by hand with her daggers to fight without using her lighting powers, guns, or her sword.

(Kate: Talk about Cosplay going on, Trish. Gloria, huh? I know you're playing your character well as a slut-like fighter, but she was over doing it too much. How she was fighting you ask? After slam dunking the demon down and showing off, there was more to come… She just sits there waiting for one demon to cut Trish, but she uses the dead one to be cut instead, to flipping backwards away from the other, to avoiding more of them to soon spreading her legs straight out again to grab one demon from the head, and throws it down for those were very powerful legs she can use. Soon grabbing out her two daggers in between her legs to cut one into many more one swipe at a time. Flipping back up to cut down the rest soon to kicking one in the face, and please tell me Trish being as Gloria is wearing panties under there? Kicking many more to hold her stand with her legs very still sounding all sexy for more demons to jumps she does a spin kick to knock them down hard. Steps on one to stomp the other one down hard, to dodging one of the Scarecrow's blade in time, and soon throwing one of her daggers up in the air to grab back when it came down to destroy the other; and another to blown up leaving one left to come charging right at her with no problems for this girl leaving Nero to do the saving. Again, part of the plan of ours so we got to play along, but I'm sure we'll informed Nero way later on once we're done. And now for the pep talk so play it cool, Kate, just a little longer please.)

Trish/Gloria sees Nero 'after shooting the last Scarecrow for her' and Kate ready to make her speech in welcoming them meaning Kate was getting closer so far the way she was winking at her partner to know.

"I owe you thanks."

Kate tries acting cool around Trish as Gloria though she has the slutty side of her character.

"Oh! It's no trouble at all, miss! Nero, we got lucky to find another member on our side, sort of."

Nero just looked at Gloria not caring for her to walk up to him being all hot and all making Kate feel weird just watching it.

"You're from the order…? I've never seen you before."

Kate tried to think of something.

"Well, she's new!"

"I'm afraid she's right. I'm new. Gloria. I take it that you're Kate Jones the half breed Angel and the last kind from your mother being Susan Star? Nice to finally meet you, rumors are turn."

Gloria shakes hands with Kate.

"Same here, Gloria, nice to meet you too."

Soon she checks out Nero, for Kate was telling Trish/Gloria secretly that he's another mysterious member she got him to join.

'You're Nero, right? I heard rumors."

"Hasn't everyone?"

"Quite a few in fact and none too flattering."

Kate rolls her eyes knowing about Nero and Kyrie.

(Kate: Please, Trish, flattering from Kyrie and Nero together will get you somewhere.)

Nero ask Gloria some questions about the demons 'for Kate wanted to know too' while she was trilling around with her daggers in her hands.

"So what's the deal? Where're they coming from?"

Kate nodded to Nero for she didn't know either, but wanted to like him.

"You got me there."

"It's strange… No matter the number you kill, more will come."

Nero sees Gloria putting her daggers away back underneath for boots that was close to her but making Kate to tease him.

"What?"

"Kyrie wouldn't like you being a pig to Gloria…"

Kate laughs making Nero upset and his face all red again.

"Oh, shut up! I was not!"

Soon the two were about to make their leave inside, for Trish to wish Kate and her new partner Nero good luck from this point on.

"Let's go, Kate, and I'll leave the chore to you. We've got some personal slaying to take care of."

Kate follows Nero while saying her good-byes to Gloria 'until later on'.

"Thanks for the hand there, you be careful yourself, Gloria!"

"I'll join with the others. We'll take care of them."

One Scarecrow demon Leg wasn't dead quite yet for Trish/Gloria to put her foot down on its back to kill it for good. As she watches the two heroes moving on forward.

"May the savior be with you on your journey."

Soon Gloria walks off 'for Trish has got her hands full to clean up the mess to going back in being undercover with the other members of the Holy Knights later on', for Nero not a fan of praying at all while playing around with his gun, same with Kate but she's going along with it either way.

"Savior…"

Kate pats Nero on the back to cheer him up.

"Ah, just ignore it."

"Yeah I know, let just go in already."

"Right."

The two heroes finally reached to the door of the big castle of the Grand Hall, for once they got inside it were still cold and it was huge. Looking with many chairs out, a stand, a chandelier up top just hanging back and forth, from top to bottom floors, a lion statue, a weird stand in the middle, fires all lid up, what looks like on what Nero and Kate were sensing out to be a blue-like power shield u top blocking some of the things, and a huge picture frame of Sanctus in the middle. From the doors next to them could lead them to one of the rooms to get upstairs to open the other side in getting rid of the shield for good as they started looking around the place ready for anything.

"Looks like no one else is in this place. Too cold and all so quiet."

"Good for us to go while the others are further away from here. I say we climb up on the second floor-!"

Before Nero could jump up high to take a short cut, Kate stopped him in time for something wasn't right in a weird place of another church in a very cold area.

"Wait!"

"There a problem?"

Kate proves Nero the problem by grabbing hold of a small rock on the ground to throw up top seeing it was bounce off from the invisible wall was there for side and another one too. Nero sees the point for himself, being there must be a puzzle they must solve together.

"Over protected of this mess hall much?"

"You and me both, Nero, for us to go through further we have to solve this somewhere inside. One of these doors on each side will lead us to the second floor one of the two doors to unlocking the barrier. Care to lend me a hand?"

"Let just get this over with."

"You got it."

Nero and Kate headed to the door on their left. While stopping more Scarecrow Leg and arm demons in their way 'like they do as a team', they make their way through the door near the far corner of a room filled with water coming out; soon making their way from the room, more demons to be destroyed, and up the stairs they see a path they must go through carefully to reaching the other side from the spikes from above, cages hanging down, and the blue lights glowing for Nero to grab on to one by one for Kate to fly on her own without any trouble to keep on moving. Once they made it through they enter the second floor on the left side of the room, and still walking up to the barrier they couldn't move on the right side unless going to the one back down like the other one. Nero hits his face walking right into the barrier hurting his nose.

"Ah! Damn it!"

"Like I said before, strong blue-like barrier here."

Kate taps on the barrier proving once again to Nero as he tried to suck up the pain in his face.

"I get it, okay!?"

Kate goes to the door next once they made a turn.

"You done? We're moving out."

Kate goes on ahead first before Nero could catch up to her after.

"Kate! Wait up!"

Once he did, the two were outside of the castle to find another way through with something they might need. From snowing outside to fighting with groups of Frost demons for Nero and Kate to take them out and trying to stay warm, they go into back side of a waterfall 'a nice view too', still walking along for the t two enjoying the view see the all the other waters even the fountains are frozen up but the very big waterfall, Kate and Nero didn't take them very long to sense that something was on the other side besides where they were in right now.

"Another one…?"

"Yep, guess will find out on what real soon. Let's keep moving. I would be freezing still if it wasn't for this coated hood you gave me to wear."

"You're quite welcome."

Surprising all the lights to still is working all over the place; they go through another path and stopping more and more Frost demons no matter where they appear at. To there, they finally made it on the other side of the right 'without going back down below' to find that something to break the barrier for good seeing a blue wheel was the key in doing so for Nero to do.

"I got this."

Nero swings his sword many times at the wheel to have blue flames appearing, to spinning, and finally the barrier to go down this time with the door on their ride side to go in for sure.

"Heh, piece of cake. Let's go, Kate."

"Oh, please. You're making me hungry."

Once they under through the door, passing by the many art works of fine paintings to statues all over 'and some fine chairs and such', while fighting more and more Scarecrows and Frosts for Kate to shoot her light beams at and Nero to fire many rounds with his gun to go out in seconds. They move back outside to the not so snowing out path entering in a very nice library room having something hidden for them to find this time, also trying to get out somehow on what looks like a gate locking them inside for the two to sense that something hiding somewhere and a spinning drill like item, that's also a weapon. So how can they get out? Not even from their powers or fighting skills couldn't break down the gate for they tried.

"No luck destroying this door here!"

Nero tries moving the item-like spinning thing, but it was too heavy even for him.

"I have a funny feeling about this gizmo thingy, just can't move a muscle! It's like glue!"

Now Kate finds that hard to believe in.

"I doubt it! We'll find something so keep on looking!"

The two kept on looking and searching without giving up all over the room. With Kate looking around on her end, Nero did the same seeing all the books lying around for him already know it all belongs to Sanctus owing so much of them.

"Didn't figure this guy for a bookworm…"

Kate senses another demon in the room for her to join in to help him out.

"Nero!"

Nero and Kate draw out there guns pointing at the mysterious armor from earlier just standing around looking at the two, but how did it get inside? No doubt to Kate seeing it was a demon name Bianco Angelo 'made by Agnus'; all covered in silver of the armor body, golden horns sticking out from the helmet, for the front to glow in different colors, didn't speak, having many gray and black on some parts of the armor, funny boots, a pearl-like on the chest, wings on one arm being a shield, with the other arm holding a long sharp sword to pierce through, who can fight hard, and move really fast. For only destroying the shield, can slash this demon away.

"That's one way to get yourself shot."

The armor looked at Nero's arm glowing and he tries to hide it from the demon. Nero draws his gun away to turn his back around, but not for Kate.

"So you after this guy too or just here to catch some demons?"

"Nero!"

Nero tries calming Kate down while looking at the books with Angelo walking up to Nero ready to strike at him.

"Relax, I just ask a question. I'll tell him the truth what you told me so far."

Nero knew what was about to happen and keeps on reading.

"Silent type, huh? Well, that's… annoying."

Kate corrects Nero quickly.

"No it's not that! Behind you!"

Angelo strike Nero with his sword, before Kate could shoot Nero was fast to block his weapon with just one book in time.

"So much for friendly banter."

Angelo removes the book out of Nero's hands with it's' sword to swing again for Nero to doge it to destroy the globe, a table filled with books all over, and for Nero to finally draw out his sword to fight with Kate ready too.

"Too slow, pal! Nero!"

"If you want to fight, then come on!"

Nero charges up his Red Queen with Angelo sounded like it screamed a bit to be ready to fight the two. Throwing the many papers all over the place, it was ready with it's' sword out to attack for the two to jump on opposites sides to confuse the demon on a strategy plan in mind. With Nero using his Devil Bringer to climb, Kate tells him 'while jumping from wall to wall' on what to do.

"I'll go with the shield and you knock the crap out of it!"

"Let's do this then!"

"Okay!"

Kate upper kicks Angelo's helmet into swiping her leg to make it trip and allowing her to make her light beam into a shape or a light saver-like sword 'color all blue' to cut her way at the demon many times with all over her powers 'all thanks to her training' until the shield broke leaving the demon defenseless and weak. Allowing Nero to finish the job, using his arm to punch the demon until he grab hold of its' sword right into the chest to ramming it many times more until it blew up within seconds. After that Kate fires the rest in time with her gun and the same with Nero's before more of the Bianco Angelos came out of nowhere 'would explain how they did in the first place'.

The last one goes down leaving the helmet to roll near the two heroes. Nero looks at the helmet for him and Kate to discover that there was no one inside, it was a demon alright. Soon it bright up for a huge light flying all over the room with the armor disappearing too like it was nothing for things to get weirder and weirder. As well as the helmet did too.

"That explains everything."

"Empty… A demon; it possessed the Order's armor. That's not a good sign."

Soon a hidden door opens up out of the blue meaning whatever Nero and Kate are sensing in the other room must be a key in getting out. Looking all glowing up of a stand of some power with something in it, for there was no trap this time to walking in from within it appear to be a green fire inside a weird looking lamp just floating; for once Nero picked it up it turned from green into a blue fire sensing much power from him and Kate to see it all.

"What?"

"It looks like the lamp's reacting to you. So much power flowing through."

Soon they looked at the spinning item that had something to do with the lamp for Kate to find out on her own their way out for she knew what it was from reading about it, Nero had the power to use it.

"I see… Nero, you absorbed that power to move heavy objects from that lamp. It's also known as Anima Mercury."

Nero got confuse for Kate to explain to him again on another important thing, while thinking about her old friend Anima back in Demon World

"Anima what now?"

(Kate: Anima, I hope he's doing well as a free demon with Genma too… Sure brings back good memories…)

"Well, the Anima Mercury has the power to make any human, demon, or a half breed mix into a stronger heavy lifter not to mention better at fighting too. It was hidden away long ago fearing that it'll curse someone falling into the wrong hands in becoming a monster with no control. With that could kill a person, but when you touch it your Devil Bringer arm fought back meaning you've master it and now you can use it within you by upper cutting the item there to destroying the gates so we can go forward. Maybe with this we can find the next place we needed to go. It was made by real people of alchemy skills like my Dad too, just different people back then hiding this for a long time until today. You get it now?"

Nero checks out his arm sensing so much powering coursing through him.

"I see… You're pretty smart knowing all of this, Kate."

"Well, I love to learn about demons and magical items you know me. With that done, let's put your new found powers to the test."

"You got it, here goes nothing."

Once Nero punches the strange top, it began to burn up with the blue fire showing to turn into a real drill-like top spinner like magic. Another punch sends the thing flying all over the room for more power and how many times he punches it will go faster and all over the place that can destroy things or kill any demons in the way, depending how many times you swing your sword to spin until you punch it everywhere. Nero kept hitting it until it finally reaches to the gates to be crushed and allowing Nero and Kate to continue their search, knowing how Kate was worried about Dante, Alpha Line, Jason, Lady, and Trish 'knowing she's fine as Gloria', Nero tried cheering her up knowing they will find them and stop Sanctus' madness on what's really going on.

"Come on, Kate, you keep making that face there it'll get stuck."

That made Kate freak out a bit to make sure her face was fine.

"What!?"

Nero laughs.

"Nah, it's all good. Looks you're worried about your friends and that boyfriend, I get it. I worry about Kyrie and the others… And I guess Credo too knowing I got to keep on going. So relax, we can do this as long as we stay close as a team you and me."

That made Kate better a little.

"Don't forget my Dad too and my talking weapon."

"Sorry, I forget. Wait… You have a weapon that talks?"

"Yes, it once belong to my Mom being the last Angel Warrior who fell in love with my Dad as a human alchemist. So that's why I'm part human and Angel."

Nero now knows a little bit more about Kate and her family 'with Alpha Line being her powerful weapon that was alive'.

"That's cool. You know, Kate? It's funny how we ended up as a team. We're like becoming faster friends than ever."

"More like brother and sister. I never had a brother and it is nice to have one like you."

Nero like the sound of that.

"Oh, really? Yeah, I get myself a sister here too name Kate Jones, no relation. With two lovers on our minds and powers in fighting demons. As well…"

"Having too much Christian people that get mess up in the heads?"

The two smiled making Kate feels a lot better now for Nero to be happy about.

"You got that right. So come on, let's head back inside the castle. Whatever the new powers I got can do will lead us somewhere to get to the next world."

"And that's within the waterfalls."

"Then let's go, sis."

Both Kate and Nero put their hands together meaning they were not only partners and friends, but also sibling likes if they were related or not. Kate will soon find her friends, her father, and her weapon later on along with her Dante again, for the time being they must continue their job for once inside the room where they were with another spinning thing to use will be the key to get them somewhere and a lot more back in the other rooms to get to since the barrier was gone, this job was getting really serious. For anything like it, Kate was ready to aid Nero whatever she could.

"Alright, let's go!"

(Kate: Okay, Kate, Nero's right you know! You will see Dante again! If you know that Trish is fine being under cover, then I'm sure the others even Kyrie and her older brother are too so I can do this. I know I can! Sanctus, ready or not here we come and your demons!)

What lies somewhere else of these castle, for only Nero and Kate to do together fighting more demons and solving other puzzles is by finding the next Gate to Demon World to stop an ice-like demon to destroy and hoping in time. What Trish/ Gloria was doing by gaining Sanctus' and the other Holy Knights/Order of the Swords their trust by giving her Sword of Sparda for them to use, could only mean trouble. What kind of trouble? Let's hope on whatever was on Jason Jones' mind will work somehow for later on by finding the weapon as planned.


	6. Mission 5: In finding the Yamato Sword

Mission #5: In finding the Yamato Sword

And so Nero and Kate kept on moving forward inside the cold castle of the Order of the Sword church. They went back to where they started from after Nero got a new ability to push heavy objects as well as the spinning spikes from a powerful punch, to hitting it many times with a sword, and pushing it all over that can destroy special gates or killing demons in its way all thanks to Anima Mercury from within Nero's arm. They go back to the gallery for another item of it to use in the room by destroying more demons in there from Scarecrows and Frost 'but first Kate and Nero took some of them down together', they finishing off the rest with the item once Kate using her powers to push them all away.

"Care to do the honors, Nero?"

"No problem."

Nero punches the item to go flying and killing the demons in seconds for them to be happy for making Kate sing for fun.

"You spin me round baby, right round! Ha!"

"Great, now we need to find a better song for our fighting scene."

The four went back to the main hallway of the church seeing another spinning thing that has something to do with the mysterious coffin that Nero must break once he and Kate got down to the first floor, so he goes up to push it down until it came close to it about to hit it again while Kate waits up.

"Okay… One for the money, two for the show, three to make ready, and… Here we go!"

Once the coffin was destroyed, it showed a hidden red-like circle platform underneath seeing there was nothing for Nero or Kate to do about it but look it and just let it be, all for nothing, or was it?

"Wait, that's it? What a waste."

"We did try. Nero, I say we head back to the other big room we passed by earlier, maybe it'll have more of those with a better chance in finding something better than in this room."

"If you say so. Let's get going."

The two head back to the room on the far left to find more of the spinning thing into unlocking something, for Kate to know something about the stand could come in handy later on. They were also known as Gyro Blades for the names. For once they turned on the right they see another one for Nero to use by first breaking in the other room on the left to get one to get the other, will they be able to? There were on a platform of the four where a door was being block for more puzzles to be done once Kate read the written walls in doing so.

"Nero, use they to get two more and put them back after."

"We already know where the first one is. I guess we have no other choice."

"And we don't, so come one."

Once again, Kate narrates the whole business of Nero using the Gyro in unlocking the door while Kate fights off with more demons in their way.

(Kate: Well, here we go again getting these Gyro Blades through at a time. Nero got one out to use in breaking down the gate to get the third one through the room, taking one step at a time allowing me to stop the demons but he did most of the work at a time to get the Gyro to moving so many times. One was in for two and the third one was on its way… Is like heavy lifting many times if you ask me, at least Nero and I were doing great in doing what we do best. That leaves us with one more to find and bring it back the area, but where was it? For we looked and looked in the room so no luck there, leaving us to look into another room of a fine living room of fancy things all over; happen to fight with more and more Bianco Angelos cause us to stop them along with ruining so many on the table we go through a hallway with a fireball popping out many times on one end leaving another Gyro to use in destroying it and allowing us to pass making a shield to protecting us from the fire. Man, it was so hot! It was much better being warm at a time. The fire kept on pushing the weapon, but we push on back until it was gone allowing us to go through another hidden room with any luck finding a spare Gyro lade inside. For we'll soon find out.)

They got lucky for it was another room of the room they were already in with the last Gyro Blade next to them, after fighting with many Scarecrows of Leg and Arm they used it by first using the wheel to unlock their way out into delivering the last one in unlocking the door. It was there that all four Gyro Blades were together on the platforms to unlock the door with the magic shield to finally being gone and for the two to go inside whatever demon was in there, Kate and Nero sense the Gate of Demon world was there in the cold.

"Shall we, my lady?"

Nero was being silly around Kate for she opens the door allowing to two of them to go outside as a team.

"Be ready for the demo and another gate are out there."

"Gotcha."

Both Nero and Kate got outside of the castle where far the north side they see a glowing block meaning another Gate to Demon World has once again opened, for they were ready for anything against what might appear to be an ice demon they must face with next inside the courtyard.

"Pinocchio!?"

Nero said that out loud for Kate to find that dumb for him to do.

"Really?"

"What? Just seeing we're not in a belly of a beast."

"Very funny."

Was once quiet outside of the cold snowy night, soon turn a powerful gust of wind blowing through of more snow coming by for Kate and Nero to stick together and staying on their guard with nothing going on just yet. Just then, they heard not one but two women which sounded like they were having a very good time 'in a sexy way' in a middle of the cold meaning it wasn't a very good sign for there were floating of blue colored girls with long hairs and talking to Nero; knowing Kate that something wasn't right for them to be sexy in dancing around thinking it was to Nero's liking 'it wasn't' trying to touch one another, was getting a bit creepier to look at.

"Ah… Nero?"

"I know, as if these things turn me on. This blizzard must be these demons."

"In any case, let's shut these bitches up."

Nero approach to one of them to slice them up hard and Kate did the other knowing her not to hold anything back. Soon they jump back up for controlling the girls were decoys leaving to the real thing to appear out of the shadows jumping out looking like a type of frog demon who could control snow. His name was Bael behind the snow control coming out of the Gates of Demon World; having the two blue girls that can freeze anyone or anything as his whiskers-like on his head, gray, white, blue all over the body, very big, pink eyes, a short tail on his backside, four long feet to jump high, spikes on his chin, and frozen ice sticking out of his head. Nero moves in time, But Kate gets capture by Bael's long sticky tongue tying her up for her unable to break free.

"Nero!"

"No, Kate!"

Kate tried and tried, but it was stronger and in the cold made Kate's power frozen up unless she was release for Bael like his catch of the day, in a stick way being a pig and a pervert.

"Ah, sick dude! This what you look like? A giant snow frog with girls on your head!? Let go!"

Bael licks his lips.

"Mmm… Beautiful and tasty, my favorite type of treat."

Kate kicks Bael on the head which bounces right off of him not being hurt.

"You're not going to eat me, are you!?"

"Don't worry; I got easy on the pretty ones."

Nero sees Bael in the flesh to get Kate down and for them to beat him for good.

"Kate!"

"Nero, get me out of this thing!"

Nero knows what he's doing.

"I know. So this is what you really look like…"

"Ah, another snack for later. You're stronger than you look with a smart ass mouth to match."

"Cut me some slack. I'm just not big on toads. Now release my friend!"

Bael laughs thinking if Nero was powerful like him, he wouldn't stand a chance from his strength and his ice powers.

"Let her go? Now why would I when I'm about to eat her?"

"Nero!"

Bael's tongue tightens Kate's grip.

"Struggle all you like, my tongue can with hold any being until they're drained out."

Without Bael knowing, Kate was charging her powers up from behind her back for her hands to glow brighter and brighter to build up an attack for her escape while she still had the energy to.

"I said let her go!"

Bael spit out some droll near Nero, almost getting all over him and made a powerful wind pass through.

"Make me, fool! You think I care what you say!?"

Nero cleans himself off from the gross out droll for Kate didn't like it or the feeling near her either.

"Come on, Nero! Get this freak!"

"If we don't finish this quickly, it's gonna scar me for life."

Another gust from Bael's mouth for Nero to hold his ground comes out.

"I will crush you!"

Nero was like whatever and tries saving Kate either way while still trying to build up her energy for she had a plan for him to already know what it was, the fight has now began. From Bael holding his breath to create a powerful wind and some ice to pop up that can freeze anything in his way on the ground for Nero to use his Devil Bringer to grab hold of his head in time before it happened, he soon strikes with his sword until the demon hops away from him 'with Kate feeling the rush just moving so much'; he does another one for Nero to freeze up all over.

"Nero!"

But he breaks out like that'll stop this guy. For Bael to jumps up on the other side next to Nero while still attacking him head on as he was trying to move backwards from him, another attack maybe? It was enough to put Bael down for the count for a few seconds for Nero to use his move while jumping on to his head to pull Kate out of the mouth in time to charge up and getting the nasty droll off of her.

"Kate, you okay?"

"I'm good. Thanks. Allow me to finish him!"

"No, I'll do that!"

"But he was trying to eat me!"

"We don't have time for this!"

"Fine! Quick game of rock, paper, scissor?"

Kate and Nero do a quick game to see who'll beat Bael first and another will be for them to fight with the next demon later on, with luck Nero beats Kate 'for she never lost until now to him'.

"Alright."

"You win I guess. But can I at least give him a present and to his girl while you do the rest?"

Nero gives Kate the thumbs up in doing so in return.

"It's a deal. I'll kill this thing and you'll get more on the other demon we face."

Bael tries to get up for Kate to hit him first.

"Then here we go."

Kate fires from her Agni and Rudra twin swords from making wind and fire combining them into a strong tornado to burn his body up a bit weakening it and for Nero to jump in next once Kate hits his hand as a tag team. He uses his arm to grab his mouth to go in it, starts punching and slicing it from the inside many times, until he jumps out from his back covered in blue-like blood for a finishing blow, but far from over. Nero kept on slicing for Bael to come up for more… Kate follows Nero to go after Bael once he made a big hop to the other side waiting for them.

"You'll pay for taking my meal, boy! I'll eat you first!"

Another big gust of icy wind was about to happen out of Bael's mouth, instead was black of strong mist surrounding them, for Nero to track Bael down allowing Kate to go after his whisker girls floating around the place. Kate was using her light sword to cut her way through on her arm like a dagger and on her feet too as f she was dancing by slicing through the bad girls, for one to be stabbed to the face almost try to kiss her.

"Sorry, but I don't do those things you guys do."

For the other to come out by twirling to cut Kate, she hits back with her dagger since the other was down. Soon Nero sees Bael coming out of the blue, almost eating him whole jumping away in time just inches before he was swallowed whole. Nero kept on slicing for the demon to leap away many more times, does it again to hit Bael on his other side many times more making him roar to freeze up to protect himself. Not for Nero to keep on attacking the icy demon. Until Bael grabs Nero to finally eating him whole or so he thought by chewing so much… Kate wasn't too worried for him.

"Ha! Now it's your turn, girlie! You'll be joining with your friend in my stomach!"

Kate only smirks.

"Think again, Froggy."

Bael felt weird for Nero to shoot his way out to sit him out looking fine but covered in drool. So he strikes back hard, to avoiding Bael's jumping so much to watch out for his stomping.

"Out of my way!"

Over and over again this Bael demon goes on jumping until he flattens Nero for good and dead. Soon trapping Bael in a small corner allowed Nero to sucker punch the demon from behind up into the air, by grabbing hold of Bael's tail and throwing him back down hard. Kate joins back with Nero for she wanted to say something to the demon that almost ate her up.

"Don't start what you can't finish, bitch!"

The two high five each other being happy on another demon stopping. For Bael got creamed not wanting to go down until he ate his targets. Bael throws one of the blue girls at Nero, but he grabs hold of her by the leg to throw this beast down for the count landing on his backside; and many times more in the air in circles causing one whisker part to come off to fall down. With Nero still holding the other one now dead turning brightly blue being absorbed into his arm for more power.

"Nero, your arm…"

"Looks like my arm keeps on getting more and more powers to use."

While Nero was seeing his Devil Bringer glowing, Bael wasn't too happy.

"You think… you've… beaten me…!? Never! You piece… of…"

Nero said something to interrupt Bael from talking.

"That's exactly what I think."

Bael had trouble getting back up on his feet.

"My brothers… will come! They…"

For Bael was about to finish his sentence, Nero comes in 'with his arm powering up' ready to punch him. For Kate seeing his body showing another figure being all blue of another warrior appearing from behind, he punches Bael in the face from much third time hard to be spinning around the ground to hit a pillar to break until he went back down again. Nero still didn't like touching his body still covered in drool.

"C'mon, that's just nasty. Wait… did he say 'brothers'?"

Kate senses something going on from the gate after killing Bael.

"I think we're about to find that out."

Kate pointed out to Nero showing the gate to Demon World was opening up a bit more making the hole bigger, for the place started to shake for more and more demons like Bael 'though looking a lot different' of an army were about to come marching out to eat the two and no way they can stop them all.

"Now what do we do!?"

"Oh, that's fair! Now I got to fight a herd of these things!?"

Nero goes charges at the gate along with Kate joining him.

"You're not doing this alone this time, Nero! Wait up!"

From Kate flying and Nero jumping on Bael's dead body for a boost, Nero punches one of the demons to send the rest all the way back into Demon World and for Kate to fire many rounds at some about to sneak their way in, they were all too slow. Nero sees the switch that because the gate to open so with quick thinking Nero closes it in time with any luck should keep it closed for good.

"Sorry, pal. We're closed!"

Soon Kate and Nero did well, before they left Kate looks at Nero's arm sensing a whole new power coursing through him knowing this one by feeling what was left of Bael's part of the girl being something.

"Let me guess, Kate, you know of this one too? Then tell it away."

"No sweat. It looks like by ripping the part of Bael's other half off of him made yup have a new power known as Rusalika Corpse, but really those girls were known as Rusalika. It'll track anything out from hidden rooms, demons coming by, more Gates to Demon World, and finding items being more like a homemade instincts of a tracking deceive. So no need to get lost on something, your hand with this new power will guide you. Plus it's blinking our way to through that door we must go to next on the left."

One Kate said that, the gates went down to be open for her and Nero to go in next.

"Okay, I think you're more of a mind reader than knowing it all to me."

The two laugh together.

"Anyways, thanks for the save. I could've handled the pig myself."

"No problem, we're partners after all. Let's get going."

"You got it. We need to get to the other area through the waterfall; by doing that we must find what's through this door."

"Ready or not demons of Sanctus' ghost, here we come."

Nero and Kate went inside to the next room which they'll find the key along with other mysterious things that awaits for them the further they go right outside the courtyard and into the once in the covered snowy area of the soldier's graveyard. All seemed to be very quiet, somehow they already know what's coming in a second for them to fight with. Something came out to go through the ground 'like a ghost for Nero to find out what but it disappeared', strange… Soon it pops through Nero's chest with its head sticking out in front of his face.

"A demon-like ghost? That's new."

"I think it's more of the creature controlling the shadows to protect itself."

"Catching up, aren't we?"

"I learn from the best, Kate, you know mean just getting better."

Flies out of Nero for him to catch it but goes through the gates of the graveyard for another to fly another, stopping about to fight with the two in their way. They were known as Mephistos, or Mephisto. All red skinny type of snake demons with long bodies with a tail that's a shape of a scythe from its' tail to cut, for the other half on its' chest as a type of finger sticking out, has a head-like fish shape, blue eyes, and the cape-like shadows were covered in black unless removed can destroy them and their weak stinky bodies. Kate and Nero go in to stop the two flying around.

"A hunting we both go!"

Flying around those two Mephistos for Kate use her light powers to blind them for her to swipe one to lose its' shield, the same with Nero and his strong Devil Bringer arm to pull one off after dodging its' hidden dagger popping out like a fishing rod. Kate uses her other sword-like light to slash one to kicking it and Nero to throwing it on the ground many times until it was dead, after that they move on forward for Kate to sense out something was nearby on the other side being the Yamato was close for she promise Dante that they'll find it for Vergil's sake, allowing her to run off first.

"Nero! This way!"

Nero sees Kate taking off to catch up to her quickly through the graveyard, the frozen fountain with the waters into ice with some ice statues left out, pass the gates, around the other statues all over, the wall broken down on the right side, and soon the stairs leaving them to the next room. Kate made it up first with Nero after her wanting to know what was on her mind.

"Wait up, Kate! What's with all the hold up? What's wrong?"

Nero sees the look on Kate's face looking serious. Remembering when Dante fought with Vega 'who had Vergil's spirit in another body', for Kate, Kagero, and Ginger beaten all the Lecher armies allowing the two brothers to face off for the real Vergil to appear 'in spirit' to save Dante and ending Vega; only to lose the Yamato sword of Vergil's with it from afar for Agnus and Sanctus to take it so they had to find the weapon for them before it fell into the wrong hands of the enemies, too late now. Kate felt it before to remember what the feeling of the power was like to know where it was.

"It's here… Nero, the weapon that Dante and I were looking for a long friend who passed away is here. We got to get it back."

"We do?"

Kate tells Nero that this was serious.

"Please, Nero…?"

He felt her worrying and the weapon she has been looking for not to say no to Kate.

"I see, then let's go inside. Just don't go ahead of me, we're staying close."

"You go it. Sorry about that."

Once they went inside the place of the Master's Chambers of Sanctus' 'really?', both Nero and Kate face with more Bianco Angelos without any of them breaking the sweat leaving the place be messes but the bed where the priest slept in; after that they go on to the top where the Gyro was standing trying to get it on the other side, but how? Kate sees the blue wheel for once again Nero to use his skills to make a path way up top.

"This looks way too easy."

Nero activates it turning the deadly spikes from above the ceilings into a path for Nero to use his arm to push it through without it falling off once Kate flies across to wait for Nero to moving it little by little. By doing so he hits an object for the Gyro to break which he did, causing it and everything to go crashing all the way down for Kate to grab hold of Nero in time to fly down safely to the bottom. Getting back up would be another matter falling all the way down into a hidden sewers really fast; the two were fine after that landing for an item hidden in a tree-like stand could be there way out after they fought with more Mephistos, Kate got a little mad at Nero for almost falling to their deaths being too close.

"Way to almost getting us killed, Nero! Be careful!"

"How was I supposed to know that'll happen? So excuse me!"

Kate slaps Nero on the head to get his act together; it didn't hurt him too much. Kate gets the Wing Talisman item to save Nero the trouble turning all of the platforms from back up to turn on to jump up like a trampling.

"I got this rock so let's get out of here."

Kate wanted to aid Nero in flying back up again, but he had something else in mind.

"Nah… I got something better, let's jump."

"Oh, okay then…"

Once Nero and Kate got on standing close they started jumping up very high on their own looking crazy and all but it was fun to do.

"Going up!"

After about four jumps up they finally made it back to the opening door with no floor and stayed their time. Nero had fun and Kate kind of enjoyed it for them to look for the Yamato Sword and the key in getting in the next area somewhere for only Nero's arm to know the way. Kate tells the rest on what was going on for her and Nero making their way through.

(Kate: From falling down to getting back up, that was really fun though it was a bit stupid getting us to fall in the first place. Way ago, Nero. We make our way through for us to fight through many Scarecrows to Mephistos to get out of one room to get to where we needed to be next. Do they guys ever learn when to quit? There were more like the Frosts guys in the other room of the large hallways to be killed for Nero to throw one at the other to broken into tiny ice pieces all over the room; soon we had no choice but to go back to the hallways of the room where picture frame of Sanctus was just seeing this old man really creeps me out just by looking at it and him. We see another platform to be used that works to allow Nero to jump up to the lamp waving back and forth from the ceiling that could lead us to something big so he goes for it, this time he does it. I just fly on top of it so I can make sure he does the job well by breaking the holder of the lamp off.)

Kate points out to Nero of the half broken part holding the lamp ready to break at any time.

"Nero, you're up."

"Care to lend me a hand too?"

Kate uses her light beam that was the shape of the sword.

"You got it."

They break the holder of the lamp causing it to go flying for the chain holding it to swing right in the middle of the picture frame of Sanctus standing in the way; it was now destroyed making Nero and Kate very happy to do. The dust of the rumble clears up to showed a hole of a hidden room to go in and for Kate sensing the Yamato Sword was near. They go in from what looks like a hidden basement, into a hidden chambers with water coming through the ground. To another room soon looking like a hidden lab of a hidden secret alien base, knowing it was the works of Agnus for Kate could remember the person who was smart working for Sanctus has the orb too with the sword. The two stopped for a bit seeing there was something hidden down below to go to next, they take a break for a while and then they'll continue.

"Nero, let's rest for bit. We'll get the weapon and more demons to kill in a few minutes."

Nero had no problem to sit back for a bit.

"Sounds good to me. Any luck in finding your other friends and boyfriend?"

Kate got nothing from any of them close by, just Trish and what felt like Lady was there a while ago but she's long gone.

"Just a few from afar. At least they're doing well."

"We'll get there and what you're looking for soon. So just relax, Kate, I want to find them more than you do too."

"Thanks, Nero, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Kate sits down for a bit too on one side next to Nero's.

"Glad to help."

The two just chill out together for soon they'll go down to get what needs to be done in finding things, the Yamato, the orb, stopping the enemy 'the real one', and finding her friends, her father, her weapon, and her Dante real soon. Nero hopes so and hoping Kyrie was doing well back at his home.

Mean while somewhere else in the church of Fortuna, there was a big room with a tomb stone-like bed for someone to be sleeping in being so important… Credo was standing alone with the dead body of Sanctus, or was he? Nope, he was alive once his eyes open showing it all red of a demon meaning he was one 'always have been really' for his body to move up to regain his powers and his nerves to move normally again. Shaking up the room looked all painful until he finally stopped meaning Jason was right wanted Dante to finish him off and miss his chance to. Does Credo know about the mess he was in? Sanctus began to breathe normally for him to see that he was fine.

"You have awakened."

Sanctus looks at Credo.

"Credo."

"My men are currently in pursuit of Dante. We think he's not alone, he has others backing him up somewhere, and we will find them. It is only a matter of time before his location is revealed."

Credo knows about a few more others with Dante not looking good at all.

"He came to us… It was fortune I was able to participate in the ascension ceremony."

Out of the shadows Agnus appears to see Sanctus was doing well knowing that he would come back from his line of work was also writing things in his favorite book, looking happy to see all was going so well.

"Ah… His Holiness… You look magnificent!"

Agnus wanted to get a closer look at Sanctus lying down, but Credo step aside not allowing him to making him unhappy around another member.

"You send that cocky kid Nero to find Dante?"

Credo wasn't afraid of Agnus to answering him.

"You dare question my command?"

Of course he was for Agnus didn't want Nero around his area for having a lab from down below.

"Yes! What shall befall me s-s-s-should he stumbles upon my research facility!?"

"Our priority is to capture Dante."

Agnus was about to snap at Credo.

"Why you t-t-t-t…"

But it looked like that Sanctus stops them from fighting each other.

"Credo."

"Yes, your Holiness."

"Gather everyone. I must ease their minds on this matter."

Credo goes off to get the members of the Holy Knights to have a meeting with Sanctus real soon that know about him not being dead.

"Of course."

Just seeing Credo's face to Agnus made him angry for him to write something down, looks like he had to go take care of things down of his lab himself where Nero and Kate were soon heading to. Now what seen Sanctus's a thread to have demon powers? What is his main goal once he captures Dante and having the Sword of Sparda? Not good that's for sure.

Somewhere else outside of the other side in Fortuna, for Lady to look around sending everything information by camera 'another one of Jason's alchemist powers to take pictures and giving out details once send like a text on a cell phone, but much more easier for her to use given by Jason for her to send many for him to have and to tell. From high, low, and so on 'even lots of demons' was enough to send after she stopped a lot of demons with her fighting skills and weapons on her own and not getting caught, remembering what do back at the Devil May Cry place for Jason telling Lady what do for Dante, Kate, Trish, and Alpha Line to listen in on the third part flashback.

"Here, Lady, you can do something for me since you been such a great help aiding me."

Jason throws Lady his item for her to catch it in time for her to look at up close in her hands, Dante teases her on it.

"A camera for your family fun time taking pictures. How cute."

"Shut it, Dante."

Kate looks at it too with Trish behind her.

"It's a camera but another alchemy skill from my Dad looking not a normal one."

"So what it this?"

Lady wanted to know herself as well.

"Yeah, Jason, don't keep me hanging since I was the one who did a lot of researching for you so I demand to know."

Jason started explaining to Lady on what to do and what the item can do.

"Well, my I-Lens is a special type of camera and a cell phone too. You know, all in one. While you keep the ones you know in track from their items can also take many pictures from landscapes, humans, demons, areas, and so on for once it has been taken it'll give tons of information for names and such on what it is. To text me back for me to get more information for a copy just for emergencies. So easy to do in seconds, and you, Lady, I want you to take as many while you're around the place hunting for demons by the time the people are in the memorial later on and report back to me to keep the others informed just in case. Understood?"

Lady tries it out at Dante and his entire place one shot at a time to send to Jason to test it out.

"Hey!"

Dante didn't like getting flash in the face.

"Does it work?"

Jason checks meaning it did.

"Oh, you bet. All good to go."

With Jason smiling with his thumbs up at Lady, she was all good for her to put it in her pocket for safe keeping.

"Then I'll get down to it. Good luck on your hunting spree, Dante, you and Kate please make me proud to let me do my job again."

Lady taps Dante on the back while trying to clear his eyes from the many flashes.

"Nicely done, Dad."

Jason loved Kate commenting him.

"Thank you, honey!"

"Oh, brother…"

Dante had something to say.

"Hey, Old Man, easy on the flashes there next time."

"Sorry about that."

End of flashback showing Lady doing just that to sending much information that she got from fighting demons, going to places all over so far, hoping that the others were alright, and continues sneaking around the place while staying armed with her weapons. Making a turn to look around the town 'being all empty' sees nothing, though she heard something with her gun out seeing no demon but a woman from when she lend Kate a hand from earlier. Seeing she was all alone looking at Lady 'and wearing the same clothes that Kate was wearing' wonders what she was doing.

"Hello? Miss, are you alright? You lost?"

Lady started walking up slowly to the woman.

"I'm here to help you. No need to be afraid."

Once Lady reached her hand out to the woman, she only smiled and runs off for her to go after her so no demon would try to kill or eat her.

"Hey, wait! Come back here! Wait up!"

The chase goes on until Lady finds her in the corner alone for her to talk some sense knowing that she is safe from danger with her around. The woman didn't look scared just standing and looking at Lady still smiling like she was waiting for something.

"Okay, no more running. Let's get you out of here."

Lady comes up to the woman not knowing a Bianco Angelo was behind her about to strike which ends here. For back in the underground area, Kate thought she heard Lady's screams from afar 'like a dying echo' but lost her whereabouts once it faded away and made her worry, it was soon time to go for Nero to get her moving for it was up to the two to keep on going no matter what and getting the Yamato Sword.

"Kate? You good?"

Nero gets up and so does Kate feeling like she was rushing.

"Oh, I'm fine! I thought I heard a voice."

Kate kept looking around for anyone she knows that was close like Lady with no luck.

"Maybe you were hearing things. Come on we better get going straight down. I might need a lift from you."

Kate tries to stay calm and focuses on her job.

"You're right, I'm sure they're fine where they are. Wait, you want me to fly you down?"

Nero tries being silly in asking Kate in doing so very nicely.

"Pretty please…?"

"Alright, but don't let go."

"I hear you loud and clear, captain."

Nero goes on Kate's back for a piggy back ride for deep in the hold they go by flight for Kate started to go down with her wings all good to use.

"And to the Yamato Sword to the next stage we go!"

Kate flies down really fast 'with Nero holding on to her really well wishing he could fly too', for it was a very long fall until finally they reach down for Nero to jump off and Kate to walk again from looking up to would be later on to try flying back when they're done.

"Damn! That's one long fall!"

"Let's go, Nero! We got some searching to do!"

The two enter in what looks like an underground labs 'belongs to Agnus for some of his work to be there' to look around for they got a huge tunnel to go through being big and very long, even when Nero throws a rock hears it being a real tunnel for sure handmade. Soon seeing a big giant vault in their way for Nero to jump right at it to kick it down, nothing happened.

"Damn it…"

Kate tries to tell Nero that something like this would stop them.

"What did you suspect that would do?"

Before Nero could say it, Kate said it for him.

"I know, cut me some slack, will you?"

That only made Nero smile a bit.

"You got it."

Somehow the big vault does break done into pieces like it was cut deeply from a sword, it wasn't Nero's doing it was some type of shark-like swimming ground demons coming right at them.

"Fishes on ground…? Nero!"

"They're going need bigger coffins after this what we're about to do to all of them!"

"Then its fishing time!"

They were known as Cutlass or Cutlass' for more than one. Being demons of fish swimming like sharks underground instead of water moving fast, striking hard, and their bodies sharp up with sword-like scales. With their blue sharp fins sticking out, six red eyes, sharp teeth with a very big jaw, having red bellies, tiny feet-like arms, and a short fish-like tail for together they make a nasty hunting machines to catch their pray in trapping it.

Moving all over the room – up, down, sideways, the ceiling, with no end for Nero or Kate to get them or getting inches away from them before being struck from their sharp bodies making marks all over as a close call. Nero couldn't shoot the and Kate had trouble catching one of them, that's when Nero grabs one with his arm to destroy and the other the second time for Kate to grab one with her hands by luck when one them pop out at Nero, cuts it in two with her powers.

"Nero! Pass me one!"

Nero throws one of the Cutlass' at her to use against them.

"Time to make some deadly Sushi!"

With it, Kate sends it falling all over under the metal parts hitting the rest to be cut in two for them to move forward on another fine work they did.

"I'm not eating those."

"I know. Come on, through this door! We're getting close!"

Nero says something to Kate while they go in the door for the next challenge they can do.

"Nicely done back there. A stronger demon defeated by its own weapon, now that sucks."

"It was nothing, Dante taught me that trick. Glad it worked."

For in the next room Nero and Kate were locked in, unless they can go through the other door from the far right side of the walls by playing a game. What type of game was there for them? A board game by the looks of it with many fvie different colors 'white, blue, purple, yellow, and red' on the ground and two statues of them as the players working as a team to make it far. Soon came a big spike dice 'with six numbers on each side' for only their swords to roll it one at a time for player knowing what they must do.

"Okay…?"

Didn't take too long for Kate to understand what she and Nero had to do next.

"I got it!"

"Got what? Tell me."

"Well, it's a board game of a puzzle we must solve and play together. The statues are us as players allowing me to go first, then you, and so on. We roll this big looking dice thingy without swords so no worries, we hit them to go flying for each number we get to move now let's see... What else? We must make it that main door to go through and be careful on the platforms we step on."

Nero wanted to know more.

"Like which ones?"

"White means safe, red means we must fight demons, yellow means it'll move forward for us or sometimes backwards knowing it'll be rare to do that… blue means lots of power up for us, and purple… Well, something about a curse if we don't land on one being a few here. So the good ones we get, the better we'll win to get further either way for us to get there first. So, Nero, shall we do it while challenging ourselves?"

Nero liked the sound of that to adjust his hands to go all out with Kate and helping out.

"Why not? Game on!"

"Yeah! Bring it!"

And it begins. A battle for them to have with one another in some way. For Kate to narrated this part on what was going on for Nero and Kate playing to get through the puzzle to unlock.

(Kate: This should be fun to play, I get to go first. I hit it with my sword getting a six to move, but I ended up fighting with the Frost demons to land on a red spot, but I did make it far which leaves to Nero's turn to move, lucky for him he landed on a white spot to be safe allowing me to go next this was getting fun to play; mu turn to get a three to land on a yellow spot to move onwards there so that was really good on the left side for only a few spaces to go for Nero make his next move. He gets a six landing on a white space meaning he was safe for me to go next. Got lucky twice to be safe, we were having fun if it wasn't for life and death. My turn! I roll a six to move just enough from four spaces to finally make it to the very end meaning I won, though Nero got bummed out that I defeated him just beaten by a girl he had fun for to unlock the puzzle and for us to keep on going to the next room.)

"Nice game, Kate."

"It was fun to play. Now what do you say we go in? I can feel the Yamato Sword inside calling out, so let's not waste anymore time. A demon's in there too with a powerful machine so be on your guard."

"Let's just get this over with already."

Nero was ready for anything to face along with Kate as well.

"Here we go."

The two went inside seeing a weird thing in the middle but through the window there was another lab inside with more demons in jars, lots of tiny swords hanging around the walls, lots of machines operating, weird sounds going around, and right before Kate's eyes seeing the Yamato from a far distances it was there. It was in a blue light operating some type of machine alright for a weapon or something with half broken and it was still working from the battle Dante had against Vega caused it.

"There it is!"

Kate couldn't break the glass down from her powers, kicks, or punches for it was hard to be destroyed, not even Nero couldn't do it either.

"Well, this sucks."

Nero soon sees his arm was glowing near the Yamato for Kate to see it too, but how and why? They soon see Agnus walking around in the room looking at his research in his book for Kate to recognize him who works for Sanctus who also has the orb too somewhere in the room, for her to find out where.

"Wait, is that's…?"

He looks at the two from the glass.

"So you've come with a little friend. Just as I expected."

"Nero, be on your guard now."

"I know, he's no ordinary human. So who he hell are you?"

"I am Agnus."

He bows to them for Nero got confused for Kate to know who he was a little.

"The brains who works for Sanctus, s he is alive…"

"Ah, Kate? Did he say his name was anus?"

Kate corrects Nero on that.

"No! He said Agnus!"

Though she laughed and so did Nero, for Agnus wasn't happy to hear.

"Sorry, my bad."

"Be silence! For you see… It's my working in secrecy; very few are p-p-p-privy to my existence."

Kate demanded the sword back.

"Idiot! You stole the sword! I want it back!"

"Back? But it has fine energy to use for anything from making demons to gaining control."

"Like the orb too, I know about the thing left out for the Glena from Trevor you took along with your boss."

Agnus was please to hear that coming from Kate.

"Yes, we took it… Very useful it is caring for t better than that human in demon skin did, we thank you."

Nero puts his hand out next to Kate to calm her down, feeling what she went through to understand.

"Nero?"

"Funny, to figure an Order official out for a scroll in a hellhole kinda place like this."

Agnus got really mad when Nero said it to point out to the heroes, like Nero cared.

"Hellhole!? Watch your words! Just as fouled mouthed as I had heard… The rumors prove true. As will the new ones concerning your d-d-d-demise."

Kate yells back at Agnus from her powers following through.

"Don't hold your breath, Porky Pig!"

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? Killing us because of the way I t-t-t-talk?"

Kate laughs that time.

"Nice one!"

Agnus only gives him the hand 'meaning talk to the hand' right at Nero. For him to summon his Sword-like demons that can fly all over the room with eyes on each of their sides to see and to cut both Nero and Kate down. Were the same types as the Cutlass is.

"Great. More demons."

Kate was ready to fight.

"Nero! We need that sword! We got to break through to stop Agnus! I got this one; I know how to get us in!"

"Then I'll back you up."

"Deal."

Nero and Kate try avoiding all the demons trying to strike them down all over from their swords against their sharp bodies.

"This… This was all Credo's doing. It was Credo who ordered you to follow Dante… It was Credo who brought you here!"

They got their attention about Dante and Credo. Nero wanted to know more and Kate got confused on t his mess a little.

"Dante…? They want him? And Credo, that's Kyrie's brother right? He's behind this mess?"

"Dante…? You mean the man that killed his holiness? What the hell is going on here!?"

Kate tries correcting Nero.

"But I told you, Dante isn't…"

"I know, I just want some answer."

"Me too… I know that Sanctus dead or alive is hiding something!"

"I don't have to answer to any of you. For you two are already as good as d-d-d-dead."

With Agnus watching and reading at the same time, both Kate and Nero had to put their heads together to break through, stop Agnus, get some answers, kill the demons, and get the sword back. For they were ready for anything while Agnus did a lot of researching on them.

"I beg to differ. Kate!"

"Let's get down!"

Kate glows up all blue with wings, her gun, and her light sword out to fight by Nero's side. Seeing the look on Agnus' face showing Kate isn't just a human but the real half breed Angel like he never seen before could lead her in danger if she's not careful. Still, she needs the sword for Dante to get back for Vergil to rest in peace and then finding the other next wherever they are now like Lady. It was now Nero and Kate vs. Agnus and his Cutlass group flying sword-like shark armies, with Kate thinking only about Dante in her head to help her win this fight.

(Kate: Oh, Dante, where are you? Please come back soon.) 


	7. Mission 6: Secrets of the Holy Knights

Mission# 6: Dark Secrets of the Holy Knights

The fight inside an underground castle of the Order of the Sword with Nero and Kate going up against Agnus and his flying Cutlass demon army surrounding them in the room. With Agnus controlling a machine operating from the glass of the other room of his work fully charged that can shock any living being in seconds could kill a person or a demon; Agnus wants to study upon Nero more 'seeing how the half broken of the Yamato sword is glowing like his arm is for Kate to see or sense it out too', with so much going on they must get through the room to the next area. For Kate can tell that Sanctus' alive and well behind all of this mess as well as Lady, Alpha Line, Jason, and Dante are in grave danger 'more to Dante if he's captured for Sanctus to use him for something really bad with the Sword of Sparda. As well as for Trish dress up as Gloria will be fine.

So Kate and Nero has to knock some sense into Agnus by breaking through the big glass and Kate knows how, for Credo was hiding something for Nero to learn more about the hard way. Things were about to get very ugly… Kate started flying around for Agnus to watch on her fighting skills seeing a real angel up close 'not looking good' trying to gather many of the Cutlass' following her in the air and Nero getting the rest swimming from the grounds with her arm for this must go carefully without any mistakes to happen. Those two were ready to face anything standing in their way for Kate had to get the Yamato for Dante's sake even if she has to kill Agnus in her way if need be. Kate had no trouble avoiding the sharp parts from the flying Cutlass' bodies while Nero kept on jumping and swinging his sword around to at least use another against the rest.

"Nero! Stay sharp!"

Nero got hit a little but didn't go down that easily from just a cut on his left cheek only to smile.

"Which part? Keep on fighting or not to get cut? I think those two already happened!"

"Just keep on fighting!"

Kate grabs one to blast the rest with her powers of light to blast them away or push them aside hitting the glass hard for Agnus to see and feel the powerful force. Over and over again it keeps on going for her to use many Cutlasses for Agnus to walk around the room watching and surprised at once, for Nero fought as much as he could to lend Kate a hand, for hearing Agnus' voice in the other room was more annoying than listen to him talking until he sees them dead while gathering many written things on his research.

"Ha! Is that the best you two got?"

Nero soon started cutting the glass down many time until lots of sparks appeared for something was about to be activated in the room. For the Cutlass began to drill in mid air to hit Nero trying to fight back, Kate senses more trouble about to come to them.

"Well, shall we begin?"

Kate kept on throwing many times and Nero trying to break through too for the room glows up red meaning the machine was about to get the two for Agnus to use on them.

"Nero, jump!"

Both Kate 'from flying' and Nero jumps really high in time for the biggest electric waves to course through the room in seconds to disappear after that, lucky not to deep fried for the fight to continue on. Just seeing Agnus a lot more on the big screen during fight, this guy was beyond really annoying to the two.

"Yes!"

Kate and Nero join in together to stop Agnus from sword slashing to sword demon throwing.

"Shut up!"

Kate got so mad, so much power wave course through her body with her wings out to destroy all the Cutlass for Nero to be surprise to see 'for she only cared about the sword and the others' making the glass window to the other room of Agnus to break down with him lying on the floor. Still glowing all over of the color blue of a true Angel Kate Jones was, Nero was amazed on what she did for she breathes calmly 'for having parts of the fighting skills of Susan Star aka Ellia Jones and Anima's will power to control it better like she did three years ago'.

"Ah… Kate? Is that you?"

Kate looks at Nero always scaring him a little.

"Go. I'll try to get the sword, just hold geek boy down for me. In fact, getting him to sing."

"I know, you can count on me."

Nero walks up to Agnus getting all scared as Kate goes up to the Yamato seeing it alive and well 'but half broken' could be fix by first freeing it from the machine being operated.

"Tha-tha-tha-that's demonic power! And she has the power of a legendary Angel! I thought they were all killed… How can it be…?"

Nero points his sword out at Agnus not afraid in stopping him by any means necessary even by piercing through him with Nero's Red Queen.

"Look who's talking, jackass. Answer my question. What the hell's going on here?"

Kate stomps her foot on the ground making the room shakes scaring Agnus to make his shriek.

"Start talking!"

For Nero was a bit scared just made him like Kate's powers than ever before.

"Remind me not to be on her bad side."

Soon Agnus begins to talk on what he does know… With Nero still having his sword pointing at him inches to his face. But instead, Agnus was more into liking Nero's Devil Beginners arm to come up closer to see and freaking Nero out for Kate's confused.

"How profound… It's magnificent!"

Kate looks at Nero in a weird way for he didn't know either than she did.

"Don't look at me, Kate. Ok…? did you even hear me?"

Nero tries throwing his sword at Agnus only for him to hold it with two of his arms without hesitating.

"If you want answers, then I shall give them to you."

Nero grabs his sword away from Agnus' grip walking up to him making Nero to move further away, while Kate tries breaking through the machine with her powers very slowly. Though nothing that Kate tried to do, it wouldn't break open or shut down.

"It has only been a year since I began this research… Could we isolate and bind demonic power, it could enable us to conquer the world! With a little help from a sword and a gem, combined into one powerful creation for us to use after discovering them both. And that, that is the wish of his Holiness!"

Kate was a bit confused after hearing all of that.

"Two into one…? And power, what?"

Soon Kate remembers from Dante and Beatrice's history, Anima, the Glena power, Trevor's powers, Yamato, Vega's powers different from Vergil's, and the collection linking to the Yamato Sword and Nero himself as a half human and demon. Being a very big shock to even believe it herself knowing who Nero's powers came from and his long lost family.

"That… That can't be!"

For she and Nero knew that Sanctus wasn't dead and was hiding something big, just not to go this far to be this serious to go way too far for power and Agnus as well. Kate could tell that Sanctus' death was a set up and he's a demon, does Nero?

"What a crock… And you may as well ditch the efforts pal because His Holiness is dead."

Nero looks at Kate the way she looked all shocked and knowing she senses Sanctus was around for Agnus to break the news to him.

"Ahhh, His Holiness has been reborn. As an Angel! Just like you, girl, are as well but a half breed. I never dream of seeing another one besides His Holiness."

The two were even more surprised.

"Angels, please…"

Kate wanted to know more from Agnus on what he was talking about for the Yamato would have to wait for a bit to get out.

"Wait… So Sanctus' alive and a demon? I don't even know this old man and I know he's no Angel, my Mom was name Susan Star!"

"But it's true, he is one. And soon, soon, so shall I."

Agnus bows in front of Nero, soon looking right at him with the weird look in his eyes could only mean trouble for him and Kate to sense out in time.

"Nero!"

Once Nero turned around, it was too late for a Bianco Angelo stabs him through the chest to go flying right into the metal walls hard with steam coming out. Takes it out for two more holds Nero up with two long swords holding his hands up in pain, though can't kill him it does hurt really bad. Kate had to save Nero before things get much worse.

"Nero, I'm coming!"

Lots of Angelos surround Kate from moving with another pointing his sword near Nero's head for Agnus keeps her still.

"You-!"

"Stay there or he'll die before your eyes!"

"Damn…"

Kate had no choice for she couldn't save Nero or the Yamato allowing Agnus to walk up to Nero being in the hands of his madman skills with the other Bianco Angelos were flying next to Agnus until further orders were given to them.

"See what just a small fraction of my research has yielded!? Look! How beautiful this white armor stands! You have no idea the hardship to make just one armor come to life. I had to capture and control countless demons to harness their souls. Summoning them alone was almost an insurmountable task!"

Kate said something to herself about the mess that Agnus made during the past three years during the Trevor/Aeon taking over the world.

(Kate: That would make since what went down during three years back… Those two did a lot of things to plan this all out, the sword; Trevor's left over powers, many Lechers dying out, and lots of souls in those armors. It's all starting to make perfect sense now. All of it… Why didn't I see this from the beginning!?)

Nero was talking while still in pain on the walls.

"Summoning, so it was you… who made the gate!"

Agnus comes up closer to Nero.

"Yes, yes, the Hell Gate. I created it merely as a reference in substitution for the real gate. But after utilizing an extremely powerful devil arm. It proved sufficient."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Agnus gets one of the Cutlasses to come flying to him into its sword form in his hands.

"Well, you should rest…"

Agnus stabs Nero hard to cough up blood from his mouth to breathing for Kate had to stop him to save her friend to pull her gun out to be ready to strike quietly.

(Kate: Nero… I'll get you out of there.)

Agnus wanted to study more on Nero's arm and his powers one way or another.

"Soon you shall be my next subject of experimentation. So that I can learn a little something from you… and that arm. And you, my dear, do we have some lovely experiments for us to do to you. Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

That freaked Kate out, and Nero won't allow any of it to happen.

"Never…! Never to me or to Kate, she's my friend…"

Nero spits some blood out in Agnus' face for him to push the demon sword in deeper and then pulling it out of him very hard. Knowing now he'll deal with Kate on his own for the Angelos to finish the rest on Nero.

"T-t-t-take him out! I'll get the Angel."

Once Agnus walks away and Kate was ready to strike him once he came closer to her, the Bianco Angelos got at Nero without anything else he couldn't do to get out or save Kate and the Yamato.

"Oh, no…"

Agnus grabs his Cutlass as a sword to keep Kate still.

"Don't think about moving, there's nowhere else to run."

Kate was about to pull her gun at Agnus with her eyes being closed with Nero's eyes closed too with everything going black for him to have a bad dream 'like Kyrie did' on something was about to happen to someone close to him for Kate to see, hear, and sense out everything going on within Nero's head for her to explain the rest. For everything else, time was standing still.

(Kate: I felt it. No, it was more like I can hear and see what Nero was going through. If I wasn't mistaking, this is what Kyrie was feeling when I felt her and so was Nero right now thinking of the danger happening to his girlfriend, like it will happen. Like seeing into the future if nothing else can be done? I heard from Nero screaming Kyrie's name out and her crying for help to being in danger. It was too painful for me to hear it many times in my ears!)

Flashback…

"Kyrie, run!"

"Nero!"

"Kyrie! Kyrie!"

End of flashback…

(Kate: No! I can't let this go on! I got to save Nero, he's my friend too! Dad, Alpha, Lady, Trish, Kyrie, and Dante, my Dante… They're all waiting on me! Everyone! I may not get the Yamato out of Agnus' machines, but thinking it all through I now know who could and that… that was him. Because I'm beginning to believe that both Dante and Beatrice had two different sons. One being Anima by luck and the other being reborn again!)

Kate fires her gun out with a shot rung thinking she shot Agnus, the bullet bounces right off of him like it was nothing knowing it was useless.

"P-p-p-please! Shooting me? Didn't you think an Angel powers of a gun could hurt me?"

Kate smiles for she wasn't aiming for him, she shot twice to throw Agnus off and the other somewhere else for a blue bright light to peak its' way through from behind for Agnus to soon finding out. Once the Yamato glow brighter in the machine, soon did Nero's entire body and his eyes turning red after thinking about Kyrie in protecting her. While back at the town, she was thinking about Nero for a few seconds while aiding the others hoping that Kate reach to him in time.

"Nero…"

Back the lab, things were about to turn really ugly for Agnus. Soon Kate moves aside and away from Agnus allowing Nero to get the Yamato out knowing he was the new hero to wield Vergil's word a bit differently.

"This is what I was planning to do, four eyes."

Agnus couldn't believe the power himself.

"What…? What is this!?"

Nero uses his arm to control the half broken Yamato with much force. Breathing hard, Kate sensing/feeling the power all over the room, Nero pulling the Yamato out of the machine, putting it back into whole again, and coming to his hands to have full control this time. Agnus turns around to see that his item was now turned against him.

"Do it!"

Kate shouts out to Nero within one flash of light 'a very powerful one', pushes Agnus really hard out of his room and showing his true form as a demon himself, a moth-like demon that is for Kate hated the look of Agnus and still hated bugs. Looking taller, al white, gray, red-like yellow all over, a fake halo above his head, red horns sticking out, his eyes being one blue and the other red, a big mouth of a bug, muscular looking, legs of a grasshopper, a brown tail thing from the back side, and big wings to fly. Kate moves out of the room for once the smoke clears out, feathers were all over the room and there Nero stands with the Yamato sword glowing in his hands 'looking normal again' and the blue warrior appearing above Nero. The weapon was now part of him; Kate knew it had to be the one to get it out either way she did it. This surprises Agnus just looking at him with the sword he stole from three years ago.

"How… Not even I could succeed in restoring it…!"

Kate fires another shot near Agnus to keep him still from moving.

"Well, I knew he would. For Nero here is related to a friend I know of name Anima. He is the late reborn son of Dante and Beatrice standing before us. By the way, you're way too ugly being a bug-like demon. I hate bugs!"

Nero sounded different of an echo knowing having the new powers within him growing could save others and Kyrie too.

"From that day forth, my arm changed… and a voice echoed. Power… Give me more power!"

"What…?"

Agnus was so confused for the first time not knowing what was going on, but not for Kate figuring everything out on her own.

"And if I become a demon, so be it! I will endure the exile. Anything to protect her."

Nero fires a powerful wave from the Yamato once he swings it to go flying directly at Agnus but instead it flies up to the ceiling parts of the lab leaving a huge hole to be made from a big blast left there, Kate loved Nero's new powers all to protect Kyrie the woman he loves so much Only for Agnus to be lucky and very scared to fear Nero this time not to be mess with again.

"This is preposterous! Preposterous!"

Agnus makes his leave by flying out from the hole that Nero made as fast as he could for Kate has gotten the sword back for Nero to use and to move forward after that battle, he will be back for more later on o they had to watch out for that smart weirdo demon. For once that was all over, the Yamato disappears within Nero's arm 'for him to summon it at anytime' and he falls to his knees for Kate to run over in aiding him being through that fight was hard enough to absorbing the newer powers she was looking for now was found. Nero's eyes were back to normal for Kate to heal his injuries a bit for him to recover for it does that time to time.

"Kate…?"

"It's alright, I healed you up. You should be fine. Nice job out there by the way-!"

Kate slaps Nero on the back making him feel a bit of pain all over.

"Ow! Kate! What the hell!?"

"Sorry!"

"Where is Agnus?"

Kate looks up for Nero to see where Agnus flew off too.

"He fled but we'll get him next time."

Nero gets up with his chest being a bit in pain instead of his back for Kate to help him up back on his feet. Feeling the power all over and his arm glowing, wishing he knew how this all happened and didn't know that he can use the Yamato to fight. He laughs being pleased from all of this and happy that all was working out, just not like this.

"Nero, Sanctus' alive. Don't ask me why, I can feel it."

"Yeah, I believe in you. Kate, you're my friend. My best friend, you're like a sister to me. Still… I should get back to Headquarters. And Kate, you're coming with me. I don't know but maybe your friends, boyfriend, and you father will be there. If what Agnus said is true… For you and that Dante guy of yours to be after and in danger, Credo must've known something."

"You mean Kyrie's older brother right?"

"Yes."

Kate tries to ask Nero something he just said to her a second ago.

"And you told me I'm your best friend as in like a sister too you?"

Nero was being serious for he has a true friend who understood the outcast of being something different like she went through too.

"I meant every word. We're in this together you and I."

That made Kate smile but Nero thinks she would be mad for taking the Yamato away after she went through the trouble in getting it back for three years,

"Listen, the sword… Sorry. It looks like its part of my power…"

Kate stops Nero from talking.

"Don't be! Just hold on to it for me, we'll tell Dante about it when we see him, I hope soon. He'll be happy to hear that we found it. Just use it well, Nero."

Nero smiles back at Kate to hug her, she was happy to have a friend a lot like him.

"I will. Thanks for understanding I guess."

"Hey, it can't be helped. So can you move alright?"

Nero gets up moving around normally again on two feet and powered up to use his sword at anytime he needs to for behind them was the door leading them to the room they must go to.

"I'm good. Never better, like your healing powers, it sure does the trick."

"Thanks. Come on, maybe at this Headquarters could lead us to more answers. But where at? There must be many churches all over Fortuna."

Nero kicks down the door not caring where but he and Kate will find it somehow.

"Doesn't matter where, we'll find it."

Kate felt pains in her stomach not feeling normal lately on her and tries t ignore.

"Okay then, let's get moving!"

"You got it, Kate."

From out of the labs room and outside of the underground area of the church, Nero and Kate both continue their search after getting back the Yamato Sword 'now in Nero's hands', they need to find what Sanctus was up to. Fromm what Agnus said, could only lead to trouble and Credo with Kyrie in grave danger, not on Nero's watch that's for sure. For the blue wheel appears for Nero to do his job by swinging his sword around to turn it until… Being near the huge waterfalls, The two see a bridge from way up top making the waters stop flowing once the blocks covered it like a huge metal dam being made; the water stopping coming down showing a hidden hole in a rocky walls being a way in for another Gate of Demon World for both Nero and Kate to sense out and a demon from within to go to. Another bridge came down for the entrance to another world of Fortuna has been open for Nero and Kate to go in to. But how would they get back up to the bridge?

They found a stairs to go back into the lab, or part of it inside where a room where tons of Bianco Angelos were being made trying to kill them, no problem for Nero 'with his new powers to try out' and Kate to stop them as a team in getting out of the labs at anytime. Being huge for all around had strange machines working well for many demons to come out for more, no problem for the heroes to be dealing with. They make their way around the room until they found a way out somewhere like being in a maze.

"So this is where the armors in white came from."

With Nero looking around while he and Kate kept on going and trying not to get lost, see more and more suits being filled with souls making demons as Agnus said on how he did it. From cloning more, power, souls, and many more to see and sense out Kate grabs one of the Angelos to send one flying at the rest to be piled up to crash into one of the systems to break down meaning she wanted to get one over and done with which she did.

"You go, girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, I want to leave here."

"This way."

They soon enter in a room to open the gates from down below was a very huge hole soon to be sealed shut for them to get back up. How you ask? By jumping on the red space for Nero to do again, but not Kate for she settles by flight.

"Oh, no! I'll meet you up top1 I'm not doing this again."

Nero laughs for once Kate started flying up top…

"Suit yourself!"

He begins jumping up one by one until they both made it. They leave the room and the hidden area they found of the portrait and back into the grand hall, right to the central courtyard where they go to where the next world leads from across the bridge and behind the waterfalls just waiting for them to go to after fighting with many Frost demons on the way there and soon being there. For Nero and Kate race to the place first really fast and so did someone else that was too fast to see, Kate thought it was someone she knew at first.

"Kate?"

Kate didn't sense it anymore, but she hopes it was her friends or at least Dante that made it through too.

"It's nothing. I thought it was someone I knew."

Once they made it to the caves after crossing the bridge, it closes up on them and the waterfall blocks their way out so they must go on. From the caves they'll soon reach to the forest next.

"Ready, Nero?"

"You bet I am. Another gate and a demon to go after, let's get this over with."

"Then lead the way, arm boy."

"Then you better not stop."

The two ran all the way through the long caves that were once a research on things inside being nothing but ruins now, with some lamps working well with some light in them. Seeing another big light being it was their way out, Nero and Kate soon see a nice view of jungle enough for Kate to undress a bit to stay hot and cooled down, no longer cold with the hooded coat to where over her until later on maybe. They see so much around them and Kate still wasn't feeling like herself for her stomach was acting up again like she was going to puke, she was for Nero to guess.

"You are going to throw up after that run?"

"It's not that! I've been having this problem lately… I don't know why. I hate it!"

Nero points out to Kate where she can puke at.

"Then go puke in the bushes! Not on me! Just get what you can get out of you!"

"Okay!"

Kate races to the bushes in time to let it all out of her. For she wasn't ill, emotional sickness, or scared. Then what was it really? She wanted to know. While that was going on for Nero waiting for her return, he looks around the big jungle never seeing or being in one before, for it looked lovely but it had some nasty demons 'more from Agnus' creations' all over to be facing with next. Without him or Kate sensing it, Jason and Alpha Line were the ones sneaking passed them 'thanks to Jason's items in doing so in not sensing them out' they make it through the jungle also trying to find Lady after reporting the last time to them, not being heard from after that. Lucky enough to see Kate, Trish, and Dante doing well along with seeing Nero for the first time.

[It appears that Master has found the boy you were speaking about.]

Jason seemed happy about it, a bit but not so much.

"Yeah, lucky for us."

Alpha Line comes up to Jason while they were still running.

[Something troubling you?]

"No, not really. I just hope they'll be fine on their own. Let's keep going to do our job and then finding Lady."

[Of course!]

With the two racing off, the mysterious woman follows them from within the shadows. With Nero still waiting for Kate to finish up… He looks at the view still from the edge of the cliffs.

"A forest…?"

Soon hearing an odd sound, Nero turns around seeing Dante once again just looking the jungle as well and with Kate missing out not reuniting with her boyfriend at a time like this.

"What the hell is this?"

Nero draws his gun out, though Dante wasn't doing anything much since he knows that Kate was fine with Nero around and sensing her a bit under the weather to know about already. After looking around, he sees Nero for a second.

"Must be the effect of the gate… Sorry, kid, this is gonna have to wait… If you see my girl, tell her I'll be with her again real soon."

Dante does a back fall to go into the forest himself for Nero to see him, with his Blue Rose still out pointing at Dante just to fall deep within the jungle he was long gone. He puts it away still a bit confused and not only that, there was a bag of food and water left from Dante to give to Nero and Kate to have before they continue on.

"Okay…? Food and water? Lucky us, but that Dante… Kate's boyfriend or not, how much could he really know and her?"

Kate finally comes out feeling weak a bit she tries taking a breather but at a bad time sensing Dante already gone trying to find him hiding somewhere from him, not sensing out Jason or Alpha Line besides her boyfriend.

"Dante!?"

Kate miss him for Nero got a bit nervous not wanted to be blamed for this.

"Nero! Why didn't you tell me Dante was here!?"

"It was only a few seconds looking at the jungle sites!"

"Yeah, but still!"

"Like he wants to see you throwing up!"

"He knows about my problem, okay!?"

Nero pulls out a back filled with food and water to show to Kate.

"Look! He left us with something to eat and drink here and he quote that he'll be seeing you again real soon! So eat something easy, please? We'll take a break for a bit hen move out again."

With Nero keeping still, Kate knows she was a bit silly to get mad over nothing so she started eating some bread and lots of water 'after almost puking her brains out again' they began to eat.

"You're right, that was silly of me. I felt him. See this necklace?"

Kate shows Nero the necklace as he joins with her to eat up.

"It looks nice on you and don't worry. He's 'your' boyfriend. So what about it?"

"He told me with this he gave to me and the bracelet I gave to him, we'll find each other again when we're apart and never to be alone where we go or get into trouble. I almost forgot really, but you're right he was in and out knowing Dante."

Nero had one thing on his mind to say.

"Hey, Kate, now that your stomach's better may I ask you something?"

"Like what?"

"About the sword we got back that's now part of me? This Anima guy being related to me of two legendary people who are my long lost parents, the Glena, and Lechers…? You seem to know a lot about it. As a friend, Kate, please tell me what they all are."

Kate was afraid to tell him not knowing what went down with her, Dante, and the others three years ago. Will Nero believe in her once she does knowing the truth might hurt him a little?

"You won't believe me if I told you."

"Just tell me. I know about you, you must know more about me on your own and Dante's. So tell me what I am?"

Kate took a big deep breathe slowly to try to say it without freaking Nero out.

"Okay then, you did ask for it. Nero… You're a human part of Anima, the powerful demon in the world who Dante and I saved three years ago about to make all of our worlds into an ice age from hell. The reason why the Yamato Sword it part of yours was once belong to Vergil, Dante's twin brother who's now dead and both related to Sparda. You are the half human and demon side son who was brought back from the dead from Beatrice giving birth to you but died who solved her soul to Lucifer from Hell that Dante died to save his love to return to the Heavens and was resurrected as another Anima… In other words you are the son to the made up story being real of Dante's Inferno of both Dante and Beatrice."

Once Kate said that to Nero while drinking, he was so shocked to hear it made him spit out all of it for Kate saw that one coming.

(Kate: I knew that was his reaction when I told him.)

Showing the other view of the jungle, to hearing Nero's screams after Kate told him on what she found out his secret on her own all made sense just very hard to believe to hear him screaming on top of his lungs out loud to make all birds all out of the jungle.

"I'm what!?"

Elsewhere at another church-like building somewhere in Fortuna, down the hallways was rooms where the members of the Order of the Sword/ Holy Knights have all gather to speak with for those that know the deepest secrets of Sanctus not being a human back from the dead or an angel; he was no doubt a demon. All part of his plans… But for what? He's well, dangerous, using others having the Sword of Sparda, Trish as Gloria still was being under covered very well, himself, a few other members rather they were human or becoming demons, and Credo have all gather to speak with a few more members not there yet. Credo explains on what he knows of to the others and about Nero's powers 'knowing him for a longtime was still doing this in the name of their hometown, his and Kyrie's parents, and the real danger he was in from becoming something he was not'.

"… And that's the situation so far."

With Credo sitting back down with the others members after speaking up, out comes barging in was Agnus not looking happy after escaping from death back at his labs being destroyed, more mad at Credo for not knowing Nero's true powers. Credo knew he was about to snap and gets back up from his seat to explain to him instead of throwing fingers at each other.

"Credo! You knew it all along!"

"How dare you raise your voice in the presence of His Holiness!"

Trish/Gloria was listening very well that Kate was doing fine with Nero making it this far as well as Dante too on his own.

"That arrogant kid possesses d-d-d-demonic power!"

Credo hated to be the one believing the truth from someone he knew thinking Nero was putting Kyrie in danger from the dream she had and telling him about.

"Absurd!"

"Absurd!? Don't play me a fool. Is he not your subordinate!? He resurrected the Yamato! It's your fault! It's your reasonability! It-t-t-t-t…"

Sanctus heard what he needed to hear to speak up for the members for calm Agnus down. It looks like he wants Nero and Dante along with the Yamato Sword too mix in with the Sword of Sparda for something he has in store for later. Not good…

"Credo…"

"Yes, your holiness."

"Can you apprehend this boy?"

Credo was confused. Knowing he will do what Sanctus asks him to do 'even if he hates Nero to finally capture him dead or alive with his powers', he still wanted to get Dante. But still to him orders were orders, we will do as Sanctus' wishes him too besides someone within the shadows to get Dante's teammates for Trish to learn and hear about. Nothing for her to do but to warm Dante somehow and that does by acting like she'll go after him since Sanctus will allow that by playing her cards right.

"If that is your wish… Though who will then track Dante?"

Gloria speaks up; she needs to watch herself once she goes out from demons and Sanctus' men.

"I will find Dante."

"You can guarantee his capture then?"

Sanctus seems to trust in Gloria 'since she gave him her sword to prove it' by acting deadly and sexy thinking to them that she'll get the job done in no time. Allowing her to move out after bowing to them and giving her word.

"Absolutely. It's good to see Your Holiness has recovered."

Trish says to herself knowing she will be back to save Lady later after giving Dante to news once she finds him along with Kate and Nero later on as well. To Credo not trusting a newbie.

"Is she reliable?"

Sanctus didn't seem to have a problem knowing she was being used and watch on carefully, so he plays along for now until he had no longer use of Gloria/Trish.

"She once brought to us the sword Sparda and hastened the completion of our Savior."

"But she remains a stranger to us all…"

Not knowing from out of the room, Trish listens to their talk while hiding.

"Which will only concerns us should a situation arise. As for her identity, I have already investigated. Our little friend is doing so and others standing in our way already. Mr. Jones will soon be next to being capture like the demon hunter woman has, we must play our parts carefully, and we are changing the world for the better soon enough with everything we have in place. Now Credo, find us Nero and the Yamato and bring them back to me."

With Sanctus tapping his hand on Credo's, he has no other choice but in doing so and finally get what was coming for Nero to be fighting him after years of training now to protect his family's name and his sister for her own good.

"As you wish, your Holiness."

Once Credo left the room to do his job, Trish disappears in time to warn Dante. Soon Agnus had something to say to Sanctus on a few more things that might be useful to him.

"That menace Nero appears to be quite close to Credo's sister, Kyrie. More than once he called out her name…"

That gave Sanctus to have a smile on his face not looking so well that she was now in grave danger.

"Is that so, Agnus? Well, she might have a useful part with Nero after all. Can you bring her to me?"

"As your wish, your Holiness. No t-t-t-trouble. I shall tell 'her' in doing so. But I thought she might be your slaves like the other special women you wanted will be."

"It's alright; I got more where than what she came from."

"In that case, I have another surprise. Another Angel or a half breed you spoke about is real, the daughter of Jason and once Ellia Jones who was also known as Susan Star. This is their daughter Kate Jones and her powers are breath taking if you know what I mean. So p-p-p-pretty. She's also Dante's girlfriend and partner."

Agnus had something to show for Sanctus that he recorded and saved at his lab showing Nero's other partner Kate fighting alongside him, showing him another Angel half breed and the daughter of Susan Star remember seeing her from earlier was the one he heard about knowing her true self made up even more happier. From there it gave Sanctus a new plan.

"She is a beauty. Sparda and Susan were partners back then, who knew her daughter would be so lovely looking for Dante to fall in love with. I must have her."

"Have she? May I ask what for?"

Sanctus touches the screen of Kate's face many times.

"We shall make her into my slave to join my world order, we some of her powers to awaken our Savior with her Angel powers by doing so. A better replacement to serve us to take over Credo's sister being a vessel instead. Agnus be sure to capture her father and Kyrie alive, and with Kate too soon to join she will agree to our goal to be done, I'll be sure of that."

Agnus smiles for he shows a collar or something to use on Kate.

"Oh… Please, your Holiness, do leave that part to me. One real Angel slave coming up with a couple of sleeping darts to go around."

Sanctus allows it for everything was now in place to do one at a time to get them.

"Then go set things up for our guests, Agnus. Dante has found such a lovely being soon to be mine. Kate Jones, prepare to sing your heart out to your new lord and master of the Holy Knights soon to be praising me for eternity."

Not looking so good, so why does Sanctus want with Jason, 'like he did with Lady', Alpha Line, Kyrie, now Nero with the Yamato, Dante, and Kate? All sounds bad for Agnus to help him win. For Trish hurries in finding Dante somewhere, Credo waiting for him, Jason and Alpha Line racing through the jungle, Dante too, and Kyrie to worry for both of Nero and Kate on how well they were so far. Soon Agnus appears out of nowhere n front of Kyrie without her knowing it.

"Greetings, Kyrie. Do forgive me, but I have come on your brother's behalf and his Holiness is recovering well after surviving the tragic shot."

Agnus bows down to Kyrie while she looked all too confused.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

"My name is Agnus. I'm afraid your dear friends Nero and Kate Jones are in d-d-d-danger right now."

Kyrie was starting to worry once she heard the made up news about them.

"What…? Where? Where are they? Where's Nero? Is my Brother alright?"

"If you come with me you can see for yourself. Though Nero was hiding something from you for him and Credo has become demons, I can show you if you wish for Sanctus to save your soul."

"And how's that? If it's true he can save them all?"

Agnus shows his hand to give to Kyrie in joining with him.

"Take my hand and I shall lead you to them. You must trust me."

Kyrie thinks it through carefully about it, wanting to make sure Kate, Nero, Credo, and everyone else will be alright she takes Agnus' hands for him to smile 'in a evil way' leaving her to be captured to soon learn a very dark secret from the Holy Knights. Soon going back to the jungle area for Kate told Nero about everything – about her discovering what Nero was 'though hard to believe, to what she was, Dante and his family, and what went down that the world almost came to an end three years ago also involving Agnus and Sanctus stealing the orb and the Yamato. Kate narrates on what she said to Nero in every word she could for him to understand and to believe in.

(Kate: As I told Nero everything. About him as part of Anima and the son of a half human and demon reborn from long ago sleep into that's time of Dante and Beatrice, the Yamato sword working for him since Vergil has some power in him like Sparda, how they and Dante had a history with Eva too and what went down before I met with Dante and fell for him, my story trying to make it short as I could, and finally the battle of Anima's powers with the five Alpha-O-Lites, Glena that I once had, and… The battle of Trevor in demon skin of Aeon he killed all for a new God of making Paradise but an ice age of doomed that Dante, I, and the others stopped to soon finding the Yamato and the orb being used. Nero had trouble believing the whole thing so after calming down he finally understands the whole thing.)

Nero still got confused to know why and how this had to happen to him but it did to protect the ones he loves so much for Kate to know he wasn't alone.

"Okay, okay, okay… So that's the whole deal. I mean I get what happen three year for you and Dante to save the world, his true story though hard to believe it was all real, the sword giving me so much power, and me a clone like of this deadly Anima was a prisoner to danger but was really nice?"

"Well, yes. Again you are a recreation or a newborn being a human and demon into one, so you're a different half of Anima's. You get it now?"

Kate had to correct Nero a little to understand better.

"I get it. I see now… Now we found the sword that Angus used we have to protect Dante?"

"Yes! You want to fight him for fun like you said, right? Then help me, Nero, help me find him and finding answers about Sanctus and his little dark secrets and the others. I mean there has to be something you have from Kyrie and she does too for you to always to be close when you two are apart like Dante and me."

Nero swords it to Kate from part of his Red Queen sword that Kyrie gave to him before left for a boost up.

"Is her necklace I gave to her and my sword here she gave to me. I know what you and Dante are going through. Don't worry, the others wouldn't go down that easily and f or Dante to save them so none of us aren't alone, we both have love ones waiting for us. We'll catch to Dante, your friends, find that son of a bitch Sanctus, and get some answers from Credo."

Kate was happy to hear and knowing that Nero would understand her feelings like she does for him too.

"Kyrie wouldn't like that."

"I know. I'm doing it for her so he won't have to suffer. I'll talk some sense in Credo if I have to, he is family to me."

"Good, we help him and Kyrie; I get to kill Agnus since he is a mess up demon in human flesh."

Nero comes up to Kate messing with her head.

"Alright, then its settle. You okay to keep on moving? Need to burn this food out of us."

Kate makes sure to pack some water bottles for them to drink.

"I'm fine now. Let's keep on moving and hoping to see my Dad, Dante, and the rest later on."

Nero walks up to the edge of the cliffs with Kate too.

"Then fly me down, Kate."

Kate grabs hold of Nero to fly down deep within the jungle to first killing the demon and destroying the Gate somewhere they must find to moving on after that.

"Got it. Into the jungles we go, Nero. Dad! Dante! Alpha! Lady! Trish! Wait for me! We're coming!"

"Hell yeah!"

Kate flies down below and Nero jumps a bit down not too deep for them to move out for the dangers to soon to come to them. From Lady capture with the some of the other women too from Sanctus' grasp, Agnus grabbing hold of Kyrie to fool her, Credo awaiting for Nero to arrive, Trish as Gloria looks for Dante as he looks for the main area to be in, and for both Jason and Alpha Line to be finding Lady with no signs until Kate' sword spots a out cold woman in the middle of nowhere.

[Mr. Jones, stop! I spot a human!]

Jason stops after hearing that.

"A human out here? Where at?"

Alpha Line takes Jason to the woman seeing if she was alright to be breathing still and opening her eyes to them a bit looking scared.

"She's fine. Just shaken up."

[She seems to gotten hurt from escaping from demons.]

The woman tries to speak for more and more Angelos came flying above them about to be capture next.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here to help you. Just relax and tell us what happen?"

The woman points out the danger.

"Look… Look…"

"Come again?"

"…Behind you!"

Alpha Line too warns Jason a bit too late for the demons to charging in at them.

[Incoming demons!]

Jason places the woman back down gently to fight them off.

"Stay here! We got this!"

Jason soon goes all out with his fighting skills with his alchemy powers from kicking and punching many and Alpha Line to slash and blast away, soon the mysterious woman disappears once again to lure the two in a trap. Mange to dodge the swords into being stabbed for Jason, he was soon being drained by some type of line-like plant doing it for Jason couldn't fight or pull it off of his back to be screaming in pain for the Bianco Angelos to fight back and holding him down.

[Mr. Jones!]

Alpha Line rushes in to save Jason, but he knows it was too late for him and leaves the sword to go find Dante and Kate to take care of the rest, already know the same with Lady being in trouble like he was now.

"No, Alpha Line-! Go! Go and find the others and protect Kate. Forget about me…"

[But I can't leave you!]

Jason was able to pull his gun out with the Angelos holding him down from fighting back was able to give Alpha Line a push to fly off quickly from one gun shot from his alchemy within the bullets.

"Just go…! From within Kate's cries for help, got to her! The rest is up to them and the kid!"

Jason fires in saving Alpha Line in time for the Angelos to go search for it, though they never find it deep within the jungles in time.

[I will be back with Master for you and Lad!]

Alpha Line turns back to normal to be flying in the forest and soon Jason was captured like Lady was too, knowing wherever Dante, Kate, Trish, and Nero were now will the two being saved and stopping Sanctus for he knew Dante tried to finish him off, but ti was too late for some of his plans has gone to waste so far.

"Kate, I leave this in your hands. Don't fail Daddy or all will be lost and soon into Hell."

What was the other thing that Jason and Alpha Line were doing before to soon being explained? That will soon be told later on along with Trish dress as Gloria finds Dante deep within the jungle of the forest to talk to him about something on what's going on so far, all not being so good to hear. For them to be hiding under a big tree 'as the Angelo were looking for Alpha Line lucky to be swimming off once he was far from them in the waters', the other two talked quietly. Dante having trouble to sense Gloria to really being Trish 'that was part of her powers'; he wanted some answers with his gun pointing out at her.

"Don't shoot me, Dante, it's me remember?"

"Trish? Oh yeah… Can I laugh in your looks now?"

"Well, can that wait? I got something to say to you. About what's been going down and what I gather so far."

Dante lowers his gun down for he had to be sure it was really Trish for it was for sure.

"Okay, you are you. Start talking."

Looks like we'll also hear about that Trish had to report back to Dante before she has to play the part in capturing him to get in the church somewhere no too far in Fortuna. What will she say that shocks Dante not looking too pleased about?

"If you say so. About the Holy Knights or the so called Order of the Sword… They're hiding something very big. This is why I gave Sanctus my sword and yours for a reason…"


	8. Mission 7: The Jungle of Echidna's

Mission# 7: The Jungle of Echidna's

Danger only has gotten worse for Jason getting capture like a few other women and Lady too for the army of Bianco Angelos carry him back to Sanctus' other church somewhere in Fortuna. He was lucky to get Alpha Line out of danger for him to be finding Dante, Kate, and Nero somewhere in the jungle and hiding for the other Angelos couldn't find the weapon allowing Sanctus to get what he needed to be done from Kyrie 'thanks to Agnus' help' and Credo awaiting for the other two to come real soon. He tells the demons for only them to hear in standing down for the time being after regrouping with the rest.

"(Do not worry about the weapon; she has got what I needed to have. Bring Mr. Jones to me. The rest shall come one by one.)"

Once the Angelos all got an order, they carry Jason's body back to the place with him hurt and unable t o get away or get one of his weapons out, remembering the part he told Alpha Line to do with him while the other four to listen in back at the Devil May Cry place a while ago, flashback moments for the fourth part…

Kate, Dante, Lady, Trish, and Alpha Line got the mission they had to do 'so far' and the demons to beat but not a reason why Jason was working so hard with the girls until today to be told about for he does a very good reason that he promise a friend to do for his daughter to ask him.

"Okay, Dad, we get it. Between Dante's entrance to kill Sanctus, Trish can change her looks, Lady can send you data on a special item you made for her, and for me to sneak in the church by dressing up. Could you explain why you want us to do this mission so bad?"

Dante had to agree on this one with Kate.

"Yeah, Old Man. Besides saving the world and being paid big, there's another good reason you're so busy on this, are you?"

Alpha Line flies around Jason in circles for he senses the way Jason was acting so strange.

[Please tell us, Mr. Jones, we all wish to know too.]

There was no use hiding it anymore for Trish and Lady helping out to already learn about except for Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line. So Jason takes a deep breath to finally speak once he pulls out a box full of Charles' old things… Remember him? The cop/butler of Billy and Lully who's the first alchemist fighter who trained Jason so much, as well as Nina Rouge too, with Patty to learn afterwards 'and help JD Morrison to fight and using a gun. For all five of the heroes remembered him well who was killed by Trevor but died honorably as a hero at the end for his friend to take care of the two kids' years later and young fighters. It looks like it had something to do with their parents, their mean aunt, Trevor, and Ellia Jones for the others to look at so many unsolved and solved files of his work all over the table. It was hard for both Lady and Trish to look at it again that hurts a bit.

"Well, you two asked."

"Now, Lady, you know how curious they get about these things."

"So I can tell."

Kate and Dante wanted to know too since Lady and Trish already know. Alpha Line scans every paper that shows it did belong to Charles alright.

[Its everything left about Charles Samson himself, Master. The cases he solved and criminals still wanted.]

"Dad? What is all this? What about Charles!?"

Jason finally told the two for it hurts to mention it and talk about again for his old teacher who has passed away.

"He was solving a case when he was alive about Billy and Lully's Mother; she was murder what seems to lead Sanctus involved. I think that she and Lilly's only father."

That was a very big surprise for Dante and Kate to hear that goes without saying the same with Lady, Trish, and Alpha Line to learn about already.

"You mean the kids' mother a farmer and her bitchy rich sister were the only daughters related to Sanctus? Get out."

"No way…"

"It's true I'm afraid. I don't know who Sanctus was married to but she must be long gone for him to raise two girls, really he was a mess to become a bum and yet getting so old, to be in his fifties yes but not an old geezer, he was born somewhere in 1970's. Still need a lot of research to do on Sanctus. After leaving his daughters behind and raise from a couple of rich people soon for the Mother to be married and moved out to the farms until the comet hit their home for Billy and Lully to live with Lilly to be saved by Charles; knowing that Lilly was doing a crime on hurting her own nephew and niece; she wasn't the killer of her own sister or their parents. Charles, Morrison, and I discovered that Billy and Lully's Mother survived the hit with eternal burns all over her body for her adopted family to see her at the hospital, Lilly did too since she did stole a lot of the money to live a perfect life but left the night to make up a perfect alibi. It sure worked, other than using Billy and Lully's once Wind Alpha-O-Lite in releasing the Spider Demons which you guys stopped with Charles' help it happened. Witness from doctors, nurses, and even patients saw what looked like Sanctus as an old man sneaking in which made Lilly not return for some reason… Before Lilly's sister adopted family left the place, they were suddenly murder in a painful way for Sanctus to do just to see his daughter. After selling Lilly out for upsets of spiders to become a cult user not to see her sister after that day to learn about the powers of Alpha-O-Lite and many more secrets, thinking he was after her children all he wanted was some information after years of leaving them. Not sure why or Sanctus wanted with his two daughters, that only left for you guys to stop Lilly to be shot and killed by Charles since she was turned into a Spider Demon, her sister was murder in cold blood. He was no doubt a demon. The case hasn't been solved since that day three years ago for Charles, Morrison, and I to look on about and no one else with no luck, it was still unsolved. Until today… A friend from a clothes store name Stephanie…? Ah… Kate, who was the woman's name again working at JC Penny's?"

Jason forgot who the woman was where Kate shops for clothes at so she reminds her father who she was again wishing he remembered for years since she been there.

"Stephanie Stone, Dad, that's her name."

"Oh, yeah that! Thanks, honey, Daddy loves you-!"

"Dad, the rest of the story please?"

Jason got back to business.

"Oh, right… Anyways, Stephanie told me a rumor of her friend being a member of the Order of the Swords in worshipping Sparda so much to go missing. All started three years ago after we save the world from Trevor using Anima's powers which explains the Yamato Sword going missing and the orb that was removed from Trevor's body for power. Morrison gave me the whole detail which led me to Lady to tell me the whole thing was coming together in losing her job and Trish getting in to tell me everything was happening, we knew then that Sanctus was on the move in making a mess up religion of doom knowing that I was right. So that's why we're doing this. For Charles' sake, saving the lives of others in Fortuna before it comes to the rest of the world, solve this mystery on why and how Sanctus was doing, and stopping the chaos before it starts. Using one of the Sparda weapons will lead us to the deadly weapon for Sanctus that'll put all lives in danger. Now do you all understand? This is very important that must not fail."

Kate and Dante understood as well as Alpha Line.

"Sorry, Dad, we didn't know."

"That's fine, I didn't know either until he told me and nothing to be shown I or we didn't give up and keep on going."

Dante gets it too.

"So you'll do some of the clue finding while we break in to destroy on what Sanctus and his smart-ass partner name Agnus, am I right?"

"You got it, Dante. That's where you come in, Alpha Line."

Jason points to Kate's weapon for another surprise.

[You mean me, sir?]

"Yep. Both you and I are close in solving the case, and I need you to look around while I learn a lot more in bringing the killer to justice once I have enough information. Well, me and the rest of you if you do find something. And if any case I was hurt or capture, you go back to Kate, stop the enemy in time, and save me with the other missing girls."

Kate didn't get why her weapon since she needed to use Alpha Line like she always does.

"But, Dad, why my weapon? Why not yours instead?"

Jason didn't know why either, he thinks Alpha Line was part of Kate being so smart so he doesn't know but to guess.

"Ah… Because he's part of you…?"

That made all four just like 'okay?' with the funny looks on their faces.

"Dad, really?"

"What?"

Dante couldn't stand Jason being weird or a father loving child to Kate.

"Okay, we'll do it. Hey Sword bubby, if this idiot gives you a hard time, don't hesitate in flying back into Kate's hands."

[Oh, yes. Of course, Son of Sparda. Is that alright, Master?]

Kate will allow Jason to borrow Alpha Line for the time being until she calls him for an emergency.

"You may. Dad, you and my sword be careful out there. I mean it. You two get hurt, I won't be happy about it."

Jason does a solider stand in front of his daughter for Alpha Line stands to follow him wherever they go to next.

"You got it, Kate. Daddy and your weapon will be fine out there."

[I shall follow you all over Fortuna if my must for Master's sake, Mr. Jones.]

Dante claps around for no reason.

"Okay… So what else is new?"

End of flash back… Soon for Jason to pray that Alpha Line is making his way to Kate and Nero and soon Dante when he joins back with his girlfriend for him to be strong for them and hoping Lady and the other missing girls were alright where Agnus was holding them hostages, for some to be slaves or some captive.

"Kate… Please be careful out there. Its only getting worse from this point on."

Somewhere else within the jungles of Fortuna, both Nero and Kate began their search in finding the Gate that has been opening that will lead them to the next demon they must face after landing down for Nero to jump off and be ready for anything and the same for Kate coming to the ground last. The way the tow go in the jungles, for it was a very nice looking one to be in with lots of trees, rocks, bushes, some water, and… Some strange seed-like plants all over the place for Nero and Kate to see and sensing they were alive. But wasn't a plant, animal type, or a demon?

Nero picks one up holding and throwing it around like a football. They see it not just all over the ground, there were also in the trees and under the stomp to walk into like a small tunnel for Nero throws one of the seeds at the rest to break into pieces with goop and shells all over.

"Talk about your odd seed football,"

"Ah, Nero, that isn't a seed."

Nero kept on playing with the seed like a real football in his hands.

"It isn't? But what is it? It's real."

"Well, it's a type of plant alright like an animal… This is weird. There are more of these all over because of another Gate to Demon World somewhere. It must be the cause of it. And don't say it's a coconut or an armadillo because it's neither one."

"I got it, I got it."

Nero throws one away to break all over for him and Kate to sense the demon's energy from the ground for it had the power of plants to feel from underground."

"The seed does belong to the demon we must face. It doesn't look deadly when cracked open so it's all good, just don't know what comes out of it."

Kate looks at the seed a bit more knowing another demon was born in, a plant like demon. After that she and Nero kept on going.

"Good news. Now let's keep on going, Kate, don't want to get lose in this place, right?"

With Nero going on ahead, Kate catches up to him for she was fast in running too like him and Dante were.

"Nero! Wait up! I don't get lost!"

The two made it through the opening path for soon they walk through the cliff where they go down soon being surrounded by more demons of the jungle known as a Chimera Seed or Seeds for more, also the mysterious girl was watching over them. Again with that? Both Kate and Nero had no problem stopping them in the way from Kate shooting away and Nero using his arm to pop them each like a balloon.

The Chimera Seeds had no bodies, only to legs of a bird sticking out, as well as three horns sticking out, with long blue hair-like grass covering their faces, a bunch of tails wrapped into one hanging down below, and one red eye to see. Looks like for what Kate could tell and sense that these demons were born from the weird seed eggs all over the place.

"So that's where these things came from. Am I right, Kate?"

"Big time. These plant demons are a type of chimeras swarming everything and the queen's nearby. In fact this jungle use to be a garden park of paradise. See for yourself."

Kate shows Nero around the place for the Gyro gates was blocking one path and straight to the path to see an abandon building 'being and looking so old' and a left over water fountain all dried up. Nero gets the point for the entire place of a nice walking into the garden area, has turn into a nightmare once the demon was release by Agnus' doing.

"Once a lovely place has turn into hell. Damn…"

"Yep, we'll find our little bus queen through there."

"If you say so I'm always ready for anything."

The two enter in a very strange green house that was once holding and seeing a great view of plants all over until the demon took over for its own, destroying the normal ones. Looking very quiet inside, having two rooms, glass rooms 'for some to be shattered with left over glass', many more seeds spread out, and more Scarecrow Legs and Arms were about to fight with Kate and Nero for they were ready to fight them. Only to be a bit different this time when the Chimera Seeds appeared in front of them… With their tentacle arms wrapping all over one of the demon's bodies, with a big flower sticking out, and more arms with knives flying, turning each of them into Chimera possessing their bodies. Still the same of the Scarecrows' appearances only for the flowers to be blooming red up top, many green vines attach to the body of the demon, and two long swords to be flicking around. For Kate and Nero had to stop them together, Kate tells the rest in her own words.

(Kate: Well, none of us saw this part coming. Those Chimera Seeds turning fully once they attached themselves to the Scarecrows' bodies!? So freaky… Nero and I face them all head on the same moves as always but one thing was avoiding their swinging swords flying all over the pace, Nero got a few cuts knowing he would heal quickly and for me to move fast leaving them to be too slow to get me! Ha! Once they were all dead, we kept on going where nothing in the small glass room or near the corner being blocked by some type of vines coursing through with very strange energies so we couldn't break it down so upstairs we both go. All thanks to Nero swinging his sword to turn it creating a blue path for us to walk across for little by little one goes away to move another until we made it to the next room we had to go to. Pretty sweet how that was being done, huh? I just hope that we'll watch ourselves from this demon making more Chimeras where things are about to get really serious.)

Kate and Nero enter outside of the old green house into a path way from on top of the hill side where it was deep from down below, allowing them to walk across on the metal steps. Seemed safe to walk on for Kate to fly across and the same for Nero with his Devil Bringer from stepping on the blue spot in doing so; making it to the other side where Nero use the wheel to make more paths to walk on and move quickly because if they didn't move really fast it'll disappeared while fighting with lots of Mephistos try stopping them. The two of them try moving and fighting without flying down for it'll be hard getting back to do it all over again for it was nothing much down there but Chimeras and lid up torches.

Getting to the end to the next room. Nero and Kate soon enter in the river side of the jungle having tons of seed eggs, pure water rushing by, another strong energy roots covering a path, and a bridge to get across looking a bit run down but strong to hold for anyone in getting to the other side. Soon Kate felt that Jason and Alpha Line have been here already for her weapon to go off missing and her father getting capture like Lady meaning that Sanctus has them somewhere hidden in Fortuna, panicking she goes running off on the other side of the bridge to find t hem for Nero to follow her.

(Kate: No… This can't be. Dad? Alpha Line?)

Kate goes off quickly looking all upset for Nero could tell and to make sure nothing bad happens to her alone.

"Dad!? Dad!? Dad, where are you!?"

Nero follows her.

"Kate? Kate, what's wrong! Don't leave me here!"

Nero kept on chasing Kate all the way to the side ruins of the jungle with some rumble left behind and a deep hole 'where once a fountain was made' was still there. Poor Kate who was more worried about Lady and more importantly Jason's safety trying to find them from high and low but with no luck she didn't for Nero feeling bad for her wishing he knew his parents long ago.

"Kate… I'm sorry; I promise you that we will save him."

Kate started crying to fall down on her knees trying to call out to him until she got tired to giving up.

"Dad! Dad, don't leave me please! I already lost Mom so don't make lose you too!"

A strange sound from the trees was made making Kate to stop and to hear it, meaning she sense someone 'thinking it was one of the missing women' to go find out before came up to his friend to cheer her up as much as he could do.

"Kate? Where are you going?"

"Someone's here."

"Really? Where at?"

Kate checks out near the two tall trees where a woman 'a member of loving the worship of Sparda' was hiding looking all scared and shaken up 'being someone working for Sanctus' both Kate and Nero try to help her out.

"Don't be afraid, miss, we're here to help you."

The woman spoke to the two.

"Who are you…?"

Nero tries to help out too.

"Just your everyday demon hunters."

Kate had to ask the woman about the missing women and Jason's whereabouts after warming her up with a spare blanket to stop shaking.

"Listen to me carefully, okay? Have you seen other people like yourself?"

"Yes… I mange to escape a castle, it was horrible! He kept some of us girls capture like his own slaves, I was lucky to escape into the jungle with these monsters chasing after me but thank Sparda you two came to my aid. Please save the others!"

The woman begs both Nero and Kate for her help.

"You got it, little lady."

"We'll do that. You also have seen another woman with lots of weapons and a man who looked all muscular?"

The woman points in the direction 'while still shaken up a bit' where two paths were near to go to one each and then the other but right after they stop lots of Scarecrows, Chimera Seeds, and Chimeras blocking their way. Kate and Nero went to destroy them all.

"Okay, let's take care of the mess and get this girl out of danger."

"Got it. Miss, just stay put. We'll stop them."

The woman looked all confused but Kate made sure that nothing would happen to her 'not knowing that she was smiling underneath her innocent looks'.

"But why are you helping me? It's too dangerous."

Kate loads up her gun, gets her sword from her light powers, and joins with Nero but after smiling at the girl before she took off.

"Not really. It's part of our job, we're here to save the world."

Kate had to hold off in finding Dante, Jason, Lady, and Alpha Line for later for she sucks it up to fight back at the demons with Nero 'for he looked happy to see her all better'. From fast speed, skills in fighting, gun shooting, to sword slashing both Nero and Kate were so well in stopping many demons in their way until there was no more of them for now. Kate and Nero go back to get the woman to moving on.

"Okay! Close is clear, let's go-!"

There was no sign of the woman in the scared condition she was in not to go very far, for she wasn't anywhere else for Kate or Nero to see her.

"Nero, I can't find the girl. She just vanished."

"What the hell…? But she was too scared to move."

"I know, this is very confusing."

Nero looked at the two different paths to choose to go in, he might think she was in one but really she wasn't.

"Look, Kate, check over there and I'll go to the one at top. She could've gone too far."

"Alright, shout if you do find something!"

"And you do the same!"

The two spit up for Nero took the area where the gate of Gyro was blocking them from the beginning to use his powers to break it down, two of them and lots of Chimeras in the way. As for Kate no luck on her end either it would seem. While back on Nero's side, his hand reacted to the other Gyro gate that was broken down and the sense of the mysterious woman ran off through there. To himself of not knowing what and how she got through it was real to him in knowing; soon Kate goes to the other side to find the woman knowing she didn't go far and soon hears Nero finding another room for them to go to by telling her so.

"Kate! I got it! Through here!"

Kate runs up to see Nero waving to her after seeing it knowing that was the next place to go to.

"Alright, Nero, let's get moving and find that woman!"

They enter to the ruined valley once they enter through the door of another path to walk across that was so high. Trying to find the woman on where she ran off to, they only felt something meaning they weren't alone right now for a demon that was pretty powerful was near for Kate to find out first before Nero did for her to tell him after seeing many trees move, it looked bad.

"Kate, we better keep on moving… Kate?"

Kate points up to Nero from within the shadows being some type of huge snake-like demon plant hissing at them.

"Snake…"

"What now?"

"There's a huge demon snake behind us…"

Nero turns around seeing it from moving really fast it destroys one of the metal paths from its powerful body, no doubt being the queen making all the seed eggs of Chimeras.

"Oh, crap!"

"Big snake!"

The two jumped on the other part of the bridge in time before the other half was destroyed for this demon could fly as well. With the long body of a real snake, of red, brown, and green skin, a sharp tail, orange whickers sticking out, green and pink colored fins on its head, with six pink eyes, a giant mouth, with a long red tongue, and very sharp teeth chases after Nero and Kate so they make a run for it without stopping before the entire bridge is destroyed. It was a huge survival race from the first bridge already gone getting to one ground path left standing, they ran 'more like Nero running really fast or jumping as Kate flew' away from the snake trying to eat them whole; within seconds going up of the bridge being stairs they made it to the top for Nero jump to the ground part in time before the last part of the metal bridge was gone and Kate flew in alright. After that the snake just flew around seeing them and went off, in other words it'll be waiting for them to come in a few minutes. Now they know what demon they'll soon be facing with from the gate it came out of. Not going back where they came from so they had to find another way out later on for it was a big drop from way up they were at.

"That's our demon alright."

"And so much for going back afterwards, we can't."

Nero makes sure that Kate was still in the game of fighting and all.

"Listen, Kate, thanks for warning me in time. And about your Father I'm pretty sure he's alive with the others. We will find him and that woman, so please stay calm. We can do this; I would be the same for Kyrie and Credo."

"Wait. I know about you doing anything for Kyrie, but Credo…?"

"As mess up to the head about worshipping and Sanctus giving him order by using me, he's still a friend and family. The only two I know and have got to protect. Whether he hates me or likes me a little without showing it, I will do my best to save him too. Until then with these powers and this sword, I must move on. You should do the same for your boyfriend Dante, right?"

Kate and Nero hug each other as partners and brother and sister feelings to each others.

"Thanks, Nero."

"Ah, shut up. Like them, I'll protect you too. So… You know just keep this between us."

Kate pats Nero on the back.

"It's a deal."

For those two to be smiling and for Kate to move on and soon to save the others on her way there with Nero by her side, they keep on going into the next door is where the demon is waiting on the other side about to be fighting with.

"That snake freak almost killed us. Payback time on him."

Kate already knows something about the demon besides it controlling the entire jungle, roots being blocked, killing all other life that was once beautiful, and making the seed-like eggs.

"That snake's a girl."

Nero was shocked.

"You're kidding me!"

"Nope, I am not."

"But how can you tell?"

"A woman knows about laying eggs really… For some demons being male, female, or an it."

Nero didn't get much of that, trying to think of one himself made him freak out a bit.

"A male a female in one? Too disturbing to even think about."

From the other half of the bridge to more forest parts left standing, both Nero and Kate following the strong energy where the demon was hiding at and so was the gate on which 'she' enter being made. Going across the buildings underneath, on to the walk way of the river, in fighting many Chimeras trying to stop them 'too bad f or them', and soon to the other side of the forest of an opening area where the energy where a big block as standing tall glowing all green could only be the Gate to Demon World. Kate and Nero prepare for another demon take down as a team after almost getting eaten from it. For once up the stairs they can see it clear as day; of course the skies around it looked very dark with more roots blocking their only way out after the battle. Kate was ready for anything and Nero tries to make sure that she was alright.

"Kate, you promise me that you'll think about the mission. The others we will save and your father."

Kate loads up her gun and powers up, not sensing Alpha Line around she has to keep on searching and fighting without it for the time being 'not the first time either'.

"I know already but when a demon like a smart ass woman who only cares about herself and hates others by eating them, she's got another thing coming. You'll see what I mean. I need you to be my back up against her so call babies while I fight this one."

"You sure?"

"You stopped Berial while I stopped his two flying puppet sluts, so it's only fare for us to share the fights."

Nero smiles happy to see Kate all focus on the task still and worried. I mean who wouldn't.

"Alright, this should be fun."

Kate puts her hand out knowing that the snake draws near them once again.

"Shh… She's coming."

From seeing the Hell Gate and soon appears the demon plant-like snake again about to get Kate and Nero, before Kate could do anything Nero jumps on it for a big ride hanging on from her skin. Trying to shake him off of her in fast paste all the way from every forest and tries punching it but instead almost gets thrown off after being hit from a tree to hang on to the demon still by the tail; soon runs really fast, jumping over an oncoming branch in his way and then trying to punch her in the face after jumping up on one tree gets it by the seed from her missing from inches away. For she finally spoke making more eggs come out of her as her attack.

"Try some seeds on for size!"

Kate comes flying in to help out Nero.

"Nero!"

"I know… Blast them!"

Nero blasts one seed into pieces and the same with Kate making the demon really mad this time to be screaming.

"My children! You bastards!"

Finally showing the demon's true form of a snake into a woman in a weird body name Echidna, the Queen of the killing plants in the jungle and maker of Chimera Seeds into fully Chimeras. From out of the She-Viper's mouth was her body all white skin, her eyes all red and cleared, sharp leaves sticking out of her head all red-like, half naked from her chest but her breasts being covered from the bottom being brownish and green with no legs just a long body of a snake, more red around her neck, as well as her upper arms too, dark red lips, and loves her plants more than anything else to eat and kill the beauty out of anything. Echidna comes in for a attack at the two for Kate to blast her and Nero jumping on to and sitting on a old tree watching.

"Ha! She-Viper got served!"

"Hell yeah she did!"

Echidna goes to her pose about to strike at them again and ready to fight.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Sorry, but having you around is more than enough for us to stop you."

Echidna didn't care what Nero was saying, she was looking at Kate a lot just hating her looks and attitude… Very big mistake she was doing.

"Really? And I suppose your slutty partner here isn't?"

Kate got mad making her hand into a fist.

"Excuse me? You just call me a slut? Look who's talking!"

The two girls go at it for Nero to be ignored.

"Me!? Well, I don't look like a woman waiting to be touch by a handsome looking human male from the big butt and looking really cute just to mate many times."

"Well, I don't look like a tramp when I lay my many eggs with random demon children you had to screw with!"

Nero didn't get this fight at all.

"What's going on here…?"

The two girls continue on fighting.

"Be quiet! Go back to your on slut house, you damn sank! Looking at you all day will make me sick either way!"

"Oh why don't I shed your skin and feed them to the birds once I shoot you to death, you freaking she bitch!"

"Ms. Piggy!"

"Mexico touchier!"

Nero tried to say something only to be yield at from Kate and Echidna.

"Ah, ladies? Can we get back to the fight please-?"

"Shut up!"

The two said it together.

"Okay! Kate, you got this and I got your back. Just let me punch her when you're done."

Kate was waiting to hear that from Nero and was ready to go.

"Oh you got it. Let's go!"

Echidna throws her left over seed egg goo all over Kate's face and whacks her with her tail laughing.

"Ha! You face me and your friend as backup? I'll be happy to take you on. Eating you will make you dead and ugly leaving to be ten times beautiful. For I Echidna, the Queen of the plants shall not lose to an ugly ducky like yourself. If that's true you must have had an even bigger whore like your Angel warrior Mommy was."

Nero was enjoying the chick fight and laughing while saying too 'oh no she didn't'.

"Damn, Kate! You gonna take that to this beast?"

Echidna laugh making Kate ten times angrier after being assaulted and owned.

"Enough of this! Your insignificant insults and slutty looks have no effect on me; though I will tear you body to shred starting with this woman!"

The She-Viper goes all out for Nero to be ready for anything to backing Kate up; she jumps up to Echidna's face to give her payback really hard.

"You got something to say to me, whore? Then say it."

"Fine… Time for a through down, you bitch-!"

With one heavy punch from Kate's fist, hits Echidna's face hard to the ground getting back up from her snake form and herself again for the fight to start up moving around like a real snake leaving Kate to fight at full power, fighting skills, sword, and gun all set to go. For the clouds to be dark and thundering all over from the demon's powers and the gate being open it'll be one hell of a fight. Echidna floats near where Kate was standing to jump when she swings her long tail for Kate to slice her hard many times until she turns into her snake form again to go flying around all over the jungle for both her and Nero to avoid her on coming strike again.

"Kate! Heads up!"

They started shooting many times at her no matter how fast she went along with dodging from her big mouth trying to eat but ended up getting kick from Kate's fighting moves. Soon going back into her true form she becomes a shape of a big plant with many vines sticking out and a huge flower up top leaving another down below her body, from every push came out Chimeras for Nero to be dealing with and Kate on her end.

"Ah, sick man."

Kate comes charging in.

"Just stop her screw up babies!"

Kate got on Echidna's 'special spot' and started punching and shooting it many times while Nero took care of the many Chimeras coming out of her making the she-viper to get angry.

"You'll pay for that, whore!"

Echidna goes back to her form almost striking with her body to hit Kate again, though she was hit that doesn't stop her on fighting back after blinding her hard from her light beam.

"Say cheese. _Light Beam Flare!"_

The light blinds the demon a little to strike many times for more at Kate to avoid quickly from her strike attacks, also Nero took care of the first half of the Chimeras. Soon Echidna goes into her snake for her to grabs hold of Kate from the arm to send her flying all over the jungle 'for Kate couldn't break free no matter how many times she kept punching her in the eyes' Nero had to back up this time by shooting the She-Viper down.

"Kate!"

With Echidna enjoying herself to kill Kate and soon eating her, she was screaming hard being thrown around from the fast speed she was going in.

"Round, and round, and round we go, ugly meal!"

Nero kept on shooting and dodging Echidna's strikes where she hits him from her large tail and sends Kate flying to the trees, only to be saved from another snake strike for Nero to sucker punch it 'also going back into her true form' and helps Kate out landing her fall.

"Nero!"

"You're welcome. You almost became her dead meal."

Kate gets up to go finish Echidna off right this time.

"Whatever, I got this!"

Kate goes charging to strike with her light-beam sword to punching and kicking Echidna very hard and fast, trying to move away from her, it was a challenge.

"Quit it!"

"Make me! You try to throw me into a tree!"

"That's how I get my meals. Nice, bloody, and gone!"

Echidna's horns of two parts sticking out of her head became one like a sharp sword and started swinging her head trying to cut Kate, but was cutting many branches off the trees and lucky to get out of the way being very deadly to go through the demon for a few seconds. So Kate shoots a few times to make Echidna's head to hurt not only from the spinning part but to getting it cause her to be a bit dizzy and continue doing the same moves on her over and over again. Soon the demon jumps up to dig herself underground for a better advantage point to hit her preys.

"So you want to play rough? Okay, let's play, honey!"

"Bring it on!"

For only Echidna's upper body was sticking out like a big flower blooming out, she started whipping one vines at a time coming out of the grounds for Kate to dodge and the same with Nero trying to kill him too.

"Hey, watch it!"

Kate slices away at the demon to use her head again at her and trying to pierce her prey until it becomes her meal to eat. No luck for Echidna against Nero and Kate the most. So that not working out comes flying out she soon brightest up into power coursing through her vines.

"Witness my power!"

Echidna was now really fast swinging her head again and throwing her eggs for Kate to destroy and go through her real quickly and to jumping over her tail whipping skills, and soon flying all over to hit the two in seconds. Kate and Nero had to be careful this time with Kate trying to hit Echidna but couldn't and her barely touching her 'just leaving marks on her clothes' something had to be done… There Nero had a plan to tell Kate while they still had a chance to win.

"Kate! The eggs!"

"What!?"

"Trust me, I have an idea!"

Echidna comes in to grab hold of Kate now.

"Got you now!"

Kate throws many of the demon's seed eggs back at her being on fire to burn her up, but she swings it all away and the fire to go out for her to grab her meal this time by dragging Kate's body to her mouth.

"Crap!"

"So you think by using my babies you could throw them back at me and burning me alive? Think again! Say hello to my stomach!"

She felt for it, for Kate to head butt her hard to open her mouth of the snake form, allowed Nero to throw her eggs deep inside her throat making her cough it up with no luck and grossing out.

"Ah! I ate one of my children! Disgusting!"

Nero gives Echidna the peace sign.

"Got ya."

"Why you-!"

Before Echidna could attack Nero from her anger, Kate gets her beam-like sword to cutting her way out of the demon's grip.

"It's about time we end this."

Kate jumps into the air to fly for Echidna tries going after her 'while trying to get the bad taste out of her mouth' her gun powers up so brightly making a huge beam-like cannon to fire out of the bright color blue, she fires and the She-Viper falls being burned up all over for sure and very weak to escape by flying away again, not this time. Her scream were annoying, but victory was successful for Kate and Nero comes in to high fiving her.

"Alright, Kate! Nicely done."

"Thanks, Nero. Other than I hated her attitude, but I had to get my anger out for taking my friends and my Dad somehow."

Nero laughs a little.

"Good for you, Kate."

The two weren't done with Echidna just yet. She gets back up to go flying as much as she had left in her to the Hell Gate, but Kate allows Nero to take this one.

"Nero, she's all yours."

"Thank you."

Nero uses his Devil Bringer to stop Echidna by the tail not allowing her not to go back.

"Don't even think about it."

She was surprise that she was fast and strong losing to Kate to be prettier than Echidna and couldn't break free for she won't lose this battle.

"How shameful to be beaten by humans…! And you, Angel woman, don't think we're done yet! You haven't seen the last of me!"

Echidna tries pulling her tail out of Nero's hands so she manages to twist it around until she finally broken free to go back to the Hell Gate again to recover, for Kate she knows that the demon will be back for more later on.

"Well, there she goes. What a bitch."

"Tell me about it, talk about a cat fight. Hey, don't step up if you're not going to put up a decent fight against another female!"

It closes for two must be dealt with later on besides one Nero took care of. Only thing left from Echidna that Nero got a hold of from the demon was a weird type of red fruit that was part of her body, Nero and Kate check it out. At first Nero was poking at it 'not wanting to touch it fully until Kate told him it was all good not going to rip him into pieces.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to litter?"

"Relax, Nero, it's not her poops."

"Oh, okay…?"

Once Nero was holding it into his arm glowing up to purple meaning the power was now part of him meaning they could break through Echidna's left over roots blocking their paths. Known as the Sephirothic Fruit, for once Nero touches one of the roots 'by accident' it was once a power pumping roots of a tree soon turning into white and dies quickly. Nero was surprised and so was Kate.

"Nice! We can go through now. From something like that to come from Echidna's womb could have so much power."

That grosses Nero out a bit.

"Ew! Kate, come on!"

Kate laughs.

"Nero, it's dead so it's part of you to use to make out path. Got to say I'm jealous."

Nero washes his hands just in case from the small rivers.

"Yeah it takes away in getting use to. I wish I could fly like you."

"As if. Can we go now?"

Kate looks around sensing where Lady, the woman, the other girls, and Jason were at somewhere out of the forest was the main castle church where Sanctus was at along with what she felt of being Kyrie and Credo there as well. She didn't sense Kyrie in danger but she and Nero had to hurry along with saving her brother in time and the others. Hopefully Dante, Trish, and Alpha Line will catch up to them later on.

"Nero! Come on! If we can make it out of the forest using your powers, we can find Sanctus and stop them. Kyrie's there too."

Nero was started to worry since Kate mention her name to him.

"What, Kyrie?"

"Yes she and the others is trap in. Maybe that's where the girl went. Let's go! We don't have time to lose!"

"Okay. Kyrie, we're coming for you. Wait for me."

Kate smiles knowing Nero's love for Kyrie is strong like hers and Dante's as well, still feeling some pain her stomach she sucks it up and kept on going… Not knowing the girl they found was watching them with some strange vines wrapping around her body and goes back by burring herself underground for she works for Sanctus alright.

"Sorry, Mommy, but the Holiness and I are about to make our move."

Once the woman jumps into the hole and being covered with grass in seconds, another demon was waiting for the heroes. Over the horizon of the cliff side, there Kate and Nero see the view of another castle church of the Holy Knights/Order of the Sword just a few more miles to go into getting there; by walking around the corner of the abandon ruins and fighting more Scarecrows with Chimera Nero was able to destroy another root for them to go to back to the bridge part for them to find another way to go through.

Next when they got back to the place they found and lost the woman 'being tricked and all', Nero and Kate sense out another new demon coming in. For it was fast, sounded dangerous to be around any other wild animal, for Kate and Nero 'for his arm was telling him trouble was coming', and a pack were formed to surrounding them to their meals to corner and kill for t hem to eat. They were called Assault or more than one as Assaults. Lizard-like demons to walk on two and four legs, scaly looking, green and gray all over, sharp claws on hands and feet, long tails sticking out from their back side up top, wearing weird golden mask 'of an Indian style' with a long skull, blue feathers sticking out, white earrings hanging down from it, and were blind to see anything but good with smelling and hearing alone or as a team. Hard to beat them all Kate and Nero shot many of them 'being four' as Kate stabs them with her beam light sword powers to fighting many, and for Nero to slice, shoot, and using his arm to swing them around until they were dead, including using his awesome powers from the Yamato sword too. Allowing the two to go forward on to the path for Kate tells the rest on what went down on their journey.

(Kate: We're getting somewhere now. We're almost done; we can do this, and stop Sanctus before he hurts Lady, Dad, the other girls, Kyrie, and Dante if he's caught. Not good… Not on our watches as well! Making our way back from the Gyro gates from the very beginning, by going back to the green house where Nero and I remember seeing the roots blocking one of our paths I the way; after fighting the many more Assault demons Nero dries up the roots for us to move on and by fighting those lizard freaks is like fighting against werewolves being so crazy I can tell you all that much! Damn there were so many! Soon entering the lost woods of the jungle/forest both Nero and I had to stay together to choose three to four right paths to go to the right direction because one slip up would make us start all over again. But did Nero listen before I had to say anything about it?)

Nero goes on ahead to one of the paths that Kate thinks it was wrong to go to.

"Let's hurry!"

"Nero, wait!"

With one turn he made, Nero disappears and came out of the hole back to the beginning where Kate was waiting for him.

(Kate: Nope, he didn't. I didn't say I told him so.)

"What the hell happened!?"

Kate points to the statue to read to Nero for him to understand.

"Can't you read? This statue tells us what to do, so listen! 'This is a gentle forest, yet those who treat her unkindly will fall into darkness. Those who do not wish for darkness should seek the light. For if not all efforts will be in vain'. Get it now?"

Nero finally gets it meaning Kate can lead him the right way to go by sensing the path of light out with her powers.

"I get it now, which means you being a half Angel, right?"

"Yes and treating the woods here with respect. So follow me and try not to get lost yourself."

"Lead the way."

They begin… From the orange light the two go north 'so far so good going the right way', to another orange light to go west, and the last with the same light color for them to go east. Until they finally made it out of the woods and to the bridge of the ruin parts with water and rundown buildings left standing in the forgotten ruins. Making it to the door to go downstairs while fighting more Scarecrows Leg, Arm, and Assaults to go down quickly to keep on going for the castle was close by on where they were heading to. Once up top of the path both Nero and Kate have finally made it on the Gran Album Bridge to walk across to as the woman gets there first along with Agnus having something in store for Kyrie.

"Oh, Kyrie. There's something I like for you to see. You Brother and Nero are in danger, come with me, I shall take you to them."

Kyrie was surprise to hear and worries for Nero and Credo to getting there fast and seeing Kate too.

"They are? Are there demons out there? Please take me to them!"

"B-b-b-but of course. Just be warn, what you're about to see may shock you dearly. So forgive when you do."

Back outside with Nero and Kate racing to Sanctus' place on the top pillar platform 'no doubt being there with Jason, Lady, Credo, Kyrie, and the other missing girls were in danger in'. Soon getting there the two stayed close 'as Sanctus was watching' for they see Credo standing before them not knowing the danger he was getting himself into, and soon Kyrie as well for her dreams was about to happen and get much worse for them. Kate tries finding her father, Dante, and the others somewhere by calling out to them.

"Dad!? Dante!? Lady!? Please you guys, answer me!?"

Nero feels bad for Kate.

"Ah man…"

Soon they see Credo coming through the entrance.

"Nero, isn't that…?"

"Yep, that's Kyrie's older brother and someone I know too name Credo."

"It looks like he's here to kill you. But why?"

"As I said before, we gotta knock some sense into him and save him for Kyrie."

Credo look serious to fight with Nero and first time seeing Kate in person so no use talking sense into him since she met with Kyrie to tell him the truth 'like he'll listen'. Credo walks up closer to Nero.

"That's a look you shoot your enemy."

Credo stopped once he was near Nero up close.

"I take it you're one of Sanctus' members?"

"And you are…?"

"I'm Kate Jones, the last Angel half breed left on Earth and Dante's girlfriend. Yeah, I said it."

Nero makes sure that Kate doesn't get hurt or involved with Credo.

"OK, well then let me ask you this... What exactly is the Order after? And who the hell is Dante?"

"Better start talking; you're being played for a foul."

Credo draws his sword out.

"You do not demand answers from me!"

He swings it at Nero for him to jump in time and the same for Kate too for he was doing it really fast, Nero uses his arm to block his second incoming sword in time for him to move aside. Kate knows he wasn't human anymore with skills like those for any human to have.

(Kate: This is just great! Kyrie's brother became a demon for helping a mess up man!? That doesn't mean we can try to save him! I'm sure Kyrie and Nero don't want this guy to die.)

Credo sees Nero's arm knowing the truth now for him being a half demon for there was no use hiding it any longer.

"You possess the power of a demon..."

With Credo pointing his sword at Nero, he tries reasoning with him alone for only he could do it besides Kate on this one.

"Back down! I don't want to hurt you. I won't do that to Kyrie!"

"That's right! I met your sister and she told me there's grave danger around your hometown for you, her, and the people! You have to believe us!"

"Hurt me? You don't get it, do you?"

Credo's body started to glow up for Kate to sense his demon form to appear and Nero's arm to go crazy.

"Nero heads up! Credo became a demon like Agnus!"

"You too…"

Credo was a solider human of the Holy Knights and soon turning into a demon just like Agnus did for he was known as Angelo Credo. His body being all clear and white, his face with black, yellow linings, his eyes to be red, black and yellow horns sticking out, with a red moon-like crest on his head, the front showed his black chest, a tail of a bird from behind, a yellow metal part on his front bottom part, his feet all black and yellow like an eagles', wings for one being an Angel's wings with his arm all normal holding a long sharp sword of a blade, and the other as a shield form all black and hard to hit. Nero had to do this battle on his own this time.

"Kate, I got this one. Watch my back."

Kate understood him so she does and aids him if she has to.

"You got it, Nero, go save Credo with your powers. If I see Kyrie, I'll talk her no matter what she thinks of the both of you."

"Thanks."

With Kate powering up and reloading her weapon, Nero wasn't ready to go easy on Credo after years of training with him, it was about to get serious. Credo didn't become an Angel warrior; he became a demon and talks without moving his mouth when speaking.

"I have been chosen to take the next step in evolution, to become something far more than just human. I am an angel!"

Kate had to at least say something to him.

"An Angel? Please! I'm one being something to save others, not something to become a monster like you are!"

"Like you'll know better, woman! You won't get near me or my sister! You wearing those clothing doesn't make you a member but a false."

"You think Kyrie wants to see you like this!? A monster!?"

With Kate trying to make things clear with Credo, Nero steps in to fight.

"Wrong, Credo. All that you've become is a demon."

"See!? What he said!"

Credo didn't want to hear anything from Nero anymore to take matters into his own hands for Sanctus 'for him to be watching with the other member joining him and Jason with the others girls even for Lady were chained up and held captive for the worse to come'. With Agnus bringing Kyrie to play a trick on her but showing what Credo has become and Nero a half demon she fears of, will Dante, Trish, and Alpha Line make it in time to help them out? Stop the danger that'll soon happen, save the people in Fortuna, and finding out the plans Sanctus has in store for the weapons and Dante with Nero too? Along with Kate being his Angel slave. (Gross!) Credo picks up his sword to point it at Nero ready to take him alive to Sanctus.

"As the Captain of the Holy Knights, you are now under arrest. It is the wish of His Holiness!"

Things were about to be heating up for it was for real in this fight, Nero vs. Credo or Angelo Credo with Kate as his back up. Nero will do one thing for Kyrie's sake and Credo's by protecting them at all cost, even if he has to hurt Credo a bit for his own good.


	9. Mission 8: The Caring Heart of a Demon

Mission# 8: The Caring Heart of a Demon

It was a big fight about to happen for Nero goes up against Credo as Angelo Credo to save and stopping him for his and Kyrie's sake. While Kate watches the fight about to happen and backing up Nero from behind, the two have to make it inside the place in order to stop Sanctus and Agnus to save Jason, Lady, the missing girls, and Kyrie as well, can they in time? For Kate tries withstanding her strange illness to watch and senses something else far more powerful from within the place meaning it does not look good at all. Kate narrates how the fight goes on for once knowing each other for years of training have finally gone face to face in battle. Credo calls out his battle cries about to stab Nero hard.

"Do not underestimate me!"

(Kate: So two close childhood friends and Nero in love with Credo's sister Kyrie has finally started. Now I see how serious this was about to get. Nero gets hit from Credo long sword to out run him and he comes up Nero slowly for him to protect from any fast hits from Nero's sword allowing Credo to move to the other side, and soon throws his sword straight into Nero. This looked bad! Nero seem to be dodging and all to stop Credo for this was one hell of a cool sword fight going on from hits, blows, and speed that my eyes felt weird watching it; from one powerful hits Credo was giving to Nero he just came back for more allowing him to finally know Credo's moves to hit back for they were giving it their all in this fight.)

Credo kept on fighting even if Nero was twice as powerful as he was.

"I won't let you go."

"Bring it on, Credo!"

(Kate: And things were getting crazier. Lucky for Nero's arm pulls him to Credo to hit him a few more times, though his body shield was strong Nero grabs hold of Credo with his arm to send him flying, but again not over until one was done for the count… It didn't matter how fast Nero out ran Credo, his shooting his sharp feathers out, throwing his sword like a dagger, or blasting Nero many times he wasn't going to go down; Nero was getting the upper hand so far besides being push back from Credo's shield to keep on fighting for Nero throws another punch for Credo was about to strike. Go, Nero! Win this and talk some sense into Credo already!)

"Prepare to die!"

Nero looks all beaten up and bleeding a little making Kate worry about him, but she had no choice but to let him settle the fight against Credo for to recover on his own thanks to his arm to still fight.

(Kate: Nero was mad now. He goes up to Credo with his arm to grab, punching non-stop, and another one to send flying to the ground hard to getting back up. Damn this was getting somewhere big! He was even madder to swing his sword out so fast for Nero to dodge and to watch out for.)

"I will not suffer. No! I won't be defeated!"

(Kate: Now he tells us so. Nero keeps on punching and flying above him from getting hurt.)

Credo kept on going against Nero and him to stand strong.

"Now die, demon!"

(Kate: Credo was way too fast to be swinging again and again scaring Credo for he couldn't stop Nero!)

"Come on! Show me what you got!"

Nero spits out a few blood out of his mouth.

"You ask for this…"

(Kate: Flying above him, Nero uses his arm to grab hold of Credo to swing his sword many times at him. Ouch! Though he does it back to Nero hard causing the ground to crack from every time he uses his deadly sword, and a new one where he gathers many to circle around Nero to stab him everywhere but he blocks and pushes them away only to be cut to the face a few times; it just keeps on going so much more without an end and back to the same with from speed and throwing swords at over and over, from Credo's body glowing things were getting bad. That's where Nero finally uses his Yamato powers to slash Credo hard with one hit to come falling down from flying and was hit pretty hard. Looks like Nero won and now to help out Credo while he still has some human within him.)

It wasn't over yet… Credo comes in to use his shield at Nero but he stops it with his arm being all powered up to throw Credo back down hard and for Kate to fire a beam blast to calm him down for more of her Angel powers courses through her to get mad and worried again for Credo sees a true Angel she really was.

"Alright, that is it!"

One blast finally stopped Credo to turn back to normal and for Nero to be amazed from Kate once again while looking at his arm glowing up leaving his friend not happy that the lost ready to strike again with his sword.

"No... Not yet! I'm not finished!"

Credo charges to strike leaving Nero to stop him, for his arm stopping his sword from hitting him to finally going down for the count for Kate to say so.

"See? Real Angel standing before you. And you are out of here!"

With Kate telling Credo so Nero comes up knowing it was hard to do 'but still the right thing' in saving Credo's life for he was amazed how well he can still fight as he tries to get back up.

"Your strength has increased!"

Kate reaches her hand out to Credo.

"Credo, your sister told me to come to Nero by aiding him. You and Kyrie are being fooled by Sanctus, he is a demon and you became one too. Please let us help you and you can help us out, let me heal your wounds."

Credo allowed it for Kate started recovering him by holding his hand just shocked from this whole mess turning out to be the truth.

"So… Kyrie my sister might be right about this. She trusts in you and Nero. So why have I…?"

"It's okay, we'll explain the rest once we…"

Kate stops for Kyrie came at a very bad timing.

"No… Not now."

She was right, once Kate and Nero heard Kyrie screaming while standing to see the horror, they turn around to see her looking at Nero in fear for he and her brother Credo are demons.

"Kyrie…"

Kyrie sees Nero's hand being a half human and half demon that couldn't hide it from her anymore and Credo lying on the floor who was very hurt. Nero tries to reason with Kyrie and the same with Kate, but she walks away from Nero.

"No wait... This isn't what you think..."

"Why...? Why did you do this...?"

Kate tries reasoning with her and showing Credo that she and Nero are on his side, soon learning he made a terrible mistake from the very beginning.

"Kyrie, wait!"

"Kate…?"

"Now you look scared, Nero was hiding it for a very good reason. Just hear us out…"

With Kate about to say something while still all shook up near Nero holding on to the necklace he gave to Kyrie, Agnus appears next to her for she was really in danger now, for he looked happy for the plans to go well for Sanctus and getting rid of Credo.

"Kyrie, look out!"

Kate tries to get Kyrie away from Agnus but he uses his demon sword name Gladius (explain more on them later on) for he will stab Kyrie if she makes a wrong move for her to step aside.

"Agnus!"

"It was our intentions to protect you from the truth. Nero is a demon. Sorry, Ms. Jones, she needed to know the truth herself."

Kate got mad and so did Nero.

"You bastard!"

"You son of a-!"

Before Nero could go near Agnus, he points his sword at him unless he wants Kyrie to get hurt. Kate could tell that deep down Kyrie still cared for him.

"Nero."

Making Nero upset and so was Kate just watching the horror. Soon he makes sure the sword was close to Kyrie's neck.

"Not to worry. I have no intentions of harming her... yet. Though it would appear your attachment extends beyond friendship..."

Kyrie soon learned the dream she had for the danger to come was real.

"My God... Kate, the dream I had it was real… I'm so sorry…"

"Kyrie."

Nero got mad at Agnus.

"She has nothing to do with this... Let her go!"

Soon Credo speaks up knowing he must make up from his sins he made as he walks up slowly to Nero and Kate to join them weaken to move but not to let his sister get hurt.

"Agnus! How dare you use my sister! This is my fight and I will finish it! Let her go!"

Kate was amazed and Kyrie was happy her brother listens to reason.

"Alright, Credo!"

"His Holiness predicted your defeat and so ordered that your sister be utilized."

"What…?"

That shocks the three to hear and Kyrie couldn't break free so all of them go charging at Agnus. Before they could strike at Agnus and save Kyrie, he powers up into his demon form to pushing Kate, Nero, and Credo back from his powers allowing him to escape while carrying Kyrie in his arms. Kate tries shooting from the anger she was in for her Angel powers to kick in misses the demon to shoot down.

"Damn you!"

Agnus makes a fool out of Kate.

"Ha! Miss me! I do believe a friend of yours and your dear Daddy is waiting for you inside, Ms. Jones, so do hurry!"

Kate drops her weapon sensing that Agnus was telling the truth for Lady and Jason to be inside as prisoners.

"Lady? Dad?"

"If you want her, then come and get her, for I cannot guarantee her fate."

Agnus takes off with Kyrie back inside the building for he waits for the other two to go in and to kill Credo after being used. Nero now knows he and Kate must go inside together, for Kate has to be strong until Dante arrives with Trish and her weapon Alpha Line as she tries cheering her friend up and getting her gun to reload.

"Nero, I'm so sorry."

Nero makes his demon arm into a fist in anger for he was stronger than he looks.

"If we're going to save your friends and your father, I know we'll save Kyrie as a team. I won't let Sanctus or Agnus get away with this. What did to Kyrie and Credo will pay."

Kate could only smile after hearing Nero say that.

"I'm with you on that. Credo! Now you see that you and your sister were fooled by a madman?"

Hard to believe for Credo to hear the shocking truth, he does all thanks to Nero and Kate saving him. Though after that powerful shock and feeling very weak, he was unable to get up until he recovered on his own.

"His Holiness... He used Kyrie...?"

Tries getting up, Kate helps him a little.

"Whoa, easy there. You're no shape to fight right now."

"But my sister!"

"I know, like Nero and I will let anything happen to her."

Nero had to say something to Credo from pulling him up roughly and demanding some answers for Kate to calm him down.

"Where's he taking her? Back to headquarters?"

Kate pulls Nero away from the injured Credo.

"Dude! Can't you see he's hurt!? Relax!"

Credo goes on his own.

"I would assume so. Nero, we must set aside this battle until I find out the truth of this."

Kate tries to stop Credo from moving, but he was headstrong so he would be fine on his own.

"Ah, Credo, you sure?"

"I'll be fine. You two do what you can and I'll do mine."

Soon Credo goes into Angelo Credo to fly around the building to get in 'little did the three know that two more came to the other side by breaking in quietly meaning it was Trish as Gloria and Dante made it in', before Credo left he left something for Nero to have in his arms to absorb.

"Nero! Use this! Don't think about dying on me if we're to fight again so use it well!"

Credo leaves the two for Nero to absorb the piece of Angelo Credo's arm that sort of came off and healed like a lizard's tail for Kate to see. Known as the Aegis Shield, for used by Credo himself in his demon form is also Nero's skills to defend himself against demon to push aside with strong force. Now Kate and Nero head inside the place to find the three people, the missing women, and stop Sanctus.

"Nero? Love the new powers and all, but right now we better get going."

Nero goes inside first and then Kate from behind hoping Dante, Trish, and Alpha Line were alright leaving her to save Kyrie, Jason, and Lady from inside and hoping the woman too.

"Right, let's go. Follow me."

The two were on their own once again with Credo taking care of things on his end 'while learning the truth'; they enter through the hallways of the hideout church for something very powerful was lying for Sanctus to use soon. But what was it from the Yamato and the orb to make it this far? From the nice view from the inside to crossing another long bridge from the outside of the place for a nice view to look at could only lead to trouble along the way which it did for Nero and Kate to fight another new demon, or demons known as… Well, thought to be more Assaults instead they run after the Bianco Angelos to hold them off with their shields, in came a newer one with wings flying down known as Alto Angelo or Alto Angelos just slice all the Assaults in seconds with one swing from its sword while still walking.

"Nero, more knight weirdoes."

Nero goes charging at them for Kate to fly in just to help him out.

"More demons or not, no one will get in our way!"

"Here we go then… Wait up!"

The Alto Angelos are like captains of the Bianco Angelos created by Angus to kill as he said how he did it from before. All white and black armor looking fine and shiny, a helmet of a robot shape with red eyes, ears-like popping out, a halo up top, stronger shield of a wing on one arm side, the other with a longer and sharp looking sword with sharp blades on both sides when held, a red orb on their chest, longer legs, lots of armor made of gold to glow up, and silver wings to fly and strike their enemies down. Does that stop Nero and Kate? Nope. Though they were fast as a team to come at full force at the two, they were faster to dodge their every move they made from almost being stabbed for Kate took down the first Bianco Angelos on her own using the same moves in beating them all the time; as for Nero stopping the Alto alone to use his arm to grab hold, jump up, destroy its shield, and just slam dunks it to the floor and crushes its head with his legs in between to go down for them to move on. Nice!

Soon making their way to the grand hall looking nice, clean, with many fires to be lid up, and too quiet for no demon or any weren't around so far for them to stay on their guard at all times. Nothing so far until they make it back outside to see a bridge up but wasn't down due to the roots holding it, for something from up top making it is holding it to get the key because nothing that Kate does from blasting it down to Nero hitting the bottom didn't do anything. So up they go as they turn around a machine was on for the many laser beams on the ground will burn and cut you if they were to stand in it so they try to make their way through it somehow.

"Now this is getting dumb."

Kate got her wings out.

"Hey, either way we're winning this. Let's fly!"

"Right behind you, Kate."

So with quick thinking, Kate flies to the other side for the right door to open for them and for Nero to out run the beams to get across alright just his jacket got one hole through lucky not to be his head. Into the next room was more laser moving too fast to go through and fighting with more Bianco and Alto Angelos to deal with as a team; they soon see a statue for grabbing out thanks to Nero was a weird looking key with a sand timer in it and a stone to put in meaning it can slow down time for a second to get through the lasers known as the Key of Cronus for Kate to hear about it so much.

"Wow! You got the Key of Cronus!"

"The key of what?"

"The first item created by Father Time himself. Using it can be handy to use for emergencies to get through dangerous objects standing in the way for death to come knocking on your door, but with this can allow you to pass through the beams only for a second to move fast until it rubs out. It must be more of these around the place. We can move fast leaving the other things and the demos to be very slow to move away from you. Try it out."

Kate points out to the stone for Nero to use it on.

"Okay, okay. Like this?"

Nero upper cuts the stone with the key within him to slow down time and space but them to go through the door.

"Yes, like that. Now come on!"

The two made it through before time was up. Nero and Kate headed to the next room for they were getting really close. Nero use the wheel to turn it allowing the elevator to come down to get onto to go up, for more demons to get killed thanks to Kate and Nero's skills to stop while going up and then more time stopping to avoid the beams to go through carefully; and soon another one to go up top in fighting more and more Frosts and Scarecrows in their way. And one more to do in the room to stop time again – for them to get across without getting hit from every reflect they did in staying alive. In the nick of time too by fighting more and more Assaults for Kate and Nero made it to the top to get through once they did. Going up…

They were close for Kate to sense Kyrie was inside the room/lab of Agnus for her and Nero to go to, that's when it happened. One floor created a hole sucking Kate into it and trapping her within a building for Sanctus has her in his hands this time.

"Oh, crap!"

Nero tries to punch the walls and floors with his powers, shooting, and slashing but none of them worked who needed Kate for this.

"No, Kate! Kate! I can't break you out!"

Kate couldn't neither and felt her father and Lady were nearby and so was Kyrie to go rescue leaving Nero to fight with Agnus on his own.

"Nero! Go on without me! I got to go save the others and my Dad!"

"No! I can't leave you!"

Kate runs off for Nero to worry her making his arm to glow meaning danger was coming.

"Just go on! I'll be fine, my Dad, Lady, the other girls, and Kyrie need me! Go stop Agnus to kicking his ass for me please!"

Nero understood for she does her part and so does he.

"Got it. Just be carefully, Kate! I'm coming back for you!"

Nero shouts out to Kate for her to hear him down the hallways for she makes her way to her friends and father.

"Okay, Nero! You are the best w got and my Brother so go for it!"

"You too, Sister!"

Soon both Nero and Kate went their separate ways for Nero goes in the room to search for Agnus to stop him and go back to Kate as she finds the other three quickly underneath the buildings, for she was getting close where she needed to be seeing that Kyrie looked scared in one room with some statues what looked like women and Lady being out cold. Soon Kate breaks through the vents to see if everyone and Kyrie was okay.

"Kyrie! Are you okay?"

Kyrie sees Kate standing before her looking well.

"Oh, Kate. It's you… Where are Nero and my brother?"

"Kyrie!"

Kate comes up to Kyrie to hugging each other and happy to be together again as friends.

"Oh, Kate, I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Me too. I'm scared…"

"I know you are, but I'm here. Tell me, did Agnus hurt you?"

Kyrie nodded a no for Kate to be happy to see her unharmed.

"No, I'm fine. It just the other girls but this one lying next to me… They have been turned into stones from the Order of the Swords. It was horrible!"

Kate could sense the missing women she heard and remembers what they look like that she found them along with Lady not one of them, sensing her body meaning she was alive just out cold.

"No way… I found them. Looks like Lady will be alright. Meaning my Dad is too."

Kyrie holds Kate's arm wanted to know everything that's been happening lately.

"Kate, please tell me. My dreams, the terror that'll soon happen like this, my brother in danger, and Nero… Are they demons?"

"Ah… Yes and no for some. This will be hard to explain to you here to try to stay calm and listen to me carefully."

Kate began telling Kyrie the whole thing that was going on as she explained by narrating about it.

(Kate: So I told her everything. Between Nero on what he really was and getting his powers from the parents in being reborn from Dante and Beatrice of Anima's other half, why her brother Credo became one, who I was along with Dante, the real son of Sparda being real, Trish as Gloria going under cover, both my Dad and Lady were captured, my weapon Alpha Line is still missing, me being a half breed Angel, and her dreams being all too real. As well as Sanctus' history of once being a bum to having two daughters in killing one of Lully and Billy's Mother and her sister Lilly he murder… Oh, and let's not forget about the missing women he was also involved in; once I left one of the statues next to me showed how they were slaves in soon becoming stones about twelve of them next to us still alive and some being broken down. Not good! At least it didn't turn Kyrie and Lady into one yet, but still why does that old freak want with Nero's girlfriend? After telling Kyrie, she knew that Nero or Credo couldn't be mean to her so she felt happy and for me telling her the whole thing. The only thing left was to find a way out of here somehow.)

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear."

"And these statues are all the missing women still alive while some were crumbled."

Kate looks at the ground sensing how they were killed by breaking into pieces by Agnus' work.

"I'm glad Nero will come to our rescue and Dante's the true Son of Sparda. Though I thought…"

Kate said something about that.

"That all demons were bad? No, just some and others are really good like my Dante. And Nero would never hurt you, he loves you a lot."

Kyrie was shock to hear and very shy.

"He is…? In love with me?"

"Yes! You and I we have the men we love to protect us. For that to see them again we have to get out of here."

"But how?"

Kate uses her powers to carry Lady 'while she was still out cold' into the vent for her and Kyrie to make their escape.

"Through here. Try hiding my friend and get in, I need to find my Dad and then I'll join you."

Kyrie had something to say.

"Kate, wait. There are others trapped in here."

"I'll come back with Nero to save them. I promise."

"It's all my fault that this happen. If only I knew."

Kate went to cheer Kyrie up.

"Kyrie, it isn't your fault. None of us knew from Sanctus isn't the type of person to be around. Whatever he's cooking up we will stop him and save many lives. That's our job as demon hunters after all."

With Kate smiling at Kyrie she knew there was still hope left.

"Oh, Kate, thank you. Then let's go. You and I are friends, right?"

The two hold each other's hands for Kate was glad she met with Nero's girlfriend seeing how much they were met for one another.

"We sure are…"

Soon they heard a noise for someone was coming in for Kate to get Lady and Kyrie out of the room first.

"Someone's here. Kyrie, go with Lady and I'll check up later-!"

They soon see Jason on the ground all chained up and beaten pretty bad to still being alive for Kate to stop.

"Oh, no…"

"Dad!"

Kate goes up to Jason's body to heal him, but before that Agnus appears to shoot a dart into Kyrie's arm to put her to sleep and into a glass-like cage to trapping her for she was a prisoner to Sanctus leaving Lady's body to be taken away by the Alto and Bianco Angelos carrying her away, and having Kyrie out cold.

"Kate… Save… Nero…"

Kyrie goes to a deep sleep and soon moving into the next room for Kate could get to her in to for the floors to go back to normal. Jason said something to Kate to warn her while seeing other Holy Knights 'that weren't demons being dragged off too'.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Jason had trouble talking to Kate to warning her quickly.

"Kate…"

"Dad? What happen? Are you alright?"

Joining with Agnus was Sanctus coming in to the room and another one being the woman showing herself as a Chimera wearing the women's clothing of the church with the body of a girl with lots of vines sticking out who I think is voice by Carrie Savage.

"Hey there, girlfriend. Sorry to play with you but it was long enough to get His Holiness what he needs. I'm Echidna's creation Ivy Chimera. So welcome to your doom."

"You!"

Jason grabs on to Kate's hand to say it already out of his mouth.

"Dad, don't move. I'll get you and everyone else out of here."

"No… Kate…"

"What is it, Dad?"

Soon she sees more Angelos with Ivy standing next to her with Agnus appearing to soot a Kate next and Sanctus too seeing them. Before the Angelos took the beaten up Jason into the cellars where the knights and Lady were going in as well, he says it quickly to save his daughter's life.

"Kate! Run away!"

Soon Jason and Lady disappear from Kate for her to try to save them in anger with her powers coursing through her body.

"No! Dad! Lady! Kyrie! Give them back!"

Agnus comes up in front of her aiming.

"Our Holiness has something special for you, my dear."

A couple of shots to the leg made Kate stop though she tries to move and slowly getting weaker to fall asleep, with Agnus still aiming Sanctus tells him to put it down for he has got his slave Angel this time.

"That's enough, Agnus. Nero is coming, so go do your part by using her."

Agnus understood and turns himself into his demon form and going to the next room where he awaits Nero with Kyrie to show him.

"Yes, your Holiness. You got what you need and I have mine. We finally have your p-p-p-precious Angel with you. I shall take my leave."

Agnus flies off leaving Ivy with a command for her do by Sanctus' orders.

"Ivy, you have served me well. Make sure to keep the cages locked for our prisoner and these statues in tacked."

Ivy goes off with the Angelos to aid them and wait for the real show to soon start later on.

"Yes, your Holiness."

Ivy leaves with the other prisoners to put away and Sanctus has his hands full with Kate for he finally has her about to sleep but she tries to fight him.

"At long last, Kate Jones, you are finally mine. Dante nor Nero won't save you what I had in store for them for you to watch with me."

Sanctus tries to grab hold of Kate as she was about to fall and seeing a blur all over her eyes, she fight back by using her beam-like sword to cut his hand away from her. For it was bleeding it soon healed quickly for Sanctus was a demon for Kate to find out the hard way.

"No-!"

Kate soon couldn't get up fearing for the worse. For Sanctus to smile and licks off his own wounds from his arm to move up closer to Kate, soon falling to sleep 'more like her body to feel very numb' she cries for she hopes that Dante and Nero will come to her and the others' rescue including Kyrie's. For she couldn't speak trying to call out Alpha Line for help.

"Dante… Nero… Where are you guys…?"

Kate soon was out for the count leaving Sanctus to pick her up 'while putting a strange looking collar on her neck' and soon to kissing her on the lips. Not good… What's to come for Kate now and has Trish and Dante got in time to save her along with Jason, Lady, the other missing women, the other Holy Knights, and Kyrie? It looks like now that Nero is on his own from here on out until he comes to Kyrie and Kate's rescue. He enters in the room of Agnus' alone seeing Kyrie out cold in a cage-like glass from above him just floating from a bright red light all over from inside. Before Nero could do anything to get her down, Agnus flies in to take care of him and his Yamato. Getting out his sword he was ready to fight with Nero alone this time.

"So, you've come."

"What have you done to Kyrie?"

"Why don't you check and find out. But don't expect me to be as easy on you as I was last time."

Nero makes his demon arm into a fist for he'll do all that he can to save his Kyrie no matter what happens in round two.

"If I have to kill you to save Kyrie, then let's roll."

Agnus comes flying at Nero to battle with him there were a lot of his Gladius 'like the sword he was holding in his hands' to fight with him. Looking like the Cutlass, these were a bit different to be ten times stronger as Agnus sword-like weapon demons. Looking like long swords, when popped out their heads are shape of dragon's of the color gray, yellow eyes, scale-like chest with sharp edges, with a chain-like tail to stick out, another part of the wing 'being the sword with sharp point on the back colored in red, purple, and black, and the upper part had wings of red to fly really fast unless when grabbed turn into swords by force. The fight begins for Nero vs. Agnus in round two with many Gladius' in the way. Ready… Fight!

(Tayla: Guess I'll take over until Kate comes around and all to explain what's happening. Agnus strikes at Nero first with his sharp Gladius sword for Nero to go full on his Yamato to upper cut from his arm into slicing him hard. Nice! Nero just kept on clashing away against Agnus while flying around to avoid him, but too slow! Now having two more swords on him to strike three times really fast for Nero to grab hold of his head to jump up and slash so more. Soon powering up all yellow to summon another large sword to strike at Nero; allowing following him all over the room until he shot it down and then goes right after Agnus to give him a total throw down to the ground by throwing him up towards the ceiling and next back down right at his face to the ground. Now that has to hurt. Oh! And uses Agnus' own sword demon to stab him in the back not once but twice to watch him suffer by bleeding. Agnus gets back up to his feet to fly away from Nero quickly.)

"This can't be happening!"

(Tayla: But it is… Agnus flies up a bit with strong winds he was making from his huge wings for Nero to keep on fighting. Tries powering up for a deadlier lighting attack to charge up, but thanks to Nero of course he stopped him, the fights not done yet. From Nero slashes and didn't care how many of Gladius' and Cutlass' came at him, the hero kept slashing Agnus really hard without stopping once; though slowing him down by making more longer swords to summon and go spinning around to slash Nero for having many cuts to heal so quickly this kid was tough alright. Ouch! Throwing his weapons but to be stuck to the walls and for Agnus to summon more and more sword-like demon fishes to cut Nero into two and next summoning a hole to shoot out fire at Nero to burn. Get up! Though Nero kept on fighting back with many more slashes ahead.)

Agnus powers up until he sees Nero dead for good.

"Time to die."

"Ain't gonna happen."

(Tayla: Crazy, ain't it? No matter how far Agnus flew Nero kept on grabbing hold with his Devil Bringer arm to grab hold and go after him. But Agnus got a hold of him to absorb his powers to heal on his own. Cheater!)

"You'll be mine!"

Agnus recovers by glowing after getting some energy back from Nero and throws him down.

(Tayla: But does that stop him? Think again! From more swinging swords to more demons swimming from the grounds Nero had to beat him to save Kyrie. So more slashes at Agnus before he could do another powerful move to take him down hard, thanks to Nero's Yamato slashes him to using the same moves to give that demon another hard throw down and one last stab from his own weapon finally stop Agnus. Yes! Nero won once again! Now save Kyrie and get going to the next stage of the level! Hurry!)

Agnus was flying up in the air with his hand on his chest being in pain and sounded angry too leaving Nero happy to get his anger out at him.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU! I will kill you! I will kill you!"

"Is that all you got? I think it's time to put you out of your misery."

"Ah! Enough!"

Before Agnus could strike and Nero to defend himself, in came a lot of Bianco Angelos all over to fight Nero to hold him off leaving Agnus to escape with Kyrie thanks to Sanctus' help for both of them to hear from another room he was talking to by controlling the Alto Angelo standing before the demon.

"Your Holiness!"

"That's enough, Agnus. Go and prepare for activation. I got Kate with me; just bring Kyrie back. He will come for her."

Agnus bows to Sanctus in doing so.

"Right away."

Nero overheard Sanctus saying he has Kate meaning she and the others she went to find were trapped too like she was.

"No not Kate."

Agnus flies up to return back in making the plans to go real soon. As Sanctus sees Nero still fighting and looks at Kyrie, he sees him taking Kyrie away. Fighting his way through many Angelos off to get to his girlfriend quickly, he jumps up 'at the same time destroyed more Angelos in the way to clash into each other' Nero tries reaching out to Kyrie.

"Let her go! Kyrie!"

In slow motion how far Nero was close to Kyrie, he only heard her voice calling out to him meaning she forgiven him and only wants t be safe from danger than risking himself for hers.

"Nero..."

Jumping to miss Kyrie but only to get her necklace he gave to her and missed. Only for that lot more Angelos came flying into pinning Nero down for Sanctus to use the other to carry Kyrie out.

"Kate! Kyrie!"

"They're all mine and so will you and Dante shall be next! You have indeed inherited Sparda's power."

Once Alto Angelo 'controlled by Sanctus' flies off with Kyrie, more and more Angelos were about to finish Nero… Only for his eyes to glow red meaning he was angry this time. Once being a lot of Angelos on top of Nero, he screams out loud to pushing them all aside with great force to go all over the room for they were down for the count, leaving poor Nero too late in saving Kyrie and now Kate captured losing his only friend/sister but his girlfriend he swore to protect and failed. Looking at the necklace left out he has in his hands, he goes to the ground to bang his hands many times on screaming in anger and crying. Ah… Is there any hope for him yet?

Nero punches the ground one more time to make the root glow up. From his arm to destroying them all in one hit for the bridge to finally going down to the next room, knowing there was no time to be celebrating he still had to go on finding Kyrie, Kate, and the others in time going back to where he started back to the bridge downstairs. He cleans his face up from crying and was ready to stop Sanctus once and for all.

"Kate… Kyrie… I'm coming for you two. Hang in there, both of you."

To the elevator everything goes black for more Mephistos to show up to fight, but they weren't the only ones… Nero dodges their laser beam from their finger attack for another one comes crawling out through the floors, firing more and more laser for Nero to move away from fast for showing out of the shadows was a freaky looking ghost like name Faust or Faust's. Almost stabbing Nero, he grabs hold of the laser pointers in time to push aside to sighting them all. A lot like the Mephistos but much taller and white colored instead of red, with a freaky skull face, long white hair coming out, a black hat, wearing a black hooded coat all over, with a longer tail, and two long claws of the color red. So same old thing… Nero uses his arm to make the two Mephistos tiny to slam them to the ground, and then Faust from doing the same thing, slamming it down, and shooting at it was finally killed after that.

Nero leaves one elevator to solving a puzzle in the next one. But thanks to the 'time wrap' he manages to go through many laser shooting in his way being really slow to make his way to the wheel to turn and then falls down from the elevators to go forward; back at the Key Chambers to slowing down time again to make it out of the room and fighting more Angelos of both kinds to getting to the bridge now and across the next building. Without pressing the button this time. To the next room he was in using the time wrap to slow down time and space to get across the many lasers to go through, making there and soon the huge height fan room running for one fall will cut you. By going down he needs to be more demons like the Mephistos and Faust's to get the time wrap to unlocking it to slow down time to get to the other side up top. No problem for Nero to do.

"You're kidding me, right? Well, this should be fun."

From there Nero goes up one fan at a time without getting hurt from falling this it was slowing down. Soon going to the other door for who knows what will stop him, not for Nero to save some lives.

"I can do this. I can't stop for anything standing in my way!"

Elsewhere inside the building, Trish/Gloria appears out of nowhere with what looks like she pretends to capture Dante alive all tied up from the back and a bag over his head to follow her orders with the dagger sticking from his back to move. Soon lots of Angelos came out to help her out, or so it seems.

"Relax, boys. I got Dante alive for our Holiness. I'll bring it."

Before Trish could go anywhere, the Angelos point their swords out to stop her.

"Wow… Okay? Is there something I did wrong?"

They were going in for the kill for Dante to shoot one of them at the head to die for him to get rid of the bag and get himself untied.

"Well, so much for that part. The geezer found out who you really are."

"If that's said in done, at least we made it this far. Sorry, boys, I guess I'll just cut you out!"

Gloria begins to cut and dance-like her way through the many Bianco and Alto Angelos to stop 'with Dante backing her up a little' allowing him to go through since he senses Jason, Lady, the other knights, Kyrie, and Kate in grave danger from Sanctus, Ivy, and Agnus somewhere.

"Dante! Go on without me!"

"You sure!?"

Dante sees Trish/Gloria won't have any trouble catching up to him later on since she knows her way around the place also beating all the empty armor demons up.

"I got things from here. Now save the others, it'll soon start."

Dante gives Trish the peace out and takes off while fighting more Angelos out of his way.

"Catch you in a bit, Trish!"

Dante rushes to the room where he sense Nero was coming at real soon to wait for him. As well as remembering what he and Trish talked about back at the jungle from earlier. Another flashback…

"Okay, you are you. Start talking."

"If you say so. About the Holy Knights or the so called Order of the Sword… They're hiding something very big. This is why I gave Sanctus my sword and yours for a reason…"

"And what's that?"

Trish as Gloria crosses her legs for she liked to be a different person for fun but is serious in battle.

"After researching… I have found the missing women in the cellar with some of the other ral Holy Knights in danger. They'll be sacrifice to Sanctus monster."

Now Dante wanted to know a lot more from Trish.

"What type of monster of his?"

"It goes by the name The Savior. Once a deadly demon and enemy to Sparda for he stopped by sealing his fate but not destroying him, Sanctus became that demon from Savior's spirits doing to reawaken him. By using the Sword of Sparda will not only power him up but will also allow us to track him down in this building. But if he gets a hold of you and the Yamato, we are good as dead."

Dante laughs a little.

"Dead, huh? Okay, what else is new?"

"I sense Lady and Jason were also capture by them with the help of a demon Chimera plant-like female looks of a human being an enemy. Alpha Line's also gone missing somewhere trying to find Kate or one of us. Dante, this is also serious. He'll get you to use to become a God and savior to the people of Fortuna much better than Trevor did with Anima and that's not all I heard from Sanctus. Agnus… Because of him they'll use Credo's sister Kyrie as bait to get Nero and the Yamato to him o power up Savior, which would mean it'll be impossible then to destroy him or the statue itself. He also wants Kate as Kyrie's replacement as an Angel slave to have."

Once Trish tells him the whole details, Dante knew he had to go to save not only Nero with the Yamato to get back, but also Lady, Jason, Kyrie, all the missing women, the Holy Knights that are still human, and Kate for he could let his only love die not when he's around.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I wasn't…"

Dante gets up to get going.

"Let's go! We got some ass demon kicking to do-!"

Trish stops him to tie him up and shows Dante a bag to put over his head.

"Fine, let me just do this. Got to make it look real thinking Gloria has fought and captured Dante alive as promise."

"Alright, do it. But if it doesn't work since one of them might be on to you?"

Trish thought about that a while ago.

"Hmm… Guess we'll let ourselves in the hard way if we must."

Once that was set, Trish and Dante headed to the place allowing Dante to break open with his sword for them to get inside a while ago.

"You ready?"

"Let's do it. Lead me the way."

"Right, but remember, Dante, if we have to we'll split up on how far we get in."

"You got it."

End of flashback... Dante makes his way through in finding Kate and fast, as back with her being out cold in the other room lying on the bed and dreaming for what Kyrie's dream was like haunts her for she, Nero, Credo, Alpha Line, Jason, Lady, Trish, and Dante were in the hands of Sanctus, Agnus, Ivy, and other demons of the Holy Knights/ Order of the Sword. She soon images in her dreams of her singing while playing a guitar of Aimee-B 'Fallen Angel 'from Panty and Stocking Anime series'. And here is me singing the song the best I could on what Kate wouldn't sound like when singing from the other series. Awesome Anime and weird, huh? ^_^ watch?v=RJ9Q_QF0o3g

Kate (singing): Heaven, please sing for me a song of life  
Heaven, take me into your skies  
There's no place here for me to hide my cries  
Night and day, I'm missing you (ooh)

I know I'm here for the magic  
All your stars guiding me through and through  
(Oh) why, this loneliness feel like... forever and ever  
I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, baby

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch  
I'll hold on  
'Cuz it's you I love so dearly  
When the rain, the storm, and all is done  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Heaven, please sing for me a song of life  
Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight  
Someday these wings will perish in your sight  
Night and day, I call for you (ooh)

Flashes of moments of tragic  
Wondering souls, they fall along the way  
Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever  
I gotta be, I gotta be, in your arms, hear me

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, I seek for your light  
I'll hold on  
'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating  
When the wind, the fire, and all is gone  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Will you be my light  
Will you be my strength  
Promise you won't let me go...

I'll never betray  
And in the end of time  
Still my love's gonna be there...

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, so far I can't touch  
I'll hold on  
'Cuz it's you I love so dearly  
When the rain, the storm, and all is done  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

You're so close, so close  
And it's you that I believe in, I believe in  
So close, but faraway, I seek for your light  
I'll hold on  
'Cuz for you my heart keeps beating  
When the wind, the fire, and all is gone  
Caress me with your sweet lullaby...

Kate was dreaming and wishing Dante was with her right now while singing. Soon waking up from the dream seeing she remembers Kyrie being taken away, Jason, Lady, and the other men were held as prisoners somewhere in the building, Nero was still alright, as well as Trish and Dante has made it to come to her real soon to be happy. For Kate gets out of the bed seeing herself wearing a black and red mix in bikini from her top and bottom 'for her butt being big', same with the cuffs on both of her arms, boots, and the collar being black and spikes sticking out around her neck with a long chain hanging down like a dog. For her to see in a mirror looked bad could get her weapons or her other clothes back, not even using her powers couldn't break free of the collar and felt very weak again. Why was that?

"Crap! Dad! Lady! Kyrie! They're in danger… And so are Nero and Dante!"

Kate couldn't get out through the door because of the chain holding her back.

"No! I can't be sick right now, not like this! Why do I feel this way!?"

That's when Sanctus comes in the room to be pleased to see Kate in person. Feeling afraid to fight back, but couldn't from her stomach she tries to out run him to be tucked back from the chains keeping her down.

"You're finally awake, my sweet, Kate. I take it you like the outfit which would suit you so."

Kate goes near the bed to use her beam-like light attacks, and still is not working so well to glow out of her hands.

"Stay back! I will strike at you, Sanctus!"

"How can you if you're ill?"

Sanctus sits next to Kate on the bed, trying to outrun to the window he stops her before she could even make a move.

"Please don't anything foolish. If you do, I'm afraid I can't promise you your dear Daddy and your friends' safety. Though for your friend Nero and Credo's sister… There could be some problems that none of us wish to happen."

Kate stops and sits on the bed allowing Sanctus to come up close to her and pats her face gently with his hands.

"That's a good girl."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing at all. I never dream to hurt my slave Angel who'll soon watch me succeed on my goal of becoming a God like Sparda."

"A God?"

Sanctus only smiles for Kate knows what she was remembering from three years ago.

"Is not like that foolish Trevor boy did, he only think about himself and not the sake of others. Died for a silly coast in the end. I learn so much about your father having a lovely daughter of a gift, your friends, and your boyfriend Dante. Since three years ago you both save the world, without you two I wouldn't get the hold of Yamato or the orb of Glena. I thank you for getting me this far of completion."

It made sense to Kate what happen to the sword and the leftover of Trevor's body.

"So it was you who stole them. And what makes you think I'm your slave!?"

"Oh, I just love to treat the women with kindness before I use them for power as stones. Not to you, my dear. An Angel by my side will see I can do better like Sparda has. Your mother would be proud to see what I have done, it's sad she's no longer around to witness it."

Kate was shock to hear Sanctus mention about her mother Ellia Jones/ Susan Star as well as Trevor as the fake Aeon many times lately.

"Wait… You know Trevor and my Mom?"

"Oh, we do go way back. I did save and train them after all before my whole life changed forever."

Kate was more worried about her friends, father, and Dante than what Sanctus was thinking about.

"I wouldn't worry about Dante; I'll be taking care of you. We'll have lots of fun. As for Nero, his destiny of power with both swords of Sparda will soon come for a dream come true. That includes another part into your life."

"Sicko! As if I'll become your slave! Dante and Nero will save me and we will stop you! So you better off killing me!"

Sanctus smiles knowing he enjoys having Kate with him as long as the collar's around her.

"But you will, my dear. I do want to follow my goal with some company. You'll grow to like me and the Holy Knight orders."

Kate sense her powers were working fine through her body, and felt something else within her that she doesn't get that Sanctus already knows.

"So why these clothes!?"

"It looks comfort than the old ones made you look like a true Angel, you should think Ivy for playing a good part. Agnus made such a lovely looking Chimera into a full grown woman. All played for a fool right where I wanted you to be."

Kate covers herself up for no use hiding her looks.

"No need to feel afraid. No demon in these buildings shall harm you while I'm around. We have so much to talk about."

"Listen, Sanctus, you can forget it. I'll never join you nor does anyone else like Kyrie, Nero, and Dante. Because part of me is staying!"

Sanctus laughs making Kate more confused.

"Sweet lovely, Kate, you still don't get it do you? You still have the power just sometimes making you a bit tiring for another being will soon be born. It shall be mine to care for and you as my slave to be."

Kate thinks back carefully between being sick, throwing up, half the times her powers are working, or other times it isn't. She soon begins to figure it out not wanting to know if it was true.

"What are you saying…?"

Sanctus places his hand on Kate's to break the special news to her.

"You are starting to get it? You a half breed Angel are caring a child. It is yours and Dante's soon to be mine."

Sanctus found out for Kate to be surprised and scared, for she felt her stomach with another being living in her for the past two months and growing for either her or Dante to know about, Kate Jones was pregnant. Of a half breed of human, angel, and demon within her that Sanctus will soon have. But will Dante get to her and Nero too? While saving her and Kyrie's life along with Credo joining in? Who is Savior? Will Trish get to Dante to aid him? Stop Sanctus, Agnus, and Ivy, as well as save the prisoners trapped from within the building? Why are the women of twelve turning to stones? What a twist this was getting am I right? Even Kate was speechless to believe in being pregnant was all too real.

"No… I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant…?"


	10. Mission 9: Sanctus's Dark Past revealed

Mission# 9: Sanctus's Dark Past revealed

"No… I'm…I'm…I'm pregnant…?"

A shocking twist, ain't it? For Kate was captured as Sanctus' Angel slave to have to join her in a world order 'insane in doing so' as well as Kate is carrying life within her feeling a bit weak lately being the mother and Dante the father. Speaking of Dante he races inside the building to find his woman, with the others like Jason and Lady were in prison, twelve missing women turn to stone, Trish fighting her way through, both Ivy and Agnus has something in store involving the Savior being to be reawaken with Kyrie along with two more sword even Nero and/or Dante. Nero has made it to the top to save his girlfriend and new friend/sister the best he could but who'll make it first? Kate still scared that she's pregnant; Sanctus pulls her off the bed to take her on a tour around the place.

"Come along, Kate, there's so much to tell you. So why don't we take a little walk."

Looked like Kate had no other choice until her powers fully fine for later to use on him.

"What about My Dad and Lady?"

"As long as you do as I say, they'll be unharmed. No harm will come to them or the other members of the Holy Knights."

The two began to walk around see a full room of strange symbols summoning more and more demons, the prison room 'for Kate hopes that the other will be alright', so many types of Angelos being made, the place looking nice but was really deadly, (at least Kate was sensing Nero and Dante were doing well) and for the main being thing outside the place was a very huge statue for Kate to see as Agnus was running through some checks and Ivy was setting up the plain fields. I guess I should explain what the two beings look like…

Ivy Chimera was made from Agnus unlocking the Hell Gate for Echidna to make lots of Chimera Seeds and Chimeras along with Ivy who took a flesh of a female human all thanks to Agnus in return of working with them as bait, looking all lovely she only cares for the order and herself and nothing more not even her mother of her own kind. For she had no clothes on no more, looking half naked, all grey color and green looking, yellow eyes, with her green, yellow, to purple veins sticking out of it, purple lips, half of it covering her arm, part of her chest, and the rest on her right leg all over. With blue fingers nails to wear along with her toes too.

As for the Savior statue… A very huge statue who was really a curse demon being sealed away from Sparda from almost destroying all worlds from his powers like a God; all white color looking, lots of blue orbs 'like Trevor did' on half of his body from legs, hands, chest, and head, small wings with two bracelet likes on his feet, another one on his wrists, another part like hair on his head and shoulders, with golden parts on his head to be sticking out as well, and a moon like part from the back being wings. Kate knew Sanctus was up to something but never dreamt of seeing something so horrified she learn about to be so real.

"No way… It can't be! You're reawakening Savior!?"

Sanctus loves seeing the sights of it, with the Sword of Sparda being absorb for it to power up a bit. Along with the twelve women they were still alive and trapped into stones to steal energy from them.

"It's so beautiful. With a couple of these to be done, we have three to four more to go until it's fully complete."

With Savior glowing up a little, so was Sanctus being a full demon in human skin.

"You're mad!"

"Am I now? I bet you already know the story between Savior who'll once again rise up to this world."

Kate begins to tell the story on how she knows about the Savior.

"I heard a lot about him, a monster. It was created by the Gods to fool a human to opening Pandora's Box for once unleashed to the Human World out of the Outer World lots of demons to cause death, chaos, and destruction. Some say they did for fun as a joke made one man who was a believer of God turn against him more to say he was cursed with the box once it was closed since he opened it was cast out of the village he once had a home and family to turn against him; only left to travel so much around the world was himself and the box for only another being who begins to trust him shall be able to open it to cause another one by their hands, it was so sad seeing a person in misery for no luck happen to him to live over centuries he lived. Instead the cause from being curse he was changing him into a freak show. From face, appearance, personality, behavior, and size grew into a demon himself as a time ticking bomb unless someone open the box but didn't about to destroy all of life. Until Sparda manage to stop the man by fusing both him and the box into a statue stone to controlling the powers for the rest of eternality. Saving all life and worlds in time from the God's doing, though it cause him to become a giant statue from the progress to stand tall for everyone to see that try saving life by killing himself, calling him the Savior. Leaving his past left unknown and his past life."

Sanctus was very pleased hearing the whole story being true on what Kate said.

"Yes… You are indeed a gifted Angel with beauty and brains. Now look very carefully, see how I am soon reawaken the Savior to control a better world by my help? By the powers of Sparda and half demon and human mix in? Tell me, Kate, how will I accomplish this goal?"

Kate looked carefully from getting Nero and the Yamato, the strange lava room Agnus was in, the twelve statues being drained, the sword being absorbed inside Savior, and by using Kyrie as one of the power core… Kate figures everything out on the rest of the story that also involves with Dante too not looking good at all.

"No! I see… You're using the power of a shell for your own power to be a type of God looking like hero, but you're really a monster."

"Yes! They'll all look at me as their new God all over Fortuna and then the whole world."

Kate narrates on what Sanctus other plans are how to reawake Savior with so many things he has in store to use.

(Kate: I didn't want to believe what Sanctus has in mind, but again it was really bad. In order to reawake Savior's powers from the empty shell and having his own in becoming a God, he needs many things of a transfer body to newer power by using a couple a things in mind… How was the Pandora's Box created to be made differently? It takes from twelve women who are virgin involved with any type of normal or very strange region, an item belonging to a powerful demon fighter that's part of them, a half human and demon, along with a human with a pure heart, and another item or weapon that'll unleash the Gates of Demon World to the Human World, and a song that sounds sweetly of Heaven into Hell. You get it? Sanctus needs the kidnap twelve missing women to join the Order of the Sword group that aren't married, using the Sword of Sparda to power up Savior's shell of a body, using Nero because he has the same powers of Anima and the Yamato sword belonging to Vergil, Kyrie because she as pure to be very kind and in love with Nero being his only weakness, same goes for Dante to be the Son of Sparda, the Yamato to unlock the gates to release more demons all over Fortuna, and a person who'll sing from Heaven to Hell? Hmm… Wait, can it be…?)

Kate finds out the one who sings with the Heavenly voice was her being an Angel and a good singer for Sanctus to use her to give both him and Savior the energy to make things all go to Hell after that.

"That's right, Kate, you'll help me complete my goal by singing to the energy source for Ivy to direct to Savior and I as Agnus operates the sounds to absorbing it."

After hearing that, there was no point for Kate to outrun Sanctus as long as she was chain up not wanting to do it, but either way she will be force to do it.

"Like hell I'll help you!"

Sanctus uses his powers to hold Kate down to the ground. For him to grab hold one of her breast for him to smile and for her to feel gross out.

"No use fighting back while you're my slave."

"I'll never help you win…"

Kate would've beat up Sanctus if the collar wasn't on her to restraining her will.

"All in good time, my dear, you will learn to entertain me when we have everything."

Kate prays very hard for Nero and Dante to get to her and the others in time along with Trish and Alpha Line as well. Back inside the building, Nero races in the experiment disposal area racing to Kate, Kyrie, and the others as quickly as he could 'probably Dante doing the same thing too on his end somewhere just sensing Kate nearby and the Sword of Sparda meaning Sanctus's weapon wasn't far; fighting with many more Bianco Angelos in his way to make his way to the to the elevator instead of going down to go across to the other side, to go on a platform to use a Wing Talisman Nero got from earlier to go up. Once up he runs to the hallways and into the meeting room where the Holy Knight Members with Sanctus took place in looked all to quiet to be this empty. With more Alto and Bianco Angelos to fight against from shooting, slashing, using his arm and his Yamato powers to get through the next room.

Nero soon sense he was getting close for in the next room was one of Kate's friends to save them before getting to Sanctus to get to Kyrie and Kate so he'll do what he could on his end for his new sister. For his arm said so and he was ready for anything he'll face once again.

"One of Kate's friends is in there. I'm ready to save them and then her with Kyrie. Here I go!"

On the other side after fighting with so many Angelos in Dante's way and racing to Kate's aid, before he enters to the door he felt Nero was in there. Happy to see him doing well and no use talking some sense into him for he won't stop until he kills Sanctus himself for what he has done to him, Kyrie, Kate, Credo, and everyone else too. So he goes for it to try a little and to know what was going on.

"The hell with it, why not? Mind as well try. Kate, be strong. I'll be with you again real soon."

The two at the same time open the doors to go in the room where Sanctus was sleeping 'or faking his death on a stone-like bed'. With Nero looking around the place, Dante appears for Nero was happy to see, piss off a little, and wanting to fight him like he told Kate for a fun battle of skills, at a time like this though?

"What took you so long?"

Dante stands in front of Nero and playing around with his sword.

"Dante?"

"In the flesh, kid."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you? We both must be in a big hurry."

Dante puts his sword away, Nero couldn't talk right now to him so he goes off just to walk pass him like so.

"You know what? Forget it; I don't have time for this."

Nero shoves Dante out of the way, but…

"Funny… and neither do I."

Dante puts his hand on Nero's shoulder to stop him from walking away.

"We need to talk."

That only made Nero angrier so he tries punching Dante, but every move he made Dante moves away from him really fast. Another one, Dante grabs hold of Nero's hand knowing this would happen.

"So I'll cut to the chase."

No matter how brightly Nero's Devil Bringer arm glow or how hard he push his way at Dante, he was still evenly match like he was to push away directly to the walls leaving a hole to it. Dante goes up to Nero to get back the Yamato thanks to Kate getting it but allowing him to borrow it until they met up with him again, very bad timing here.

"I'm here for the sword."

Nero knew that Kate told him about the Yamato and so on about Vergil and Dante related to Sparda.

"Yeah, I know. The one Kate and I got back from that Agnus weirdo. Your point being?"

Nero emerges from the dust for his whole body glows up blue again 'a Devil Trigger he has differently' for the warrior shape to appear above him causes a huge gust of wind to blow through Dante leaving him to be pleased to see. He was ready to battle Nero again with his sword out.

"I bet Kate told you what it was, right? It was originally my brother's... Return it to me and I'll let you go, kid. We both have people and our lucky women that needs saving."

"Yeah, I know that, but me? A Kid? Well... If that's how you see me I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass."

Nero slashes his sword at Dante to jump allowing one of the pillars t o be cut in half in seconds to being destroyed for Dante to land on the bed up top and being silly once again.

"Nice one… Ah, helpful hint, take a tip from your elders..."

Dante comes down with Nero coming up to him.

"Look, I promise Kate my new sister that I won't hurt you. I know why you and your friends came. So if it's a fight I'll love to. Just fight me to make this all better for you and me. Let's go."

Nero gets ready with his powers up and Yamato too and Dante with Rebellion out ready to rock seeing how he was told and Jason knew he would join them in saving the world.

"Now we're talking so let's make this fight count. Let's rock, baby!"

Trish/Gloria makes her way inside but hides allowing the boys to settle the fight until it were over.

(Tayla: It's fighting narrating time by yours truly! At least this fight will be fair and fun to watch for round two of Nero vs. Dante. Ready? Fight! Dante comes in with a full swing for Nero to dodge and smiling at one another in slow motion from enjoying it, Nero strike back with his sword really hard, nicely done! And another hit from his Devil Bringer arm upper cutting Dante to the face really fast; though Dante swings his sword back at him to go falling to run back and many more into being shot many times from his Ebony and Ivory guns for Nero to get hit a bit to recover. The two fought sword to sword hard from jumping to many places all over the room allowing Nero to his Dante but he goes from many moves from four like Royal Guard, Sword Master, Gunslinger, and Trickster. Soon Dante strikes Nero again from a many stab sword attack, ouch! And again being shot at for Nero to move away from quickly in time. But he grabs hold of Dante in time to slam him for the two swords fighting really fast at each other, for Nero to stop Dante's hits with his arm holding it up.)

"Not so fast!"

(Tayla: For the two to enjoy their time fighting for fun and skills this time, Nero pushes Dante aside to the ground for him to come dashing back just for another throw down. Now I don't care who wins this round but at least they're partners so it's all good… For it kept going on for Dante to avoid and Nero to keep on hitting him a lot. Though Dante does the same fast sword stabs again at Nero he comes back for more, dodging more of Dante's bullets by moving fast to get to him carefully allowing Dante to hit Nero hard; but not for him to taking more stabs allowing him to use his sword into the air for a direct hit he finally got the chance to slashing Dante once more to be beaten. So K.O.! Winner – Nero! Sorry, can't help myself. ^_^)

Its okay, both Nero and Dante had fun fighting so it's the basics in fighting that counts the most. The two hit swords for Dante to go flying, allowing them to keep on clashing until finally hits the Rebellion out of Dante's hands only for him to charge and Dante to jump over him making him trip to the floor and getting his sword back in the air. Though Nero tries to get back up, Dante comes up to him using his sword close to his neck to calm him down. Soon they look at each other looking a bit out of breath after that fight to soon laughing a little at each other for Nero to stop feeling weird on everything that went down but had fun.

"Oh, shut it."

"You cooled off yet, kid? What's the matter? Why the glare? You won and you proving your point so why you laughing and hiding it?"

Nero had one thing to mention that he forgot to tell Dante about.

"You look as if you've just been playing me from the beginning."

"Maybe… Or maybe not. It was fun."

"I get it. So you know a lot more of the Yamato besides your girlfriend?"

Dante sees the point for Nero to look at his arm and the Yamato he was hold to finally getting his foot off of them. Dante walks around to explain more about Vergil's deadly weapon.

"That sword... was used to separate our world from the demons. I can't have something of that kinda power floating around now can I? It's got to stay in the family."

Dante sees Nero that it does belong to him since he and Kate found it as promise to Vergil 'in his ghost form' then again he needed it for one reason until it was done.

"I see, still I need this... Please? For a while longer?"

Dante couldn't take it away from Nero like that, he too needed to save Kyrie as he needs to save Kate too, and the two of them have to. So he changes his mind to lend it to him.

"Then keep it."

Nero looks at Dante in a weird way and all confused.

"Come again?"

"I needed to fight you because it's your code for a good fight, since we're allies we both need to do our jobs. You save your girl and I'll save mine who is also your friend. No need to thank me, just doing my part to help. Now that you're calm and cool... Get going. We both got to get to that mad man to stop his evil planning quickly, well either way for you and I to get their first is a different story. Come on. You go your way and I'll go mine."

Nero looks at the Yamato to hold tightly on and walks pass Dante, before that to say a few things to each other.

"Guess I've passed, thanks, teacher."

"No problem, kid."

The two smiled at each other.

"Hey! What's your name?"

"Nero. You're Dante, right? Kate already told me everything about you. Not a bad name..."

"Neither is yours. See you up there?"

"Yeah, see you there."

Once Nero left to go ahead and Dante catches up to him somewhere else, Gloria comes out of the shadows being as Trish of course.

"Good show, Dante, good show."

Dante still couldn't help but to laugh at Trish's outfit to looking likes someone else as her special skills that she can do.

"What?"

"Again, that regal look suits you."

"Shut up. I do dress to impress. Now that my identity's been revealed, I won't be needed this anymore."

From Gloria using some type of black cape to pull out of, she turns back to her normal self as Trish for she has done her part well for Jason to finally end. For now the two can go up with Nero to save Kate, Kyrie, and stopping Sanctus with his plans and soon saving the others lives.

"Now that look is better on you."

"Sure it is… About Nero, Are you sure you want to let him go?"

"Yeah, I figure he can bear the burden."

Trish walks around Dante to put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's not my business, but this could get ugly. Let just hope he saves the girl and yours before the Savior reawakens."

"Well, we better follow him. I mean if the kid screws up, then I'll just have to kick his ass. No way I'm letting that geezer have all the squeeze on my woman! Let's get a moving."

Dante leaves the room first for Trish to follow and protect him from behind.

"Right behind you, Dante."

The two head out to lend Nero a hand when the time was right and saving the others for Nero goes to the room of a many room area of the advent chambers where the Savior was standing at and sensing tons of dark energy meaning it was Sanctus's greatest weapon that must be stopped, since the Sword of Sparda and the twelve stones were already been used soon will the rest if he doesn't hurry it up.

"I'm coming Kate and Kyrie!"

And away Nero goes to get up for Ivy to see him coming to go tell Sanctus from climbing back up with the little help from her vines. Mean while back up top, Kate gets up to see the stones were quiet but happy to sense them being alive and still trapped inside who wishes she knew how to free them for only Jason can do once she saves him and Lady. Still in the grasp of Sanctus waiting to use her 'with Agnus about done on his end on a few things', he continued showing Kate around the place.

"Well, it appears both of Dante, Nero, and the traitor Gloria who was really one of your friends as undercover are making their way up. No matter, we're almost done to wait. It'll be a surprising event."

"I take it your were involved with the missing women in the other parts of town all over the states into tricking them to becoming your battery cores?"

Sanctus bows in front of Kate.

"That I am."

"That's not all. Charles our old friend who was a alchemist and a detective left us from my Dad about your past what you done to your only two daughters to kill one and leaving the other to suffer! Why is that! Why are you doing this!? How is it that you know both Trevor and my Mom so much!? Answer me!"

Sanctus laughs a little knowing he was hiding something for Kate to soon learn about.

"If you really wish to know, I shall tell you a tale about my past. Changing me from a poor gentlemen into a hero for God."

"To God…? What are you talking about?"

Sanctus tells his past to Kate showing flashbacks in between to image while reading, this should be fun.

"I am not that old than I appear to be, I would about 37 years old today. Why I appear to be like this was because I became a demon for a good coast. I had a normal life with a job, didn't know much about my real family, and fell in love with a girl who I married to have such two wonderful girls; though everything changed for me when my wife cheated on me for another man made me really sad to lose my job because of her and my daughters who I'll never see ever again in my life just to have a better one with all the money living in a good life. Sad it was only to learn that my youngest daughter found love to be married on a farm to have a son and a daughter making me their grandfather while the older one name Lilly became rich after her new father and her only mother passed away from a terrible murder. I was just a lonesome bum until he came to me, the Savior himself. His spirit called saying he and Sparda knew each other being the same which saved my life allowing me to have a gift of a demon to do his bidding for people to love me and changing the world as a new God for me to accept it; for power and a task by finding the sword of one of his sons to use and the left over's of the Glena demon's being it made become old of a whole different person from appearance and my name I change it to was Sanctus allow me to trust in God from a very beginning. I was lucky to get my first daughter Lilly the money to do it on demon worshipping on spiders to learn so much until you and Dante stopped her. Must thank you on that for was sort of useful in the end. Soon came my youngest daughter after losing sights of her children from an unknown explosion and losing her husband, at the hospital I was proud to put her out of her misery for Sparda to watch over her spirit for all eternity. My ex-wife and her better husband… Let just say I destroy their sins to live a better life in the Heavens thanks to these gifts I have gotten to use for go. On the bright side of things, they didn't suffer too much. As for your dear Angel mother Susan was my student to help her live on for I never knew she would have such a lovely daughter to fall for a mere human, I taught her a lot to controlling her powers and living on her own to learn about this Anima being for one of my other students of the church name Trevor who was like a son to me to join the war to be dead… Only to use a skin of a fallen Devil warrior to almost ending the world, he was a bigger fool. He was the one who murder my favorite student Susan Star until you and Dante finish him which I should thank you so without getting what needed to be done. The Yamato was taken by Agnus himself to study upon for me to finding him and agreed to help me by making more demons to research on and helping me achieve my goal for a better world order; that's where that day when Trevor using a demon's skin was destroyed allow us to use the energy source left over's for those two we became the members of the Holy Knights. By creating Ivy you already met, to Credo becoming a demon for bigger fool he played, then Agnus, and a few others worthy one by one. Allowing Ivy to capture some of the women in joining my cult by coming to Fortuna and well… You know the rest on that part. It all came out for me to draw you, Dante, and your partners out to get them out of my way and get what I needed. Just having Nero's dearest girl to be the pure heart to Savior and him the energy core of a half breed human and demon combined, they will all be mine and your singing. For you and Credo's sister were wonderful, but you capture my eye the most why I needed you badly. Meaning the whole kidnapping of my daughter with her nephew and niece work well to follow upon for an old man who's dead to draw you all out."

Ending Sanctus story there, Kate was very scared and upset to go down on to her knees to only blame herself for making this happen allowing Sanctus to win.

"No… No… Why didn't I sense it too soon to warn Dad? Why…?"

Sanctus stood behind Kate with his hands on her shoulders to give her a massage looking all happy for his plan to go so well.

"It was faith that brought us to complete God's wish."

"No!"

Kate punches the ground really hard from her powers and anger mix in blaming only herself crying her eyes out.

"First the baby is in me and now this… I won't do it!"

"But you shall, Kate. After the Savior is awaken once the main beings are in place and your singing performances, we shall travel inside his heavenly safe haven to save many lives. All in a good price in summoning demons with many Angelos guiding us all over Fortuna. Kate you shall join me. For together we'll make a better place unlike Trevor did for an ice age, we shall save lives and correct many things not to hurt a soul but the wicked. The world will be thanking us for God to please our good deeds. With you as my Angel slave we cannot lose."

Sanctus hugs Kate to make her feel better though she didn't like it. Gross…

"Why me of all people!?"

"It is what God would've wanted us to do."

"As if he does…"

Kate said something in her head.

(Kate: Yeah, besides Dante's father being a hero like God really cares, you freak.)

Ivy Chimera comes back to report something to Sanctus for the only thing she had on her was a necklace of the Order of the Sword/Holy Knights to prove her loyalty towards.

"Your Holiness that kid Nero's on his way looking all pissed to kill you by the looks of it."

Sanctus smiles for the absorbing the Sword of Sparda to draining the twelve statues is already done so far…

"Excellent… Bring the girl ready near the Savior's body and I'll prepare Agnus for the vocal box to zap Kate's lovely singing voice."

Ivy bows to Sanctus in doing so, by snapping her fingers gets the Angelos to bring out the out cold Kyrie near Savior and moving the statues out of the way. The Angelos both Bianco and Alto were fast in getting the job done to clear the rest really quick.

"Of course… Alright, boys! Move those chess pieces out of the way; we got what we need for energy! Place that bimbo carefully up there and hold Nero up for a few minutes! Our Holiness is ready for the next stage for a performance! Let's go! Let's go!"

All the Angelos set everything up for both Kate and Sanctus to watch leaving Nero to race to the top as fast as he could seeing the Savior from up high down below the advent chambers. Lucky he senses lots of people, Kate, and Kyrie for him to go save.

"I'm almost there. Better hurry it up."

Nero races up stairs to turn the blue wheel for to make paths up top allowing him to use his Devil Bringer into getting up one by one. Fighting with Mephistos' in his way to get to the elevator to go to the next level stopping each demon like them with Devil Bringer, Yamato, Red queen and Blue Rose for Nero will keep on going. The platform comes down for him to on to and goes up with one thing on his mind.

"Would've been a whole lot easier with Kate flying me up there. This sucks doing it the other way."

He goes up to the third floor. Fighting with more Scarecrows Legs and Arms 'thanks to their weight to open the gates for Nero' enters in while killing some of them out of his way; going all the way up to the biggest stairs of the place to go across the other side using his arm to getting there in fast paste to jump over the walls to continue on, and again for three lights to move around to jump at the right time… Nero was good getting to one light and such to get to the other side once again and fighting with more Alto Angelos to using the wheel to be turned to make more lights from above to go straight up on the left side.

"Doing this gives me a better excursing course. I like it."

Nero makes it to the top to fight with armies of Bianco Angelos this time and one Alto, meaning that Nero was getting really close to his spot real soon. From using a rod sticking out of the ground for Nero to press it making an elevator to go all the way up top of the Savior statue once he jumps back down to getting there… While up top for everything to be all set for the moving to holding up Kyrie's body, Sanctus had one thing he needed to do to make Kate sing as Ivy sets up the speakers and rods on one side to the other.

"All set here, your Holiness!"

"Good… Now, my dear. Its time."

Kate couldn't run away from Sanctus holding her from the chain to the neck to walk backwards allowing him to bring out a huge wall from behind to corner Kate, handcuff her hands up, and having a microphone line machine hanging on her head being trapped inside a huge sand of time-like glass.

"What the hell? What's going on!?"

"Forgive me but I have to put you in here to assist me on the next task. It is what you wish for this girl to be well, am I correct?"

Kate sees Kyrie up top near Savior looking very mad.

"Kyrie!"

"Nero draws near. With your songs, Kate, you'll give Savior and I the gift of power of the Gods whenever you're ready to soon joining me. Agnus, it's your turn."

"As you wish, your Holiness."

With Ivy sitting around waiting, Sanctus standing still next to the Savior's body allowing Agnus from down below the building to use one of his machines. By tuning up the systems, an electric key board of some type of piano speakers, energy waves, sound proof, and all to Kate to begin the next stage in Sanctus's goal.

"From feedback, to power, all for a new dawn order to begin! For you Angel shall allow us to win. For a p-p-p-power up! Now… sing…"

Kate was giving no choice but to sing from Angus's machines to force her too from every tune he played to hurt her a little.

(Kate: Dante… Nero… I can't hold it any longer, they're… making me! Please forgive me…)

Kate sing a quick song from what she sings powerful energy waves of an Angel will connect to both Sanctus and Savior like a huge mirror bouncing off the ray or light at a different direction. From the song Alexia's Lullaby from Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles she sings.

Kate (singing): There was a friendly but naive King, Who wed a very nasty Queen; The King was loved but The Queen was feared.

The more Kate sang from Agnus controlling it, the more light burn through directly at Sanctus and Savior's body to becoming more powerful even for Sanctus as a demon to fight.

"Keep singing!"

Kate (singing): Till one day strolling, in his court, an arrow pierced the kind King's heart, He lost his life and His lady love.

From there both the Savior has been reawaken for a few more things it must have to full move 'but barely for the time being' for Sanctus's more demon powers has been charge up. For Kate cries in fear for Nero and Kyrie in grave danger and leaving Agnus to wait for further orders as well as Ivy backing their holiness up. Nero goes up on the elevator who was ready for anything getting all the way to the top and where Savior's eyes glows up meaning it wasn't a good sign at all on what was about to happen next. With Kate trying to call out to Nero to getting her out of the glass, the sands started to come down all over her really fast, like any other sand times for the top was full for the bottom to be filled up with her in it.

"Now what's happening!?"

Sanctus talks to Kate next to her.

"Kate, you've done well. And as your reward, you'll be joining after I get my hands on the sword and Nero to finish my goal. In order for you not to interfered or get hurt, I need for my slave to relax and get some rest."

Kate tries to shake her way out but couldn't.

"Let me out!"

"No need to fear. The sands are harmless; they'll fill up to put you to sleep to see joining me in a new world order. How exciting is that? As long as you wear this collar on your neck, you are good as mine as the child in you too."

"You're sick!"

Sanctus puts his hand on the glass to leave Kate is for now making her watch the rest of the terror.

"You'll soon grow to liking it; you are my Angel slave after all. If you excuse me, I have to handle this boy alone."

Sanctus goes off for Kate couldn't use her own powers to breaking free.

"No! Stop, Sanctus! Don't do this!"

Nero walks around the area where he sees Kate trying to struggle her way out and happy to see that she was fine, for how long though?

"Kate? Kate!"

"Nero! Get me out of here!"

Nero couldn't break the glass with his arm.

"Kate, what the hell did he do to you?"

"You have to get Kyrie and run away!"

Nero tries to move back to breaking the glass down with his sword and gun to slash and shooting it.

"Not without you. Hold on, I'll get you out-!"

Ivy appears by whipping Nero away from Kate.

"Nero!"

Ivy looks at Kate before walking up to Nero.

"Sorry, but Boss says to keep you inside."

Nero shoots at Ivy for her to block the bullets with her lively vines and her leaves 'like a ninja kunai knives' to throw not allowing Nero to draw his sword out to cut his hand a bit. For he could sense it was the women tricking him and Kate the entire time and having the same powers as the Chimeras does.

"So you work for him?"

"Long time no see, Nero. So glad you came! Boy, the Boss does have plans for you and your girlfriend to use so I would obey if I were you or get yourself kill because either way I don't care. I'm doing this for my life only. Nothing else!"

Nero draws his gun out at Ivy for her not even scared.

"Damn you! Let Kate go!"

Ivy makes her arm into a tree-like sword and on fire for one of her powers to have.

"Me let her go…? Or else what? That's all up to the big guy up there."

Kate kicks the glass to tell Nero something about the huge statue.

"Nero! Sanctus is reawakening Savior's powers to become a better God! He needs you and Kyrie's powers to completing it! Don't let them get a hold of the Yamato!"

What Kate was saying to Nero and the way Ivy was pointing up, Nero finally sees Savior up close looking very big and sensing dangerous energy coursing through from within.

"What the..."

Ivy was about to go up to finishing Nero, until Sanctus spoke to get all three their attentions 'glowing up and all' for Nero to point his gun at him.

"Is it not beautiful?"

"I think we've got a difference of opinion on that one."

"How unfortunate. Ivy, please return with Agnus until further orders are given."

Ivy does so putting her weapon away and digging herself deep underground to where Agnus was at as she bows to Sanctus as she leaves and saying a few things.

"Of course, Boss, good luck."

Ivy gives Nero the raspberry as she leaves waving to him and Kate.

"You're going to die… You're going to die… Ha!"

Ivy laughs all the way down below for Nero missing his chance to get her to only worry about getting Kate out and stopping Sanctus.

"It just you, me, and she now…"

Once Sanctus moves his right arm, the gem 'being a copy of Trevor's part of energy' to glow on Savior's forehead made Kyrie appears out of it for Nero and Kate to see making Nero to put down his gun.

"Kyrie!"

"Nero, she's still alive! He needs her for the heart! But if he gets you for a half breed power, its game over!"

Nero didn't want to believe in that.

"You're kidding me…"

"I wish I was."

Kyrie wakes up a little to see Kate in danger and Nero looking alright for Nero to keep his gun out for Sanctus to speak.

"Is it not your wish to become one with her? Within the Savior your mortal bodies with combine, melting into one to manifest and create his core! A thing of utter and pure beauty."

"Sanctus! Please don't do this! Leave them alone!"

"What she said, go blow yourself. So why you need Kate!?"

"That I do. She is my angel slave forever to joining me for a world order for I'm only putting her to sleep for a bit once the sands are full."

Kyrie tries to smile knowing she has faith in both of them.

"Kate, I'll save you somehow. Can you be strong for me about a few minutes?"

Kate tries to be strong like him and Kyrie.

"Nero… I'll try my best but do it for her."

Nero looks at Kyrie from above.

"I'm here to save you... Please trust me."

After that, Savior's gem pulls Kyrie back inside of him making Nero angry.

"I'm afraid you are too late. But although still incomplete, this is your chance to catch a glimpse of the true power of our Savior!"

Sanctus powers up to come flying down for Nero and him were about to fight and what looked like Savior might be too for Kate to only watch.

"Kate, I'll be back for you."

Nero goes after Sanctus really fast allowing Kate to hold up the sands using her legs to plug the hole as much as she could to call upon her weapon really badly.

"Guess I'll try to get out the other way… _Alpha Line! Now release, Angel Blade Awaken!"_

From afar of the oceans down below of the hideout where Alpha Line was swimming in hears the cries of Kate calling out to him to morph into his sword form and fly to her aid as fast as he could while transforming.

[Master…? She's in danger! I must hurry!]

From a floating item-like skull became a sword-like alien 'the same as always' to fly to Kate's side while the fight of Nero vs. Sanctus and Savior began! For Kate tells it all what was going on while having no trouble holding the sand from coming down on her as long as she could, for Dante and Trish race to their side quickly. Sanctus appeared to be glowing purple like shape around him with two robs that fly around that'll shock you or use to pull up at the person.

(Kate: Go get him, Nero! Save Kyrie! I mean, at least I hope until Dante comes in and helps out too… Trap in the crystal ball Sanctus fires many lightning bolts at Nero, but he uses one of those flying things to move away in time and slashes through destroying the first shield of his to move further away for this battle was about to get crazier; slashes him many more times by luck finally grabs hold of Sanctus for Nero holds and punches the total crap out of him about 16 times. Damn! I almost didn't see his moves! For a find hit he'll make to be 17 next…)

"You're a demon, not me."

Sanctus was down for the count to the ground to come back up by flying to charging up thanks to Kate's powers and the Savior's. Nero to point out to Kate that he has similar skills like Kate.

"What? He's recovering…? Has the same powers as you!"

"I'll tell you why he wants me as a stupid slave later, just fight!"

Kate kept on holding the sand to stay up and no more to leak out for another round about to happen.

"The Savior is coming!"

From Sanctus goes back to having the same old shield around him, to flying, the two little things supporting him, and was not giving up that easily.

(Kate: Okay, one minute that grandpa was down. And then the next he's back like nothing happened. What gives!? I rather bit my tongue off than sing to him, but Agnus made me! Looks like those flying objects can charge directly at you but thanks to Nero's Devil Bringer goes flying at Sanctus to destroy the first shield again to use the next as his boost close to that loser, to soon destroying the second one to fall. Go, Nero! Nero slashes many times at Sanctus to using his arm for another killer sweet move that never gets old. It serves him right too!)

"Pray to your Savior. You're going to need it."

Nero sucker punches Sanctus hard to the floor to come back for more and fires a big one at Nero.

"I sentence you to death!"

"Nero, jump!"

He does in time before it came crashing down, and soon shooting at the little things to slow them down.

(Kate: Destroying the shield and avoiding getting hit from the little things to get close enough to Sanctus. Will he in time? Once again he does until… Great, this can't be good.)

With Nero fighting Sanctus still 'with his body glowing up so brightly', Alpha Line finally comes flying in seeing Kate in danger from being trapped and rushes to her side for Nero can tell it was Kate's powerful weapon.

[Master, what is happening? I came when I heard you calling out to me.]

"Alpha Line, thank God you're safe. Listen, I need you to slash the glass open before Sanctus puts me to sleep from a pile of sand coming down fast. Please get me out of here!"

Alpha Line will do anything for his master so he powers up to beginning break through no matter how many times he has to cut, he will weaken the glass until it breaks.

[As you wish, Master. I'll get you out of there!]

Alpha Line began slashing away many times and very fast on the glass for Kate couldn't hold on to the sands falling on her any longer for her feet were about to slip.

(Kate: No! Don't fall! I have to keep holding on until I'm freed!)

Alpha Line tries to rescue Kate; Nero was getting the upper hand weakening Sanctus so far from hit after hit even from his sword swings. He then goes inside Savior to become ten times powerful for all the blue orbs to glow and begins to move, making the whole place shaking and half of the areas to be destroyed for one arm of his to lift up to crush Nero on where he stands, will be harder to beaten Sanctus and the shallow demon Nero had to try but not before seeing Alpha Line trying to free Kate to use his lightning attacks at her weapon.

"Alpha Line!"

"You stay away from her, demon!"

One shot made Alpha Line go flying away from Kate for tons of sands came down on her reaching to her waist.

"No!"

Alpha Line gets up to continue his job whether he gets destroyed or lucky to live no matter how many times Sanctus shocks the sword.

[Master! I'm coming!]

Continuing on and tries shielding himself from Sanctus many other attacks making him angry.

"You have no right to touch my Angel slave!"

[Your slave? Master doesn't belong to you, sir, she is not an item for you to collect and keep! She is a living being for me to serve as her sword in battle! You have no right in keeping her!]

Nero moves away from Savior's big hand almost slamming him to the ground like a pancake.

"Yo, bad ass! I'm the one you want, remember? Not her!"

"Then let's see how you go up against the Savior, boy! Kate is and shall belong to me when I'm done with you!"

Kate tries talking.

"You tell him… Nero! Kick his ass!"

Kate was saying that with the sand coming to her face hard, trying to narrate the rest of the fight and keeping herself not to sleep for the sand to be full, Alpha Line was about to break the glass so far with a long way to go at it.

(Kate: Savior goes at Nero with another punch with the help from Sanctus and the powers he has from within so far, lucky to miss by inches. For Sanctus to appear to do the same old moves from flying things hitting Nero to the ground for all two of them, to Sanctus firing a wave of blast attacks to the ground at him.)

"Repent!"

(Kate: Nero grabs one of the flying things in time and away from the blast coming at him. Close call… Flying up to the air to cut one shield, and moving really fast from Nero unable to touch him this time but he keeps on trying knowing our Nero; though he goes by foot Sanctus was such a coward to back inside of Savior to move him to strike at Nero of a two in one battle, no fare!)

"Behold the power of the Savior! Do it now!"

"Ah, crap!"

Nero didn't get punch or crushes but the powerful impact sends him flying for Sanctus to attack him some more.

(Kate: Now Nero was mad at him. Goes jumping up to cut him and another cut to slash Sanctus to punching him to the ground. Owned! For Nero say this to him in the face.)

"I'm not interested in your bullshit!"

(Kate: Though Sanctus was hit again without going back inside Savior and once again gets back up for Nero to be ready and me trying keep my head up literally with Alpha Line with many more cute to go, Sanctus flies next to Savior's head trying not to lose but he's wrong messing with Nero and his girlfriend Kyrie. Though what happens next as Nero comes in to cut him to two, he disappears leaving Kyrie to pop out making him stop. Cheater!)

"Nero, get away!"

Savior finally grabs hold of Nero with his hands clenching with no way out this time for he couldn't break free.

"Alpha Line! Cut the glass faster hurry!"

Alpha Line was trying put it was racking bit by bit, just not breaking.

[Master, I'm trying! Please forgive me!]

Nero sees both Kate and Kyrie in trouble including him.

"Kate!"

"Well, well… Held back by love. Such a shame. I prefer a slave such as Kate Jones shall be, a true Angel. Still, I must salute a man who carries the blood of Sparda. While not in Dante's league, you still presented a harder fight than I had anticipated."

For Nero, Alpha Line, and Kate to hear that Sanctus will use only the Sword of Sparda, Kyrie, and Nero to complete Savior to move around with tons of power in stored.

"What!?"

"Dante…?"

Savior sucks Kyrie back inside of him.

"I had originally intended to absorb him into our Savior, but circumstances presenting, I'd rather choose the option at hand. Kate, you are in luck! We've completed what needs to be done right here! Isn't that lovely?"

With Sanctus controlling Savior's arm to move next to him to bring Nero and the Yamato sword to be taken away to finally have back through Savior's skin.

"When your blood and this sword are combined, we will be able to proceed to the final stage of our ultimate goal."

Kate tries stopping Sanctus.

"Sanctus! Stop this! I'll do what you want with my child! Just let Kyrie and Nero go! Please don't do this!"

Nero sees Kate crying and Alpha Line too while still cutting her out for the sane was reach to its end and Kate into deep sleep.

"This is what God gave me from the Savior, dear Kate, and you. A sign, another chance. To make a wonderful world order, you shall see…"

All of a sudden Credo appears in his Angelo form to fly down at Sanctus to fighting back by slashing him many times. 'Looks like he learns the truth the hard way'. With Sanctus down for a bit weakening Savior's grip on Nero, giving him a chance to escape while Credo hold him off.

"It's Credo!"

[Who now…?]

"Nero! Run!"

As Nero tries to pull himself out, he, Kate, and Alpha Line sees Credo getting stabbed by Sanctus before their eyes in horror to the chest by the Yamato sword and turning back to his human form bleeding out badly.

"No-!"

"Credo!"

Sanctus goes up closer to Credo looking upset of him.

"You have betrayed us. Why?"

Credo tries fighting back by grabbing the Yamato out of Sanctus's hands even if it kills him 'and I mean really does sad to say'.

"I served the dream of a world you spoke of, the Savior you preached of... But you used my sister, Kyrie, who has nothing to do with this, and that is beyond forgiveness."

Sanctus stabs Credo ten times deeper to keep him silences. To him he thinks power and worshipping him was everything with a true Angel slave to keep like Kate and love was nothing more than a flaw to him. So not true!

"Love...? For a sibling? How foolish."

Sanctus pulls the Yamato out of Credo's chest to flying down to the ground looking like he won't make it once he hits. For Nero and Alpha Line to see the terror that has happened.

"All that is needed is absolute power! I got everything."

Alpha Line wasn't about to give up, but see the sand filling up to being almost full with Kate no making a sound or moving inside making him worry.

[This looks bad… Master? Master! Say something, I'm almost there! Master!]

Nero sees the terror for Kate was in deep sleep from the sand for Sanctus to laugh with joy. Sicko!

"No… Kate! Wake up! Kate!"

With no luck from Kate and Credo about to reach to the bottom, that's when Dante comes in to catching Credo's body to hit at Savior's face to bouncing off to the ground on his feet safely, for Nero and Alpha Line to be happy to see again along with Trish too. Will there will be any luck stopping Sanctus and Savior this time, saving Nero, Kyrie, and two swords, and Kate in time? And what about Credo's fate? Things aren't looking good for him so to say, but he was pleased that there hope left to die happily for the real heroes to step in for Kyrie was right about it in her dreams.

"Dante… And Gloria's true appearances of a demon… There's still hope left… After all."

Don't worry, you guys, wait until you see in the next chapter what's about to happen next. Don't worry it'll be good and a surprise too. ^_^ I too can't wait for it.


	11. Mission 10: Its Dante to the Rescue

Mission# 10: Its Dante to the Rescue

To Nero 'who was grabbed hold by the giant hand of Savior with Sanctus controlling him as one being', Credo who was saved before falling but was bleeding badly, and Alpha Line too trying to slash his way to the sand timer by breaking the glass who couldn't do it alone… It was Dante and Trish has come to the rescue. Yeah! But what faith will happen between Nero, Kyrie, and the Yamato in the hands of Sanctus's in danger?

"Yo! Miss me?"

Dante puts Credo down the floor gently. With Trish looking at Savior with her two guns in her hands.

"Talk about over doing it here."

"Oh, it's you... Gloria. Unfortunately you did not anticipate a descendant of Sparda's blood, and because of this boy, you have been outwitted! And the Savior will be completed!"

Dante nor Trish didn't look to worried about it.

"I don't know, I'd wager that kid's still got some life in him."

Dante was right about that. Allowing Nero to use his Devil Bringer leaving Sanctus distracting long enough to get the Yamato back to him with all his force, more likely doing so for Dante to save Kate than him for the time being.

"Dante! Kate's trap in sand thing! Save her! Forget about me! I got him!"

Trish points it out to Dante quickly.

"She's in there with Alpha Line aiding her!"

Dante rushes to Kate's side.

"Kate!"

Alpha Line kept on slashing the glass to almost breaking while telling Dante the terrible news.

[Oh, Son of Sparda. Thank goodness you came, Master's not moving in there! I can't get this to fall! Please you must help her!]

No problem for Dante going into his Devil Trigger form to use his sword with Alpha Line joining him.

"On three then, we'll together."

[Yes, of course.]

The two stand near it to move their weapons up and swing.

"One… Two… Three!"

Together they swing their sword hard one more time for the glass to break completely releasing all of the sands and Kate too who was still alive for Dante carries her in his arms happy to see her not hurt and saving her in the nick of time also turning back to normal after that. Also Nero, Trish, and Credo were glad that Kate was alright too.

[Master?]

Kate was about to wake up meaning the sands had no effect on her.

"She's good, just a bit tired."

Alpha Line senses another life within Kate, for she opens her eyes seeing Dante's face and touching him with her hands.

"Dante…? Is it really you…?"

Kate looks around to see Trish has arrived as well with Credo down for the count.

"Hi, babe, sorry I'm late."

Kate was happy, a bit mad at him, and upset to hit Dante's chest and being put down gently to the ground.

"You idiot, idiot, idiot! You know I was worried about you!? And here you are at a very bad timing with Trish no longer Gloria to save the world!? I almost died!"

Trish comes up to the three.

"Aw, how cute. But we're here now, right?"

"Hi, Trish… Crap! Credo's bleeding! I have t o heal him!"

Dante kisses Kate's head while doing that, though it looked bad for not recovering fast enough.

"Sorry, Kate, we have to save this guy and you. Nero is holding Sanctus's back for your lives than his for I don't know how long."

Kate sees Nero trying to get the Yamato back.

"He's what…? Nero! Forget the sword and get out! We'll find another way!"

Though Nero tried his hardest pulling the weapon away from Sanctus's hands, using his Devil Bringer to get so big to grab hold of him and throwing him to Savior's body hard. But instead gets stab in his arm through Savior's arm too coming through there.

"Nero!"

[He cannot escape the grasp of a very powerful demon I'm afraid.]

"You fool! Escape is now impossible! The creation cannot be stopped!"

Sanctus pulls the sword out of Nero and goes back within Savior's body making Nero's arm to fade to be absorb with them. For Kate fires one of her light beams to stop them both, but with no luck.

"This looks bad, not even a scratch."

Saviors goes after Kate next.

"Now for you to join us, Kate!"

Kate tries to fire another beam until Trish steps in to shock both Savior and Sanctus. Though it stung, they moved away.

"Think again, your Holiness."

"Damn you, demon!"

Kate steps in to get to Nero but Dante stops her.

"Dante! We have to save Nero!"

"I don't think we can right now, that's why we need to get the sword back first before doing so. He wanted you to be rescuing, not him for the time being."

"He knew…?"

Nero says something to Kate.

"Kate, I'm sorry. Dante means everything to you and I can't do this alone. So do what you can to get me and Kyrie out of this thing, please!"

"Nero! I can't save Credo! He won't make it!"

"You let me worry about hat! I'll save Kyrie either way! Credo! If you can hear me too, I wanted to say thanks for everything and I'm sorry! I will protect your sister!"

Credo hears Nero's cries putting all his faith now to him, Dante, and Kate.

"All's forgiven, you fool. You two… Don't die on me-!"

Credo coughs u blood from his mouth for Kate to calm him down.

"Dude! Stay still please."

"I'm afraid I have made so many sins, I regret nothing but for Kyrie's future with Nero and my parents to be saved…"

With Sanctus laughing knowing that he can't grab hold of Kate but he will return for her either way.

"That's fine! Kate, you may escape now but as long as that collar's on you, either way you are still my Angel slave or Dante doesn't belong to you."

Kate got mad to show off her Angel powers ready to fight again even while carrying child.

"Never! Though I'm stuck with it and use my powers, you'll never take my love away or my future! So try me!"

"Oh, I'll be back for you. Come, Nero, let's begin."

Sanctus laughs leaving Nero to be sucked into Savior's body from the hand though he tries to watch over Kyrie while waiting for back up to arrive later on.

"Kate, get here with Dante soon! You hear me!?"

"Don't worry, Nero! You saved me; I'm going to save you next so wait for us!"

Dante says something to Kate while making sure Sanctus doesn't grab a hold of her again.

"Hey, kid! You giving up so soon?"

"My options... are limited..."

Meaning it was all up to Dante, Trish, Kate, and Alpha Line to saving the world and getting Nero and Kyrie out of Savior's body.

"He means it's up to us to aiding him, Dante."

"Oh, really? So melodramatic. Besides, if you die without giving my sword back, I'm gonna be pissed!"

"Nero, we'll come for you!"

With Kate telling Nero as promise to save him, Kyrie, and Trish's weapon Nero disappears before giving Dante the middle finger with his demon arm. Ha!

"I know, Kate, I'll be waiting. And you, Dante, come and get it."

Nero was soon to be gone for Dante could only like the kid and knowing he has a lot of guts in him.

"Oh, boy, Nero…"

"Yep, what a punk..."

From deep inside of the Savior's body was shallow for Sanctus to controlling all with power of himself, the Sword of Sparda, Nero, and Kyrie. With Nero floating quietly inside the empty area and nothing but darkness, he sees Kyrie floating in front of him for her to speak from her deep slumber she was in, but Nero wasn't going to give up saving his woman. Nero was floating so slowly hearing music in his head when slowly opening his eyes to see Kyrie glowing so brightly like an angel and just hearing her sing for echoes to go around. Floating to him with her eyes barely open while looking like her mind was somewhere else, Nero only blames himself for this one everything.

"Kyrie."

Soon Kyrie waking up in spirit to see Nero with the room turning from darkness into light.

"I failed to save you."

Kyrie doesn't blame Nero at all on anything for her to reach her arm to him and for him to do the same, but with one touch made Kyrie turn to golden dust to disappear on him while still somewhere in a deep sleep like him.

"Kyrie..."

Kyrie could only smile for Nero; she knows that her friend Kate and Dante will save them somehow. The only thing she could do was to thank him for trying to leave t he rest to the others.

"Nero... Thank you."

Soon everything goes back into darkness all over for Nero to fade as well like Kyrie but they both had to be strong until they're freed. Nero couldn't just let himself get upset all day crying he too must be strong.

"Kyrie! Kyrie! I swear it! I swear I'm going to get us out of here! Together! Kyrie! KYRIE!"

With Nero crying and Kate breaking down into tears seeing him and Kyrie capture to blame herself for and unable to heal Credo, Nero was inside of Savior deep within his heart 'being the Pandora's Box' beating for no matter how much he struggles he couldn't break free. Hang in there, Nero and Kyrie! Soon Savior's all blue orbs glows up all over his body for the whole place to shake up… For him and Sanctus inside to rise up in the air for Dante, Kate, Trish, Alpha Line, and Credo to see Savior fully alive 'at least turning all the twelve women to their normal selves just out cold'; for many pillars to be risen up too and glowing with a type of wings behind his back to fly. Really? I think Dante finds that funny at a time like this it was a little over doing it.

"Check it out! It's got wings!"

[It would appear from handmade to three beings has done the trick in reawakening the powers of Pandora to this gentleman.]

For Alpha Line and Trish to also agree with Dante on it like him.

"The design shows terrible taste."

Credo tries getting up for Kate to try helping him, but he only smiles sensing him to soon be gone to only say this to her.

"Credo, don't move!"

"Kate Jones, you tried. I thank you for that and I thank you for setting my sins aside to opening my eyes. You're indeed a true Angel. Save Kyrie and Nero for me, and take this."

Credo hands Kate a dagger of the Holy Knights covered in blood a bit.

"Credo…"

Kate clinches the dagger in her hands to be on the ground upset. For Dante, Trish, and Alpha Line to turn around to see Credo wanting some answers from him about Sanctus and his plans with using Savior while still in bad shape to be coughing terribly.

"Hey, where's that thing going? It's not complete yet is it?

Looks like Credo knows a way to beaten the two for what he has learned to say to them.

"It is in his heart to save the world from chaos... He will begin by driving it out."

Coming together between Sword of Sparda, the twelve virgin women, Kate's singing, Nero and Kyrie's powers from within, and the Yamato taken away for what Trish could guess on.

"Now he has what he needs... Yamato."

Credo says the rest.

"Sparda used it to seal the Hell Gate from the demon world; the sword is the key to opening the Hell Gate. The real Hell Gate... that lies dormant beneath this city..."

Talking about where Agnus and Ivy are at right now 'besides Ivy Chimera can move around almost anywhere she wanted to'.

"The sword that separates the human world from the demon world..."

"I think you, the son of the Dark Knight Sparda, are the only one who can stop the Savior now. Dante..."

Alpha Line said something as well.

[We must do it by getting the weapon back, getting our way inside the Savior, saving Nero, and allowing all three meaning him, you Son of Sparda, and Master too in stopping them both from the inside out. Stopping it from outside can only is done by team work, not alone.]

Seems that Dante, Trish, Kate, and Alpha Line to do it.

"Looks like you and Kate here got a rep to live up to."

"Looks that way."

Credo said one last thing to all of them.

"Please... honor my one last request... Save them... Kyrie... and... Nero…"

Credo falls for Dante to catch him leaving Credo to die and turning into golden dust to disappear, for he may rest in peace for Dante in doing that but for Kate to break out in sorrow and punching the ground many times to bleed from her hands.

"No… Damn you, Sanctus! Sanctus! Sanctus! Sanctus! I hate you!"

Kate was lying down crying her eyes out for Dante to get mad to see his girl really sad is where he draws the line and requesting a dying quest too for someone that help Kate so much to make a friend.

"I'll do it. I wouldn't want to deny anyone their dying request."

Trish was about to leave but before that talks to Kate real quick.

"Hey, Kate, I understand how sad you are. Either that or the living thing in you to have such odd mood swings. So better tell Dante about it. We'll get things done like we always do. As for Lady and Jason, you'll find them in the basement of the place."

Kate was surprise for Trish to find out she was pregnant and sensing out to find the others to be freed while she gets herself out with the other girls safely to save the people all the way back in Fortuna to helping them out.

"Okay, ladies! Let's go! A fire drill is happening so let's head to the boats! Follow me!"

The twelve women were confused thinking there was a bomb set up so they all followed Trish to an emergency escape boat to go for her leave the rest for the others in a bit too.

"Dante, I got the girls. Jason, Lady, and the missing Holy Knight men are downstairs so get to it. Also talk to your girl."

"What about you once you get them out of here?"

"What do you think? I'll sweep the city and evacuate the people."

Dante didn't want to do it to talk some sense into Trish.

"Hey! Is this your way of ditching and dumping this mess on-!"

"You wanna switch?"

Well, now neither of them had any other choice in the matter.

"It's cool. Let's stick to the plan."

So with that Trish goes off with the girls all the way downstairs through a hidden room outside of the watery ocean where thanks to Jason's alchemy skills to use one box to be place into the waters to becoming a boat for she and the other girls 'that including the one Jason knows of' to go on and drift off in time before the Savior to fly above them. She leaves the rest to Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line to take care of the rest and saving Jason and Lady in time.

"Ay, time to set sails back to the village we go!"

Trish starts the engines to leave the hideout to the other side of Fortuna for the girls will be alright for she hopes that all will go well later on.

"Kate, Dante, you better not die on us."

Elsewhere down below of the ceremonial chambers, Ivy hands Agnus the Yamato back thanks to Sanctus's powers transported to the other side 'for one of his powers he can do'.

"Hello, Agni! Boss brought me this sword to you."

Ivy hands Agnus over the sword with her vines to reach to him for he was very happy.

"Excellent. With this and Nero capture with Kyrie, we have everything we need."

"Looks like we need to worry about are Dante and Kate."

"But as long as we bring back Kate unharmed, we won't be having any t-t-t-trouble there. Just keep your eyes on them."

"You got it, besides Boss is ready to give the word out so be ready."

From there Agnus walks up to the platform while holding the Yamato to begin meaning it was time. With Ivy just chilling, the opening gates to Demon World will be starting for the chanting.

"Lend me your ears and fangs."

Standing on the red platform glowing up all red with the gem in the center.

"Destroy this world so that the true utopia can be born!"

Once Agnus pushes the Yamato deep within the circle, everything glows up all over the room making the flames go up and the waters turn to red of strange patterns all over.

"Judgment day has arrived!"

Somewhere else in the city of Fortuna… The big gate appears for the skies to turn dark all over, for the ground to shake, the people seeing it to fear for the worse to happen, and then the gates burst open with black clouds to fall over the place for people to run away in terror. For lots of Mephistos come flying all over to create chaos and Assaults to go all over… for one woman to pray alone to be saved and one of the men to fall with another for the demons to be attacking them everywhere they run off too; to being killed or to hide as a group about o be killed until lots of Alto and Bianco Angelos came in to save everyone from the danger and killing many demons in the way.

For they see lots of them and the Savior from afar being the hero. For Sanctus wants to do that to be a God for a better world order for all to love and using the Angelos to work for only them, for some were happy to see Sanctus alive and well to look like he was reborn from Sparda their savior.

"Do not fear! Our Savior has come for us, to deliver us salvation! We must repent and rejoice for the world has not yet come to an end!"

Lots of people watch for a huge lightning bolt comes out from Savior's wings destroying all the demons in seconds as Sanctus's plans were working and laughing like a insane person to continue the task to being worship.

"Once I have Kate back as my Angel salve, I'll have everything I need to soon be worship all over this planet."

With Alpha Line seeing everything going on and Dante for him to applaud and watching these messes happen.

"That's a solid performance for an old fart like you."

Tayla: You said it, Dante!

With the city on fire and Savior watching everything from above for Dante to see so far away, Trish makes it back to get all the people out in time and telling them what was really happening for some she was helping out so far. Alpha Line had to tell Dante to get Kate to doing their job as a team again before they could leave the place back to the village to do the rest.

[Son of Sparda, we must aid Master before we go. She looks all upset.]

"I got this."

Dante pulls Alpha Line aside for Dante to talk to Kate still lying on the ground trying to guess what was wrong with her for she was still crying, so what was it? Unable to save Nero and Kyrie, Credo, stopping the Savior from reawakening for her to force to aid Sanctus, Jason and Lady getting themselves capture, soon to have a child, or all of them. Dante sits next to Kate pulling her close to him.

"Kate, I'm here. Please stop crying."

Kate tries pulling Dante away for her hands healed quickly from bleeding away ago.

"Don't touch me, Dante! Leave me here! I cause all of this! Sanctus that sick made me his slave to make Savior's powers to work!"

"No one's blaming you, he made you. Look I'll make sure to be that guy twice as hard when we get there."

Dante didn't want to let go of Kate no matter how upset she was.

"But I couldn't save Nero, Kyrie, or Credo! I was weak and a fool to fall for a trap of a demon being a human girl, and lucky to have both Lady and Dad alive. And for what!? I can't even get this collar off of me!"

Kate couldn't get the collar Sanctus place on her off of her neck for Alpha Line and Dante tries too but he was able to shoot the chains off of her neck and arms.

"Well, we'll work on that. We got the chains off of you."

Dante hugs Kate to rubbing her butt again trying to calm her down from every stroke he made.

"I can do this again. Damn, hottest slave outfit with a tight ass to be sticking out. Loving this."

"Dante…!"

"Let me tell you something, Kate, you were great with Nero. He wanted me to save you first before him. Swell guy. We'll get him and his girlfriend back and I wouldn't worry about Credo, you tried. What make us stronger than being alone are us fighting together. You and me, Kate. I won't leave you alone anymore, I'm sorry. So what do you say?"

Kate cleans herself off for Dante to hand her a space tissue from his pockets to blow her nose on. For Kate was back in just had one more thing to say but was afraid to say it with her hand on her stomach.

"Dante, I can fight. It just my powers were being strange… I've been feeling weird and puking. I know why but I'm afraid to tell you. Sanctus checked and told me."

Dante wanted to know now.

"Did he rape you?"

"No, he wants me for his entertainment, not for sex. Like I want a freaky guy to make love to me… Dante, I'm…"

Kate places Dante's hand on her stomach to sense something else was living within her.

[Master, the pulse in your stomach I'm feeling… You must be…!]

"Dante, I'm pregnant!"

That shocks Dante big time for Alpha Line confirms it to be sure after scanning Kate's body to show a position sign.

[I believe it's been two months with seven in a half more to go, she's right.]

"The baby it's ours. I can still fight with you by my side. I'm so sorry, Dante, I should've told you sooner."

Kate thought Dante would get mad at her, as if… She sees Dante crying a little to be very happy to hear to having his hand place on her stomach.

"You mean… This is our child…?"

"Yes. But I you don't want it I'll talk to my Dad and he'll…"

Dante smiles t o hug Kate to be laughing with joy about.

"Dante?"

"Holy crap! This is too much! Here I am with the most beautiful woman ever and inside of you is a baby. Yours and mine, we made this."

Dante rubs Kate's stomach gently making her feel weird.

"Dante, don't do that."

"Someone's a bit ticklish here."

"So you mean to say… You want me to have it? What will my Dad say? I mean I have to tell Patty and Nina about this too, the images on their faces will be something."

"That's not the only thing."

Dante goes down on his knees next to Kate to hold her hand out as he reaches to his jacket to pull out a box with something small in it.

"This thing was given to my Mother for me to have in remembering her by, now I'm giving it to you, Kate, for three years teaming up with you and falling in love was the best thing to happen. Moving in, training, showing our love, and now our child. Being a half Angel, demon, and human of a cute girl or a kick ass boy. So I been meaning to ask this is."

Dante shows Kate a ruby ring meaning only one thing.

"Oh, Dante…"

"Kate, would you marry me?"

Kate was speechless and so happy for her to except it with Dante putting the ring on her finger to fit well and to cry with joy.

"Yes, yes, Dante! I will marry you."

"I hope that includes our future child."

"It does!"

Dante and Kate embrace each other with a loving hug to kissing so passionately on the lips for they'll soon be married and it'll be a while for them to have a child of their own in seven in a half months left to go for the ring proves it. For them to holding each other so closely, kissing with tongues to dance inside of their mouths, and Kate feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. For the two stare into each other's eyes for Alpha Line was very happy to hear the news.

[Congratulations, Master. I'm looking forward to the wedding to see for the first time in centuries.]

Dante strokes Kate hair for her to hold on to his hand and his hand on her belly again looking normal for an Angel to give birth like her.

"Kate, I'll tell your Old Man and the rest later on after we get what needs to be done."

"Okay then, let's start by getting him, Lady, and those Holy Knight men out of the place. Trish told me where to look for them."

"Knowing her, she probably led us a path to go through."

"Then shall we go?"

"Yes, lead the way. We're saving the world once again as a team. Sticking together."

Alpha Line flies into Kate's hand to be ready for anything.

[Anywhere you go, Kate, I will follow you.]

Kate was happy to hear Alpha Line to say her name for the first time.

"Thanks, Alpha. No Sanctus isn't going to get a piece of me but some ass kicking for pay back!"

"Now we're talking."

Dante kisses Kate and holding each other for them to leave back downstairs to finding the people to release first and then getting out.

"God I love you so much, baby, we're going to have great future."

"We are, Dante, I love you too."

"Just think, your Old Man's going to be a granddad soon."

Kate laughs.

"You got a god point there."

Before they went back inside the place, Dante hands Kate two things to use and to have.

"Hey, Kate, you might want to change into some better clothes."

"Wow, you shouldn't have…"

"Thank Lady for the clothes and Trish for the Coyote-A Shot Gun to use with your gun and your talking sword."

Kate loves her new weapon of the Coyote-A shot gun using the shell of bullets 'for Jason that he made for her filled with magic in destroying the bad demons' very long, two barrel, with grey, a brown handle, and this one can hold up to twelve shots to shoot out. For Kate moves around to swinging the gun, to loading up, flying around, and showing her stuff in fighting for her powers were working normally again for Dante to like.

"Damn… You go, girl!"

With the first one done, Kate was about to change to get out of the slave clothing for good.

"Well, besides trying to get this collar off I hope these will suit me better."

Dante turns around to go inside the place allowing Kate to change real quickly in the corners hiding in the rubble.

"See you inside, Kate."

"Be right there!"

Dante waits around the ascension chambers for it was up to him to stop Savior and Sanctus in order to get Kyrie, Nero, and Sword of Sparda out of danger. Using his Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, his Devil Trigger form to go into, four moves of Royal Guard, Trickster, Sword Master, and Gun Slinger to choose either one of them. He was all set to go. Kate finally comes back all suited up for Dante to see… With her hair hold up in a white ponytail from the back, having the collar still stuck, wearing a long black shirt with her ring and necklace on her, small black gloves on her hands, a red vest with two black belts on it, long red pants with black linings on the left side, having a black belt around her waist, and long black boots carrying her other gun, the Coyote-A, and Alpha Line showing her looks around Dante to like it. Seeing how Kate was hotter but having her big butt sticking out from the jeans looking good for Dante, just not on her.

"Looking hotter than ever, Kate."

"Thanks, Dante. But these jeans are really showing my butt again!"

Dante comes up to Kate near a wall to grabbing hold of both cheeks.

"I like it for the left and the right. Feels nice."

"Just why my butt getting so big?"

"Well, this is what happens for eating so much donuts. Though this is better than looking like a pig."

"Yeah, much better than being fat, gross. What about this collar? Please get it off of me."

Dante tries to be careful with Kate in removing it. But it was stuck as glue from the powers Sanctus place upon her for only him to remove the curse making Kate his slave.

"Sorry, Kate, I tried."

"So it's that stuck on me."

"Afraid so. Don't worry, Kate, I got your back. Lots of it."

"Great… My fiancés a pervert, joker, and my true love to be my future husband soon."

Dante kisses Kate on the lips.

"But I'm your hot one."

Alpha Line glows up to say something to the two.

[Don't mind me, but we must be going soon.]

Before leaving the room, Dante and Kate had to go through the many Scarecrows of Legs and Arms, they smiled for them to take them out once again.

"Let's do this!"

"Alright, Dante! Here we go!"

From Dante shooting, slashing to his Sword Master skills to throwing it like a boomerang, and Kate can fire many rounds with her gun plus the shot gun with a powerful kick to it, beam-like attacks, and slashing her way through with her Alpha Line does the trick in killing them all. Dante finishes tone of them off with one of his special attacks.

"Blast off! _Moonlight Twister!"_

Making a powerful red-like 'x' by swinging his sword to fire a powerful beam turning the last demon to dust with nothing left from it but aches. Both Kate and Dante high five each other on a fine job they did to go into the meeting room sensing Jason, Lady, and the others to be nearby somewhere for Kate to follow the path Trish made for them. Soon many demons came crashing through like running racing wheels for they were known as another pair of Scarecrows but Scarecrow Mega armies.

Coming in fast as a pack, Kate was about to blast them, but she allows Dante to go with it to show his sword to striking all of them at once, will he pull it off? He swings and… They go flying everywhere like a bunch of pinball's in a machine. A home run!

"That was fun."

"Let's just take care of these losers and go."

"That's what I'm talking about, babe."

Scarecrow Mega are bigger ones than the Legs and Arm are to attack from wheel forms to run down and hit their enemies hard. With bigger bodies, small legs with knives to walk on, all blue, black, and red color looking like a doll, their nose being long looking like a jester's hat sticking out, many arms with six blades sticking out, and another from the back like an axe. No trouble for Kate and Dante to slash them as a team in fast paste from their many cuts to missing them while avoiding their left over blades from falling down on them to the floor. The two head out of the room after that.

From there to the elevator in getting the Red Talisman back to go down never to set foot to the area again. Soon they hear a alarm going off and shaking with flashing red lights blinking back and forth For God's powers no longer resides to the place, so the headquarters is about to collapse for a bomb to go off. Leaving Kate and Dante ten minutes to finding the others and escaping quickly for Alpha Line has found Jason and Lady's location.

[Kate! Son of Sparda! A bomb is soon to go off in ten minutes! I know where your friends and Mr. Jones are at!]

"Lead us the way, Alpha."

[We must hurry!]

"Dante, let's go!"

"On it!"

Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line headed all the way down to getting where they needed to be in getting out before the place was going to blow up. Dante turns the wheel with his sword to make the elevator to go down for them to getting on to go up; while getting up to the top Kate and Dante take the Frosts down for Kate felt much warmer wearing the suit and cooled off at the same time loving it soon they got up to the next room to the fan room to fighting with Mephistos in their way to getting the Key of Cronus for Dante to have and to use, as well as destroying the fan. Allowing him and Kate to going up with any problems now.

"This thing looks strange."

"Yeah, but trust me it'll come in handy."

Once getting to the next room of the many lasers to go through to the other side, Dante gives it a try freezing both space and time.

"Let's do it, Kate."

"We better move in fast."

From every jump and sliding through, they made it to soon crossing the bridge outside. Alpha Line was flying very fast for Kate and Dante to follow him without stopping meaning they were getting close. From the next room in the hallways they finally found them hiding in the hidden walls for Dante and Kate to cut their way to in freeing them, also Dante giving Jason and Lady their things that they almost left behind. For Alpha Line free those from being chain up to the walls for Jason, Lady, a few Holy Knight men, and what looked like a married couple wake up to see Dante and Kate were doing alright. For Jason runs up to Kate like crazy.

"Kate! You're alright! Daddy misses you!"

Kate pulls Jason off of her roughly.

"Dad! Stop it!"

"Sorry…"

Kate goes up to Jason hugging her happy to see he was fine.

"Dad, you made me worry about you. You and Lady."

"You were worried? Well, I'm here now so it's okay."

Dante pats Lady on the back seeing her things to grab away from him.

"Dante…?"

"Glad to see you're doing well."

"My things! Give them to me!"

Dante acts funny after saving her life.

"You're welcome."

Once Lady had her things back and Jason, they and the others feel shaking all over the place and a sound meaning it wasn't a good sign to hear.

"Wait, what's going on here?"

Kate had to explain to all of them quickly while they can still get out.

"Lady! Dad! Get the people out of there. Down the pathway should be a boat waiting for you guys to go in since Trish set it up and save the missing girls so they're well. Sanctus completed reawakening Savior trying to be a hero, but he's not along with Agnus and a demon Chimera name Ivy who fooled you all for they have the Yamato back, the Sword of Sparda, Nero, and Kyrie capture for power for Dante, Alpha, and me to go stop and to save them. You all need to leave back to the village to aid Trish to save the others' lives from Sanctus's powers now! Dante, Alpha, and I will meet you for we're taking the long path back to stopping many more Gates that are opened and demons. Now go!"

Everyone learn the truth to tell the others about to listen the same with Lady to get some demon hunting going, though Jason was freaking out a bit.

"He what!? This is bad, this is really bad!"

Dante hits Jason with his handle gun on the head.

"Calm down, Nutty Professor! We got so get out of here!"

Lady grabs Jason for the rest to follow.

"He's right. Let's go, Jason. We'll see you guys back to village with Trish so don't worry about us! Go do what needs to be done and give them hell on what they did to me! Kate! Dante! Alpha Line! You guys can do this! Alright, people, follow me!"

Lady leads the way for the rest to follow her and Jason, as he knows about the next place leaving Dante, Kate, and soon Nero to save the world as a team to say that to them while wishing them all the luck they're going to need. Kate waves to them to be careful this time.

"Thanks, Lady! See you guys later!"

Jason shouts out to Kate and Dante.

"Kate! Dante! I know a way in stopping Savior! And honey, it's all good for you were force from Sanctus in making him powerful! I forgive you! I'll get the job done by the time you reach back town! Don't fail me now! Love you, Kate!"

"Bye, Dad!"

Once Lady, Jason, the Holy Knights, and the couples race downstairs outside to a boat that Jason made 'and Trish set up for them', they all driven off the headquarters in time back to town on the other side to aiding Trish for back up.

"Jason, it's time for payback."

"Oh, big time! And for me to use my other weapons to help out the two. Now let's see…"

For Jason getting his skills into motion and Lady all set with her rocket launcher to use, leaving Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line to see all went well for them to getting out this time 'after fighting with more and more Bianco and Alto Angelos near the exit'. They fight hard to getting out for time was running out in seven minutes if they don't hurry it up! At least they're freeing the souls out of the armor demons. Soon they walk out of the door in time for the three to see the place to go up into flames and no longer the Order of the Sword area and sealed off for good as well as the others got out safely too.

"Yeah…"

Kate falls to the ground just tired from what went down in the place so far.

"Damn! That was something else."

"But we made it, right?"

"Leaving the people in the hands of Trish and Lady whole my Dad tries to come up with something to save us in the final boss."

"Well, you know your father."

The two leave from crossing another bridge, going through a small room ,and stepping outside again to finally be out of that place for good meaning they had to go back all the way from the very begin again like Nero into getting to Sanctus and Savior. Remembering one last thing after Jason said what he and Alpha Line about their plans to Kate, Dante, Trish, and Lady a while back for another flashback to be shown, for Dante to say one thing on his mind…

"Okay… So what else is new?"

Kate tries keeping Dante focus on the task at hand.

"Dante."

"What? I'm only asking."

"I know…"

Jason finishes up.

"Well, Dante, I guess we all know the drill. But remember when things start to get bad us three will save the people from the demons to be destroyed, while I get something to stopping the main problem."

"How will you do that, Dad?"

"I don't know that yet, but I'll get to it somehow."

Both Trish and Lady said something at the same time.

"Meaning he doesn't."

Jason corrects them.

"I do to! I said I will bring what I can with us so relax. Dante and Kate, that leaves you guys to finish the job with the new partner when all else fails. You too Alpha Line to aid my daughter."

Alpha Line flies around the room meaning he understood his orders.

[You can count on me, Mr. Jones.]

"So we're all set here?"

Jason puts his hands out for the others to joining in and doing their part from Kate, Lady, Trish, Dante, and finally Alpha Line.

"You got it, Dad. Just be careful out there."

"As long as I get paid and fighting demons again, whatever right? I'm in."

"I can't wait to do some spying around the place with new trick to use."

"What the hell? This will be kind of fun cleaning up my Dad's mess he left out again. Maybe enough to finding the Yamato for Vergil and stopping the power core thing again."

Alpha Line comes down on all of their hands last.

[Let's do what we must.]

"Alright, you guys, let's do this!"

They raise their hands into the air and Alpha Line to floating for all six headed out on the boat and to Fortuna. Showing that Trish goes off first as Gloria, to soon Lady sneaking from behind, Dante, and Kate dress up leaving Jason and Alpha Line to hiding their boar to look around the island on what happen so far. End of flashback…

Kate and Dante headed back to the jungle 'with Alpha Line too' to start off in getting back to Fortuna together.

"The jungle, super. I bet we have to face her again."

Dante wanted to know more from Kate.

"Things always gotta be complicated... Okay, Kate, lay me out on what we need to soon be facing around these parts."

"Might as well so listen up."

"I'm all ears."

Kate narrates once again while walking back deep within the jungle to soon change along with other areas they'll soon come across on their way back.

(Kate: Well, here we go again. Though I got my new looks and weapons back with a killer sweet shot gun but the collar I need to remove off of my neck from Sanctus's doing, I was back in the game with my Dante. We're going to get married and have a child together! After saving the world that is, though I hope Dad, Trish, Lady, and Nero will take the news well maybe I should bring him and Kyrie to the wedding… So Dante and I will win to stop Sanctus, Agnus, Savior, and that stupid Icy bitch is going down! I can still fight with Angel power in me to control so no problem. For me to tell Dante what demons Nero didn't kill, one we did with the gate still up, more demons, and newer ones we got to be careful; making our way back from the headquarters to being blown up, going through the jungles, into the lab building of snow which I hate but not so cold no more, the empty village, and the town itself of the church area we shall go. From the point of view we saw, it should be there that won't be so hard to see! As we race there to help Credo fulfill his dying wish, saving the world, Sword of Sparda, Kyrie, and Nero to set free, Trish saving the missing women for us, and Dad, Lady, and the other Holy Knights that weren't turn to demons to getting out alive there was no more running away. I was ready to stop Sanctus for hurting me, ruining Billy and Lully's mother's life with Lilly's, and his own. So watch out, Sanctus, I'm not your so call Angel Slave, I am Kate Jones, the Angel warrior of my last kind to end you in the name of Sparda and God himself. Using Pandora's left over powers for your own and hurting my friends… You're going down! Dante, with you by my side, we can't lose this time. And Alpha Line as my sword let us walk towards the path to beat the false God himself. So watch out, Nero and Kyrie, we're coming to save you like you did for me.)

So much to happen since the Hell Gates of many has been opened. Well, no demon won't stand a chance again Kate and Dante ready to strike back at them hard for it was Dante's turn to shine again and his Kate soon to be his lovely wife.


	12. Mission 11: Return of the She-Viper

Mission# 11: Return of the She-Viper

Dante and Kate 'along with Alpha Line' travel by crossing the bridge of the destroyed headquarters all the way back to the jungle area. Getting back the other way around of Fortuna while Jason and Lady finally catch up to Trish in getting the people out and the ones that were rescued from Sanctus and Savior's rampaging the town making him think he's their new God to love in the name of Sparda by destroying demons, which he was not. Only to use lots of Angelos in killing the demons Agnus made and freeing them from the gates and lots more again all over the place. As the two walk on the ground of the forest, yep… Echidna is back who came out of the gate recovered for the place begins to rain with darkness, hearing her laughter all over for Kate to hate her, and a few spells blocking the two's only way out for some of the areas. They must stop Echidna and the other three gates to get through to Agnus in getting the Yamato back from him. For Ivy hangs around knowing that her so call mother was up to know good to watch Dante and Kate on how they fight against demons up close, like she even cares about her Chimera Seeds and Chimera kinds.

"Hey, Agni! I'm going to take a walk for a while. Just call me if trouble comes around and I'll come crawling back."

Agnus talks to Ivy while enjoying the show he made for Sanctus all over town.

"As you wish. Let the demons take care of them and you may fight if they try to stop you, our plans must go p-p-p-perfectly. You got that? I didn't remake you to screw things up."

"Of course not. You and Boss made only me for a goal to help you win and for me to live a perfect life from my ugly family in return. My Mom being Echidna the She Viper is nothing to me. I only serve you two and nothing else. Chimeras taking over demon body my ass!"

Agnus was pleased that making another female body of Ivy Chimera from what she was like her brothers and killing a female human to use her body worked out well.

"If you say so, Ivy. Off with you."

Ivy waves to Agnus as she digs a hole to take her leave.

"Be back soon."

What was Ivy planning to do this time…? While back in the jungle looking all bad for Kate and Dante to sense Echidna behind everything, they needed to stick together to find her somewhere in a strange maze for each purple smoke that was blocking the path led to another area that was far, didn't take them long to sense that part out.

"Ah, great! Rain!"

Dante felt the rain drops being a bit different like any other.

"Not the time you want to be putting your tongue on. This isn't normal rain."

"Yeah, I know. Echidna up to no good again, I just know it."

"And this never happen when you and Nero were here last time?"

"Nope. But I bet since Agnus used the Yamato to open the gates made things worse and some of the demons ten times stronger. I know that she and Berial are alive and Bael was killed leaving more like him to come around to closing the gate for the time being."

Dante looks around seeing many more seed-like eggs are left from Echidna herself.

"Talk about a mother with issues. So where do we go from here, Kate?"

Kate tries feeling out the purple pathways.

"I say if we each go to one finding our way around, we should be getting where we need to be. Alpha Line, track down Echidna and will follow your light."

Alpha Line flies up 'while still in his sword form' in doing so for Kate and Dante all glowing up everywhere in the color blue.

[Yes, Kate, just follow the light.]

Alpha Line goes through first followed by Dante and Kate together.

"Let's go, Dante."

Dante and Kate hold each other's hands whole walking.

"This is not what I would call to be our best honeymoon yet."

"I'm sure we'll have a better one after this is all over."

"Down the beach area I hope."

Kate smiles at Dante.

"Sure, Dante."

"How's the baby by the way?"

Kate felt her stomach she was doing alright to still fight and watching herself for the child in her.

"It's all good both me and the baby here. I'll be alright, Dante, really."

Dante kisses Kate and pat her stomach.

"I know, let's get going."

"Okay. Let's follow the light."

Walking through the pathways of the old green house steps together they go from the door and another path seeing not everything always seems to look right. Dante and Kate follow where Alpha Line will lead them straight to Echidna's somewhere by going through the ruins first, seeing a hole to down to the bottom and fighting lots of Chimera Seeds and Scarecrows before becoming Chimeras 'for some did' Kate and Dante blast and slash all of them in seconds; they check out of the ruins to get to the door while still hearing Echidna speaking minute after minute for they went back to go through one of the smokes leading them on the cliff. Though Kate didn't give up since Alpha Line was leading them to the right direction for she explains the rest leaving her and Dante to keep on going.

(Kate: Talk about a maze here! If this is what Alpha Line is getting Dante and me to where we needed to be, so be it I guess. We fight with more Assaults on what appears to be Chimeras taking over them with some same whipping of their vine swords to being fast, but nothing against Dante and me, I mean their mommy has to do better than that, you hear me!? So into another smoke we go and fighting with more demons on the plain field Assaults only. We then follow the light to the river side to make our way through the waters by foot, by going under the bridge for the smoke to lead us to the abandon green house to go inside; from the outside of the place and insides had lots and lots of Chimera eggs all over meaning we had to stop Echidna in time or she'll turn almost everyone into mindless zombies all over Fortuna! So Dante and I went to the door of the maze 'thanks to Nero opening it' finding part and after beating more Assaults as Chimeras in our way, I told Dante the rest for this maze to be different to go through.)

"So... Which way do we go?"

Kate felt the ground and led Dante the way where Alpha Line has been too.

"Just leave it to me!"

Kate and Dante go from north, to south, then the east side, and once more east until finally the two made it where Echidna was close by and Alpha Line had led them to waiting on the other side.

[I'm glad you both made it.]

Kate grabs hold of Alpha Line back into her hands.

"Nice work, Alpha."

Still hearing the laughter of Echidna that won't stop talking making Kat made to make a huge hole on the floor by kicking it hard.

"Shut up!"

"Then let's go make this demon shut up already."

"Right behind you, Dante."

The two headed up top for they reach to Echidna to fight her again in round two and mostly Kate wanted payback at her and wasn't going to screw up this time. For up top they see the gate was completely opened wide for Echidna was somewhere close by, but where this time? Hiding or in her snake form ready to strike? Kate was ready for her and Dante was on his guard in the big den of the She Viper. Dante spots Echidna in the air and in her snake form.

"Huh…?"

"What's up, Dante?"

Dante points up to Kate.

"Found her."

They see her laying more of her eggs all over allowing Dante to jump in. Kicking all three in the forest really fast like a soccer player does, and the forth one right into Echidna's face all four of them.

"What in the- Ow!"

Echidna spots both Kate and Dante, for her not happy to seeing Kate again so was she.

"It's you… Human with powers whore."

"And you, the She Viper who lays too many of eggs all over."

"Tramp!"

"Fatty Fumpa!"

Dante steps in.

"Wow, you two know each other or fighting over me?"

"She almost killed me last time and called me names."

"I see… Still, I love a good cat fight."

Echidna was surprise to see Dante for the first time and mad for destroying her eggs.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Glad I got your attention. I was beginning to feel a little ignored."

"You may jest, but the kindest fate I offer is to unify and spend eternity with a child of mine!"

Echidna goes into snake mood to eat Dante whole from above for he pushes Kate away in time.

"Dante!"

Though Kate stops sensing Dante was alive for he opening her mouth with everything he has with both hands and feet.

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass."

Dante jumps out of Echidna's mouth for her not liking it and Kate to be happy to see what went down.

"You were worried about me, Kate?"

"I see you gotten thing under control."

With Echidna really mad to go into her real form to stop the two. Dante comes up to her with his sword pointed out.

"Though a fight every now and again does make life more interesting. Don't ya think?"

Kate steps in next to Dante.

"Alpha, you and me. Let's stop her."

Alpha Lines glows up.

[Yes, Kate.]

"Dante, I got this. You stop her children."

"Fine but I get to destroy each gates. We'll take turns or do it as a team. Go dance for your daddy, Kate! Tare so clothes off!"

"Dante! This isn't a nudity battle, it's serious!"

Dante keeps his guard up while watching Kate's battle.

"I'll be right behind you then."

Kate and Echidna stare at each other ready to fight it off for real.

"You wish to fight me again, slut? By the time I'm done with you, you'll be in my stomach to make me look much more beautiful and your boyfriend too!"

"Bring it on, Honey Boo-Boo Snake!"

Echidna goes charging in and so does Kate with sword, guns, and power for a girlfriend begins! As well as Ivy watching the whole thing from up top of the trees… Kate fires many rounds and barely got hit when she jumped from Echidna strong tail whipping strike, going in to her snake mode to fly all over the place for Kate to avoid her every move and trying to stay calm from being hit and being eaten alive; firing her many rounds of both her shot gun and her other one until she goes back to her normal form standing tall. Then her form in laying her eggs leaving Dante to handle.

"I got this!"

"Thanks, Dante!"

Kate flies up to Echidna lap while laying her eggs; she sees her standing without even sensing it.

"Boo!"

Kate fires many rounds from her gun and slashing with Alpha Line using half of his powers in aiding his master well making Echidna scream in pain. Making her jump and going back to her snake form again to strike at her.

"You ruined my birth giving!"

"Please! That doesn't make sense in making love."

Dante said something out loud to Echidna.

"It's more like… Crushing any male demons while fucking yourself at night and crushing their backbones in their sleep!"

Tayla: Ha! Good one! :D

"Shut up!"

That made Echidna go flying all over the place many times. Kate fires one to get the demon to drop down to her normal form and flying around Kate to keep on fighting, Kate slashes through and she does too with her swinging head trick while doing it and jumping from every swing she made with her tail like jump rope; shooting at Echidna many more times to laying more eggs for Dante to stop for Kate to use the same fighting skills on Echidna again without stopping for she was fast in doing it. Making her jump to being dizzy gave Kate more time to strike back, to soon burring herself to the ground like a real flower to fight head o with Kate thinking she'll be grabbed and thrown again by her vines to a snake's mouth, not this time. She flies right in her vine whipping that was sticking out to slashing her many times to punching for Dante liked it.

"This is getting hot."

Echidna uses her head to whip at Kate to kick her neck really hard and unable to breathe to slashing her vines out of the grown to melt away.

"Yeah, I'm not falling for your snag and grab again."

Flying out to try fighting back at Kate to power up again to be ready for that too.

"Witness my power! Try stopping me now!"

[You did ask for it.]

No bright sun light to Echidna moving really fast and hitting hard didn't slow Kate down that's for sure, while Dante was slashing the Chimeras out of the way and still turned on from the girl fight happening Kate avoid Echidna's eggs shooting and on coming strikes to keeping her ground. She then throws something in her head thinking it was her children, but this time it was one of Jason's items to removing plants with some type of chemicals melting her face painfully and being dizzy again from moving leaving Kate to hit her to the ground and losing full control of her own powers to use on her enemies along with her babies blowing up one by one like balloons.

"What the hell? What did you put in my eggs this time!?"

Kate shows Echidna the bottle and what it says by her father.

"Something to keeping her garden good from weeds."

It said 'Weed Killer-X', really done by alchemy skills mix in with some vinegar that all it takes.

"Alchemy weed killer… It's all in the vinegar!?"

"Yeah, more to demons like you. Causing your body to lose full control and melting your face painfully leaving me to do this… Ready, Alpha Line!"

[Fire when ready!]

Dante cheer Kate on for the fine blow by using the attacks from Alpha Line once again in finishing the demon off.

"Go, Kate!"

Kate beats Echidna up a few more time, to jumping off of her 'still stuck to the ground', and her using Alpha Line to fire away.

"_Susan Star or the Angel Warriors, guide me within Alpha Line! I command from the Heaven above us to give me strength to protect the ones I love protect the ones thy name, protect thy Father before me, and the heart of a new hero too! Let this sword cut down the wicked that are standing before me for their rotten souls to rot forever more! So say goodnight and rest in peace!"_

Kate fires a powerful slash from her Alpha Line of an energy wave at Echidna and her eggs all over, being frozen up for the red lines to come out everywhere and destroying the eggs and hurting Echidna really hard to bleed of the color green. A direct hit for Kate felt good getting that out of her system to getting back at the demon for good.

"Yes! In your face! Nicely done, Alpha."

[It was no trouble at all, Kate.]

Echidna cries out in pain about to be melted leaving Dante to do the rest for Kate to hit his hand as a tag in.

"Dumb bitch! You'll pay! Ah!"

"Save it, you lost and I'm better than you. Also your eggs not your kids in love making. Mine is as in I'm having a baby from real love making!"

Kate sticks her tongue out at Echidna for Ivy was amazed what her enemies can do when she fights with them later on, also happy to see her kind was good as gone.

"My forest...! My children...!"

Dante points her gun at Echidna as she sees Ivy looking at her and waving a farewell defeat for her to face the fact she was good as dead and then questions Kate.

"Ivy… You betray your kind…? Woman! Who are you!?"

Kate tells the demon for she had a good fight and a better one at that.

"I'm Kate Jones, the Last Angel half breed Warrior and my fiancé to be Dante the Son of Sparda, the real one."

"No! No! No! You'll never defeat the Savior no matter how you try!"

With one shot from Dante's gun, hits Echidna to blow up into bits just like that to hearing her last screams cry out hard meaning all the Chimera Seeds and Chimeras were alone, the eggs were destroyed, it stopped raining into darkness, the smokes too, and the jungle was back to normal with no more roots.

"I think that look suits you better."

Kate and Dante hug each other with Dante giving her so many kisses.

"Kate, that was awesome! Nice job! That was hot."

"Thanks, Dante. Wait… Are you having a boner because of the fight?"

Kate sees Dante's pants sticking out.

"Maybe. Don't worry, I find it all to be hot and it happened. We'll lived, see?"

"Oh, you."'

Soon a strange bright light was near for Kate and Dante to see in front of them from out of Echidna after beating her and the gate to be closed up.

"Hey, Dante, look."

Dante sees it and takes it for it to change when it was touched.

"One down..."

After Dante absorbs it, he finds himself all geared up for Kate and Alpha Line to see from mouth covered up, feet, on his back, and arms. With blades popping out of the arm parts of blades with the legs having small blades to on the bottom, from the colors grey, with red, orange, purple, and pink to glow all over to be known as the Gilgamesh. Dante tries it out in a kung-fu like style moments on the gate next to him, holding his hand back to punching it at full force to down to tiny pieces. Allowing Dante to upper cutting the rest falling down for Kate was liking his new weapon, to explode like fireworks to go twirling all over on the rest along with an upper kick to it… To soon coming down on his feet looking and acting cool 'like Bruce Lee'. To cutting the large half by karate chopping it in two for Dante likes what he has gotten.

"... Two to go."

Kate walks up to Dante.

"Sweet, Dante, you got yourself the Gilgamesh! I love it."

"The Gilga-what?"

Kate explains herself to Dante.

"The Gilgamesh is an armor the gladiators use during the fighting shows back in Rome to protecting themselves from weapons or animals, it strong to use a sweet impact fighting moments in fast paste to destroying any solid walls or killing your enemies. Some say it was made by Hermes himself to have a pretty good kick to it, though one person use it for only the chosen ones to use if not the rest die wearing it meaning you're good in wearing it."

Dante loves the looks on him.

"I see, lucky me then."

"I sense Echidna's spells no longer working so we can get out of here to the snow castle place."

"You know where that is?"

"I should since there won't be any trouble this time."

[Kate! Son of Sparda! Brace yourselves!]

Alpha Line warns Dante and Kate to move aside in time from a powerful vine whip of double for Ivy appears laughing for Kate and Dante to see.

"Another Chimera?"

"Sort of, its Agnus' creation of a Chimera using a human body. Looks like Ivy's not the nicest to her kind but her own."

Ivy could only do was to clap for them on a fine job.

"Hello, enemies! I just wanted to say, thank you for once."

Kate and Dante stand their ground thinking that Ivy was going to attack them, at least not right now.

"So dramatic, huh? Look I'm here to thank you two for killing my worthless creation mother Echidna for good. Thanks to her being dead, well…"

Ivy finally had full control of some Chimera Seeds and some of the demons being controlled as Chimeras from Scarecrow Legs, Arms, and Assaults. For she was right for Echidna was gone, her outcast daughter is now the new leader in controlled her brothers using more demons and humans to do her bidding.

"…I got full control using these guys for Boss. Right, boys?"

Dante finally understands what Kate was saying about Ivy.

"I see your point about her."

Kate hates Ivy Chimera after what she did to some Holy Knights, the twelve missing women, Jason, Lady, Kyrie, Nero and to herself.

"Hey! You got some nerve! After what you did in serving Sanctus in destroying our world."

Ivy was being all annoying.

"More like saving it."

Kate and Dante point their guns at Ivy shooting the other Chimera Seeds about to attach themselves to them, not likely for only a few were standing beside their new master to shielding her.

"Nice try."

"Ivy! Why are you doing this!? Working for Agnus and Sanctus!? Lots of lives are being loss with you using your own family like they don't matter to you or your Mother, don't you even care!?"

Ivy grabs one Chimer Seed with her vines from the ground to squeeze one to splatter all over and laughs.

"I take that as a no?"

Tayla: Ah… Good point, Dante, good point.

"Damn straight! Why should I care for someone who put me out as a nobody made from the She Viper bitch? I had every need! I was the oldest of the Chimera plants! Me! I only wanted to live a normal life which made things all go to hell!"

"Care to explain to us?"

Ivy begins telling her sad and twisted tale to Dante and Kate while showing the flashbacks on what was going on.

"We were outsiders in the Demon World. Our land was dying with no energy, other plants, water, or other dumb demons to use upon for Echidna to make us leaving me the next female alpha to lead the other Chimeras to a new life in taking over the Human World slowly; but we were always stopped by Sparda until one day Agni had made that powerful orb with the Yamato in making all the Hell Gates appear. What for? To free the chosen demons throughout the areas of elements each parts in Fortuna including Echidna, me, and my brothers. Though she hated the humans in her place to eat or destroying them, I wish to become one like them other than making a jungle-like paradise for us we been dreaming for like a human with free will… Me! I had that and the powers of a Chimera, though 'she' didn't like the idea in becoming a life with the diseases and when I refuse saying I want my life my way, she try to eat me whole! I escape becoming an outcast to her and my brothers never to step foot in the forest again! I hated her! I hate them to use for me and not the boring life until we fade away like every flower to grow! That's where Sanctus rescued me to heal and made me have the blood of a Chimera plant and a human woman to being perfect; I had everything I need to live like a real woman with amazing powers and thanks to Agni all I had to do was steal a human flesh of a lonely virgin like the Order of the Sword worship nut job to make it look like a suicide falling down to ripping her apart to become a human myself. Thanks to those guys, I can do whatever I want and now I have thanks to Echidna finally dead to rule all with the Boss and Savior's side! Awesome! But in return I have to aid the guys after acting like a lonesome capture girl to get the female hunter, each visitor women from afar being twelve each, and Angel's dear Daddy as bait to get Boss her as a slave and the weapons to gather Credo's sister and Nero to where we need to awaken Savior for Boss to do it his way for power as a God. Its call having a second chance in life! I enjoy it and I do it again if I have to! So go ahead and stop me, you idiots! But like in hell you two will."

For Kate to sense Ivy's pain being a small Chimera Seed demon into a fully grown human female look as a monster, and Dante doesn't feel sorry for her at all just using her kind and not caring.

"Living a life by using your own as weapons and being perfect? There's no such thing! Its only greed and suffering, trying to be better than you Mother was."

Ivy snaps at Kate 'but like she cared'.

"Don't you ever compare me with that snake!"

Then Dante said something to Ivy.

"She's right you know. In fact you don't deserve to be wearing a face of a human flesh; you're good as plant food."

Ivy got angry to soon calming herself down to use something in her hands that was glowing and then holding a ball of fire in her hands an floating in the air for some of the Chimera Seeds and Chimeras stood and watch their new leader.

"Is that so…? Okay, I'll show you how being this is better than these things standing before me. How about a little fire, scarecrows?"

Ivy throws many fireballs in the jungle plain fields once belonging to Echidna no more and it was burning up everywhere for some other demons to turn to aches or run away from. Ivy begins laughing crazy for Alpha Line to swing itself to making a powerful wind to get away for Kate and Dante.

[You two, this way.]

"Come on, Dante, we'll deal with her after we get back in town!"

"I think this chick's over her head than her mouth!"

"Tell me about it."

Alpha Line, Dante, and Kate got away in time, knowing to Ivy and her army she will be back to kill them next time for her job is done for Agnus to be please to have more demons on their side.

"That's right, run away! Oh, brothers… Let's go to our new home. We're going to have a perfect world order and some fun time so count on it. Move out!"

Ivy and all the Chimeras and Chimer Seeds go underground to follow Ivy back to Fortuna where Agnus' was at somewhere watching Sanctus and Savior from afar. Back on the other side of the jungle 'even though things are back to normal', Dante and Kate continue to leave the place along with Alpha Line too for they were lucky to get away from Ivy's madness in time until they'll see her later on. She was a mess up demon alright.

"Kate, we got another problem to deal with, don't we?"

"Yes, we'll stop Ivy that's for sure. First things first, we need to split on out of here."

Dante walks with Kate with his arms around her waist kissing her.

"You have me at 'we' leaving the place."

Kate and Dante laugh together.

"Then let's get going. Alpha, let's go."

Alpha Line returns into Kate's hands.

[Leaved the way and I shall follow you both.]

Dante acts silly to Alpha Line again while heading out.

"You heard your talking sword, come on."

Alpha Line glows up allowing back out of the church castle of the winter area on the other side making the dam to be coming down, blocking the waters, and the bridge waiting for Kate and Dante to get back as soon as possible. Making their way to going backwards, Kate flies over the other demons popping out of the grounds being demon trying to swallow them whole and sending you deep underground anywhere they'll come up without stopping just like a few demons that got caught were eaten whole allowing Dante to jump many times and shoot in their mouth for some to die known as… Fault or Faults if many. Plant-like demons with six red eyes below their bodies, purple, grey, black, red, and blue colors, red thorns on half of their bodies, and up top having eight tentacles when open being the mouth wide up to swallow anything up that stands on them, they will bite hard. Ouch. Nothing like them had any chance against Kate and Dante stopping the demons.

Slashing, shooting, and fighting with many more Assaults, Faults, and Chimeras in their way from the valley parts, the Water Bridge in stopping many Mephistos also Faust's, and the other side of the ruins Assaults, Chimeras, and more Faults to get pass through was no end. Better than being alive and not eaten from a plant popping out a lot. Kate narrates the rest…

(Kate: So much to go through not knowing which is worse… Ivy using her own family to be killed as a selfish demon or annoying demons popping out everything until it grabs you to your doom? Like Dante, Alpha, and I would be afraid to back down now, we're almost out! Good thing Echidna's dead but not from Ivy's needs. Finally, we make our way out of the ruin sides to finally get up the cliffs to get to the caves and it's another place to be in destroying another gate, being in the cold again. Not for me thanks to Dante giving me a sweet outfit to keep me warm or with Dante holding me… With a couple of more Chimeras and Assaults to deal with since we killed their creator/mother being really mad to leaving half of them and the eggs out of here. Dante and I jump from one side of the cliffs to getting up and finally leaving which feels so awesome never to return again from a daughter being an outcast without a heart and turning into a monster, a real shame really. Leaving the forest side of the big log and taking our last look at it, Dante and I made it to the caves and happy for once to be going back to the town any time soon.)

Dante and Kate leave the jungle and into the caves to get out in time, knowing there was the lamp still light up won't be shown ever again. Soon seeing the cold area again 'for Dante and Kate won't get cold this time once they go outside', the walk on the bridge to the end right back into the castle-like church.

"Man, I'm glad we're out of there, huh Kate?"

"I know. I'm also feeling warm with the suit on."

Dante blows a kiss to Kate.

"No need to thank me, milady."

Once off the bridge it closes back through the waterfalls to come back down again and it was no more. However the Hell Gate of once Bael being in and his other family that Nero closes, Kate, Dante, and Alpha Line sense the cold area from every step they took meaning it was open again 'thanks to Agnus unlocking the big gates with the Yamato's powers', to make thing only worse to stop two more. The feeling felt so cold, the two got every lucky to be dressing up warm now because no human or whatever type of demon with no warm blood to the cold would turn to ice 'literally' and die.

"This… This feeling… No way. I thought Nero and I killed Bael and close the gates. I saw it."

Alpha Line floats next to Kate to tell her what he's feeling like they were.

[Kate, I believe there's another type of the last demon taking over with his other members joining in. Causing this entire a powerful frozen ice age unless we destroy them and the gate too.]

"That makes sense."

Dante added one thing to it.

"It's like being in a freaking fridge freezing the place up. I rather am in Disneyland than this."

No doubt it was happening so Kate and Dante stand tall to stop two more gates and demons to get to Agnus, Ivy, other demons, Sanctus, and Savior too. Kate, Dante, and Alpha Line were ready to stop anything even for demons taking over a nice area becoming a nightmare, like it never happen before.

"Kate, let us warm the place up."

"I'm with you on that."

Kate and Dante headed up stairs of the icy floors, pass the frozen fountains, the light poles up, and a statue to the door on the upper right side taking them inside the place being not warm but much colder like it was outside, with their swords, guns, and powers all set to face the next danger waiting for them. Not as much as Ivy returning back to where Agnus was at seeing her back with Chimera Seeds and Chimeras joining the Holy Knights. Not good at all.

"Oh, Agni… I got some friends to aid me and the Boss."

Agnus smiles seeing that Ivy was very useful and serving Sanctus so well with having a free will.

"Well done."

From earth land jungles/forest for one demon dead and the gates and an outcast using her family as tools in not caring, into the icy area for Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line to stop one of Bael's brothers for revenge of an icy hell area inside the church, how will this all turn out? And can they get to the town of Fortuna in time? One thing is for sure I really hate the cold.


	13. Mission 12: Unlocking the Icy Palace

Mission# 12: Unlocking the Icy Palace

All over the church-like castle in Fortuna, it was snowing and very cold out 'to be very normal in the area' but not as much as it was when Nero and Kate were there last leaving Dante, Kate 'to come back to being warmed up', and Alpha Line sensing another demon like Bael of the frog demon has come out from the Hell Gate to cause some trouble. Which it has… One of his family members' maybe? That's what Kate is finding it for her and Dante to stick together through the cold outside the place and inside to destroying it somehow by going through the central courtyard of the place they go. Heading near the corner, they sense another new demon to be coming around when there was thunder and lightning coming out from the clouds out of nowhere, not looking normal to the two.

"Dante, another one's coming…"

"Is it the main man himself?"

"Not yet, this one's new about to make its appearances."

Dante and Kate see lightning shooting out multiple times in the skies from near the building part sticking out one bolt of lightning comes down for a new demon was hanging there with electricity all over its' body. Dante could only do when he saw it was laugh a little and fight it.

"Ha, yeah… Nice entrance."

The demon disappears really fast in fast speed can move from one space into another many times until it was running up to Dante 'in slow motion' about to strike him down with his sword until it disappear in seconds. Kate points out for the demon was about to move right next to him.

"Dante! Incoming!"

Dante turns his head seeing the demon next to him as Kate senses it out. Dante laughs again and the demon roars out to make powerful lightnings to hit the tall pillars 'all three' and fights against the two. They are known as Blitz or more than one Blitz's… Big as normal humans were also tall, had bright red skin, wearing golden armor all over, long claws from both hands and feet, muscular, black hair sticking out from the back, yellow looking evil eyes, big teeth that were sharp, and wearing a mask with a horn sticking out. Dante and Kate try to stop Blitz to surrounding it first.

"Well, Kate, you sense the thing well. Let's give it our all."

"You got it! Alpha!"

Kate powers up Alpha Line in his sword form.

[Right with you, Kate.]

Kate follows Blitz using her Coyote-A shooting many times with the demon out running the magical bullets many times from her to strike at the right time, shielding herself into time from its incoming hits of powerful thunder it couldn't get hit once but only to slow it down. Keeping Blitz on hold to lose power of its body, Dante comes in to stab it many times because with Blitz's powers it was weak until it was fully charge again to use a blast for Kate to jump in for Alpha Line to shield Dante from Blitz's powerful blast attack in time to switch; for Kate out runs it for her to shoot many times more and Dante joining in until it explodes to pieces for them to move on after that.

"Thanks a bunch, Kate, shall we continue?"

"Then let's head down stairs on the right."

Once the two got inside the place of the grand hall, it was covered in ice all over. Seeing how serious the new demon related to Bael was planning in making his new territory of his own for Kate to touch the ice feeling a bit cold but not as much with her new outfit keeping her warm, it was only the feeling throughout the place.

"Damn, its cold! Dante, this looks serious… Dante!"

Kate sees Dante placing many beer cans on top of the huge ice to keep them cool.

"What? I'm thirsty and they taste better cold."

"Now's not the time! You do know why it's covered in frozen ice, right?"

Kate and Dante looked from the hidden room of the portrait being blocked off two the doors on each side up top and downstairs was complete frozen up to step on, for only destroying the demon itself and the gate will melt the ice powers for good.

[Kate, it seems the ice is alive while the demon is still breathing.]

"Meaning getting through the hidden door and downstairs is impossible."

Dante tries cutting, shooting, and using the Gilgamesh to break the ice only to still stay the same without cracking.

"Lots of energy coursing through the ice statues I can't even cut any of them down. I did try."

"So we need to get to Bael's other family behind it and unfreeze the room. It's a magical barrier of ice, I know that feeling anywhere. Come on, to the gallery to get to the gate."

Dante puts the pack of beer cans down and follows Kate. Entering in the right side of the place to the gallery room to begin searching around to where they needed to be, with Dante keeping Kate warm with his coat sticking out for his arm to wrap around her.

"Dante?"

"You cold, beautiful?"

"I'm good thanks to this outfit I have on. Much better. Thanks for asking me, for our future soon to happen with our child."

Kate looks at her stomach sensing her baby doing well in her.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

Going through the gallery and into the library path leading them outside of the place to keep on going. Inside the room they fight with Bianco and Alto Angelos for they were easy to stop as a team, clearing that part to finding a hole of spinning stairs when going up or down for Kate and Dante to go together as Kate tells what else happens in between.

(Kate: Okay, I know Nero got a new ability when we entered a small room but I never thought Dante and I would find a hidden stair case down below. Nice! You won't believe this but that leads us to a hidden door to the large hallways to get a short cut to which was great to get to the where Nero and I fought against Bael besides the demon being a pervert to almost eating me, I hate to see what his brothers or sisters will try to do besides eating us. Gross… With some areas blocked from more ice we go to the big door into the dining room where the fire was to go down the corner and in a room of a dinner table to fight with Scarecrow Legs, Arms, and the big one being Mega for Dante and me to slice and dice with Alpha's help as well. After that we made it to the other side of the room of the large hallways but the bad part was we couldn't get through the gates because of the stupid ices blocking our way in. Great! What are we suppose to do now?)

Alpha Line then picked up on something that might help Dante and Kate to getting in.

[Kate, there might be a way in. We must find a certain item in doing so. Let's keep looking around so more.]

Kate pulls out Alpha Line with it blinking back and forth 'like a metal detector' to find what they need to use to get through.

"This way, Dante!"

Dante follows his Kate.

"Follow the yellow or icy brick roads!"

Kate walks to follow the light leading her and Dante to the right spot, by walking down the hallways to the far right corner to go into another room where Alpha Line says for them to go in. From the torture chambers to stopping a couple of Frosts in their way to be cut and blast down, going down the deep well to turning the blue wheel to go on to a blue platform to jump back up higher, and it did for them only for Dante and Kate to hold on to each other once they got up 'unlike before'. Jumping all the way back up on the bridge to go across to go in the master's chambers. Really…? Again Kate and Dante stop more and more Scarecrows Legs and Arms to another Blitz doing the same moves to stop it. They see an opening window for them to go outside of the backside of the gate, that's what Alpha Line was leading them to.

[Through here we go.]

Alpha Line slashes the door of the window for Dante and Kate going out back to the soldier's graveyard. Running all the way down to the gravestones and frozen fountains, Kate was happy for her weapon on a fine job well done he did.

"Yes! Way a go, Alpha Line! This is way better to get through."

Alpha Line feels the demon's close by.

[Kate, to the next area is where Bael's brother will be waiting.]

Dante loads up his two favorite guns and opens the door first.

"Allow me."

Kate and Dante go to the door and are ready for the fight for feeling the cold all over they were close to where they needed to be. Once inside the look around the place for the big heavy winds of snow made a huge mist for Dante and Kate to lose each other for a few seconds while calling out loud.

"Crap… Dante!?"

"Kate!? Where are you!?"

Soon Kate hears noises of other girls meaning its one of the frog's whiskers of two girls being sexy but was red instead of blue to come closer to Kate, trying to fight back she stops knowing she'll fall for it to be almost eaten again. So she has something in mind to be bait and draw the demon out from hiding being all sexy to them, though they were already coming up to Kate touching her and each other at once laughing away. Trying to hold it in, Kate has to make the best of it and get Dante to helping her out too.

"Alright, ladies. You two want to play with me? Come on. Let's go give my fiancé Dante a bachelor party."

Kate started dancing around with the two female red girls all sexy for Kate to tell Dante in his head to be on his guard.

(Kate: Dante, it's me. The demon's here and you'll know where, just follow my lead about to come out and please don't be mad at me in doing this.)

Dante follows where Kate told him to go as he hears her and a few other girl's voices all over, also could tell the demon was nearby from the awful smell from the mouth like the last one was. He soon sees the two girls and Kate dancing around and Kate was really getting it on with her clothes on 'without making out with them'.

"Oh, Dante… Over here."

Dante wolf whistle seeing his girl getting it on with the other ones. From moving, dancing, laughing, and touching each other 'only for Kate to get hugs from them trying not to be touched. Dante goes over to move and skating around to see more of it up close and going well for Kate's plan to work.

"Baby! Yeah! Go, Kate! Who's your daddy?"

Kate shakes her butt around slowly as Dante checks her and the other two out.

(Kate: Please work…)

"Nice! Sweet!"

Checking from the other demon's breast, butt, moving all over to see them more up close and Kate making him feel good.

"Kate, you're getting me horny, sweet thing with your hot ass! I like."

Dante lies on the frozen ground to watch the rest of the show loving it all with Kate dances in the air with the girls while she flies around.

"Yeah…"

Without Dante knowing with the two demons distracting him and was about to grab hold of Kate for the demon comes up from behind with his mouth wide open to eat Dante whole. Taking a big bit down, Dante jumps away from him in time for Kate told him in time for her to blind the other girls after kicking one at the other to use her attack on them to jumping down.

"_Light Beam Flare!"_

The whiskers had trouble seeing for Dante to catch Kate in his arms for the demon got serious. His name was Dagon, Bael's brother from the Hell Gate in making so much trouble all over the place… Looking all dark brown, having a purple ice on his head, four long and big legs, still having the long tail with ice on the tip, a yellow belly, two red whiskers on top of his head, and red eyes glowing ready to crush and eat Dante and Kate.

"Nicely done, Kate."

Kate gives Dagon the raspberry at Dagon making him mad.

"Miss us!"

Dagon speaks up with him spitting gross green-like drool all over.

"What...? How did you know!?"

Dante answers that question to the demon.

"You can hide that body, but that smell... Hoo! There's no covering up! So I thank Kate for warning me in time from a hot show before I smelled you out."

"Seriously though, ever heard of a breath mint?"

Dagon remembers Kate Jones.

"You! You and you other partner killed my brother Bael; I saw it through the gates to Hell! You'll pay!"

"Well, you can try. At least Dante here and I will beat you first from Bael almost eating me whole! So just give it your all."

Dante was happy to hear Kate being tough for they will stop Dagon together.

"Doesn't matter what, no one escapes from our kind no matter how many of us come out. And you, demon boy! Insult me one more time and I will make you suffer more than you thought possible."

Dagon roars out loud blowing Dante's jacket a bit on him and Kate gross out.

"Again, seriously?"

"We'd actually like to see you try that! Kate!"

"Let's do this!"

This battle will be Dante and Kate 'with Alpha Line backing them up' vs. Dagon. It begins… Dagon fires a huge round of his ice shard up in the air and directly coming down at both Dante and Kate to dodge many of them at a time really fast. Soon firing out an ice breath to trap Dante in for Kate to slash him out of using Alpha Line though he was fine from the cold all over his body to soon warm up to Kate's affections.

"Dante!"

Dante puts his hands up showing Kate that he was good.

"I'm good! Thanks, Kate."

Dagon roars out loud again to come charging at them like an angry bull.

"Ah! Come back here and die!"

Kate carries Dante in the air to fly.

"Just thank me once we beat this frog prince!"

"Way ahead of you, babe!"

Dante fires many rounds at Dagon using both Ebony and Ivory many times hitting him a bit for Kate to below the other girls off of him for back up. For Kate fires many of her rounds at Dagon with the Coyote-A on the ground making Dagon to back away backwards from the shot 'though being too slow to move', soon jumps up high in the air and comes back down for Kate to kick him hard allowing Dante to slash at him many times; for the ice on Dagon's back began to glowing up firing another shards at them for Kate use her powers to turn them all to snow and some for Dante to avoid for they're doing well so far against Bael's brother. Jumps again to move away 'but not much do to Dagon's heavy body' for Dante hits him to go down allowing him and Kate to lay down many hits on him.

"Hey, Dante, I know the differences between Dagon and Bael."

"What's that?"

"This thing's much heavier than Bael with so much weight and his tongue is too short than his brother's."

Dante sees Dagon's tongue with his mouth wide open.

"You're right… I bet his and the other's momma is so fat, she had to do hand signs to let the people know when she'll back up."

That made Kate laugh for a joke Dante came up with, but Dagon wasn't happy to hear it to get back on his feet and roars with powerful gust of wind from his mouth was blowing Kate and Dante away hard to us their sword to hold themselves up from stabbing them to the grounds in time until it was done. Dagon jumps many times around to go after Kate using a powerful whip from the girls at Kate and puts her in his mouth and tries eating her up.

"Gotcha now, girl! This one's for my brother. Dinner's served."

"Kate!"

Before Dante could save Kate from within Dagon's mouth trying to chew and swallow her, her body began to glow to using her powers to lift Dagon's mouth open to burn him from the insides and spitting her out. About to get payback at him like she and Nero did with Bael for she was mad and Dante was happy to see her alive and well 'other than covered in drools a bit'.

"Not this time…"

Dagon mucks Kate not backing down without a fight to eat and kill his enemies.

"Like that'll stop me, here I come for the second course!"

Trying to turn to ice to shield himself from Kate's incoming hits, Dante slashes making Dagon eat him instead only to be hit in the eyes really hard to bleed out. For he sees Kate come flying at him with many punches and kicks in the air until he fell, but not without Dante grabbing one of Dagon's left over ice attacks on the ground to throwing many at his feet, tail, and the last on his head like long knives and leaving Kate to grab hold of his tongue to cut it off using her Alpha Line to be bleeding and crying in pain.

"Ah! My tongue! You damn fools stab my eye and cut my own tongue off! I will kill you for Bael's last will!"

Dante looks at Dagon looking at him and point to Kate standing next to him being force with his mouth wide open.

"Dagon, was it…? Don't forget your desert!"

Kate force his own tongue down in Dagon's throat by punching it all the way in to get up, still be bleeding all over, and puke like crazy For Dagon was the strongest one than Bael ever was and he still lost. Dante points his gun at his face next.

"Sevres you right for almost eating my girl, you fat bastard."

Dante fires another round from his guns to send Dagon flying, and he still gets up for more after being cut, stabbed, swallowing his own body parts, and hit he still won't stop until everything is his.

"No way… I will not lose here! You hear me!? Don't think this is the end... there are more of us."

Kate walks up to Dagon smiling and a bit gross out getting the drool off of her body.

"Oh, Dagon, say cheese."

"Cheese?"

Kate points up for Dagon to look and say leaving Dante to come down and slicing into him with Rebellion all the way down of his entire body turning into ice and letting out his last cries until he shatters into nothing.

"Bael! Forgive me!"

From an ice statue and blowing up into snow, Bael was good as gone now. For Kate and Dante hugged each other on another job well done and for Kate to kick Dagon's corpse of snow all over.

"He was annoying than Bael was a pervert to me!"

Dante pats Kate on the back.

"It's done now. And Kate, you made me so horny from the dance. Those girls were into you."

Dante buries his head in Kate's hair to swell her and her neck.

"Dante quit it. I'm not a lesbian; I did that to distract them to stop Dagon, okay? It worked out."

Dante kisses Kate's neck to like the feeling of it.

"Dante…!"

"I know, it was still hot. Dance for me like that on our honeymoon, please Kate?"

"The dance I will, just not the three way with other girls."

"Can you do a sexy role when we're together alone?"

Kate and Dante hold each other close.

"You got a deal, Dante."

Once the wind stopped blowing, once again Dante and Kate see the same glowing thing like the other one in the jungle and near the same area spot of the gate for Alpha Line to tell them.

[Excuse me, Kate and Son of Sparda, there's another orb showing.]

"This one's mine again."

Dante uses his hand to bring the blue light orb to him to absorbing into his body once again. What is it this time for Kate and Alpha Line to see? Once t he light disappears for within Dante's hand was a briefcase made of black and a scary face in the middle, silver on each sides, a handle, and glowing up yellow lights at a time; for Kate can sense great things from within finding out another object somehow a bit different from the other thing that's an god weapon that was made.

"Wait… can it be…?"

Dante knocks on it seeing how Dagon was right on one thing before he died.

"He wasn't kidding... It's like an All-You-Can-Eat buffet."

"Ah, Dante… We got a problem."

Out of the blue from the gate were swarms of other frog demons 'that all look like Dagon more than Bael' surrounding Dante and Kate. How is it that they can destroy the gate through all of them?

"Hold that thought, Kate, give me a second or so."

Dante holds up the briefcase to dropping it on the ground and it became a type of machine gun to fire the first round at them, to soon holding it up with one hand to becoming a huge rocket launcher to fire away sending many of the demons flying with three round shots. By the way Dante was swinging it around to becoming a boomerang-like saw blades of three to cut them from the air about three to be slice up; returning back to Dante to sit for it forms into a handmade gun to use with many shots all over Dante to fire at the demons to hit one button to fire lots of missiles going in the air and destroying all over them at once. Along with the gate too all over the place. For Kate loved it as Dante put it on the ground being opening and glowing up but Dante closes it back up to be safe. Just then the icy ground begins to weaken making Dante and Kate to fall along with Dante's new weapon to the labs.

"Dante!"

Dante holds Kate close to him.

"Kate! Fly!"

"Hang on!"

By the weapon Dante's new weapon from Dagon is known as the Pandora, and no not Pandora's Box that's for sure… Kate, tell the rest.

(Kate: Wow… Amazing weapons Dante was getting including the legendary Pandora itself for Dante to destroy all the other Bael and Dagon demons and the gate too! So cool! Pandora is a powerful weapon made from Satan and his armies for any uncontrollable chaos were to happen on any worlds without the devil himself or God to take control of to make a weapon like this from a demon of Hercules's blood. Saying that no man or a deadly demon would stop it from the box to a briefcase of powerful weapons from the Underworld in 666 different forms of Hercules's enemies powers he face with to be sucked in forever and his own eternal soul to us so much force. From a gun, rocket launcher, daggers, machines flying gun, and so one made a long time ago. With this we cannot lose, and I doubt Dante will open this one. With it, it'll kill many demon armies in seconds unstop.)

Kate and Dante both landed safely inside the hidden underground lab after that fall thanks to Kate flying Dante. Looking all the way down and all the way up with nowhere else to go but down there until they'll find their way out somehow.

"The labs…"

"You were here already?"

"Oh, yeah. Where Nero and I met with the mess up man into a demon name Agnus."

Dante which he could fly like Kate.

"If only I can fly with you too to getting out."

"We fell in a trap left by Dagon, great… We'll just have to go down to getting out you and me. Nice about the weapon you got there."

Dante holds on to the Pandora weapon.

"It is kick ass, Kate, thanks. I just love how you tell me so much about things. What you say we go down below and get the hell out as soon as possible."

Dante holds on to Kate hands to go down together.

"Then let's jump down, Dante."

Both Kate and Dante headed down below the labs once again 'for Kat and the first for Alpha Line and Dante to be in' for finding their way out now to get one more gate and demon to destroy after doing two of them, would be a piece of cake with them taking care of it. Once on ground for the two Dante looks around wishing he or Kate didn't fall for that hidden ground trap.

"Oh great."

"Oh, crap!"

"What?"

Kate and Dante see the top ceiling was being close off from them and the fan underneath them stops working.

"Oh… As if you and I didn't have enough obstacles already..."

Soon they see noxious green fumes covering up inside the place for Kate and Dante to be coughing and covering their mouths up.

[Its gas! Kate! Son of Sparda, quickly cover your mouths up!]

"I got it!"

Kate pulls out a type of mask to cover your nose, ear, and mouth so some air in it to breathe in time to keep on moving all thanks to Jason's other alchemy skills he did and gave to them for emergency.

"Much better. All set, Dante?"

"Smells like rubber."

"It's better than being dead like these guys."

Dante sees Kate's point 'though hating it' of all the dead demons died from the gas and some left over skeletons everywhere on the ground, they have to keep the masks on until they get out.

"We can't stay here for long like these dead beats here. Talking Sword, lead us the way out with you don't mind."

Alpha Line flies around to guide Kate and Dante to the right direction of the labs.

[Yes, please follow me.]

Alpha Lines goes on ahead first before both Dante and Kate follow him from behind.

"This is such a pain in the ass."

Kate wraps her arms around Dante's.

"At least you got me. Come on."

"True on that, Kate."

Entering in the steel door of a tunnel to go through while fighting their way against many Cutlass's to cut and shoot down at a time 'more like fish out of ground instead of water', to walk all the way to the other door with the gas all over the place to go in the board game room where Dante and Kate to play a game to get pass the next room. For the doors sealing them and Alpha Line to stop, with Dante passing by for Kate to see statues of them and dice from behind.

"Ah, Dante, I think we need to play…"

Dante just runs up to all of the items to cut the dice in half, unsealing the doors, and the statues were gone for Kate was glad she didn't have to play again.

"Or we can just keep on going."

Dante plays around with Kate moving his pants up a bit.

"No need to thank me, babe, just doing my job."

Soon they see flying Gladius were coming at them from swords to small dragon-like demons for Kate and Dante to stop in order to leave the room.

"Then let's finish our job by stopping these things in our way."

"I prefer to fight demons than play games."

"Me too."

From flying and stabbing from midair for these many Gladius came all over for Kate and Dante using their swords to crush each it into bits to shooting the rest of them down to slash them without flying away. After that Alpha Line takes the two in the room where Nero and Kate fought against Agnus and his machine for the first time getting the Yamato back for Kate knows how to get out through the door in the glass room for they got up. After fighting with a few more groups of Gladius, they were all set to leave together and Alpha Line returning into Kate's hands.

"Dante, here's our way out. Come on."

Once opening the door and then closing it, Dante and Kate were outside of the castle out back of foris falls next to the big waterfall for there was more to do back inside the place. For the headed upstairs to go in the lab works on the armor; fighting with Bianco and Alto Angelos in their way with one thing on Dante's mind.

"No fare, how come those things can breathe in from their armor?"

Kate shows Dante that the souls were gone and the armors were empty by knocking on it.

"Agnus made them from human souls into demon power."

Dante felt silly after asking that.

"I see… As if I have seen worse ones handmade."

"This way."

Alpha Line kept leading Kate and Dante upstairs of the room up top into fighting more Angelos on the other side to get out of. Once they reach to the next door to being open, the area they were in had no more gas spreading for Dante and Kate to take off their masks, putting them away, and Alpha Line returning to them.

"Nice job, Alpha."

[We are no safe and sound to move forward.]

Kate holds on to Dante's upper body to fly him up top to the place where they needed to go to next.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy for you, Kate."

Kate kisses Dante.

"Not at all. Let's go, I know where we need to be."

Kate and Dante headed out of the room from getting out of the labs, through the sort sewers, and back inside the church of the grand hall for once out of the portrait they see the ice was all gone of the magical barrier to melt off once Dagon was killed and feeling warm inside again.

"Looks like the ice are gone thanks to us."

Once Dante and Kate reach to the door and they get off from the bridge to never returning again for good.

"Yeah, it seems so. Time to get out."

"You got it."

[But of course, Kate.]

Finally getting out of the entrance to the grand castle, Dante and Kate sense out another new demon coming right at them in the snow like pack wolves but much more than that.

"Wolves…?"

Dante figures they weren't just normal ones.

"Nah, more like hell hounds being a bit different to look at."

They are known as Basilisk or Basilisks to be more than one howling to kill their prey right next to them traveling as a real pack. All black and blue, bodies looking like sharp armor all over, spikes on each of their hind legs, three claws on each foot, face looks like on fire, like their tails too at the end, and their faces of skulls alive and deadly to strike all made by Agnus himself. One fires a fireball at Dante to jump away in time.

"Alright, come on!"

"Dante! They're not dogs!"

"I know that."

Many packs of Basilisks surrounds Kate and Dante looking all fired up. For they jump around to dodge many other fireball attacks to Dante slashing through each of them and Kate firing the rest in the air and some to slash on her own. For in seconds they were gone for them to keep on going.

"Bad dogs."

Dante laughs.

"And I thought you told me they were dogs."

"Well, I made a joke too you know that."

Dante and Kate kiss each other to get back up to move on.

"I love you so much, Kate, let's leave this place for good."

Kate tells the rest on what was going on.

(Kate: After fighting many of those wolf-like demons known as Basilisks, Dante and I climb up of the snowy mountains parts to going back upstairs to soon leave for good. Finally, I so hate the cold! Fighting with many more Basilisks was no trouble I mean, Dante and I are powerful fighting as we are for our love for each other to beat any bad demon. I love Dante so much as he loves from the first time we met I knew I was never alone ever again; I still can't wait for us to get married, still fight demons, have our own child to love and care for, and so much to invite and tell for our wedding to come once we save the world and our friends soon enough. Running through the snowy ground to the winds blowing through our faces, we got in to leave the cold to warm again the mines which felt so good after stopping Bael, to Dagon, and seeing many things around us to leave getting to the last demon to the last gate to destroy all two at once. Dante walk down of the mine parts and path ways, to going down the water falls back down below into finally getting all the way outside of the caves to finally seeing the view where Savior was hanging above the town where we needed to be after facing again Berial again for me and dead for good by Dante's hands. But before all of that, Dante stops me for some reason to say something. At a time like this? What could be so important that can't wait after?)

Dante places his hand on Kate's lap to stop her real quick.

"Dante, what's up?"

Dante sighed though hate to hide things just never to Kate to say it now to get it over with on something only he knows about.

"Kate, I know I should wait to tell you this but might as well say it here. This only between us I discover on my own about Nero how I knew he had to be it."

Now Kate was getting confused by Dante's words for him not wanting to know about either.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Damn, I hate to admit it again."

"Dante, whatever is on your mind, please tell me."

Dante smiles at Kate knowing she's always there for him like he is to her too.

"Thanks, Kate. Just keep this between us once I say it."

"Say what?"

Dante takes a deep breath to get it over with.

"You know how Nero wields the Yamato like my brother Vergil did to work for him."

"Yes I do, what about Nero wielding it?"

"Nero's really my half nephew… Meaning he's Vergil's long lost son."

"He's what!?"

Kate tries keeping it down hoping Berial doesn't find them yet still hiding near the entrance of the mines and covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Sorry…"

"You heard me."

[Has is it even possible!? That is if you don't me asking you.]

"Dante, you better start explain from beginning to the end! Since when did you find that out on your own before telling me?"

"Mind as well…"

Dante begins telling Kate how it all happened before and during the mission going on with flashbacks and all.

"Before we met, I loss contact with Vergil turning against humans to the demons to become much better than my Father was. Thinking he was bad before after losing our parents from Mundus, I found out that Vergil was in love with a human girl to see her die out during one of the demon rampage killing some of the people all over town and Vergil didn't make it to her in time but she was pregnant for Nero to be born. Poor Vergil lost every but his own son making me the uncle a half human and demon into one with some powers… He decide to get the powers of Sparda from Demon World by opening it the old fashion way but not after leaving Nero to a good family of humans showing that he still have a human heart without admitting it was the last he saw Nero to grow up as he was today for me to stop his plans for his life to end by Mundus and being controlled by him; though you saw and his real soul stop the faker to let Vergil rest in peace to finding his Yamato I remember him being upset for losing the love of his life and his son being alive to know more about him. So during out demon hunting a few days before we left to Fortuna to learn more about my new nephew living with a elderly couples of that town doing well fighting demons too and training hard with a friends, so when I fought Nero I knew then he had to be the only son of Vergil. Allowing me to make sure after sensing his powers, skills, and more importantly wielding the Yamato itself after you and he got it back. So now you know, I just hate repeating it again feeling a bit weird."

Made sense to Kate and Alpha Line to understand who Nero was besides she was half right on her point of view, still a shocking twist there. Vergil is the father of Nero!

[It all makes sense so to say about your brother having one child related to you too, Son of Sparda.]

"That makes sense why it took you so long to finding us when Nero and I needed you."

"Yeah, my bad there…"

"But wait. I found out Nero had the powers of Anima related as the recreation version of Dante and Beatrice's only son."

Dante believes in Kate getting that part right as well.

"Well, you got that part right. Took me a while to find that out the hard way."

"More like sensing it out on your own?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

Dante holds Kate closes to him to say one more important thing about it he forgot to add.

"Listen, Kate, I had to tell you to keep this between us. Besides Vergil knowing up there, you can't tell anyone else not even Nero."

Kate got confused about that part.

"But why not?"

"There's a good reason why. It's best not to Nero won't ever shut up about it. What you told him about; keep it that way and nothing else. It's best to watch over him and teaming up after we rescue that kid and his girlfriend. Nero likes to be a brother to you, kind of cute."

Kate smiles knowing that she and Nero have become best friends like Kyrie too while holding the dagger given to Credo to use for something important involving the two that might come in handy later on against Savior and Sanctus.

"Yeah, Nero and Kyrie are met to be together. Good friends they are."

"So you get it why you shouldn't tell Nero the rest?"

"I guess if that's what you want keeping the family matters to yourself, I understand. But if he ask you?"

Dante laughs really loud finding that question to be cute and funny.

"Sorry, it just so cute when you concern about something to worry about. I can't help but laugh."

"Dante…"

Dante calms himself down after laughing that much.

"It's good. He'll never know, just keeping him close and safe is good for us. Okay?"

Kate hugs Dante deeply for him to hug her back touching her head and her big butt.

"You silly, I won't tell anyone or him. I got it. It's your problem."

"There we go. Thanks a bunch, Kate, you're the best."

Once they stopped talking, they hear a rumbling sound meaning Savior has taken over to be praised all over Fortuna 'for some people to worship him and Sanctus' from being saved from demons he made from afar to see and a burning feeling. Meaning Berial has been release from the Hell Gate again to cause trouble at the old village for Dante and Kate to stop together to get to the Yamato to get back from Agnus and the main event. Kate hopes that Jason's working on his weapon to aid the two, Lady's stopping some of the demons, and Trish got everyone out to safety for them to be close to being back real soon.

"Now that's done. Seeing that thing, only us and Nero can stop it right after one more gate and demon to stop and the Yamato to get back for Vergil to his son that needs it the most."

Dante kisses Kate's neck to leave the mark on her.

"For luck."

"Thanks, Dante, let's put out the fire from Berial's doing before we can continue on."

"I fought we were demon hunters, not firemen. Because either way, we're winning this."

Dante and Kate got out of the cave entrance to walk through the old abandon village to stop Berial wondering around and setting thins on fire again, not with those two around to stop them. While back in town Ivy Chimera pops out leaving her Chimera Seeds wondering to take over other demons as Chimeras in her full control helping Sanctus to kill more of the from the Angelos stopping them for some people to love as she was enjoying her show from up top of the buildings.

"Good work, Ivy, so much future for us aiding God. I knew I can count on you."

Ivy hears Sanctus talking to her from controlling one of the Angelos as she was partying girl style in getting things in stealing and loving it all.

"It's all in the days work, Boss. And even if those two losers came here, they won't stand a chance."

"I will soon have my Angel Slave back to me. Keep an eye on things if all else fails."

Savior continues his job with Sanctus's help as Ivy dances around controlling many of her brothers to die off in fake performances.

"Yes… Dance! Dance until you all burn to aches for me!"

Ivy laughs really crazy-like and mess up to the head, as elsewhere in town besides more demons wondering and Angelos flying all over, with Jason hiding out to finish his work he's been doing a lot lately in making a weapon to aiding Dante and Kate to get in Savior's body and get out stopping Sanctus from the inside. Getting chemicals, gun powder, salt, a spell book, a small drop of his blood, metal, and a sign made with black ink on the floor… He claps his hands and hits them on the floor to brighten up turning a couple of mix ingredients from a tube bottle and turning it all into weapons of one. Knowing this Jason has got it right testing it with a mirror seeing through his point of view looking happy.

"Alright, it works!"

That's when Trish and Lady come in to take a break for so far getting half of the job done in town.

"Trish, Lady, how goes it out there?"

"I took care of getting everyone to safety, so they'll be alright from the demons out there."

"Trish and I just got lucky to stop half of them before the armor men showed up. We can't put one scratch on those things but Kate and Dante can."

The two girls look tired but not giving up just yet.

"Doesn't mean we can still fight. We just wait for the other two to come to do the rest."

Jason sees what Trish was saying.

"Gotten that bad then?"

"With Ivy controlling the Chimeras now, it does."

The girls then see Jason's new weapon he got done finishing.

"I see that you're done with you new toy?"

"Oh, you bet, ladies. All we need to do is to get up where Savior is standing to set it up. For with this weapon I made, will get Dante and Kate inside. For you see I have another plan in stored."

Trish and Lady lean in next to Jason to hear more about it by saying it together at once.

"Then say it like it is and tell us already."

"Oh, right! I'll tell you two…"

What were Jason's plans to aid Dante and Kate with that he made? Will they stop Berial to get to Agnus for the Yamato and to Savior and Sanctus to stop them both? And will they be able to save the Sword of Sparda, Kyrie, and Nero's life 'who's also Vergil's long lost son'? As well as it makes sense why he turned against humanity in the first place? Oh, don't worry things will soon get better in stopping Ivy and her madness as well so stay tuned.


	14. Mission 13: Burning Passion and Action

Mission# 13: Burning Passion and Action

Seeing the Savior flying above where the town in Fortuna was at a good view for Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line were at the old abandon village seeing it knowing that Sanctus was up to no good that Nero, Kyrie, and the Sword of Sparda 'being trapped from within' was up to no good at all along with many demons, Angelos, Agnus, and Ivy aiding him for power. Gone insane if you ask me! For Jason, Trish, and Lady were the only ones left to stop some, saving the people, and what looks like Jason made something to aid the other two – they must first stop Berial and the Hell Gate he came out of causing more fire to spread as he walks around to see the giant Savior from afar as well.

"A human posing as God...? How ridiculous!"

Soon Kate and Dante step in to say something about it too.

"You don't say…"

"Tell us something we don't already know."

Berial turns around to see Kate with her Alpha Line ready to fight and Dante just chilling on his tail sitting on it and feeling a bit hot.

"What the..."

Berial swings his tail around to shake Dante off but he was having fun like a bull ride to soon get off of him on his own, before hitting ground and stopping the fire off of his coat in time.

"Wish you would've noticed me earlier... Now my coat's all charred."

"Well, that's what you get, Dante, for playing with fire. You will get burned."

Berial fires up not looking to happy.

"The infamous son of Sparda and his woman the half breed Angel standing before me... I will avenge my compatriots slain by both of your swords together!"

Alpha Line points out to the gate near Berial.

[The last Hell Gate that Berial came out of is over there.]

Kate remembers seeing Nero fighting with Berial and meeting him for this time won't get away from this fight.

"Let's do this."

"I got this one, Kate; you stop the fire rage he releases for me. Want to wrap this up nice and smooth."

"Then go get him, Dante."

Dante stands his ground at Berial to fight him.

"Love you, babe!"

Berial roars and was all fired up.

"Now die!"

Kate tells the rest on what she sees while backing him up.

(Kate: The place looks completely empty the last time I was here and first met with Nero fighting with him, with that since everything's been burned down was going to get crazier for Alpha and I to stop the fire from spreading, Dante goes all out against this thing. From every moments Dante made to slashing Berial with his sword many times and a few for the demon to blocking it with his fiery sword and laughing, to go out quickly and Dante in his Devil Trigger form keeps on slashing away really fast; for like a wild bull going down the demon was on the floor in pain because of my man along with using Gilgamesh many times to punching and kicking his body again and again. Soon Berial gets back up on his four feet to use his sword to stab into the ground and put everything on fire for me to blow it away with Alpha's powerful gust of wind to whiplashing it hard. Good thing Dante royal guard himself from that blast attack. I bit on fire, Dante keeps on attacking him and Berial does the same on a crazy burning sword fight with each other, from being slash again and a bit burn all over didn't bother Dante at all. From one final move he slashes Berial in a fast paste and shooting him to the face to go down for good. Alright, Dante! As for the fire trying to consume him, I took care of that with my light beam powers to absorb them all away in time. This guy wasn't going anywhere, he's god as dead.)

Kate and Dante stand next to Berial lying on the ground with both of their guns pointed at his face.

"Game over, Berial, like Nero and now to Dante you lost. Nicely done, Dante."

"All in a day's work really."

Berial tries getting back up on his feet.

"You surpass my abilities... How shameful!"

"Whatever just die or leave."

"You can't tell what to do, woman!"

Dante fires a warning shot at Berial near his face.

"Watch your mouth, bastard. You can stay and die or you can walk your ugly ass back through that gate. It's your call, pal."

"No, I've retreated once and will not do so again."

Berial fires up all over his body to of a fireball himself and launches at both Dante and Kate.

"Guess he didn't listen to you. Fire away!"

Dante and Kate fire only one bullet from their guns making Berial and his fire to fade away in seconds to be killed from them with one thing left to say in his dying words.

"I can't believe I lost to half breed creatures like these two!"

Kate blows on her gun tip.

"Sorry, cowboy, but you're fired, literally."

The two put their guns away.

"That's a letdown... I was hoping for a bit more than just a few sparks..."

"Just be happy we beat the final one. Now get that orb with a new weapon and destroy the gate already."

Dante and Kate go up to the gate where the third red light orb was sitting in. Dante absorbs in his body for something to glow on his back of a new weapon to use, looking all long, gray, carrying it on your back, with black smoke coming out of energy oar, with a skull head, brighten up with the color red to show, with a rose, lots of other rose-like spikes in it, sticking out like a broken wings parts, and it was having a kick of power in it of a bomb. Dante smiles for he begins to dance of a Mexican style for Kate to be sexy to her and the music of it to be playing in the back ground.

"Kate, you know my hot sexy penis?"

"What about it? What does that have to do with your new weapon you got?"

"Watch and see, all for you."

Dante begins to show Kate's love to him with his moves and new weapon he has. He jumps into the air to throw many daggers of the weapon at the Hell Gate making a shape while saying something of a sex joke for Kate to hear him.

"He wouldn't…"

"First I whip it out! Then I thrust it! With great force! Every angle...! It penetrates! Until...! With great strength...! I... ram it in!"

Dante throws the last one in the middle and comes down with a rose in his mouth to give one to Kate and showing her the heart shape he made from the gates from the explosion of the weapon going off all at once.

"In the end..."

Dante slaps to make it happen before Kate's eyes for she felt embarrassment from it but love the rose.

"We are all satisfied... And you are set free...!"

Dante throws the other rose to the last dagger in the middle to break the shape heart in half meaning the gate was destroyed. Also revealing the Savior in the sky still floating from above the town. Dante comes up to Kate holding her, touching her big butt, and kissing her everywhere.

"Thanks for the rose, Dante."

"Mmm… Nothing's hotter than to see you smiling. You like my show?"

"It was very odd but cute, in public though?"

Dante nibbles on Kate's ear while touching her all over to make herself feel good.

"How I love when you make those sexy noises to me. When this is over, dear Kate, we'll have our honeymoon night and love making time you soon won't forget."

Kate and Dante kiss deeply with each other and holding.

"And I'll enjoy it too. We got ourselves a False God that must be taken down."

Kate points up to Dante at Savior to stop him and Sanctus to saving their friends from danger within. For Dante to reach his hand out to make it into a fist for it was them to stop next right after he and Kate get the Yamato back from Agnus on the way there.

"I can see it from here. Hey! You don't look so big from where I'm standing. Now it's just you, Kate, and me, Mr. Savior."

Kate was so happy since they made it this far.

"Yeah! All three demons and gates down leaving Ivy, Agnus, more demons in town, Sanctus, and Savior that has to be stopped. I hope Dad, Lady, Trish, and the others are alright. I'm more worried about Kyrie and Nero, hope they're doing fine in there."

"I'm sure they are. Now about my new sexy weapon, Kate, if you be so kind."

"Oh, right, Dante. This is the Lucifer that you got here. It said it was made to protect Adam and Eve while creating new life but after being kicked out from God from eating his Forbidden Apples from his tree for Eve but Adam came back for her creating from the tree he craved with his own two hands a energy of ying and yang for good and bad to control, part from Hell and Heaven into one powerful weapon in the name of love. More like part of the rose bushes left out. From a rose it's one hellish item capable of summoning an infinite number of exploding blades that stick out many times and glow up brightly red of blood and a love symbol. From within the air or ground stabbing anyone or anything and with one snap from your fingers will cause them to explode from impact. Boom! Also it makes a lovely rose to keep besides being a tool for the rest."

Dante loves it when his Kate is smart knowing a lot about things of demons and rare weapons.

"I love it when you say things making you so damn smart."

"I just love learning these things… Dante, when you did those moves you were talking about your…?"

Dante puts his hands on his pants down below.

"Damn straight."

"Meaning you were… Oh, God. During your special move attacks!? In the air!?"

"What? You may me so horn I had to play with it a little. But I love it more when you lick around-!"

Kate pushes Dante to make him stop talking and making her feel very red on all over her face.

"Dante! No! I get it; we'll do more after mission so stop talking about it!"

Dante laughs and hugs Kate.

"You're so cute when you act like this. I'm playing with you, I wouldn't say it if we weren't alone, right? It's all good. Come on, Kate, you love it when I talk dirty to you."

"Well, I guess so."

"That a girl."

Dante and Kate kiss with Kate touching Dante's stick out penis 'having a boner because of her' with her fingers moving slowly around it.

"Looks like you're too horny to be holding this bad boy. Go on, keep playing with it."

Kat kisses Dante after he put a smile on her face.

"Dante, you're the best for me to love you so much to turn me on. I promise you and me alone again to do more like this after, a taste of it now for the rest to come later. Now we better get going."

"It's a date. Come on, Kate."

Dante and Kate 'with Alpha Line too' headed down stairs of the hill side of the old village now burned and gone with the skies so red and Savior waiting to be stopped by them, they go down stairs to the door and leave the area of the old place and mines never to be seen or told after finding it again. It was for the best, being back to the town of Fortuna was one step closer in getting the Yamato from Agnus next. He wasn't too happy for them to be coming for he knows to get Kate for his holiness to get and Dante to kill off as he sees them through the crystal ball along with Ivy just chilling.

"No. This can't be. Im...p-p-p-possible."

Agnus hears Ivy laughing watching both things at once on her line of work of many Chimeras, Sanctus and Savior using their powers, and their enemies making it through.

"Ivy, this isn't funny!"

"I know, Agni, I know. And what are you going to do about it? Boss and his Toy have things under control, remember?"

"But it's their damn backups will be getting in our way!"

"So? If Boss is doing something then do it yourself before those two get the sword back. Easy as that."

Agnus thinks really hard on what Ivy was saying to him, knowing that he opened on big Hell Gate left standing, he grabs the Yamato to take with him just in case they come the other way to leave the big room.

"I'm off."

Ivy follows Agnus.

"Me too, Boss might tell me to aid him in killing the wicked if I must. For you, Agni, killing Dante will be something."

"All part of my research really. I shall please the Holiness with grace."

"Good luck with that."

Agnus stops for Ivy to go ahead of him to say something to her.

"Listen to me, Ivy, I need more studying. So if anything were to happen to me, k-k-k-kill them all standing before the Savior but Kate. Do what you must to bring a world into a better one with a better God like our Holiness and his Savior creation. Do you understand?"

"If you say so, I owe you two so much in return for a perfect life."

Agnus pulls out a piece from the blue orb to use it on Ivy Chimera as he walks up to her.

"Good in that case a little something from me to you."

"What's that?"

"Hold still!"

Agnus injects Ivy with something deep and powerful in to her chest in pain with a huge needle and sticks it back out to try breathing normally after that hit coughing a lot.

"Agni, what the hell was that for!?"

Ivy sees her whole entire body filled with so much power from plants, fire, and a lot more with the bright color blue glowing all over her and liking it.

"You made me stronger."

"Use it wisely now, Ivy. I'm out. Give me regards to the Holiness when you see him."

Agnus leaves for Ivy to say one more thing to her.

"Thanks I guess… But if you get killed, there's no chance for Boss to bring you back as a full Angel as you are again!"

"I know, I die for our Holiness in his name."

Agnus turns into a demon to fly off to the church where everything began for where the fight to take place while carrying the Yamato with him.

"Just get your pets to lead those two to me and the rest to finish off!"

Once Agnus left, Ivy tries her powers out by flying really fast, punching and kicking things in lighting speed, and destroying any demon in her way in seconds to bleed out with blood all over to lick off and liking it. She then goes underground back into the city to take care of Jason, Lady, and Trish since all the people escaped safely out to be stopped and probably both Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line too.

"Thank you, Agni."

With Ivy smiling in an evil way, she goes under ground to go where she needed to be. Fighting against Agnus for Dante and Kate in round three in battle won't be so easy to defeat. Elsewhere, Dante and Kate enter through the mines area to getting out back into town from pathways of waters running and a sewer to go through that didn't look bad or the smell either; walking on the old mine cart paths to going to the door led them port-Caerula side where lots of boats on the ocean waters were laying about for Kat to be at for the first time.

"You were here already?"

"No. I met Nero through hidden caves where he fought Berial to meet with the first time, the place looks nice. What about you, Dante?"

"I ran really fast to look around. It is a nice view for the sun to be rising like this."

"At a bad timing of chaos and destruction."

Alpha Line tries cheering the two up with his words.

[It won't be bad, Kate. I have a feeling the ones call Nero and Kyrie are just fine, our enemy needs them alive after all.]

Kate felt a little bit better.

"Good point. So wherever we go back will lead us somewhere."

"How the hell are we going to find both the Yamato with that Bill Nye the Science Guy/ Porky Pig?"

Kate turns her head for danger to come on the harbor port to sense out and so did Dante.

"Hold that thought! Demons are coming!"

Kate and Dante fight against lots of Scarecrow Legs and Arms together to shoot and slash many times at them. Besides avoiding their crazy twirls and spins from their sharp blades, those two made it out to keep on going. Followed by Bianco Angelos standing before them while running out of the area and fighting so much in the air or jumping really high up to get them down; after that they finally see an exit 'for the first time for them besides Nero', to getting out after that battle.

"Gotta love a good work out there. Huh, Kate?"

"You say it."

Dante loves fighting demons to get sweat on him a bit got a warm up.

"We're so getting some strawberry sundaes and pizzas after this is over. Just you and me, Kate."

"Don't forget everyone else too. Including Lady, Trish, and Jason. Maybe Kyrie and Nero would hang with us too."

Dante likes to party and more with him and Kate afterwards.

"I suppose so. As for finding Agnus, I think I know where he might be at."

"You do?"

Kate opens the door ready for anything.

"Alpha, find Agnus and the Yamato."

Alpha Line glows up within Kate's hands.

[Allow me to lead you two the way.]

Dante smiles for he and Kate head to where Alpha Line's senses was leading them to both Agnus and what seems to be feeling the Yamato Sword was close by with him 'lucky for them'. Walking through the district parts of the empty town, while fighting with a group of Assaults and Mephistos in their way to stopping them and getting out 'seeing some dead bodies and destruction all over for things being destroyed it was sure a big mess left all over'; Kate senses so much death to hate looking at and Dante making sure he'll stop this False God with Kate and protecting her from Sanctus having her as a slave with the collar still stuck on ate' neck unless Sanctus himself removes it if Dante has to do it by force if he has to.

Soon leaving the other part of the area and entering in the small city of town looking all mess up and very quiet to be empty with only those two walking, but they were getting close to where they needed to be with many papers, glass shatters, cars all over, and many more to see. More Scarecrow Legs, Arms, and a Mega kept on coming for Kate and Dante to put an end to them very hard…From up top of the buildings, Ivy sees the two fighting for her to take care of Jason, Trish, and Lady on her own before getting to them but she uses the demons to go after Dante and Kate a bit more for her Chimeras were her shield for them to be coming real soon and getting closer. Soon getting out of the side of the small city, Dante and Kate finally get inside of the opening ceremony church through the entrance next to them.

"Let me tell something, Kate, those Scarecrows didn't want a brain but bullets in their faces."

Dante waves his two guns around for they both enter seeing the place from the outside was also a mess along with seeing many Mephistos flying around them for the building was just moments away to get into for their target was no doubt inside waiting for them.

"Glad we don't have to fight with those demons above us. Dante, the Yamato and Agnus are inside!"

Dante and Kate rush to the building near the door to get in. Seeing so many rumble and the main fountain completely destroyed and fighting with more Bianco Angelos and Mephistos once again, Alpha Line kills the last Mephistos on his own.

[Excuse, demon, not to be mean but we are in a hurry. So please…]

Alpha Line moves so fast to cut it to bits and dies out.

[… Leave us in peace or disappear thank you.]

Dante and Kate kept on going for Alpha Line to return to Kate.

"Good job, Alpha."

[It was my pleasure, Kate.]

"Both a gentlemen item and a killing machine, nice."

The two make it to the main church door to get in by cutting it down as a team.

"Ready Kate?"

"Ready Dante! Let's greet our guest."

Somewhere in Fortuna town, Jason grabs a hold of his items to give the other half's to both Lady and Trish and leave their hiding spot to get to where Dante and Kate were at sensing his daughter like dog nearby.

"Trish! Lady! Let's go! Don't forget my weapon! We're going to need it badly!"

Jason runs outside first and armed for Trish and Lady to back him up more from attacking the left overs demons in their way.

"We're coming already!"

"Jesus, Jason! What's the rush besides bringing these along!?"

Jason answers that question to Lady.

"Because my daughter's alright meaning she and Dante made it back and stopped the three Gates! They're getting the Yamato back from Agnus as we speak! We'll be there by the time he's dead! So let's not hurry!"

Lady got mad at Jason a little but it was too late for regrets

"Should've told us sooner though!"

"My bad…"

Trish finally catches up to the two in the fast lightning speed she was running like The Flash.

"We should watch out for Ivy Chimera in case she breaks in to ruin all of our fun!"

'If that happens, we'll think of something to stop her and her plant boys! Just follow me and don't stop for nothing!"

"Right!"

"Okay then!"

Jason, Lady, and Trish race towards to where Kate and Dante were at 'being there after the battle's over that is' for Ivy to follow them with her Chimeras with her. For Dante and Kate cut the church main door down in fours to go inside and well ready for battle with Dante shouting out loud of his own welcome greeting to Agnus.

"Vagina Boob!"

Kate just looked at Dante in a weird way after saying it.

"Dante, what was that?"

"Just greeting to four-eyes here on his last days alive."

"By saying Vagina Boob!?"

"Yeah too much… How about Here's Johnny!"

"Okay, now you're over doing it."

"Got to stay classy."

The two hear Agnus voice all over the room.

"Ah… At least Dante and the Holiness' Angel Slave have finally come to me."

Kate and Dante see Agnus nearby as he holds the Yamato in his hands without letting go from out of his grip and hearing the sound of his footsteps all over the empty church.

"Well, staying classy we got a demon to kill. We fight Agnus together, Dante, you and me. Let's go."

Dante walks up to Agnus to do a little something.

"Got it. I just thought of something to say before the fights start, its better this time."

Kate had to see where this is going for the two men.

"This should be good…"

The place turns into an Opera House kind of appearances, where Agnus was sitting on the steps reading his book 'again' for the spotlight to shine on him with music playing the scenes to begin for him and Dante dong the roles like William Shakespeare in front of Kate. For Agnus did his and Dante one at a time.

"It was my assumption that those demons would prove far inferior... In the face of you and your woman's tactics."

Dante shows himself in the spotlight next to a chair and being way too dramatic.

"You summon and kill... Summon and kill... I fail to see the logic here. Is sanity the price to pay for power!?"

Lightning strike for the headless statue of Sparda to be shown to soon Agnus holding a skull in his hands.

"Humans... They are but stubborn and foolish. It takes a journey to Hell for them to accept and praise their God. A fact that tickles' irony's judgment."

Crushing the skull into dust to blow from his hands for the smoke to clear for Dante to lie on the ground just being his goofy self.

"And your judgment interests me not. For I'm here... To reclaim... What is rightfully mine."

Agnus then turns into his demons form and holding up a sword in his hands of Gladius.

"Yamato! That is what you and Kate both seek. And that is why I wait in both of your paths!"

Papers pop out from the grounds next to Agnus after wielding his sword-like demon for Dante to slide in on a bench next to him and laugh.

"You will fumble in your opposition of my quest."

Dante fires one round from his gun for the lights go out in seconds for him to appear again on top of the Sparda statue to speak out.

"Though I encourage! For an opportunity to battle a being of such grand delusions as you, is a sweet fortune!"

Dante blows a kiss out to Kate and then comes back down to fight with Agnus with Kate helping him out.

"If that's true, then bring it! I shall kill the Son of Sparda right here and study upon. And you, Kate, shall return back to the Holiness."

Agnus points out to Kate like she'll go back to Sanctus.

"Make me! I want this collar off of me and you'll do just that!"

"Why don't 'you' come make me do that? Show more of your wonderful Angel powers."

Kate grips tightly on Alpha Line to attack Agnus with Dante by her side.

"Kate!"

"Let's do this!"

Final round for Agnus to be defeated for good by Kate and Dante right here and now.

"Time to dissect you two!"

Dante and Kate go running at Agnus to sue their swords to cut Agnus many times as he opens a portal behind him in releasing lots of Sword-like Gladius to pierce them through their flesh. Flying all over the place for the two to fire many rounds with their guns to get about two or three 'and Dante hitting Agnus with his Sword Master skills', Agnus tries flying away to fighting back with his sword for Kate to jump right in with Alpha Line to block his strike in time for Dante to stab him hard.

"We want the Yamato back!"

"Like I'll give it back to any of you!"

Agnus fires more and more Gladius for Kate to stop them as Dante comes in wearing the Gilgamesh to strike Agnus really hard to the face and many times more to fall down and tries getting back up.

"Bet you didn't suspect my new toys, didn't you?"

Agnus flies again and wasn't about to lose to any of them.

"Like those will scare me. Bring it…"

Dante goes at it for Kate to throw one of the Gladius at Agnus for him to twirl around in flight being really mad.

"This can't be happening!"

Soon the demon starts firing lightning bolts out of nowhere.

"Dante! Heads up!"

"Prepare for your demise!"

Agnus fires away destroying only the Gladius more than Dante and Kate avoiding it for Alpha Line to jump in to hit one back 'like a baseball bat' at Agnus shocking him.

[Hurry and finish this monster, Kate!]

"Die already, Agnus!"

Dante uses his Gilgamesh mode again on Agnus many punches and kicks to Rebellion slashing with Kate firing many beam attacks, fighting skills, and her Alpha Line to slice through as well. For the two sends Agnus flying to the walls really hard after one combined final combo hit meaning the mad science was good as dead for him to transform back into the human. Couldn't believe Agnus lost everything for Sanctus's loyalty, his hard work, his powers, and almost everything else researching gone to waste.

"I have failed, for my Holiness…? Everything!? How... can there be such a difference b-b-b-between us?"

Kate goes up to him kicking him below t he belt.

"There are two things… Us being half breeds, and others like human to be so low to lose themselves in becoming monster. You, Sanctus, and Ivy were one of them. Even for Credo had a reason to protect his family his sister until he died for it!"

Then Dante comes up to say something too.

"In other words what sweet Kate is saying, that you surrendered your humanity. It's that simple."

Agnus had one point to say on a few things.

"But you are not human...! And you, Kate, are t he last Angel breeds left to live! So why am I inferior!?"

"You assume humans are weak... OK yeah, their bodies lack the physical ability of a demon, but humans possess something that demons don't."

Agnus listen to Dante's word to write it all down for his other researching until one thing made him stop to say with another adding.

"He looks nervous, Dante, better tell him the truth."

Even Kate wishes to know more.

"What...? What is it that demons l-l-lack? Please, for the sake of my research! Please! Tell me!"

Dante turns around to shoot at Angus's papers all falling in the air making him upset to pick them back up, being crazy with it and all now destroyed.

"No! No, no! Oh no, no, no, no, no..."

"If you're gonna continue your research in the next world..."

Agnus manages to get one paper looking well in his hands, and sees a hole where Dante stands to shoot once more at him.

"Do your homework first..."

"No-!"

Dante fires his gun at Agnus, through the paper and in his head to fall back on the benches and dies for the paper lands on his face and for Kate to say one thing.

"Th-th-th-th-that's all folks! "

Dante wraps the last scene off of the play.

"And the rest is silence."

For the music to end and bows to the audience to get up and shoots in the air one more time for Kate to clap.

"Bravo!"

"I knew you like t hat better than the other two."

"It was odd but cool. Still…"

Kate still can't get the collar off of her neck.

"So much for Agnus telling us how to get this off of me."

Dante wraps his arms around Kate's body to kiss her.

"I got your back, babe, we'll get it off soon."

"Yeah, I guess so, Dante. Thanks."

Soon the quick music of Looney Tunes' ending theme and showing down the bottom saying 'that's all folks' made them confused even for Kate.

"I don't get this world anymore."

Tayla: Talk about breaking the fourth wall.

When that part was done, Dante and Kate see a circle glowing up all blue that might lead them to the Yamato and Sanctus with Savior next to go into.

"Dante, look at this."

Alpha Line scans it to make sure they were close where they needed to be.

[It's an elevator to the opening Demon Gate to Hell where the sword as the key must be at.]

"What are we waiting for then? Come on."

Dante gets Kate's hands to go down in.

"Here we go all the way down…"

The floor goes down where Agnus and Ivy were at freeing the demons for the Yamato to go back when Agnus lost the fight to hiding it, not so well it seems. Seeing it still sticking out on the floor and glowing, Dante grabs it back in his hands seeing that he and Kate made their promise to Vergil to be returned from evil for the end they did just that. Once the room was covered in red to going back to normal all over to be closed.

"It's done."

Kate was so happy to see that.

"About time."

Once that was over with, the place began to crumble for them to get out of.

[This place is about to come crashing down on us! Let's escape!]

Soon they say another whole being made for Jason uses his alchemy powers to get Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line out of the room as Dante uses the Yamato real quickly to cut the pillar to hold the crumbling rubble for a few seconds to making their getaway.

"Dad?"

"Kate! Dante! Get of there!"

Dante grabs Kate's arm to get out in time.

"You heard your Old Man, let's go!"

For the three made it out in time before it all came crashing down for all six Dante, Kate, Jason, Trish, Lady, and Alpha Line were all happy to be reunited again as a team to meeting back up to stop the last Hell Gate and stopping the two final bosses.

"That was close. Glad to see you guys alright."

Lady and Trish say hi to Kate.

"Same here, you didn't miss anything much but a cleaning the streets."

"Things gone a bit crazy, huh Dante? Oh, I see you got it back."

Trish walks up beside Dante for he shows it to the others the sword.

[At one piece.]

They all looked at it.

"So that's the Yamato Vergil once used, now Nero is."

Soon all six turn to looking at Savior to deal with next. Dante and Kate were ready to step their game up.

"That's one sword..."

"And one to go from within along with saving Nero and Kyrie."

"Hold that thought real quickly."

Dante walks up near the last big Hell Gate to be taken down by using the Yamato Sword in the name of his brother Vergil and now his son Nero using it.

"I know this thing's a major cultural artifact... but it's bad for the community."

Standing like a samurai to pull his sword out, Dante does that with one powerful invisible swing to go flying at the gate and many more moves to do with it in his hands to soon putting it back in the handle… One clinging sound made the gate to cut in half to come off of creating a deep cut to falling down. To seeing the Savior next to it after leaving Lady and Jason to be amazed from its powers, for Trish to like so did Alpha Line, and Kate too as she was still pulling the collar off with no luck so far until Jason saw her.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I can't get this off of me! Sanctus put it on my neck to make me his Angel Slave."

That made Jason mad at that.

"What!? No one tries playing dirty games with my girl that includes a fake priest touching my daughter but Dante can! Hold still, sweetie."

Jason pulls Kate next to him to grab his spray bottle with some type of water to spray around her neck sides.

"Ah, Dad…? What are you doing to me? Why spraying me with water?"

"Not water, Holy Water. It was a marking that can be easily wipe off with water. Sanctus must of put some spell on it not knowing it can be removed in seconds."

Once Jason was done, Kate sees the collar fading away from the water and no longer on her for Dante to be happy to see.

"Kate's no longer an Angel Slave to anyone but mine."

Kate jumps around and feeling happy to getting it off.

"I'm free! I'm free! Thanks, Dad!"

Jason was happy to see his daughter Kate happy.

"I'm that good."

"Yeah! Look out, Sanctus; I'm no longer your slave! It's payback time!"

Speaking of fighting, lots of Chimeras and Chimera Seeds come crawling their way to the six heroes for them to stop first before getting to Sanctus and Savior.

[Incoming plant demons.]

Jason puts on some gloves to use in battle and keeping his secret weapons safe, same with Trish and Lady to join in with Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line too.

"Well then, let's get this over with so we can save the world again. Attack!"

Jason punches the ground really hard for all the plants to go flying in the air leaving the others to finish the rest for Kate fires many rounds from her gun to fighting skills 'many punches and kicks really fast', and to slashing them all the way with Alpha Line's help.

"Everyone, give these guys your all!"

For once Kate and Jason getting their end, so did Dante, Trish, and Lady using their attacks after Dante in his Devil Trigger form fire many rounds with both from his guns, cutting them down with Rebellion, Gilgamesh, fighting moves, Pandora's many weapons, and Lucifer exploding moves. As Trish uses her guns, lightning powers, and fighting skills, and last for Lady to fight, blast them away with her Kalina Ann, and her other guns for their ultimate moves.

"Take this! _Moonlight Twister!"_

"_Cyclone Cannon!"_

"_Lightning Spree!"_

In about a minute just like that, all six took out all of the Chimeras 'also some controlling other demons' and Chimera Seeds 'for some to back away from them' out. To be blown up, stabbed, shot, and hit many times to get where they needed to be now up top.

"Now that's done, shall we go?"

Kate and Dante know that Jason has something in store to use in aiding them again.

"Got something for us?"

"You bet, Dante, Lady and Trish are going to set it up for me. Right, girls?"

Lady and Trish agreed to with Jason in doing so.

"Yep."

"Willing to help out. Unless you two need some company from me."

Trish wanted to help out Kate and Dante, but it look like they go things under control from here.

"I think you'd better help the others with Lady in stopping the rest of the demons to keep the people safe. Try to get them as far away from here as possible. Leave the other parts to do and Jason on the rest."

"Got it."

Trish allowed it.

"Thanks for asking us, Trish."

Soon one of the Chimera Seeds was kicked by Ivy stepping in to aiding Sanctus and Savior's help.

"Hey, Boss! Agni was killed by these guys! They're all here!"

("Then you know what must be done. Avenge Agnus for me, let us not fail in bringing on the new world order.")

"On it…"

Dante, Kate, Alpha Line, Jason, Trish, and Lady see Ivy walking in for the remaining Chimera Seeds stay by her side. Looks like Kate telling the three some good news about the wedding and the baby will have to wait a bit longer, after fighting another member of Sanctus's.

"Worthless! You're all damn stupid! What's the point in keeping all of you around if you don't serve me better!? Must I do everything myself!?"

Kate wasn't happy to see Ivy Chimera again.

"It's you again!"

So were Jason and Lady.

"You'll pay for tricking us and killing a human for her skin!"

"Don't think I'll be going down twice from you, faker!"

Ivy made a silly face at them.

"So you think all of you can stop me to get to Boss and his toy? Try it! I, Ivy Chimera, a demon with a perfect hot body and a life to serve will not lose to any of you! So if anyone of you demons, half breeds, or humans which to fight me, give it your all."

Ivy uses her many vines to grab hold of Angus's dead body to absorb it within her to trying out her new powers for Trish knows what she was up to.

"You wouldn't…!"

"But I will. Not letting good old Agni's death go unpunished. Plus he gave me a gift to put it to the test. Oh, brothers! Come to your sister and aid me!"

Once she 'sort of' ate Angus's body lots of Chimera Seeds attach themselves all over Ivy's body to morph into something of her plant-like demon form to become powerful to win. For laughing so hard and growing taller for Kate, Dante, Alpha Line, Jason, Lady, and Trish to stop her or at least one of them leaving Kate and Dante to stop Savior and Sanctus. Jason places a type of barrier magic type shield to keep Ivy stuck allowing him to get the other two up top.

"Dad?"

"Kate, we got to move up top to stop the False God right away!"

"What about Ivy!?"

Kate and Dante can see that she'll be holding up for a bit.

"I think your daddy has her still. Though when she comes out of the oven, things are about to get very ugly if you know what I mean."

"I see… Trish! Lady! You got this?"

Kate turns to the girls for Trish wanting to get back at Ivy for good for trying to kill her, same with Lady for tricking and trapping her.

"Oh, we got this one. You two get going so I can get paid again in demon hunting."

"Same here to be myself. Just get my Sword of Sparda back when you get the chance."

Looks like they'll be fine allowing the four to get going up top for Kate to fly where Savior and Sanctus were up top by flying with Alpha Line in her hands.

"Good luck, girls. Be careful against this demon. Alpha Line, let's do this!"

Once Kate flies off, Jason was about to use his hook-lining like Batman to climb up top.

"Coming, Kate! Lady and Trish, make sure to use them in between the fights."

They both say it together.

"Got it!"

"Now then-! Dante!?"

Dante had no time for Jason to climb from one floating platform so he grabs his shirt by the collar to drag him up top by jumping up very high and making him feel weird when it was happening.

"No time! Just hang on!"

Dante moves really fast to be jumping and Jason to be screaming 'and holding his weapon on tightly'.

"Dante! You drop me; I swear to real God I will kill you!"

"Fare enough!"

As Kate 'with Alpha Line', Dante, and Jason race up top, it was up to Trish and Lady to set the weapon up during their fight against Ivy about to transform into a very big demon , so doing both things at once won't be so easy. For Sanctus watches everything from within Savior to control, with Nero in deep sleep inside the giant demon 'along with Kyrie and the Sword of Sparda floating around', for all the people were safe and some demons 'but the Angelos' retreating from the danger about to happen things were getting tough for the final showdown comes down to this.

Ivy once a hot looking female demon plant of a Chimera soon having a giant stinger sticking out from her front hole, mess up green from light and dark all over, lots of legs like a spider out, many eyes, a huge mouth like a Venus Fly Trap has that drools with sharp teeth, lots of flowers of deadly different powders spreading out at a time, two long tails like a lizard, lying out like she was pensioning herself to laying on her back and walking like a crab, and all fired up to crush and burn anything in her way for only her voice changed along with Jason's barrier breaking. Lady and Trish were ready for the demon roars out very loudly to fight for she'll get to the other three after stopping the tough girls for fun.

"**Who's first on my killing list?"**

Ivy moves around like a weird looking animal for Trish to laugh a little.

"Wow… Is that stinger come out of her vagina?"

"Must be painful. Hey, Trish, you think we can aid Jason to setting it up for Dante and Kate to stopping that thing?"

"We can do both things at once if we try. So let's get it over with, Lady. You ready?"

Lady loads up her guns to holding up her favorite rocket launcher with Trish powering up with her lightning skills.

"More than anything to give Ivy some pay back."

The two girls smile at each other as Trish and Lady aid Jason while holding off Ivy allowing Dante, Kate, and Jason 'with Alpha Line too', to make their way to the top to stopping Sanctus and Savior in a crazy monster battle to save the world and Fortuna. ^_^ This is going to be fun. Showtime!


	15. Mission 14: A False God in the Skies

Mission# 14: A False God in the Skies

Tayla: Hi. Me again. ^_^ Ah… Yeah, I think you know what happen last time so I'll leave the narrating part to Kate Jones to tell you all what's going on so far and the big battle about to begin. So here we go!

Kate tells it all while explain the things happening.

(Kate: What started out for one guy losing his youth for power thinking it was God for the demon in the Pandora's Box to becoming a demon killing his two daughters of Lilly, Billy and Lully's Mother to finishing her off, and her cheating wife and her boyfriend for all power. Creating a fake death, remaking Savior, the Holy Knights, fooling Credo into murdering him as using one female Chimera name Ivy turning against her kind into tricking all of us, Agnus' work to making demons, Echidna, Bael, Dagon, and Berial… Are all dead thanks to Nero, Dante, and myself but Ivy becoming a plant-like demon monster for Lady and Trish to be facing together leaving Dante and I to stopping Sanctus and Savior; that's not all we have to save Trish's weapon who dress her up as Gloria getting us this far to getting her Sword of Sparda, along with saving both Nero and Kyrie out of that giant statue all for Sanctus to take full control of. All over Fortuna we each got capture, separated, fighting, to me almost being Sanctus sick slave for his enjoyment by God's name to keep me to making his world order better than Trevor was by summoning demons from many Hell Gates using the Yamato we got back to being a hero. He's nothing more than a fake! A murderer! He'll pay for everything and killing poor Credo! I'm just hoping Dad's new handmade alchemy tool he made will come in handy for Dante, Alpha Line being my weapon, and I to get inside of Savior, getting Trish's weapon back, saving Nero for we need him for this, and freeing Kyrie for she with Nero for they are met to be in love. As all three climb or fly up to Savior to face them head on for Dad's weapon to work, with Lady and Trish to set it up and trying to watch their selves against the beastly Ivy trying to kill my friends. I know we can do this; we can win and save the world along with this area of Fortuna we were in! Dante and I will get marry soon and have our wonderful child for a family and still do demon hunting business to tell everyone about after the mission's finally over. The ring on my finger proves it for our love is stronger making it this far For Dante is silly a pervert, but I know he loves me so much as I do too. Mom, if you're watching me, keeps doing so and watches us win! Give us strength in doing so in stopping this False God of both Sanctus and Savior for the real God's already pissed seeing this. Heh… Ready or not, sicko Sanctus, here we come!)

Kate 'holding on to Alpha Line' makes it to the very top of the floating platforms and the vantage point to where Savior and Sanctus 'from inside were flying near her', soon Dante after dragging on to Jason to get all the way up join het too in stopping the two to save Nero, Kyrie, getting Trish's weapon back the Sword of Sparda, stopping the madness.

[There they are, Kate, please be ready for anything.]

"Right. Just as soon as Dad and Dante join us… Now."

They see Dante ready to go and Jason with his weapon and waiting for Trish and Lady to aid him in setting it up, just as soon as he tries to catch his breath after that jumping very fast speed from Dante's doing.

"There you two are. What's wrong with my Dad?"

Dante laughs finding Jason to be freaking out over nothing.

"Not much of a fast speed carrier, but it was better than letting him run late. You're welcome, Old Man."

Dante pats Jason on the back for him to being himself again.

"I'm good… Dante! Don't do that to me again! I could've died!"

"Save your complains after we beat preacher man and his monstrous puppet."

Dante points out to Jason for he makes sure he has some of the things he needed with him while seeing the enemies.

"Oh, right. We just need to wait for Lady to throwing the metal balls up and allowing Trish to keeping them up and floating from her lightning power with the rings surrounding this spot, thus allowing me to use this mirror at Savior with some Alchemy spells to open up the insides for you two to getting in."

"And you, Dad?"

Jason tries to act tough so Kate doesn't have to worry about her father.

"It's all good. I already set up many seals in each platform flying closest to them to keep them hold that's much more powerful, I'll keep Savior busy while he's weaken from the outside here for you Kate, with Alpha Line, and Dante to go in. With any luck we can get Trish's sword out allowing you, Dante, to throw the Yamato for Nero to reach from the heart freeing him. Got it? However, in stopping Sanctus from the insides and saving Kyrie, the rest is up to you two to do."

Dante had something to say to Jason.

"We got a problem. Can the girls do two things at once? They're kind of in a pickle with a plant demon-like psycho bitch down there!"

Dante points out back down below to Kate, Jason, and Alpha Line to see. As Trish and Lady to be fighting with Ivy 'in her giant demon form trying to kill them', for she was ready to kill as she does with one Scarecrow demon eating it whole from within her to die in her big stomach. For her huge whose-like vines pushing out the bones of the demon out of her with acid to burn it alive to eating will try to do the same to the others.

"Ah, Trish, I take it back what I said about Ivy."

"On what?"

"Getting to her and a bit of pay back for trying to kill Jason and I, this will be hard."

Trish tries to use the items to set up for Jason, but Ivy's large vines whipping knocks them back down for her to get back in time before melting them away for her to enjoy the fight in laughter.

"Crap, you're right, Lady."

"**Ha! Sorry, ladies. If you wish to aid your so call friends, you must get through me first. Or die trying to in my stomach to be killed! It's your call. Once I'm done with you two, I'll go after the rest to finish off for my Boss."**

Lady comes running at Ivy to put her foot down for her to push her off as she was hanging for dear life without letting go for a tug-a-war battle for the girls, leaving Trish speechless that Lady went to the demon without showing any fear on her face. Until Ivy grabs hold of Lady from both feet and arms to hold her up to be killed.

"**Really? You think running in by cutting my roots by hand will kill me? Foolish demon hunter like you should know any better than using that move on me."**

Lady grabs her Kalina Ann to hold Ivy's big mouth opening for her having trouble closing it back down as she throw three hand grenades inside of her and flees in seconds by grappling out of her from shooting at a wall.

"No, I was waiting for you to open your big mouth to do this!"

"**You what!?"**

The bombs go off inside of Ivy to be in pain and bleeding green all over to acid spilling out. Lady joins back with Trish.

"Nicely done."

Lady runs off to get the weapon ready.

"Trish, thanks for commenting me but let's do so more after we set these things up. Let's go!"

Lady grabs the metal balls for Trish to be ready too with the rings as well to follow her.

"Right behind you. I think we can stop Ivy at the same time aiding Jason."

"Then come on!"

With Trish and Lady well under way to setting it up, they knew Ivy will come back for more as she can recover herself back to normal and got really mad to stopping them no matter what for all the Chimeras powering her up so more.

"**Dirty trick… So that's how you like to play, huh? Well, two can play this game! Just don't complain when I get you all in this chase, so here I come…"**

The chase was one for two girls of a human with skills and a thunder demon going up against Ivy in a chase and fighting while setting something up will be hard, back up top Jason, Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line have to at least stop Savior in order for t he weapon to work out is by weakening the big demon statue first.

"Yeah… I see your point."

Jason had a point just to wait until all is set.

"Dad, do we wait for them while we stop Savior?"

"Our only opinion we got until then."

Jason gets his gloves set up, Kate with her two guns with Alpha Line 'with her other Angel form when needed', and Dante with his three weapons, Yamato, Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, four style moves, and his Devil Trigger form all set.

"I'm with you on that. Kate, stay next to me from this sick bastard."

"Alright, Dante, good thing I'm off Sanctus leash for some pay back."

Savior along with Sanctus too turn their attention to the three ready to fight them, though Sanctus's happy to see his slave alive and well to use he wasn't happy for Dante in destroying all of the Hell Gates left open all over Fortuna. With Sanctus talking through Alto Angelos including the Bianco ones were flying around everywhere.

"Ah, Kate, so good to see you doing so well."

Kate fires a warning shot near Savior's head.

"Shut it! I'm no longer your so call Angel Slave, I'm free. See?"

"Is that so…? You got guts, I like that. Your dear Daddy must be proud to have a real life Angel in his world. A gift to me from him."

"Sanctus, I'll never forgive you! You're nothing but crap, a fake, a fraud, and an retard for making this mess happen to innocent people and not to mention Trevor making him into a monster as you are a murderer, and you know it!"

Sanctus soon tells Dante something to ignore Jason's words.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!"

Dante didn't seem scared from Sanctus or Savior at all.

"As for you, Dante, you destroyed the Hell Gates!"

"Yeah... kinda tainted the view. At least Kate helping me out from getting me horny. So... big guy, you ready to fight now or what?"

"You and Kate travelled this far to fight me!? You could never touch the power of the Savior! Not even Kate or her father!"

Kate was mad at Sanctus so much to get back on what he did to her with her hand on her stomach trying to keep the baby safe from within the old man's grasp.

"Try me!"

"No worries, Kate, he's all talk and no play. Sounds like you're overcompensating... Besides, I didn't want you to get a creak in your neck from lookin' down at me."

Jason was like 'ooh' as in 'oh no he didn't' like at Sanctus.

"Silence! What would it take for you to alter your position?"

Dante laughs to say something else.

"Heh, how about death?"

Sanctus controls Alto allowing the Bianco Angelos to go after the three. For Dante jumps up to take out many with his sword in midair really fast and the Yamato whacking them many times and then throws it hitting the rest like a boomerang.

"Kate, let's go!"

"Right, lend me a hand, Alpha!"

[Do it, Kate!]

Jason punches many of the Angelos to punching his way through, same with Kate slashing and flying her way to Dante with Alpha Line cutting the rest of them down for Dante to go after the Yamato one Angelo path at a time. For Jason and Kate make it to one platform, Dante did the same from throwing the Yamato into Savior's body for him to be standing on it.

"Nice hit, Dante!"

Dante bows to Kate.

"Thank you. Thank you very much."

Jason got mad at Dante for Alto Angelo 'controlled by Sanctus' appears.

"You idiot! You got one left to deal with!"

Dante just rubbing it in the enemy's face for fun.

"So, you ready to eat your words?"

"Do as you wish, your attempts are futile."

Sanctus makes the Alto slash Dante from incoming force from the sword just lucky enough to get away in time to jump on to the other side from behind. Soon he shoots at the armor destroying it to pieces for good at point blank.

"The true form must be inside..."

Kate knew all along and Dante didn't for Jason knows it too.

"Wow, Dante, really…?"

"Ah, Dad, let's argue after we stop the giant to the weak point inside after."

"Good point, Kate, Daddy's going to make you proud. We got your back, Dante!"

Dante hears Jason loud and clear for him, Kate, and Alpha Line to join with him on the other side where Savior in front of them.

"Looks like it's up to us to take care of ugly here! Hope the girls will get everything set up when half our part's done."

Before any of them could make the first move, Savior moves his hand to making a portal hole for one side to another grabbing hold of Kate for himself being her slave with or without a collar on her.

"Ah! Dante! Dad!"

[Kate's in danger!]

"Kate!"

Dante tries charging in at Savior to save his Kate.

"Don't you dare touch her-!"

Soon appeared from the blue light and around Savior's arm was Sanctus using his powers to push Alpha Line, Jason, and Dante out of his way to have so fun with Kate.

"Stay away from her! All of you!"

With the three on the ground Kate was in danger and her powers couldn't get loose from Savior's powerful hand holding her body.

"No! Alpha! Dante! Dad! Get up!"

Saviors using the other hand to hold the three down being so heavy for Dante and Jason try to move it up to getting out allowing Sanctus to have Kate.

"Don't bother with them, Saviors has their attention. All I need is you."

Sanctus grabs hold of Kate by the next with her arms and legs hold up and tied in the air.

"I'm not your slave!"

"God send me a message to do this with an Angel to keep an eye on and that's you."

Sanctus touches Kate's stomach.

"Ah, I see the child's doing well to soon be mine for a brand new son of the Lord and the Savior to make a better tomorrow."

"It's not yours! Its Dante and mine child! We'll be married!"

Sanctus lends in closer to Kate.

"But you have no other choice, you're better off with me. Now dance for your master."

Sanctus begins whipping Kate feeling the pain on her back of Sanctus powerful light-like whip from every hit means a painful pleasure to enjoy himself with on his slave. Kate didn't like it screaming so much and crying the more he did it.

"No stop it!"

"Yes! Scream! Let me hear a true Angel's lovely voice in singing!"

"Dante! Help me!"

Sanctus kept on doing it to Kate some more for she feared Dante, Jason, Alpha Line, and the baby within hers safety than herself to be in pain though recovering not fast enough for Sanctus to laugh very mess up to keep on doing this. Soon Jason got back up to use all of his skills to pushing the hand off of him and Dante to go running up to Kate's side to saving her.

"Alright! That's it!"

Jason double punches the ground sending shockwaves at Saviors both arms to move back to him leaving a tiny crack on each but Sanctus gets away in time while holding Kate. For a father will save his only daughter he loves.

"You just got lucky that time."

Jason holds his gun out at Sanctus's face of his spirit form.

"Let go of Kate right now, or else."

"Or else what, you shoot me? Hurting Savior will be invisible to a mere gunshot leaving me save inside of him. All pointless… Just to save Kate here? She's mine Angel Slave to enjoy and to keep me entertain for all the world's to see."

"Like I'll let you do any more things to her than you already did. Using me to drop Kate's guard down, how low can you go!?"

Sanctus plays with Kate hair not liking it at all.

"I'm trying to save you and all the good people on this planet!"

"For trying to turn against it from your madness!"

"This is what changed me, saved my life for me save all to make an equal unlike Trevor's doing I can do better. You all need me to protect all life with something to believe in."

"You're using children and a very deadly weapon you can't control!"

Jason fires one but was afraid to shoot the rest to hurt Kate a little since the rest of the bullets went through Sanctus's spirit body like a ghost.

"All in the greater good, Jason. I just wish your old wife would believe that, failing to have Anima I did her a favor to end it."

Jason soon remembers not only Trevor as Aeon murder her but Sanctus put her out of her misery after saving Anima's life and Kate too making him really mad.

"You bastard! You Bastard! I should've hunted you down when I had the chance!"

Jason kept on shooting knowing it was pointless to make Jason this sad and mad. To soon throwing the gun to an empty shell made him break down.

"That you didn't, I couldn't taken Susan Star as my slave for the plans until your daughter came along. She'll do nicely with the child to rise for my own, I promise to take better care of them."

Jason was surprise to hear Kate was pregnant for the first time for her not wanting him to know yet.

"My daughter's pregnant…?"

"The Son of Sparda and a half Angel Warrior falling in love to make another life. Love is meaningless for me to have power and a real Angel by my side is better, all I need to make a marvel with such a gift in being a demon for the greater good."

Kate couldn't take it anymore, getting mad and glowing up so brightly was her chance to get back at Sanctus by using Credo's dagger he gave to her to soon give to Kyrie when she sees her again.

"Greater good, huh? Hey, Sanctus, Credo sends me a message to you. Go join your sick pleasures – IN HELL!"

Kate quickly stabs Sanctus's spirit in the eye making him scream in pain for him to force to let go of her for Savior to bleed out from the eye a bit like Sanctus from the inside as well feeling the same pain he was, Kate grabs Jason to escape from the for the portals went away.

"Dad! We got to move!"

"Kate?"

"I'm here, Dad, now move it!"

The daughter and father run further away from Savior to fight him and Sanctus at a good distances, soon Sanctus got mad for Kate fighting back to try stopping the two. With his one eye mess up, that won't slow him down for he controls Savior's arm to crush them both.

"You… bitch! You'll pay!"

For the hand coming down hard, Jason goes normal again to hold the arm back to protect him and Kate from being flatten. For soon Dante jumps in to slash the giant arm away and Alpha Line as well to move aside in time.

"Dad! Alpha! Dante!"

[Just in time too. Thank Goodness.]

Dante comes up to Kate hugging her.

"Kate, you okay?"

Dante sees Kate's back to normal for she had time to recover when Jason step in from Sanctus's mess up whipping.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Dante."

The two look at Jason knowing there's a lot or explaining to do.

"Dad-?"

Jason just hugs Kate crying for he was sad for Sanctus murdering Elisa and happy for Kate and Dante having a new family.

"It's okay, Kate. I'm so proud of you and Dante. That's Dante's kid too, right?"

"Yes…"

Jason cheers with joy for Kate was happy while jumping around hugging her so much.

"Yes! I'm going to be a grandfather! My little girl's a mother and getting married!"

"Okay, Dad, thank you. Let's take care of Savior first then we'll talk some more."

"I'll be the best man at the wedding, right?"

"Yes, I'll make sure Dante will."

Jason got ready with Kate having hold of her Alpha Line.

"In that case, I'm very happy for you, Kate, no matter what your father's here to support and help you out. I'll never leave you again like your Mother did. Never again…"

Kate smiles.

"Thanks, Dad."

Savior mess his chance for Sanctus to be very mad at Dante f or he looked pissed for him to walk up to the two in person to say something on his mind after turning back to his normal looks, for he was about to say something to them in protecting Kate, his woman. For him to overhear Jason being happy for being a grandfather and being the best man, knowing that Kate has the best father in the world.

"Dante…? What are you doing?"

Sanctus screams in anger for Savior to be powering up to be ready to fight the three.

"Out of my way, Son of Sparda! I must punish Kate, she doesn't belong to you or your child, and she's mine! You hear me!?"

Dante puts the Yamato sword next to him to the ground to speak up.

"You listen to me, you sick son of a bitch, Sanctus. You can call yourself a God, try to make something on your own, and thinking you're so cool is your business inside your own head in your own sick, twisted fantasy of yours to keep. But there's one thing besides hurting my team mates, capturing Nero with his girlfriend inside that hunk a junk, and doing something to human kind in being stupid… And that's touching my Kate in the sickest ways ever and making her your slave. Mess with her and making her cry like that is something I'll never forgive you with! Just for that, I'll make you beg for mercy before you even know what your own sins are like than the rest of us do."

Dante swings the Yamato right at Savior to block it with a powerful kick to make the body shake like crazy also turning some of the floating platforms to dust in midair. Sanctus made a big mistake making Dante mad to get some pay back.

"Yeah! I'm with you on that one, Dante! Give this guy hell!"

Sanctus and Savior prepare to strike for nothing could back them down.

"Like your threatening words will scare me! If you're so strong in speaking, let's see how you all are in fighting against the Savior."

Kate joins in with Dante as well as Jason too in stopping Savior as a team.

"Dante, let's do this. Enough time while Trish and Lady set their part out until Dad can. I'm with you all the way."

Savior glows and floats t o fight.

"You want me, then come and get me if you all dare to!"

Dante prepares for anything in half of Sword Master Style.

"Let's do it Kate! No one messes with my girl and gets away with it!"

Jason punches his other hand with the other being a fist.

"Lead the way in fighting, Dante! First task is taking out the blue orbs until I can use my weapon and the girls too in order for it to work."

The showdown begins… For the top goes around while down below for Lady and Trish getting the things set up for Jason's weapon to be done, Ivy chases them down using many of legs like a spider has running really fast. Though Lady can run really fast as Trish can run faster 'being a demon and all', Ivy unleashes lots of her long vines from the ground to popping out in stabbing them to death in fast paste.

"Oh, boy. Heads up!"

Lady and Trish ducked, avoid, and dodge many of Ivy's vines in time for one hit will pierce through your body in seconds to die many times more or by her plant poisoning.

"**Like it? Now hold still so I may kill you two!"**

Ivy strikes at Lady who trips on one of the vines until Trish pushes her out of the way in time.

"Lady, stay down!"

Trish got hit just a scratch on her arm to fire powerful lightning strike when Ivy touch her body to be burn up, though she shoots out some stun powder to slow the attack down, allowing Lady to grappler hold of Trish away from the powder in time for the birds unable to move or fly away. For the girls see how deadly any type of Ivy's powders can be.

"Damn… That was too close. Thanks for the save there, Lady."

"Not after you save me first. Ivy's too strong to be stopped."

Ivy laughs in crazy-like knowing she can't be killed.

"**Nice try, clone demon! But lighting attacks stun me, not killing me. No affect, stupid! My turn!"**

Then Ivy shoots out many leaves being very sharp like knives to throw at them that can cut anything in half, from walls, grounds, and glasses to be cut in half.

"Trish, run for it!"

Both Lady and Trish try out running Ivy for her to go after them and the leaves.

"**Ah, what's wrong? Don't like my lovely plants!?"**

As the fighting of the female continue for Ivy to keep chasing and firing away for Lady to shoot many of them and Trish to do the same at Ivy for all the bullets to bounce right off of her huge body, this wasn't going to be so easy for they make their way around the top in setting everything up. Back up Dante, Kate 'with Alpha Line', and Jason stay close to destroying all the blue robs all over Savior's giant body is the first step in steeping the portal by hand one orb to being destroyed at a time. The platforms were floating for the three can stand from one blue light ground to jump to one side after another for Jason leads Kate and Dante the way.

"Get on both of you!"

They got on to jump on to the other side of the platform closes to Savior so far to firing another portal hole in midair to shooting out deadly bomb likes to go flying until they hit their target 'like seeking missiles. For Kate firing many times with her Coyote-A at one, Jason firing a air-like punch to the other, and Dante using the Pandora to blowing it up all three gone in seconds. For Savior strikes down his large arm to crushing them for Kate to sense it out to save the guys with her powers in moving them.

"Look out!"

Just in time for the arm was down allowing Kate to saving her father and her Dante.

"Damn, sharp eyes, Kate."

Jason points out to them.

"Ah, guys here come another one…"

They see it allowing Kate to grab hold of Jason and Dante to jump from one jumping space to another at a time of another platform really fast, for Savior to catch up to them and Kate to fly and jump really fast for Jason was freaking out.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!"

Once getting to a wall in area Savior moves back to charge on a different blast to shoot out at them for the three to out run him again or get the orbs while they still have the chance too while the girls did the rest. Savior fires three more attacks times ten for the heroes to move away and Dante getting hit making Kate worry once the smoke clears out.

"Dante!"

Kate and Jason hear Dante coughing and coming out of the smoke trying to get some fresh air into him.

"What? I'm good, babe. See?"

"You scared me there."

"My bad…"

Jason points out to another Savior's move in throwing his giant leg at them in kicking them down.

"Incoming!"

"Alpha!"

Once Savior's leg hits the platform they were standing on to crumble down, Alpha Line uses his shield to save the three in the nick of time to another one. Kate was happy to have her weapon with her.

"Thank you again, Alpha."

[Lucky I was here to aid Kate and her friends in battle.]

Dante goes on the space to jump to the other side for Jason and Kate to follow.

"I have no time for this waiting, let's fight back already!"

Running on the half way stairs for the three and destroying or avoiding many more missile-like blasts from Savior for him to use a smack down but for them to get to the other side in time, for Dante to piss him off more and Jason giving him a middle finger.

"Ha! You missed us!"

"Up yours, dumb ass!"

On the other side as Savior flies at the heroes, Kate sees a cannon standing and working well to use to slow the giant demon down by using Alpha to turn the blue wheel to fire away.

"Kate?"

"We got this, Dante, trust me! Savior, hit us with your best shot… and fire away!"

Once the wheels has turned, Savior's arm was hit to go down enough for her to go running on it to strike one of the blue orbs she sees on him. Destroying the first one and running on Savior's arm some more and out flying more of his three blasts and jumping his wipe from his hand just missing, she strikes another one on his upper shoulder enough to fly off of him before he could attack. For Jason and Dante were amazed on what she did.

"Alright, Kate! That makes two!"

"That's my hottie!"

Kate joins back down with Jason and Dante 'with Alpha Line in her hands', Savior uses his powers with Sanctus's help to move the area around for they were a bit further from the demon trying to outsmart them.

"That's only the beginning so far. Let's not waste anymore time. Dad, if we get to Savior from his smack downs or shooting it will give us a chance to weaken him. Let's make that happen."

"So where do we strike at next?"

Jason was ready for anything as well as going to the next side on the upper right.

"Any until they break. As for Trish and Lady's part, they'll get it down. Let's do the same for us."

In time the three jumps up top before Savior fires another blast and another smack down getting to another side to where the same wheel was at for Dante takes a spin at it.

"If that's the cast, it's my turn to try."

Dante hits the wheel, fires at Savior, Dante climbs up while holding up to dear life from a powerful hand swiping gave the demon hunter a chance to fire the blue orb on his head to crack for it was three so far allowing Dante to do a peace sign from his fingers. From there, it looked like Dante made a powerful hit at the demon really hard.

"Direct hit!"

Savior falls in midair after those hit to the head then slowly comes back up for Dante jumps one platform to him for the demon to destroying them until Dante is hit, but he kept moving so much allowing Kate to grab hold to fly him away many times and Jason to the other side and grappling on his own. Dante finds a small platform to land on where Jason was near next to it.

"Love you, Kate, try putting me down over there."

"Okay, Dante!"

Kate gets Dante close enough to make a back flip on the floating platform for Kate to stand by his side waiting to hit the rest of the orbs on Savior, for Dante has his feet on one smirking at the demon ready for more. Jason had to tell him this had to stop and being serious in doing so.

"Dante, let's focus on the fight please."

"I hear you, let's continue."

It was back down below for Trish and Lady's hand guns weren't doing so well for all the bullets to come right off of Ivy's body not killing her but shooting all of her razor leaves away. Just to swing other long vines to strike a metal pole to duck away in time for Ivy to crush in two with powerful force.

"No good! None of our bullets seem to hit this bitch!"

"No kidding!"

Just then, Ivy using one of the poles to swing her way n front of them and one of her vines to crushing the ground hard.

"**Got you two now! Say your prays, ladies because you girls are going to die! You girls are going to die!"**

Lady fires a powerful blast of fire coming from her rocket launcher to trapping her in as she was screaming in pain and trying to fight her was out as much as she could.

"**Ah! Fire! Fire!"**

Trish was amazed for Lady to pull that one off.

"A little something to burning scum's like you that my Mother made for me."

Trish high fives Lady.

"Nice one. Now come on, we got a weapon that needs to be set up by hand."

"Right behind you, Trish."

With the two girls well under way, Ivy was trying to get out of the fire and recovering herself in time before she burned to death.

"**Cheaters! When I get out of here, I will kill you all for my Boss! And then your friends too!"**

Time was almost out to get it over with.

"Let's do this quickly before Ivy comes in after us. So here we go!"

Lady throws each of the four metal balls up at a time 'like throwing baseballs in the air' a bit heavy but not when it comes to Lady's skills. Soon Trish uses her lighting powers to keep the metal things up high to float along with around the circle she does the same for the four long metal rings to charging them up once they were near, with energy coursing through to the whole item being set up around the battle going on back up top.

"There. The rest is up to them to do, I hope Jason sees it."

Ivy finally breaks through the fiery walls into being unburned no more to rush in after them for Lady to see once Trish was all set on her end.

"So much for holding her back. Here she comes!"

"**I'll burn you all up like you did to me!"**

Lady fires a powerful rocket launcher missile at Ivy sending her flying to the brick walls for Trish to use her powers to holding her big body down with many metal poles for her to get out of.

"That should hold her for a while."

With the two girls waiting, Ivy was yelling and throwing her long tail around to getting out 'without them knowing she was freeing herself from the hot acid of her body to get out of'.

"**Stop out smarting me!"**

"That won't hold…"

"I know, Lady, we need to wait for Dante and the other two to get my weapon back to finish her off."

"I hope so. My favorite new suit got rip from Ivy's vines, Dante so owes me big after this is all over with."

Trish laughs a little for Lady to smile.

"I couldn't agree with you more. Just stay on your guard until then, okay?"

"You got it."

Back with the Savior battling, he fires more and more three missile-like attacks at the three allowing Dante, Kate, Jason, and Alpha Line to move on to the left side quickly with Alpha Line to fire one with Kate's help.

"You're up again, Alpha!"

Kate spins Alpha Line to use a circle beam-like blast to destroying all three at once as they made it up on the left side from Savior.

[Firing away!]

Once those were gone, Savior follows them for a deadlier attack to getting them with until Jason made a shield with alchemy in time and then using the wheel to hit Savior to the leg.

"You have a nice trip, big guy?"

Once hit, Savior falls where his right leg stands out to get the other blue orbs.

"Well, see you next fall. Watch me now, Kate, because I'm going in!"

Jason jumps all the way down to the leg while lots of Angelos from Bianco's to Altos came flying in.

"Dad! Watch out!"

He punches some on the way down as Dante and Kate take care of the rest as a team to stopping them for Jason.

"We got this!"

"No kidding, a sneak attack so low of you guys."

Kate goes flying to stab many Angelos in one from her beam sword to Dante stabbing them many times with Sword Master to going back down with Trickster for Dante being silly after that move.

"And you are out of here!"

Jason then grabs his two hand guns to fire many times at the blue orb without stopping.

"Don't worry, Sanctus, this won't hurt a bit!"

Once that was gone, he jumps to the right arm to gunning down another orb on Savior's hand until that two broke for he sees Trish and Lady's part is all set to go for him to do the rest, destroying the few remaining orbs on Savior in time to make it work 'since he has the mirror for the spell to work'. But the Angelos weren't the only ones stopping them, so were the Faults popping out of the ground for Jason to blast one in time to getting back up.

"Ah! Are you kidding me!?"

Dante and Kate soon join back with Jason seeing the plan's working with some hard parts to be dealing with for other demons in their way.

"I see all's going well for us, Old Man."

"Yeah, besides lots of demons bothering you. This sucks."

"That doesn't mean we're back down yet. Come on, you two! We got lots more to take down for me to get that bad boy started!"

"But Dad, how does it work?"

"You'll soon see in a bit! Just keep on fighting!"

Moving to the other side again 'or wall to wall in the air' to fighting with more Angelos to avoiding Faults, stopping more incoming attacks and again using the wheel to shooting it down… Going back down for Kate to using Alpha to slashing many times at the left leg of the blue orb in being destroyed.

"I got one!"

[Thanks to my help for you, Kate.]

They soon fight with more and more Angelos to moving away to finding the other orbs somewhere on Savior's body. Dante fires one on his back side with his two favorite guns.

"So did I on my end!"

Savior gets back up to keep on doing his job only two in a half more orbs to be stopped in time for Jason to do his part next. Jason got on the right side of his arm to firing many rounds in hitting the right should of the blue orb as Dante and Kate wait for him to be done with that and he did.

"All set with me too! One more to go on his chest!"

Savior pushes Jason off to grapple his way back down to the other two for Savior to use his powers to move stuff around once again. Avoiding to the right side from a powerful wave beam blast for if none of the three didn't get away in time, would turn to dust like one of the Faults were.

"That would've killed us!"

Dante pats Jason on the back to making him feel better.

"But we're alive still, right?"

"Good point there, Dante, good point."

Kate, Dante, and Jason kept on jumping on one side to another.

"Keep going before he does it again!"

From three more jumps to the further right, more attacks came flying in until they reach to one to get them very close to Savior in hitting his chest right in front of them. Soon Kate tells the rest for her, Alpha Line, Jason, and Dante kept on fighting Savior many times until he went down for Trish and Lady to watch above and Ivy breaking her way out. Not good…

(Kate: It looks like we weaken Savior long enough to destroying many orbs on it for one on his chest to go next for Dad, Alpha, Dante, and I try to stay strong against this demon with Sanctus controlling him. From more blast to avoid one side to another really fast, this wasn't going to be so easy. I just hope Trish and Lady are doing well against Ivy since they set up the weapon around us so far which lead us to my Dad to handle the rest somehow; more and more heat seeking missiles to deadly beam blasts this was getting harder for us with Dante, Dad, and I firing many rounds from our guns to hitting it and watching out from Savior's deadly kicks and punches. Trying to push us down, I make sure we go back up for Dante and I can come back for more with Savior arising right in front of us gave us a chance to strike back. Dante and I nail Savior to the ground giving it big damage with Dante being silly as he's good in fighting so much.)

"Well, blow me down."

"Let's go!"

Kate continues narrating on…

(Kate: Dante and me went all the way back down with Dad following us for me to slash away using Alpha and Dante in his Devil Trigger form doing the same with his sword right on the blue orb being the real thing. Though it will break the real will fall out in no time… From Alpha to my beam sword, Dante with his Rebellion, Lucifer, and Gilgamesh moves were making lots of damaging to it quickly; soon getting back up 'like a puppet Savior really was to Sanctus', we move to the other side again until the next attack up close. Kept on jumping with more trying to kill us and karate kicking in a fast moment for a really big giant, talk about a close call there! But not a much to getting to the other platform when he punch the other one to pieces. Soon we move so many times more for Savior to come flying up again for us to attack for Dad, Dante, and me. That's where we finally got Savior for all the orbs were gone and one to fall for Lady and Trish to hanging on to back down. We did it! That means…)

Lady holds the small real orb in her hands for Trish to see as well.

"So that's the small fry that was aiding both Trevor and now this big guy."

"You said it… Trish!"

Lady and Trish move away in time before Ivy 'who just broken free' strikes them with her tail and misses.

"Not you again!"

"**You'll… both… Pay for that!"**

Back up, Kate sensing the Sword of Sparda about to come out and soon Jason steps in to making the marking all over 'during the fight', sees the items are in place, takes out a big gum to chew, spit out, place it on the mirror, claps, and puts his hands down to activate the powerful weapon by saying a few words as the area glows up to throwing the mirror 'like a disk' in front of Savior's chest.

"Now it's my turn. _Red Light! Green Light!"_

Jason throws it to soon trapping Savior's entire body in a circle while destroying all the Faults and Angelos in the way to becoming a powerful barrier of a portal getting inside of Savior for the Sword of Sparda falls out for Sanctus to losing it.

"No! The sword!"

Kate yells out to Trish to grab on to it before Ivy strike again at the girls.

"Trish! Here's your sword back!"

Trish sees it to swing it many times and throwing it around right into Ivy for she misses her targets, but how? At least Trish got her Sword of Sparda back in her hands in fighting back at the demon.

"Glad to have you back."

"**Hey, pay attention! So you got your sword back from Boss, like that'll save you two-!"**

Soon Ivy finds out her body was getting weak and unable to recover this time for her tail was ripped off and bleed really hard all over to feel so much pain.

"You got her, Trish."

Ivy screams for she couldn't stand it.

"**No! This is happening to me!"**

"That's what you get for messing with us. Now then, eat this!"

Trish grabs hold of Ivy's left over tail with a stringer on the tip to throw right into her big mouth to be stabbed and it being stuck allowing Lady to fire her Kalina Ann right into a pillar in being stuck to soon falling to the ground of a very big hole, this time Ivy won't be able to get out of this one.

"**This can't be happening! I was supposed to have a perfect life and aiding Boss for saving me! Why! Why do I have to lose to you two loser!? Answer me!"**

Both Trish and Lady answer for Ivy.

"That's simple; no one's perfect but being themselves. You're just selfish from the very beginning."

"Too bad, so sad. Here's for hurting me and Jason since we met!"

Lady fires away for Ivy to fall down while turning back to normal as she gets trapped and lucky to survive a huge fall down, she won't be able to fight back this time for losing so much blood.

"**Ah! Boss! I wish I couldn't do better like you!"**

Sanctus hear and saw Ivy fall down thinking she was gone.

"Ivy!"

Trish and Lady see the hole Ivy fell into.

"All it took to stopping Ivy was Sparda's sword itself. Now nice."

Trish kisses the Sword of Sparda to return into her hands.

"Ah, Trish, she isn't dead yet."

Trish stops Lady.

"Leave her. Even if Ivy comes back up and recovers, she won't have enough power to fight back. All of her brothers she used up are all gone."

"I suppose you're right… So the rest Dante and Kate go in to save the other two people."

"Not to mention stopping Sanctus. So I say we wait near the church. You coming?"

"Sure, just in case Jason needs our help. It was fun fighting to get the anger out of us."

Lady and Trish watch the rest from the abandon church as Ivy was trying to pull the stringer out of her to pulling out of the pillar to lay down on the ground for a while and alone in the dark. As for back up top, with Jason all set he gives Dante the sign to sticking into Savior hard.

"Dante! Do what needs to be done!"

Dante jumps up in stabbing the Yamato deep within the chest next to the opening mirror hole to get it right into Savior's body. Sanctus was really mad since he lost Ivy and the Savior's power to fighting.

"You think getting in will stop me and stabbing me with that!? Think again! Even Yamato is powerless in opposition to the Savior!"

Savior swings his arm to smack Dante out for Kate to tell him to get away.

"Dante, jump!"

Dante does in time for he had a plan before reaching to the platform next to Jason and Kate were standing on.

"I see… I get it, Kate; I know what I have to do!"

"What's that!?"

"If the exterior is solid..."

Dante shoots all six of his bullets from his guns at the Yamato holder to go right through the soft inside of Savior right into his blue near where Nero was at.

"... then you gotta take it out from the inside."

Jason knew Dante would do something like that.

"Nice shot."

Soon Savior falls down for Sanctus can't control him no more allowing Jason to trap him and for Dante and Kate 'with Alpha Line' to going in for Jason makes sure it all stays the way it is.

"Dante, Kate, it's your turn to stopping Sanctus. I'll hold him off. So go just tell Nero to get the Yamato to joining you. Alpha Line, lead them the way while I handle things here."

Alpha Line glows up to float and going in first for the other two to follow him.

[This way, Kate and Son of Sparda.]

Kate hugs Jason before going in.

"Dad, thank you. I was afraid to tell you about the baby and us getting married."

Jason kisses Kate on the head.

"Of course I wouldn't be mad, I'm very happy. Now you make me proud. Come back alive."

"Okay, you be careful out here too."

"It's a deal, sweetie."

With Jason giving Kate the thumbs up, Kate goes in first.

"Nero! Wake up! We're coming for you to kick Sanctus's ass inside of Savior!"

Sanctus wasn't happy that this was happening to him for all of his plans going down the drain.

"No...! What have you done!?"

Jason tells Dante to tell Nero while he still can.

"Dante! Wake Nero up! You need him for this!"

"I got it already. Give me a break… Time to wake up kid; you're missing out on all the fun. Nero!"

Once Nero heard Dante calling out to him and Kate too making her way in with Alpha Line inside, the heart beats again for the Devil Bringer pulls out allowing grabbing hold of the Yamato once again and slicing his way out of the heart in destroying it. Knowing from this, Nero was freed sensing Kate and Dante were making their way inside. With Nero back on his feet, Jason stays behind for Dante join inside with Kate.

"It's up to you from here, Nero! An opportunity to save the world doesn't happen every day you know! Savor it. Dante, go on in."

Before Dante went in, Jason had something to say.

"Listen, Dante, I just wanted to say… I'm glad I met you and you are in love with my daughter. Getting married, having a kid, and me being a granddad. Though you're a pain in my ass, I'm glad to call you my friend."

Dante puts his arm on Jason's shoulder, as he does the same to him.

"More like my father-in-law real soon. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kate from anything, Best Man."

"Yeah, you go do that. I got things from here."

"Then here we go!"

Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line were in as Jason stayed put on one platform keeping the shield still on Savior and the mirror door to be open, same with Trish and Lady down below just watching. As for Nero hearing Jason loud and clear, he makes his way too with the Yamato in his hands to joining with the other two to get Sanctus and saving Kyrie.

"This I will savor... Let's clean up this mess! Kate! Dante! I'm on my way."

So the tables have been turned for Trish getting her Sword of Sparda back and for her and Lady stopping Ivy 'fro now', as Jason holds Savior off from the outside with his weapon working so well that he made… It was up to Nero along with Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line to get to him in getting to Sanctus to be stopped and Kyrie to being rescued with Kate holding on to the dagger for her to give to Kyrie for only Nero's words and feelings can set her free by telling him that, as Sanctus awaits for them for he has more tricks up his sleeves besides looking like a real demon to himself.

"So… They're coming to stop me and Nero… They ruined my plans, got two of my power cores out but one, and stopped Ivy… No matter, without many of them the Savior is still standing tall under my control. I will win this; I will prevail than what Trevor tried to do will be better. Just you wait and see, Kate, you will be my Angel Slave if I have to force you to."

Sanctus clinches his hand into a fist to bleed a bit, that didn't bother him at all the next stage for the three heroes will. Kate hopes to get to Nero and Kyrie in time.

"Nero! Kyrie! Hold on, we're coming for you two! Sanctus will be stopped! We'll give him our all!"

What's to happen next will be so awesome. ^_^ Yeah!


	16. Mission 15: Inside Savior's empty Shell

Mission# 15: Inside the Demon's Shell we go

After Jason made the weapon by opening a door from a mirror and many rings of metal balls floating in the air with power to hold Savior's body with all the blue robs removed off of him, he stays behind allowing Dante, Kate, and Alpha Line to go inside to meet up with Nero after saving him by sending the Yamato Sword to join them in battle again Sanctus from inside the demon. With Nero freed and the Sword of Sparda returned to Trish's hands in defeating Ivy along with Lady helping her out finishing the demon plant trapped down below and weak to fight back. As the two girls waited for Dante and Kate to come out alive same with Jason trying to hold Savior off 'as the girls stop the many Angelos in his way', the heroes make their way in the demon where Sanctus awaits and Kyrie to be rescued in time. With Alpha Line leading them the way in to Nero for he has found him. Though Nero has no clue that Alpha Line was flying above his head.

[Ah, at last. I have found you, recreation of Anima of a half demon Nero.]

"Huh?"

Nero came up to Alpha Line to touch it, but he move away from him to keep on doing it only to do the same thing over and over again being much faster when flying.

"Okay, who or what in the hell are you?"

[Please forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Alpha Line, an Angel sword made by Kate Jones' who's my new Master and the daughter of my old one the mother name Susan Star. Nice to meet you, Nero.]

"Wait… Your Kate's weapon who can talk? Then if you're here, that means…"

Alpha Line glows up brightly to get Dante and Kate's attention seeing him nearby meaning he found Nero for them to hurry it up.

[Ah, Kate and Son of Sparda! Over here!]

Alpha Line jumps around and flying until Dante and Kate catch up as Dante holds Alpha Line still his hand to calm Kate's weapon down.

"Whoa, easy little guy. We're here."

Alpha Line finally stops.

[Oh, do forgive me there.]

Dante hands Alpha Line over to Kate to get back to use for battle in a little while.

"Thanks, Dante. Alpha, once again you done a fine job."

[It was no trouble at all.]

Nero just stared at Kate and Dante happy t see them again thinking Kate was gone, but wasn't thanks to him begging Dante to save his girl over him until they come for him which they did. For Dante acts like himself to saying hi to Nero.

"Yo, kid. Glad to see you kicking it."

Nero looks at the Yamato in his hands.

"You letting me use this against Sanctus?"

"Well, I thought you would since you're good to get it over and done with."

"Really? Kate?"

Kate was really happy to see Nero and he was too as friends and sibling-like for she can feel Kyrie's in Savior's alive to save her still.

"Hi, Nero, glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, you too. I thought I lost you from Sanctus's madness."

The two hugged it out.

"No, Dante saved me. I heard you calling out to him."

"You two are really in love."

"Like you and Kyrie are too."

Nero panics for Kate to tell him that Kyrie's alright.

"Kyrie's alright. Somewhere where Sanctus is keeping her, we must head up top to get her out and stop that old pervert for good. I can feel it from down here."

Nero soon felt relief when Kate said that to him.

"Almost scared me there."

"Sorry about that."

The two laugh together enjoying their company again soon Dante steps in to say something to get back to important things at hand.

"Anyways, since we're back together we got some serious work that needs to be done if you know what I mean."

Dante fools around with Nero with his arm around his neck like they're buddies.

"In other words…?"

"Well, we do what we gotta do kid, 'cause I'm about to send this guy on a one way trip to Hell!"

Kate had something to say.

"More like you, me, and Dante has some business in stopping Sanctus for good while my Dad with Trish and Lady backing him up outside against Savior for us."

The three hear Jason from outside since Savior's entire body was hollow to hear a voice.

"Go get them, you guys! Don't fail me now."

Nero turns to Kate.

"Don't worry. He's your Dad?"

"Yeah I know…"

"So Lady was the other person capture with him and Trish…"

Dante interrupts the two.

"Trish was Gloria aiding all of us."

"Really?"

(Kate: Great! Dante had to spill the beans!)

Kate said that to herself for her to explain to Nero again.

"Wait, Nero, I can explain!"

Nero looked like he didn't mind as long as she was on their side.

"Don't worry about it. She's good like you said and Dante. I believe you."

"Thanks."

Back outside Savior tries striking at Jason with his powerful swing of his arm, though he jumps away in time, he keeps the barrier up hold as long as he could. Trying to get to him again, Trish steps in to distract the demon being so fast to catching up to her for Lady to aid Jason from behind.

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks a bunch, girls. Be happy if you did."

From Trish moving a lot away from Savior to using her sword to hang on to dear life, she tells Dante, Kate, Alpha Line, and Nero all good luck. Looked like whatever happens now Nero will be ready for anything not being alone on this mission.

"Well, either way… I'm gonna get this done! You guys in?"

"Hell yeah."

"You bet!"

[Of course.]

Trish smiles as she continue slowing Savior down with Jason and Lady helping out too, she could only say this to the three heroes to hear.

"Good luck, Nero! Same with you guys as well, Dante and Kate! Get Sanctus for me!"

Back inside, Nero was confused how the Savior was still moving besides Sanctus controlling it from the inside.

"Can any of you two tell me how this piece of crap's still moving?"

Kate had a good answer to that whole detail.

"Sanctus still has Kyrie in here."

"What do you mean?"

Tayla: And this is where Kate tells in full detail on how Savior works… Take it away, girl. I hope Dante, Nero, and Alpha Line are listening well.

"Allow me to explain things much clearer. Savior works from the power of the deadly Pandora's Box, except a shell once being the deadly demon stopped by Sparda, just different for Sanctus controlling him, it just need three things to get it going. Three living things or beings of full power – such as the heart, the body, and the mind. The body was you, Nero, because you have tough courage in fighting so much being a half human and demon for Sanctus was about to use Dante instead until he found out what you really were; the power was once being the Sword of Sparda giving a lot of blood from many demons being killed when Sparda used it against his enemies, and that leaves with the heart being Kyrie the only human of kindness to Nero and feelings for Sanctus to use against anyone standing in his and Savior's way. With that old pervert in control of Savior since he chose to becoming a demon and losing his youth could lead the Savior invisible."

Dante one thing in mind to say about it.

"So this piece of crap's still moving, what gives? Nero's out and the sword."

"It doesn't matter. If a few are out or gone, it'll still move because Savior absorb some energy from both Nero and the sword. Kyrie must be the main key to Savior being the real heart of pure energy, if we can stop Sanctus and save Kyrie where Nero has to do can break Savior down to being gone and never to be restored ever again."

The three looked up from high inside of Savior knowing Sanctus was there.

"So we go up, we'll do all of those in saving everyone in Fortuna?"

"Yes. Nero, you need this. Credo said to give this to use to Kyrie to have."

Kate hands Nero the dagger once belonging to Credo for one touch to sense out that Credo was killed by Sanctus trying to save him and Kyrie but sadly failed.

"Credo was killed…?"

It was sad for Kate to see him die too.

"I'm so sorry, Nero."

Nero got mad and sad at the same time making his hand into a fist meaning it'll soon be pay back against Sanctus on everything he has done.

"Sanctus…! You son of a bitch will pay for everything you done!"

Nero swings the Yamato hard being back in the game and all. After letting half of his anger out, he had more things to ask on what went down for both Dante and Kate while he was out.

"Besides Credo being gone, did I miss anything?"

Dante answers to Nero this time.

"Let's see… Escaping from the other church blowing up, stopping both Berial and Echidna that you fail to kill, stopping Bael's many brothers like Dagon, and killing Agnus along the way sure made our days fun in destroying the Hell Gates and gaining new weapons."

Kate says the rest.

"Let's not forget saving Trish, my Dad, the missing girls, Lady, and the other normal Holy Knight members. Looks like those three will do fine holding Savior and Ivy off back outside."

Dante wraps his arm around Kate's waist and rubbing his hand on her big butt for Nero to be seeing and feeling weird in doing so.

"Damn straight, baby, leaving us three in saving the day as a team inside the belly of the beast."

Kate felt weird when Dante was doing it but really liking it.

"Dante! Nero's watching! Not right now, please…"

"Yeah right, you love it."

Nero was freaking out try telling them to stop.

"Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! I knew you two were meant to be, but this is crazy! Not to mention perverted!"

"Says the guy who wants to save his lady friend to be with."

"Shut up!"

Dante made Nero mad when he was teasing him about him in love with Kyrie 'knowing it was all true'.

"What? All I'm saying is that you better admit your love to her when we get up there. I did for Kate in me for three years together, and this."

Kate shows Nero the ring while trying to heal her pain in her stomach with her hand rubbing it. Right there, Nero knew what was going on right away.

"Wait… So you two are in love, getting married, and… Kate! You're pregnant!?"

"Yes…"

Dante kisses Kate on the head and laughing a little seeing her looking embarrasses about it.

"Aw, Kate, you're too cute in admitting things. This is why I love you."

"I know, Dante, me too. Look, Nero, I am but I love Dante. Our love is strong even though Dante's a pervert but only to me and I'm okay with that."

Nero smiles to shake hands with Kate for her to be happy with him too.

"I'm happy for you, Kate, I really am. Guess you two are strong for being in love like me… I guess."

"Thank you, Nero."

Nero goes up to Dante next to grab one arm and he does the same knowing those two are very strong and will do their part in winning this war.

"Hey, Dante, does this mean both Kyrie and I are welcome to the wedding of yours later on?"

"I guess I can fill you two in coming. If Kate wants to, then so be it."

"Then let's give Sanctus some hell so we can go real soon."

"You got it."

Once that was all cleared up, it was go time for Kate, Dante, Nero, and Alpha Line to go up top to Sanctus to stopping him and saving Kyrie.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time. Lead the way, Alpha Line."

Kate laughs for Nero tells Alpha Line to lead them the way up top; she gives him an order in doing it.

"You heard him, Alpha, we'll follow you."

[Then I shall lead you all.]

Alpha Line glows up as he leads Dante, Nero, and Kate to the top of Savior's body where Sanctus and Kyrie are at for them to follow the sword. For the three heroes were ready for anything in their way from weapons, powers, swords, and guns to be used.

"No holding back I guess."

Dante twirls his two guns in his hands and puts them away until needed.

"From here on out, we're in this together."

Kate, Dante, and Nero looked up to the stairs for where Alpha Line was going to for them to follow him.

"Let's go!"

The three remaining heroes 'with Alpha Line', make their way through inside of Savior by climbing up the strange stairs of floating pillars and many eyes on the walls looking around as well as blinking many times for Alpha Line leads them up top for Dante, Kate, and Nero must make their way. Getting to Sanctus won't be so easy to do though… Why? Once going on to another set of stairs heading towards the bright blue light, they enter in the tower of the board game once again for this time Nero's statue appears along with Kate and Dante's as back up. For Alpha Line awaits for them for all of Sanctus and Savior's doing, by getting to the final boss they must get through the many stairs of phantom bosses and enemies and spaces to win. But how? It won't be so easy to do unlike back at Agnus' lab at the castle. One thing is for sure, the main lights up stop was where Sanctus and Kyrie were at for Sanctus himself waits and watches the show.

"Ah! You're kidding me!"

Kate points out to the main door at the very high up to Dante and Nero to see.

[I'm afraid we must face this challenge if we to save this world.]

For Alpha Line to explain that part to the boys while returning back to Kate's position.

"Looks like we have to. Dante, you in?"

"Well… Not to play, but I want to fight and do some dice landing parts."

"In any case…"

Kate thinks really hard on what the three to do in the board game to plan it out. For every detail she explained to Dante and Nero at a time and herself, from space parts, dice rolling, facing many demons in the way, red orbs, and spirits of bosses to fight with again.

"Here's the drill so listen up. There are four places to walk up to. Many dice to hit once or twice so from safe white space I will shield us in time if we landed leaving Nero and I to move but this time we do things together. Dante, if we land on a red space you fight the demons in our way. Nero, if we land on yellow, please move us forward and, Alpha, if we land on blue get us many orbs for recovery besides me healing. As for the doors, we must face many old bosses and demon armies again. The demons in the first one we can together, Nero you can go after Berial for a rematch, Dante you go after Bael or Dagon whichever it is, I'll of course go after Echidna for the third time to warm up what I'm about to do on Sanctus's face, and Agnus in his demon form we'll stop together leaving us to the final boss to beat. Everyone got that?"

Nero and Dante had no problem with Kate's plans being the right one on what to do with quick thinking skills.

"No problem here."

"My God, Kate, you're beautiful when you use your brain."

Kate smiles for she was ready to by kicking in the air really fast and punching to be ready for anything too.

"Then let the games begin."

Here we go! Kate narrates the rest on what happens 'and me too' to tell what was going on.

(Kate: The stairway to heaven or hell, know that we control it and all will be well. If it is progress that Dante, Nero, and me desires moving your other self past the stairs is required. And now, our fates we decided, strike us, or our progress will be denied. In other words, none of us better die! Nero rolls the dice or again uses his sword to roll it to a four to move… We move out of the first floor to go to the second once all three of us must face with many demons in our way stopping many Bianco Angelos and one Alto Angelo near the entrances of the main church. Give them hell, boys!)

Nero faces two Bianco's in the midair with his jamming Devil Bringer arm and Red Queen stabbing and slicing away on his end. Dante in his Devil Trigger form to shoot many of them to bits leaving Kate using her flight, beam attacks, her two guns, and Alpha Line's power to cutting Alto in half for they got it all done in seconds to getting out of the illusion area by stepping on the platform back to the next floor.

"Kick ass!"

"You said it, kid!"

Kate tells Dante and Nero to get going.

"Dante! Nero! Come on!"

The three returns for it was Kate's turn to make her move by rolling the dice with Alpha Line's help.

(Kate: I was next. For the many Angelo fights were way too easy for us, Alpha and I roll the dice to a two to get many orbs to heal up for my sword to gather them all to move forward up. Nero was next for Dante was by my side so I wouldn't be alone on this for that's my hot fiancé for him to do, as Nero rolls another four to the next room fighting a boss this time being Berial for Nero goes head on. Go get him!)

Nero smiles seeing illusion Berial again and goes head on to fight him hard than the last time being the weakest demon they ever faced with for him and Dante.

"Alright, watch me now."

Nero runs out against Berial for their fight has started.

(Kate: Nothing much happens but Nero avoiding many hits and swords on fire for this kid to luck out and not turn to aches. To using his Devil Bringer to boosting himself from the head and hitting Berial many times with his sword; soon to go out for Nero to pick the demon up in midair to using his powers to punch him really fast to the chest, and sending Berial flying to the walls. Ouch! Coming back for more and on fire again for Nero to block the big blast in time, using his arm to make Berial miss his target many times and sword battles after another going on; blocking and many more fire blast attacks our Nero was hanging in there to win it so we can go to the third floor next any time now… Soon swinging his sword many more times at Berial to go out again for Nero to punch him with his Devil Bringer once again to the ground and turns himself to aches meaning we won round to back to reality.)

"Check out, I nail this loser! Aches to aches and dust to dust. You're up, Kate."

Once on the third floor, Kate makes her roll.

(Kate: And here I go I guess again… I land on a five to another blue space for Alpha getting the orbs in healing us again for Nero to go next to roll a four for even more orbs, lucky us. I go next to land on a red space for lots of Basilisks come out for Dante to hand in seconds to all being killed; I think he broke a new record there. After that it was Nero turns to landing on a one and another blue space for more orbs leaving me to go next; that's where finally I landed on a yellow space allowing Nero to push right on through for us to go into the next boss for Dante to face, but who will be facing through the door and to the fourth floor next? That's right, it was Dagon himself. Go, Dante, go!)

Dante got his guns and sword ready for this fight again in round two and throwing a kiss to Kate.

"The only thing this frog is getting is another ass whopping from yours truly."

(Kate: Here we go again… But I love that man to soon to be marry with. Dagon jumps up high to land on the ground for him to miss flattening Dante like a pancake, for my man to slice the demon many times from behind powering up from his Devil Trigger form to make the attack go much faster to soon couldn't get up; and then Dagon does to jump away from Dante firing out a dark mist for the whisker girls to attack for Dante to take them out and not by dating thank you very much. Lucky to get away from Dagon coming out from almost eating my man in his gross out mouth of his. Dante cuts away for Dagon to getting away again, and almost getting frozen up to the leg and getting out of it into a game of cat and mouse retreating or jumping so much was getting so old. Dante kept on attacking Dagon and watching out for incoming ice shards falling down hard. Man, do I hate the cold! Dante fires many rounds at Dagon to more hiding in his own mist for the girls to strike and getting hurt back. Wait! Dagon can attack from afar with his ice strike!? No fare! Oh, those girls can dance strike like a sword cutting something up in the air, so unfair. Now I see how Dagon's better than his brother Bael… Still misses Dante trying to eat him for he was getting nailed hard against Dante's sword attacks to shielding into ice from Dante's many more hits he didn't give up there; getting eaten up for getting out of that mess like before and being cornered to more ice blast, many more times falling up and down. It was really a game of cat and mouse this time. Dante make sure to shoot and cut Dagon down before he could eat or freeze up things many more for him to finally stay dead or more like freezing up for us to move forward back to the gaming room. Alright, Dante! My hero!)

"Ha! Frogger went bye-bye."

It was on the fourth floor for Nero to make a roll now.

(Kate: Nero's turn to roll a three on a blue space for us to recover after the fights so far happening for Alpha to gather for Dante and Nero so far. My turn to go for a six and lucky for us to go to the last floor once we face the boss I must fight for the third time alone with that slutty Echidna, and won't Ivy be happy to see the look on her dead mother's face once more. Well, too bad for her because she's mine!)

Kate points out at the illusion She-Viper for round three with Alpha Line in her hands to use twice.

"Illusion or not! You're going down, bitch! Hiya!"

[I'll follow you all the way, Kate Jones, my Master.]

Kate and Echidna take it all out again for Dante and Nero to wait up.

(Tayla: Now it's my turn to speak up for Kate just this one. Kate jumps up from Echidna's incoming tail whack allowing her to slice away on the head really fast without stopping, going into her giant snake form to moving really fast all over the jungle to strike for Kate to sense her coming by; she could only strike by shooting with her gun filled with power and the shot gun all in one while avoiding Echidna's big mouth from almost being eaten whole many times. Stopping her back to normal to keep on shooting while coming up closer at a time, soon into the demon's birth making form Kate can strike from down below her whom with Alpha Line slicing the Chimera Seeds out Kate fires many beams at Echidna again and again to soon flying away. Fighting poses… Hitting the demon many more in the air to making her dizzy from many hits and using her head as a sharp sword-like strike both Kate and Alpha Line had her this time. Many to weaken Echidna only to come through to almost whacking Kate again with her huge tail to fly over it, too soon being buried to the ground to Kate to keep on attacking while dodging her vines popping out and her head whipping too. Coming out of that miss for Echidna to fully charge up to hitting Kate hard, oh boy! She was ready… Echidna goes all over the place to striking and firing her seed-like eggs on Kate, to soon tail whipping again and head moving, to going down under to Kate to finishing it with her weapon. Trying to push her aside with her powers in one moment, Kate hold on to fighting and cutting Echidna to bits to being dried up and blown up for Kate was done to leave with the boys on the last one they must do together this time. Alright!)

"That makes three wins for me and the She-Viper even in spirit still zero!"

[Well done there.]

Almost done for the heroes to win… For it was Nero's turn and for Kate to tell the rest.

(Kate: Wow that was fun. Nero's turn once again in rolling a… A one!? Great, red space means more demons Dante must face with again against the Assaults with the Chimeras aiding them out was no problem for him to handle alone as promised from cutting and shooting was fun for him by the looks of it. After that was my turn to roll a three to land on another red for Dante to fight with Scarecrow Mega, oh boy… Again, no problems for Dante to handle them all. It was Nero's turn next to land on a five and a blue space for many robs recovering us, we're probably going to be needed them in a bit coming up. For me I roll a three to land us to the exit to the main area of Sanctus's, but first Dante, Nero, and I must face Angelo Agnus together on this one. So let's rock!)

For Nero was glad to be fighting Agnus to say the least in sprit after all the crap he had to go through against his madness.

"Dead or not, glad to get you out of my thought."

"Dante!"

"Time we end this."

[We're almost there! We cannot stop!]

The three go out against Angelo Agnus and his many Gladius' sword demon swarming armies flying all over the inside church where Kyrie was being held in.

(Kate: From Agnus glowing up to swinging his sword at us while flying, Nero cuts that loser head on. I'm so glad he's dead for real! Too soon opening a portal releasing tons of Gladius in their sword modes for Dante and I to shoot them all down, and for Nero to use one to throw right into Agnus hard like he wanted to do that to him already; for me and Dante slice him up hard to fighting moves as a team for Alpha helped out a bit for Agnus to move away from us. Ah, and we were just getting to the good part on which we are. It was Nero to step in to strike once again with his sword and his Devil Bringer arm too along with the Yamato sword hitting the demon harder the most out of the rest, for more and more Gladius pops out to be stopped and Agnus along with them. Oh, I so hate the oncoming fire ball strikes that Agnus was doing for us to get back up without going down from a hot burned! Nero nails that demon hard in his devil trigger-like form of the Yamato to cut away to Agnus trying to fly away… To cutting him again while trying to avoid his oncoming sword twirl at all of us, Dante hits Agnus before he could drain Nero again for more health, not this time! Soon it was our chance to fire a three into one finishing move at Agnus head on!)

"On three, you two! Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

With Kate, Dante, and Nero drawing their guns all together closely at Agnus for all three bullets joining in to one powerful bullet to send Agnus to the ground and fading away painfully and very slowly. Nero puts his foot on his back to kill the bug that Agnus once was in being no more from hurting Kyrie in front of his eyes.

"Serves him right… Let's go."

Once the three 'with Alpha Line' leave the last illusion room and back to the main area up top from within Savior's body, the door awaits for Dante, Kate, and Nero to go into in stopping Sanctus once and for all and saving the world with Kyrie too. Game over… From stairs to walk on, many types of lava all over from the bottom, pillars floating with statues, and Nero punching the way in with one hit, there they go.

"This is it, you guys. We're doing this?"

Dante holds Kate closes to him.

"Just stay with me. Let's see Sanctus getting to you this time."

Nero was confused for Kate to answer to him from the look on his face.

"He wanted my child and me as his eternal slave."

Nero got it now.

"Ah, gross man!"

"I know, right? Nero, we save Kyrie the only way is to cut the skin open with Credo's dagger and admitting your love to her right here and now."

"Really…?"

Dante laughs.

"Aw, someone's shy."

"Look, Nero, we have to in saving her. The heart that matter can save her, Credo wanted you to do that and tell her everything on how you feel and her brother was feeling!"

Nero got the point from Kate to use it well.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Well, in any case, move out, men!"

Dante goes in first for Kate, Alpha, and Nero to follow after that.

"Oh, Sanctus, ready or not because here we come!"

Looks like Sanctus's about ready to be fighting with the three heroes that are coming to him, and with Kyrie hanging in a deep sleep inside the other main core of Savior's power of the heart like Kate explained how the power of the shell demon of Pandora's Box works. Back outside of Savior's body, Jason and Lady did all that they could in slowing down Savior himself from the strong barrier in breaking free and Trish fighting it head on and trying not to get hit like a small bug from his giant whacking arms he was throwing at her many times. Though it was shaky for the two to hang on and Trish to from stabbing hr sword onto Savior's body many times not to fall off, inside was also shaky to Nero, Kate, and Dante as they make their way in just feeling it all over the place. Trish waves to Lady and Jason telling her it was all good on her end.

"I'm okay!"

Lady shouts back to Trish from the other side.

"Be careful! Otherwise Jason and I won't be able to hold to this monster forever!"

"I know that!"

Back inside Nero, Kate, and Dante trying getting back on their feet with Dante pulling Kate back up gently due to her stomach and all to keep on going.

"Kate?"

"I'm good, Dante, I'm good."

"I'm glad. And now I know what it's like being in a washing machine."

"You said it."

Nero had something to say about it too.

"Really? Well, talk about shaking things up in here...!"

Both Dante and Kate say it to Nero at the same time.

"Ah… You think so?"

Jason sense the three being alright for the final room they go into to and saying something back outside for them to hear his voice for good luck.

"Hey, Kate! Sweetie! You guys should see what the girls ad I are going through!"

Jason was laughing hard as Trish continues with Savior, as well as Jason himself and Lady hold the barrier much longer, the other three kept on moving for Kate can tell that her father will be alright like Nero was too holding the dagger in his hands and getting to Kyrie quickly to her side.

"Guess we're in the same boat then. Kate! Dante! Alpha Line! Time to save the world!"

Nero got the Yamato ready for Dante and Kate to following him too.

"Oh yes we are."

From within Savior as Jason, Lady, and Trish hold him off from the outside as the people, animals, the missing women, children, and the remaining Holy Knights watch as they see them fighting something thinking it saved them as their God, not really. Little do the others know that Ivy was trying to climb back up while watching the battle take place was getting crazy since she was hurt to recovering herself a little and all of her brothers were all dead leaving her the only one left. What's to come of this enemy alone?

Back inside the weirdness walking in of Savior's entire body for Dante, Nero, and Kate made it in and being ready for anything they have to give it all against Sanctus. Still the same looking weird with many things floating around and more eyeballs, looking a bit darker, and many red lights on along with being so big as the other main core of powering Savior was the heart. It was there that Alpha Line sees Kyrie in the main heart for power and still alive.

[I have found the girl of Nero's, Kate.]

Both and Kate and Nero see Kyrie for she was floating around seeing her friends have arrived to her rescue with a bit shaken up seeing Dante next to them.

"Kyrie…"

"Don't worry, Nero, she'll be fine. Hi, Kyrie, we're here to save you with Nero of course. And no need to worry about Dante here, he's on our side, remember? And he's my boyfriend."

For Kyrie to believe in Kate's words for she trusts her along with smiling for Nero a bit to be happy too with his arm glowing to her and the necklace in his hand to give back.

"We'll get you out of there."

Soon the huge power waves go crazy in the room for the three to sense out.

[Kate! Son of Sparda! Nero! Incoming danger!]

Dante was waiting for this to come along.

"Here comes the real danger."

They soon hear Sanctus's voice who sounded please to see them all again up close to walking up to Kyrie inside of the heart part.

"Ah, if it isn't Nero, Dante, and my sweet Angel Slave with the child of mine Kate. I welcome you this entire far in Savior to soon come to an end."

They all see Sanctus looking much different of his looks of a true demon he was.

"Wait, Sanctus?"

"He's become a demon himself!"

Creating his very own copy of the Sword of Sparda before the real one came out in his hands pointing out to Kyrie, Sanctus was now Sanctus Diabolica. Clothes that he wore looked the same but his face – having some hair sticking out. A blue orb like Trevor had but much smaller on his forehead, a orange and yellow looking two horns on his head sticking out, another one on his back side with weird looking wings like they were on fire, with red lines on his back side clothes along with his skin too, having deep red eyes, and the two flying orbs to climb around Sanctus in striking him down that also attacks you looked like darker colors than when Nero faced with him last time. The three stayed on their guard as Sanctus walks around the room explaining what his old plan was before everything else happened afterwards.

"We had originally intended Dante to form the Savior's core. Perhaps it would have been wise to adhere to that choice. Well, I didn't have to bother getting Kate back from you since she came to me."

Kate fires a warning shot from her gun this time next to Sanctus's face.

"Like hell I'll be your slave and give away my baby!"

Dante had one thing to say about Sanctus's appearances.

"Nice make up job, grandpa, too bad we all have to waste you for good."

Nero sticks his Yamato at Sanctus in anger.

"Too late for regrets. Now release Kyrie!"

"Yeah! You're almost finished so set her free!"

Sanctus points his sword near Kyrie's neck scaring her.

"Kyrie!"

"Why oppose the Order? Poor Nero, I knew your faith was weak, but I always thought you served our wishes. And Kate, if you come back to me quietly I might let her go in return of you and the child you're carrying."

Dante kept his ground so Sanctus wouldn't hurt neither Kyrie nor Kate.

"Kate! Don't listen to this guy!"

"I know that… But Kyrie, he'll…"

Nero wasn't afraid of Sanctus threatening words at all.

"Bad enough you lying about all this and trying to kill me and Dante... But what really pissed me off was using Kyrie and making Kate your sick slave for life. Kate Jones is a friend to me and a sister to care for."

Nero meant every word he said for Kate to guard herself from Sanctus's madness.

"That's the power of love, you sick bastard! Like you have it in you!"

Kyrie smiles with Sanctus laughing thinking the word love was nothing to hm.

"What is that? Love?"

Kyrie was sucked back in Savior making Nero mad to strike at the enemy first using Yamato in his hands.

"Well, look it up."

Nero fires a powerful energy wave from his powers from the sword at Sanctus to hit it back with his red-like energy blast back at Nero to go flying into the wall in seconds without holding anything back.

"Nero!"

Nero gets back up seeing Sanctus was nowhere in the room for Kate or Dante to finding him either.

"Where did he go!?"

"Trying to find that out too, Nero!"

Jason talks to the three back outside trying to do his part like Trish and Lady were too in stopping Savior's body.

"Kate… Dante… Come on, you guys! You too, Nero! It's time for you people to finish this! You all are last hope! Kate! Do it for you Mother!"

Kate was ready for anything she powers up with Alpha Line's help in it.

"For my Mom… No problem here, Dad…"

[Master Star…]

Nero had no problem in winning and Dante as well.

"Wrapping things up on my end, Mr. Jones."

They hear Sanctus's voice as he pops out of the ground.

"Don't be too sure, boy!"

They see him coming out for Nero to strike at him again. Disappearing and reappearing to them again for the fight was just getting started.

"Great, behind us I see."

Dante was right on that big guess.

"Although flawed, the power of the Savior is beyond that of which you or the others can defeat."

Sanctus fires another blast and Nero does too to cancel each other out. For that Kate was mad to power all up while praying to Ellia and her baby to win this battle.

"Mom… My child within me… Please give me the power to win. For Kyrie, Nero, Dad, Trish, Lady, Alpha here, the people, Billy and Lully's parents, for Aeon, Trevor, and my Dante!"

One powerful flash of light appears all over Kate for Dante could already tell what was about to happen next.

"You go, girl!"

Kate was looking like herself into becoming a whole new form again like in the last one. From being white bright color skin all over, of a bit of blue in it with her hair white, long, her eyes blue, her skin different colored, with long boots, a rob she was wearing being very long, gloves, her wings to show much bigger, and Alpha Line powered up as well to fighting back. Nero was amazed just seeing Kate in her powerful form of her Devil Trigger, more like Angel Trigger on her end.

"Wow… So that's what a real Angel looks like."

Sanctus was pleased to disappearing again and reappearing right next to Kate.

"This is… so beautiful. Kate, you're indeed my true Angel Slave to have with the child to be cared for now and forever mine…"

Kate turns her face at Sanctus to see the ghost of Ellia Jones/Susan Star right next to him and not looking happy at al after what happened then to murdering her. Kate points out Alpha Line to fire a lighting beam attack.

"Back off."

One strike shocks Sanctus to getting hit but moves away for there was more fight within him looking surprised on what he just saw to missing his chance again.

"Nice shot!"

"I couldn't agree with you more on that, Dante, you're woman's amazing."

Nero powers up for the Devil Bringer with the Yamato as well as Dante in his Devil Trigger form to join with Kate.

"What…? What was that I just saw with my own two eyes…? Susan!? But I…!"

Kate says the rest to Sanctus.

[That's right, Sanctus. You lost your humanity long ago after you use the Pandora's Box and Agnus making you into a full demon yourself!]

Kate speaks up not being afraid of Sanctus anymore.

"Alright, Sanctus freak, you listen to me and you listen to me good. My child stays with me and Dante here for us to getting married real soon. I am no one's slave or yours; I am Kate Jones the last Angel Warrior in protecting lives. I'll never forgive you or you're using Trevor in becoming a monster! You murder you ex-cheating wife and her man, you killed you daughters while poisoning one of their brains, try to kill Lady, my Dad, with the others to use, like you did with Credo and died for it, used Nero and Kyrie for power, try to kill Trish and Dante too, came close to raping me almost to killing me, used Agnus for the games in ruling the world as a False God you are with Savior, being used in making something you're not, doing so in killing many lives, mess with Ivy with her mother Echidna's lives, controlled Berial, those frog demons until they were killed like Bael and Dago were, and… Trying to take our love away from Dante and Nero is the most sickening thing ever! I'll never forgive you nor will Dante and Nero too! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Kate powers up knowing she has to let Nero go through in saving Kyrie from the words, necklace, and dagger in his hands to give to her in time. For she stares in Sanctus's from the eyes scaring her for Trish, Lady, and Jason to senses that out from outside knowing she, Dante, and Nero will win this fights as well, for Kyrie to sense it out too. Joining her too was Dante and Nero ready to fight with the enemy as well.

"That's my woman right here Kate herself. Sanctus, don't mind me joining in just enough in stopping your foolish game on a fake you really are."

"I couldn't agree with Dante more for once."

"Hey, just trying to help out here."

Alpha Line speaks up too.

[Anywhere they go, I will follow too.]

Sanctus looked scared but that doesn't mean his goal will go down for nothing to stopping them by force this time being ready to fight.

"So is that what you want to fight me and die quickly? Fine! I'll stop you all and get Savior working again by using all of you and destroying the others too! Since I used Nero once, I can use all three if I have to. So come at me! That is if you all can…"

Sanctus was ready with his powers, two cores flying around, and sword to fight. Kate gives Nero a little reminder.

"Nero, you know what to do, right?"

Nero shows Kate that he was all set to go.

"All good on my end and the battle."

"Good, when the time's right, you move in. Dante, we're in this together with Nero, you too, Alpha."

Kate tries to withstand the pain in her stomach but she can still fight then rest with the baby after the battles all over with. Dante holds Kate's hands to make sure he doesn't leave his fiancé's side again.

"We're all in this together, Kate. God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Dante. Now saving Kyrie and stopping the bad guys we go!"

"Right!"

Dante, Nero, and Kate got ready for Sanctus was coming at them all charged up.

"I really love to see the real God give this guy a painful punishment on where he's going soon straight down to hell. This will be fun and one hell of a party once again!"

The three heroes of half breed demon and human with a half Angel and human too saving the world together as one by stopping Savior and Sanctus into saving Kyrie too, this all must end right here and now. Can they beat the enemy and save all life including Fortuna with Jason, Trish, Lady, and th others praying for a real miracle to happen? Just you all wait and see for the final battle! It's going to get much crazier this time…


	17. Mission 16: Demons and an Angel Fight

Mission# 16: Nero, Kate, and Dante vs. Sanctus

It was finally the end for the final showdown to happen – it was now all three heroes were the only ones in stopping Sanctus from within Savior's body to also stopping it from the outside for Jason and Lady holding him off and Trish fighting him, for it was going to be Nero, Kate, and Dante 'with Alpha Line helping out too' vs. Sanctus Diabolica. Having his copy of the Sword of Sparda to fight with the same fighting moves like the last one against Nero was a bit different in round two, Nero must make his way to Kyrie to freeing her by talking to her, giving her the necklace back with the dagger for Credo to have to always watch over his sister in spirit, and admitting his love to her is the only way to getting out of Savior's power heart. Can they beat two enemies, save Fortuna, many lives, and the world? I sure hope so too!

With Jason, Lady, and Trish doing things fine on their end stopping Savior, Dante was in his Devil Trigger form as well as Nero in his own Devil Trigger form whole holding the Yamato in his hands and same with Kate in her Angel form and with Alpha Line helping her out just to stop Sanctus while Nero makes his Kyrie to freeing her. Let the final round begin! :D Sanctus Diabolica powers up knowing this battle will be much harder than the last one that Nero faced with him, trying to cut him down with the Yamato only pushes him aside instead and unharmed by luck; the same with Dante and Kate as they charge right in together for Sanctus's flying things to fire powerful lightning attacks for Dante to move Kate away in time 'since her powers were in use that makes her weak due to being pregnant to move away in time but powerful and can still fly around'. For if they haven't moved in time, the wall with the eyes moving would be turn to aches in seconds. Sanctus laughs in crazy-like knowing he can't be stopped.

"**Do you like it? I did some updating onto myself in case some intruders were to interrupt me like this."**

Nero freaks out a bit after seeing that and burning his other human hand a bit from Sanctus's deadly powers he can use for he tries to cool his arm off a bit.

"Shit man, you're insane!"

Dante helps Kate up a bit for she gets back into fighting and protecting her friends with the baby from within her body.

"Kate, you okay? The baby?"

Kate smiles at Dante for he knows that she's fine.

"I'm good, Dante, let's stay on our guard here."

"I hear you loud and clear for sure on this guy."

Nero tries to out run Sanctus's other attacks to make his way through to Kyrie, and he won't allow him to do that.

"Kyrie!"

"**Not so fast, boy!"**

Sanctus fires another powerful round with the two objects aiding him, for Nero could out run or slice them away in time to get hit a little to go down for more to come crashing down on to him for the other two to see.

"Nero! Get out of there!"

Kate moves Dante aside to use her powers to save Nero in time.

"Move it!"

With enough strength Kate had within her Angelic powers; pull Nero away in time before he was all fry up for good from Sanctus. She pulls him back to her and Dante since running to Kyrie didn't work out so well, then what will.

"Damn… Talk about your close call, kid."

"Don't remind me. Thanks for saving my skin, Kate. By the way, love the Angel form."

"Thanks. We'll talk more later, we need to get through to Kyrie and stopping Sanctus. We need to know how."

Nero said something to Kate.

"How can we? All because I can just that I'm remade from Anima's version of a half breed human?"

"Well…"

Kate was about to tell Nero about him related in Dante's family and the only son of Vergil, but stopped in time knowing she promise he would never believed in it but the Anima thing Kate found out about on her own was true still.

"It's something like that yes."

Dante fools around with Nero on his head to rub his hand around like a pet acting like he was shocking learning about the Anime thing, keeping the other secret between Kate and himself.

"So you're the main man who's the normal look with Anima's powers, huh? Let me tell you this, kid, you don't know the half of what we went through with the real thing."

Nero moves away from Dante feeling shy and all.

"I knew a little Kate told me about. So? I just got something in protecting lives. My hometown and Kyrie."

"This makes you something else really."

"It's true, I did learn on my own to telling him, Dante. Back to the matters at hand…"

Kate huddles Dante, Nero, and Alpha Line together in a circle real quick for a plan to get Nero to Kyrie with the necklace and the dagger while also fighting with Sanctus for he waits for them for the fight to continue on.

"**I can wait more than you already know. Anytime you three are done chatting."**

Kate makes the plan out quickly with every detail she could think of.

"It looks like this is going to be harder than we thought. That doesn't mean we can't give me on this… So let's weaken Sanctus as much as we can long enough to give that monster the final blow."

Dante points out on one thing.

"Sure, but that doesn't say much about his flying gadgets blocking out path."

"That's why you and me, Dante, we'll take them out. Leaving Alpha here to make Sanctus bleed for me to use a spell from Dad's hand work to holding him down. This leaves you left, Nero, for you to make your way through in getting Kyrie out no matter what you do with your words and those items. She will understand you so don't back down."

Nero understood Kate and Alpha Line too.

"Got it."

[As you wish, Kate.]

"And putting the false God down will be another issue to deal with?"

"We have to stop Sanctus together before we can do the rest once Kyrie's freed. Dante and Nero, let's do our best for us to give the smack down of the life time, understood?"

The two nodded back at Kate and Alpha Line glows up like her entire body as well.

"Let's give this guy some hell and Kate, don't get caught from him again."

"Okay then. Let's do this!"

Kate, Nero, and Dante got ready to strike and Sanctus was ready for anything.

"**About time for use to finally fight. For I will strike thy who stands in my way for I am your new God!"**

Dante laughs as he gets his guns up and loaded along with his sword sticking out.

"Ha! You a God? That'll be a barrel full of laughs, but really nothing more than some made up bull crap coming out of your mouth."

Sanctus got mad and tightens his sword he was holding in his hands.

"**Dante… I shall do the honor of your Father in killing you first! Come at me all of you!"**

Sanctus flies around the room for Dante, Nero, and Kate 'with Alpha Line' to stopping the enemy to go charging in together this time at him and Dante giving out a battle cry for fun.

"Charge!"

Tayla: And here we go!

Sanctus powers up all over his body for one fully blast for the three to holding their ground from it and wings or purple glowing he moves around to confuse his enemies to strike at any time. Nero, Dante, and Kate run at Sanctus while he was in the air to shoot many times at his shield with guns only to bounce right off for all the bullets.

"**You're all fools. How dare you to define me!"**

Nero comes in with his Devil Bringer to go right up to him shooting enough for the shield to break leaving Kate coming in at Sanctus from above to strike in a big sword fight in fast paste for them being very strong, for Kate and Alpha Line had the upper hand.

"Define this!"

The shield breaks for Sanctus to be blown away hard from Kate's Angel powers coursing through her entire body. Though the enemy was still standing for more, for Kate and Alpha Line goes all out again only to be blocked off from Sanctus's cop of the Sword for Sparda for the other sword could break through this time no matter how hard Kate tries.

[Kate!]

"This is bad!"

Kate tries getting away only to be sucked into Sanctus's body.

"**Now you're mine!"**

Sanctus tries absorbing Kate within his body to become whole with him and having her child for she couldn't fly away from his melted skin.

"**No worries, my dear, you'll be part of me with the child of yours to raise it as my own. This won't hurt a bit…!"**

Somehow with Sanctus's guard down, Nero and Dante continue hitting the shield around the man without either of them giving up or letting Kate get capture again.

"Like your skills will stop me!"

Dante jumps up to say something before fighting back.

"Nope you're right. But this will."

Dante throws the Rebellion 'like a boomerang' at the shield to break allowing Nero to slashing him down and saving Kate in time to fly away and for her to blind him for good.

"Kate!"

"Payback time, you sick bastard! This child is mine and Dante's to rise together! _Lightning Beam Flare!"_

Sanctus screams in pain after Kate's flash attacks on him soon to go blind but still senses and hears the resents of others around him making him mad.

"**Ah! My eyes! I can't see! My eyes are gone!"**

Kate claps Nero on the hands to tag him in to fight.

"Go, Nero!"

Nero walks up to Sanctus 'while still in pain' with him powered up in his Devil Trigger form and holding the Yamato to use.

"**I can't see! I can't see!"**

Nero speaks up.

"Good, because you won't be able to see this coming."

Nero lays a punch from his powers right into Sanctus to slashing him from the Yamato and Red Queen many times, with Dante shooting at him too many times using his gun with some demon boosting into them leaving Nero to use his arm to punch the enemy and throwing him with a huge smack down. And once more with a very huge sucker punch from his powers to hit Sanctus into the walls hard, Nero sees him disappearing somewhere in the room again for him, Kate, and Dante to be aware of who can still fight lots more. Soon appearing in front of them to powering up with another shield to be made for Dante to warn them in time to move.

"Duck!"

"**The Savior is coming!"**

Just in time for more fighting to be done for the three.

"**So I may be blind, I can still sense, hear, and attack if I must! A price worth paying on my end for more power to have!"**

Dante and Kate take out the two flying things from Sanctus's powers no matter how many times they come back for more, for Dante to jump up in a fast moment from wall to wall in breaking the first barrier down. Soon to be shielding from the sword of his for Dante to strike and soon shoot many times and one to the forehead right into him.

"**What…?"**

"Like I said before…"

That bullet destroys Sanctus's barrier and goes down hard.

"… No one touches my woman and gets away from it."

In comes Kate after that.

"No kidding!"

Kate soon tags along in using her fighting skills to punch also kick the daylights out of Sanctus for he couldn't get out of this one from her fast fighting skills.

"This is for my family, my friends, Dante, Nero, killing Credo, hurting Kyrie, killing someone for Ivy to use a human skin of, your sick games to becoming a God that you're not, releasing the evil from within, killing more lives, messing with Demon World into the Human World, and using me while carrying my child as your sick turn on!"

Sanctus goes falling down hard allowing Nero to punch him with his powers showing up once again.

"Heads up!"

For one huge fist making from Nero, punches Sanctus really hard to disappearing yet again for more. Sanctus powers up again allowing Kate to use Alpha Line to make her own barrier to protect Dante and Nero in time.

"**Repent!"**

Moving away after another blast, Kate goes flying at Sanctus while avoiding the two objects standing her way to soon the enemy striking back with his sword allowing Alpha Line to blocking the other in time.

[Kate! I got this! You and the others must stay strong!]

Kate tries holding up Sanctus's attacks for him to blast away allowing her to shield some that wouldn't hit Dante, Nero, and Kyrie.

"Don't worry. I can handle him!"

Sanctus seeing Dante and Nero firing their guns, he fires a blast in the air and away from Kate in time.

"**Take this!"**

Kate flies away for Dante and Nero to jump away from the many attacks no matter how many times he throws at them. Soon disappearing to powering up again, Dante steps in.

"**The Savior is coming-!"**

Dante elbows Sanctus to the neck and cutting down him and his barrier to the ground.

"Shut up already and die. Nero!"

"Right!"

Dante tags in Nero to punching Sanctus many times with his powers and once again another deadly sucker punch to the walls times three that time. Ouch! Once he was down gave Kate a chance to cutting him to the arm to bleed out 'with Alpha Line making the cut worse on him' to soon holding him down the way Jason taught her out like he is with Savior back outside. From blood, circles made by hand, and sealing the deal those two done their parts and soon Dante does too for he uses Lucifer to stab/hold Sanctus to the ground from one leg and an arm. He wasn't going anywhere this time.

[The seal's been set.]

"Alright, we did it!"

Dante joins with Kate and Alpha Line to see on another fine job well done.

"I couldn't say it better myself."

"Ah, Dante, you over did your end a little."

Dante sees Kate point though something had to be set just in case.

"**No… No! I can't get out!"**

"Well, maybe I did a little. I had to keep this creep down, you know?"

Sanctus tries getting up and using his left over powers to breaking free, but nothing happened.

"**Why can't I get out!?"**

Kate kicks the barrier with her foot making it shake next to Sanctus's.

"Because anything that my Dad makes will never break from idiots like you."

"In other words, Papa Smurf, its game over for you."

Nero was amazed after what Dante and Kate pulled off along with destroying the sword and the two items.

"We're doing it…"

Kate had to tell Nero that this was his chance in freeing Kyrie for Sanctus was powerful than Savior is to break out at any time for Dante and her to holding him off for a bit.

"Nero! Get moving, Sanctus will break soon! We got this! Just tell Kyrie how you feel and free her! Don't forget the items!"

Nero sees the necklace and dagger in his hands as well as Kyrie trapped in Savior's heart for Kate and Dante cheered him all the way through.

"Go, kid! Make it fast so we can get the hell out of here!"

"Got it!"

Before Nero could do anything, Sanctus tries and tries breaking free but still no luck for him and tries stopping Nero instead, only for him to get cut down again in seconds from the Yamato making the enemy not too happy about it.

"Well, Dad was right. It does hurt them while they're trap like rats."

"**The power of Sparda... Why won't you give me strength!? Why not let me have my Angel Slave with child with the Savior of mine!? Am I not worthy!?"**

Dante and Kate said something together.

"You still don't get it, do you?"

Nero says something too after that.

"Never could take those legends too literally. But I do know that Sparda had a heart. A heart that could love another person, a human. Like Dante and Kate's love, as well as… Mine too… And that is what you lack."

Sanctus somehow could move a bit to use some power left within him to getting Kyrie out of the heart with his half broken sword near her neck as a threat.

"Now that's just playing low, pal."

Tayla: I have to agree with you on that part, Dante.

Kate and Dante tell Nero to go to Kyrie while he still has a chance to them finishing Sanctus off.

"Nero, here's your chance!"

Nero started to walk up to Kyrie slowly making Sanctus afraid of him now than he ever was a coward.

"You two stay put for a bit then. Kyrie, this time I will save you. Just hold on..."

Sanctus tries to tell Nero to back away or else… Not this time.

"**Don't move or I'll..."**

"Or you what?"

Soon all time and space slows down for a bit 'thanks to Alpha Line's special ability for Dante and Kate to hear and see freezing the outside of Savior, the others fighting, the other living things, and Sanctus himself just enough for Nero to saving Kyrie the best way he could by coming up to her a little too soon striking at the enemy in a few seconds on where he was standing in front of his girlfriend. She was unharmed but tired with her long hair down as Nero shows Kyrie the necklace safe that he held on to until they reunited again, the dagger for she knows it belongs to Credo, and himself. It was all up to him to save his woman from his kind words on how he feels for her now or never.

"Kyrie? Hey, it's me Nero. Kate, Dante, Alpha Line, and I have come to save you. We're going to go home like we promise to."

Kyrie sees Nero though speechless she was happy to see everything was alright for the necklace he shows her and the dagger for they were all glowing up like Nero's Devil Bringer arm with the two and Kyrie's energy was overflowing.

"Your necklace kept me going, so I'm here to give it back to you. Also… Kyrie, I hate to tell you this but this dagger was your brother's once right? Kate and I saw him getting killed by Sanctus the one who fooled us all and hurt you and me inside of this horrible thing. I'm so sorry; please don't hate me because I'm half demon!"

Nero goes down on his knees to beg for Kyrie to forgiving him in tears, though she was crying for Credo's lost too it shows her being herself and not angry since she saw the images of Nero on what happened believing in him for him to sense her out.

"Kyrie…? You're not mad at me?"

Kyrie smiles a bit showing that she forgives Nero, never to be mad.

"You're right, Credo wouldn't want for you to be alone that's why I'm giving you this dagger like he's watching over us. Since all three of us known each other for a long time. You two were the only ones who cared with my adopted family to care for; it was hard for you two to have a better life and was tricked from the Order of the Sword to care for Sparda which we got Sparda's son on our side for Dante's really a good guy. Alright, a big pervert to Kate but they love each other so much, but I'll get to that in a bit. Besides giving these things to you and asking forgiveness, I want you get you out of there and you have to let me do that for you see, Kyrie, I use these powers to protect those I care about like you, Kate of course who help me out so much if it wasn't for you talking to her who's like a sister to me, though it sounds funny but I do care."

Kyrie and Nero stare into each other's eyes for every word Nero spoke about, Kyrie no doubt listen to him seeing that she's not afraid of him having demon powers or of Dante since they're heroes believing what Kate told her from the very beginning to feel out and the danger to come about. Nero has reached for the items and forgiven into admitting his feelings towards her.

"Okay, let's get down to the real point at hand. Kyrie, I maybe human with demon powers within me, but also… This is so hard to explain to you here… You heard of the legendary Anima who was once deadly but wasn't being a gentle giant? Dante and Kate saved him and the world made by Dante and Beatrice's love of a different being of a demon and angel form, well I'm the recreation of him of the lost line in the family. Can you believe it? Me! It explains how I have this arm giving so much power to absorb and use against bad demons hurting the ones I care about in Fortuna, I was just so afraid of hiding it until Kate told me she was in the same boat as a freak until Dante changed her life. So I wasn't alone anymore or with you and Credo caring for me, playing, training, and having so much fun. I'm sorry again if I got you involved into this mess and Credo not listening to the warnings until the very end, becoming a demon just to protect you from me at least Kate opened his eyes. I see why you came to her for help in helping me which worked out great. Without her or you, I wouldn't know who I really was or try to kill Dante, but that won't likely happen again. Fighting him for fun though, okay. This arm and this sword belonging to another son of Sparda name Vergil of this Yamato, I image you getting chase by demons and I open my eyes to use this power into saving you and your family left into your life, Credo would've wanted that too; from you getting capture and see Kate's other father and friends on her side helping us this far made me realize I'm not alone or never will be again if people are afraid of me as a half demon, they just have to get use to me for now on because I need this to protect the ones I love. I'm sure you do now and your Mother and Father waiting for you once we put an end to Sanctus and his creation, right? Kyrie, let's go home and get on out of here, all of us together… Alright? Kyrie, you're not alone anymore, Im here for you and always will be… For I… I… I…"

Before Nero could say it, his powers made the necklace to go back around Kyrie's neck to have and the dagger into her hands showing the spirit of Credo watching over her right now to be surprise to see with her own eyes. Even Sanctus's holding the sword near her neck next to her. As well as feeling and hearing Nero's heart beating with hers to admitting his love to her for she feels the same but was afraid to show it until now, Nero must say it now to strike back at the enemy for Alpha Line's powers were running out.

"Kyrie… I LOVE YOU!"

From the strong words, time unfrozen making Kyrie happy to hear Nero admit his love to her into finally speaking.

"Nero…"

Kyrie sees Credo's spirit for she uses the dagger that reaches out far being special right into Sanctus's arm to dropping the sword to finally going away. He was in pain just to help out the others on her end. Kate, Alpha Line, and Dante were happy to see Kyrie fighting back a bit after what she went through.

"**What…!? You, hit me…? How can this be!?"**

"Sanctus, you're a bad man what you did to my friends, me, my brother, and Nero. I'll never forgive you!"

Kyrie pulls the dagger back into her hands with some blood on it but didn't bother her this time. Sanctus sees Credo's spirit that freaks him out.

"**No! It can't be!"**

Kate was happy to see Credo's spirit and Nero a bit shocked also Dante laughing.

"Well, I'll be damned!"

"It's Credo for revenge on you, Sanctus! Eat that!"

Nero looks at Credo from his real human looks to aiding Nero from his weapon to give him one more boost up.

"Credo…?"

"Nero, you fool! Kyrie's almost out and you're going to leave your love behind? Quickly, the Yamato. Use it on him now damn it!"

[Finish him off!]

With Kate, Dante, and Alpha Line holds Sanctus's down long enough to releasing the barrier Nero and Credo walk up to the enemy slowly for Nero to throwing the Yamato sword to Nero using his Devil Bringer arm to holding Sanctus's at the walls, and Credo's other long sword to do the same right in the chest. With him coming back down, leaving Credo to powering up Nero to grab the Yamato back into his hands to cutting Kyrie out of Savior's heart power-like core and again at Sanctus really fast for only flashes was shown to the human eyes. And once more the sword to glow for Nero to stab Sanctus from the air right into the stomach hard to bleed everywhere making Sanctus disappear and for Kate to give him one last words.

"Conceder yourself dumped."

Sanctus's entire body disappears with one big flash of light appearing and gone after into fin air meaning he's not coming back in the flesh again from one last breath he draws out of him.

"**No!"**

With the enemy finally gone and Kyrie finally freed for Nero to catch his woman in time into his arms for those two were very happy to see each other again and so was Credo.

"Nero!"

"Kyrie!"

Credo sees there was no more of Sanctus inside of Savior now.

"It's over, it's finally over."

Kyrie sees Nero up close.

"Sorry I took so long. Kyrie...?"

The two hugged each other for Kate loved it and faints from using her powers.

[Kate!]

She was flying but Dante catches her in his arms to carry Kate out of Savior's body.

"Got you! Kate, nice job. Just rest and we'll get on out."

"Dante. We did it."

"Tell me about it, it's finally over. I just need you to take a easy with the baby, can't let my woman get weak during our wedding and honeymoon coming up."

"Yeah, you're right, Dante, you're going to be the best husband ever."

"And you my wife and still partner of demon hunting."

The two kiss for Kyrie and Nero to see with Alpha Line too, soon Credo makes a hole allowing all of them to getting out for Kyrie to point that out to everyone.

"It's Credo helping us out."

"Quickly, through here before the body goes down!"

Nero grabs hold of Kyrie as Dante does with Kate with Alpha Line to float and make their escape in time.

"Time to leave, kid!"

"Grab Kyrie and let's move out!"

The two love birds go through first with Alpha Line following them.

"Right behind you guys! Hold on, Kyrie."

Then Nero holding on to Kyrie do the same as Credo flies right through the walls. As back outside of Savior's body sensing Sanctus no longer alive, leaving Jason and Lady to loosen the barrier for Trish to use her Sword of Sparda to block Savior's powerful punch to the ground leaving the demon shell to no more, allowing Jason and Lady to climb back down on land and Trish to see a real miracle to happen.

"Well, I'll be…"

Jason yells out to Trish telling that everything's all good.

"Trish! You're fine! Savior's no longer breathing!"

"Good to know!"

Trish pushes the arm away from her to join with the other three, also Ivy sensing that Sanctus and Savior are done to limping her way back to see up close since she was too weak to move and slowly recovering. Now waiting for the other heroes into getting on out of there for Lady to ask one thing about it.

"So… Where are they?"

From Savior's forehead blue orb breaks with Credo floating around like a real ghost was, for Alpha Line to going normal again as Nero carries Kyrie in his arms andante with Kate too walking back with Jason, Lady, and Trish to join with them.

"They did it! Yes!"

"Way a go, you guys!"

"I knew Dante, Kate, and Nero would do it. Lots of promising future for those four and Kate and Dante being married with a child they have."

After Trish saying that for she knew all along before Jason did just not Lady yet to know about now.

"Trish!"

"Oops. That one slide out."

Lady demanded to know more.

"Trish, what do you mean by baby and Dante's future?"

"Mind as well tell her…"

As Jason waits for Trish to tell Lady about Dante and Kate having their own baby to also getting married, Nero, Dante, Kate, Kyrie, and Alpha Line rest a bit on the floor being tired but they were very happy for it to be all over with.

[Another fine job well done for us.]

"In time too, my stomach's killing me."

Dante and Nero chat with Kyrie holding Nero with her arms on his chest for him to like it.

"Nero, nicely done there. Took your time."

"Don't you mean our time? So what, you're looking for an apology?"

Dante smiles knowing that Nero was joking around with him.

"Still since we first met? Well, how long am I gonna have to wait for it?"

Kate tries calming them down a bit with Kyrie laughing.

"Now, now, Dante. Don't let Nero get to you. And Nero, behave yourself with your woman."

"Okay, I get it, mom."

"Watch your mouth."

All four of them were happy and laughing until… Right behind them and the other three, the Savior was moving on his own since Sanctus's soul was part of the giant demon's this time with Jason freaking out about it.

"Ah, crap! No way!"

A False Savior he was called now only to move his lips, with a bread like Sanctus has, with red eyes glowing and his horn broken, for he wasn't done with them just yet to be roaring like a wild animal was. Since it was done by the three heroes, they will end it.

"This guy just doesn't let it go!"

"This is where it started and this is where it will end... by my hand."

"Ah, no you don't! Hold up!"

"Kate?"

Kate steps in to fly off of Dante to say something once Kyrie moves aside after Nero puts her down gently with Credo watching next to her.

"They'll do fine, sister. I'm just glad to see you doing alright."

Kyrie smiles for she hugs her brother for it was sad yet happy.

"Credo! Oh, Credo, why did this have to happen to you?"

"I know, I'm so sorry that I didn't hear your warnings. Forgive me; I do blame myself for what has happened. But with this dagger I'll always be by you and our family's side with Nero too forever."

"Yes, Credo, you're right."

"I just came to say good-bye to everyone is all."

"I understand."

With the two spending their last moments as true brother and sister, Kate tells Jason, Alpha Line, Trish, and Lady to stay put on where they were since they did so well on their part.

"Dad, you guys stay their! We'll handle the rest. Alpha, protect them!"

Alpha Line goes over to the three.

[Stay next to me, friends.]

Jason knows that Kate, Nero, and Dante can finish up the rest for her to tell the boys not to leave her side.

"Kate, I don't think you should be moving."

"I'm fine… Dante! Nero! We're not alone; we'll finish it together right here and now!"

Dante or Nero couldn't say no to Kate like that so all three were in it again.

"Alright then... Let's go finish this, kid."

Dante carries Kate in his arms since she was still too weak to move but to fight back.

"Dante?"

"You're still too weak, Kate, let me aid you."

"I'm still helping out."

"Fare enough."

With the two to walk forward for Nero to join in, he looks at Kyrie and Credo knowing he will win this for her to watch.

"Nero, I leave the rest to you."

"Thanks for everything, Credo. And Kyrie, wait for me…"

Kyrie smiles knowing she believes in him and Kate with her Dante seeing their love was strong like theirs were too.

"Good luck."

Nero joins with the three to where Savior was standing while saying something to himself with his arm having so much power in it.

"Here it comes…"

"You know God, I always hated that you made my arm like this... But now with it, I can destroy this thing. Who would've thought..."

Kate powers up for her light saver-like beam sword comes out for Dante to use his Ebony and Ivory to shoot at Savior all powered up 'with Dante aiding Kate out on the rest so she wouldn't faint on him', and Nero with his Devil Bringer arm all charged up to stopping the big enemy together.

"So we use our combine skills to take this mammoth down?"

"Its fine with me, either way this demon's good as dead."

The two avoid Savior's head sticking out in anger to him swiping his arms or punching all over to hitting which the guys are avoiding 'with Kate holding on to Dante', to get the demon at the right spot. Soon breathing out some purple air out of his mouth at the three to defend with their swords and Kate with her slight shield that was put up in time. For Nero uses his arm to punch Savior's other giant arm away from them in time from the left and the right in a fast moment Nero did there, and then going down for Savior couldn't move for the head was his final weak point to being destroyed for good. Trying to get back up the three was ready to strike back.

"Now I know..."

"Know what, Nero?"

Nero jumps up in the air firing his Devil Bringer arm into a giant arm to grabbing hold of Savior's entire face without letting go of him for Dante and Kate to be amazed by.

"I like his powers."

"He is your only nephew."

Nero holds Savior long enough to move his hand to crushing his skull while also having a new attack he just learn to use.

"This hand was made for sending guys like you back to hell! And... Now...you... DIE! _Energy Deadly Screen!_"

One hit makes the head crumble as Dante and Kate fire off their last attack from their guns mix in with some powers of demon and angel to win it with Sparda aiding Dante out and Susan Star/ Ellia Jones the same for everyone and the people in Fortuna to witness.

"Dante! Kate! Finish him!"

Dante and Kate power up together.

"Now I see… Sanctus's a fake and our families were special for God wants us to punish this guy."

"Let's do this, baby. No holding back now!"

"You got it, Dante!"

Kate and Dante form a dance move to aiming their guns directly at Savior's chest to firing a new powerful attack for the power of love will destroy the evil for them to say and fire at.

"Here we go! _Devil Spawn of Inferno!"_

A double fire bullets of all three into one from Angel and Demon powers fires away at the Savior's body to be blown to bits from falling down all the way almost into blowing up hard. For Nero lands down safely to the ground to see the awesome attack they all did as a team.

"Yeah!"

Son the blast has a powerful explosion for Nero to be shielded thanks to Kate for her to come back to Nero and Dante too who was still carrying her to staying down as much as they could not to get blown up.

"Nero! Stay down!"

"What the hell' happening!?"

The powerful blast that Sanctus put upon himself was too much for Savior to handle for the Pandora's Box to being destroyed in one huge explosion of many deaths that accord from long ago!"

"Not the type of fireworks I would enjoy!"

Nero tells Dante to quit joking around at a time like this.

"Dante! Now's not the time!"

"Just stay down until it's over!"

With Kate and Dante holding up the shield from power into one to keeping Nero safe, Alpha Line and Trish did the same on their end for Jason, Kyrie, and Lady trying to stay down and not get blown away like the other demons Angelos were for good for Credo to see and protecting the other people all over Fortuna with his powers. For the missing women stayed strong 'or one of them did' the same with one of the Holy Knight members who owes Nero everything in the name of Credo to make sure that the people stay safe until the explosion winds has ended as much as they could for some areas and objects were being destroyed in seconds or blown away hard for it was really powerful like a tornado to be in.

On the other side of town, Ivy was holding on with her remaining powers to grab on to an old building to keep herself from flying away and such since her dead Chimeras and Chimera Seeds were instead and was about to be crushed from the incoming roof top to fall on top of her, to try burring herself underground only to miss and gets back up to being lucky just for laughs.

"Ha… Ha! Ha! Ha! Yes! I still have it a perfect life than my brothers! Ivy's the only Chimera plant demon to live for the better and for Boss! You hear me!? I'm the best-!"

One huge cement-like long and heavy pillar comes down so fast without Ivy sensing or seeing it coming to being crush so hard with nothing left but guts all over and nothing else left not even her head but her arm moving a but until it finally gave up to dry up like any other plants for Ivy was no more and the human woman who was killed by her can now rest in peace.

(Tayla: Ha! Serves her right! Glad she's long gone by luck there. Reminds us from the movie 007: James Bond Golden Eye where that dude got frozen up saying he was invisible but wasn't. :D)

Soon the winds has stopped all over for Savior's now empty shell of a body and a statue of the Pandora's Box and the demon with Sanctus too were no more, it falls to being down for good this time. Once that was done people came out of hiding to see with their own eyes for Alpha Line and Kate to putting their shields down too; Jason, Trish, Lady, Alpha Line, and Kyrie get back up to see that all was well for Credo to see next to Kyrie's side and wanting to know where Kate, Dante, and Nero were at.

[Is everyone alright?]

"We're good… Jason! Get up!"

With Jason looking dizzy after that hit for Lady to snap him out of it by slapping him to the face many times.

"Ah, Lady! I'm awake, I'm awake!"

Lady stops hitting Jason for the last one.

"Ow! What you do that for!?"

"To make sure you're still alive."

"Thanks a lot…"

Trish laughs after seeing that.

"Well, good news for us that Savior and Sanctus with his demon goons are down for the count. A bit of a mess to pay for other than getting a big payment ourselves, we saved the day once again."

Credo agrees with Trish too.

"At least the others are safe from anymore danger around them."

The three and Alpha Line see Credo knowing that he was killed and comes back as a ghost for Kyrie telling them that it was alright and he was good the entire time making a mistake, already paying his sins for everything he has done for his sister to defending him.

"No, stop! It's Credo who saved Nero and the others as a ghost! Please don't hurt him."

[Yes, please don't worry.]

From the look into Kyrie's eyes being innocent and the way Alpha Line was telling them for Jason, Lady, and Trish believed in the two for a good spirit.

"Well, that's a good thing, right?"

Once that was all cleared up, Kyrie looks around to find Kate, Dante, and Nero to be anywhere.

"Wait! Where are Nero, Kate, and Dante?"

As the four looked around the mess up area, Credo and Alpha Line points out to them that they're alright making their way back to the others with Dante carrying Kate and Nero was unharmed meeting back at the old mess up church now in ruins. For Kate has the left over Pandora's Box so it fall into the wrong hands ever again.

"Told you it'll die out at the end and it did."

"Nice work out there, Kate."

Nero said something besides Dante and Kate gave Savior and Sanctus the final blast they did.

"It was kick ass for you two and my attack as well."

Kate smiles.

"Hey, you help me out too, Dante, that attack was awesome!"

"Just take an easy for a bit until we get married with our kid."

"Okay, but I'm still helping out."

Dante and Kate kiss each other for Dante didn't let go of his woman once.

"Kate, you're amazing."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. By the way, that left over box you have there."

Dante points out to Kate the item in her hands.

"What? I had to take it with us so nothing like this would ever happen again."

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, why wouldn't I be?"

Soon Nero and Dante talk to each other as they walk their way back to the others, though feeling a bit weak to move any further for Kate recovering the guys little by little.

"Hey, Nero."

"Yeah?"

"I guess I should thank you."

"But that'd be out of character. Maybe you should just throw an insult my way instead. Oh, wait. You always do that."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds better. Still, I owe you. And Kate, you too. You save me and Kyrie throughout this ordeal."

Nero and Kate fist punch each other from their hands.

"It's no big deal, Nero, glad to help out."

"You open my heart to the real me and Kyrie. Thanks so much too, Dante."

"Don't sweat it. I had my reasons for helping... Just try taking care the next time you get kidnapped."

Dante claps Nero on the shoulders for them to laugh at bit and Kate to smile, for Nero wanted to give the Yamato back to Dante.

"Wait. Don't you want this back? It belongs to your brother once, right?"

Dante declines for Nero was better off having it as something to have since he protected Kate, he was his only nephew, and the weapon is in the better hands to protect the ones he cares for.

"No thanks, you keep it."

Kate was happy to hear that.

"Well, well, Nero. Lucky you for having something like that."

Nero was a bit confused about it.

"What...? I thought this meant a lot to you...?"

"That's the only kind of gift worth giving. I want to entrust it to you, and so I am. Thought Kate and I would get it back to give to Vergil, but you use it very well to saving your girl and our asses so again my gift to you. What you do from here is your call. Just take care of it for me, okay?"

Nero promises Dante that he will for sure.

"You bet I will."

"Thank you, Nero."

With the three finally made it back to the other group for lots of people cheered and dance with joy as well as being together as a family for the they saved their home land and stopped the danger once again, thinking it was all send by Sparda to stopping the evil and it was better that way while the rest kept it a secret to themselves. Jason runs up to Kate with Dante aiding her on her feet a bit.

"Kate!"

"Daddy!"

The two hugged each other for the daughter and father did another fine job today.

"I'm so proud of you, Kate. You guys did it."

"No, Dad, we all did it together."

Jason checks on Kate stomach for her to yell at him for looking at her belly.

"Dad! Stop that!"

Dante fake coughs to say something silly to Jason.

"Pervert…"

"Shut it, Dante!"

"What?"

"I was just checking if the baby was alright! Give me a break here!"

Kate laughs really hard and so did Dante and soon Jason did too.

"Oh, Dad, the baby's fine. Don't worry."

"Good to know."

With Trish hugging Dante for another job well done and Lady messing with Dante's hair 'with Alpha Line flying around them', all was good as well as Credo seeing Nero for a thumbs up to Kyrie coming up to Nero hugging him.

"Nero."

And he hugs her back.

"Kyrie, I promise you, didn't I? Here I am."

"Oh, Nero, I love you too."

The two finally kiss each other on the lips for Kyrie admitting her love back to Nero and for him to be loving this for Credo to be happy to see before he passes on to rest in peace. Also Dante, Kate, Jason, Trish, and Lady were happy to see that happening love was no doubt a powerful thing to have and to treasure forever. Dante and Kate were happy to see this.

"Aw, cute. Get a room already."

"Dante, it's lovely. It's about time too, Nero and Kyrie. Way a go!"

With Dante happy and Kate cheering them on, after that kiss Kyrie stays next to Nero's side for they were embarrassed but were happy together same with the people all over town. Also Kyrie reunites with her missing parents for her to run up and hug for Nero to join in too in meeting them for a very long time since he was little.

"Mom! Dad! You're okay!"

With that going on and seeing Credo's spirit just waving to them for they know he's no longer alive, he'll never forget about them or Kyrie.

"It's okay, Credo will live on all over Fortuna. And Nero, you remember him? He's my boyfriend now."

Kyrie giggles while wrapping her arms around Nero's arm to feel happy and silly to being with his new girlfriend.

"Kyrie… Come on. Nice to see you two again."

He shakes hands with them seeing them being happy, the ones Dante and Kate rescue along with Jason and Lady from earlier today.

"Lucky we found them tied up at the church, right Lady?"

"Yeah, I remember that we did. Please don't remind me."

Trish drops the subject since the world has been save and lives along with stopping something deadly, what will happen next. No seriously, what does happen next?

"So what's to happen since we did what we needed to do?"

Credo steps up to get the left over pieces of the Pandora's Box from Kate.

"I believe I'll be taking this back to the Charred Councils back to the other world, by sealing this weapon for good never to be release to this world again."

If that's true on what Credo's saying and why he came in spirit form not only to say his farewells to the ones he knows and loves, but to return the dangerous item of the Savior demon to be no more. Is it true for Kate, Dante, Nero, Kyrie, Trish, Jason, Lady, and Alpha Line to let that happen just like that? I think so… For us to know and see the rest on what happens on the last chapter next. For the battle is finally over for the world to be saved! For Billy and Lully's parents can finally rest in peace too and Ellia as well from Sanctus's madness was no more. As well as Trish telling Lady about Kate having the baby who's also Dante's to being invited to the wedding, same with Nero and Kyrie since they're in love too.


	18. Epilogue - Kate's upcoming Future

Tayla: And now the final chapter to end this story please enjoy it...

As the battle between Sanctus, Savior, the demons, even Ivy faith has ended, once again the world and Fortuna before that was saved once again thanks to Dante, Kate, and Nero the new member of the team for his love for Kyrie and Credo to finally resting in peace was for the better to making her happy and her family too. For Lady, Trish, Jason, and Alpha Line did some helping too towards the very end after almost getting killed and capture until they were rescue leaving Fortuna to being back to normal again 'but with most wild demons wondering around' no problem for Nero on that part and some good Holy Knights to changing their ways in time; for the missing women will go back to their homes, all will go well for the town to be fixed and praising Sparda normally, Nero will protect and use the Yamato the right well since is his 'as well as the son of Vergil and Dante's nephew secretly', also the reborn human looks of Anima's powers, and what about the Pandora's Box left into shreds with the real blue orb? Credo not only came back in spirit to make up for his sins and saying his good-byes, but returning the two items back to where they should be that'll never happen again – at the Charred Council. What are they? Explain to the people if you please, Kate.

(Kate: I'll be happy to. Listen up, people, for those that don't know anything about the Charred Council group from another world. They're nothing more than men in black who are very tall wearing black long hooded suits all over, never see their faces but their freaky hands of long nails of blue and red all over, that's it. Unless their eyes glow up and that's it. Anyways… The Charred Council are a group that keeps an eye between Human World, Demon World, and so on by helping out the balance so no one would try using someone that's unreal to rule over at their own risk; like what happen between Trevor setting up Aeon from the court with the other God as well as protecting Anime within him the Glena powers in getting back at the end from three years ago is something like it, of course the blue orb was part of it and the Pandora's Box they had to get back. They're strong, fearless, demanding, following the rules type of beings, and alright to others but get on their bad side or commit the worse crimes ever will have you killed in seconds without question. Looks like Trevor and Sanctus are having that issue with their souls straight in Hell by the looks of it after what they done in joining with Mundus and the other baddies. Sucks to be them. So in return of them or someone carrying for the human kind with special powers like Dante and me to stopping the madness will bring one who died in battle but with another chance for his or her soul to rest in peace by completing one task in mind for them to do. Is by retrieving the items back to them for them to keep hidden for all eternality in return they may aid if need be and saying their pain and sorrow of forgiveness to those who love that person to move on in the end, I think it's for the best what these guys can do. Since Credo's one of them and doing all of this is sad but we get to see him once more. The Charred Council is a friend to Sparda as well as Dante though to them finding him a bit annoying but for me since I'm the daughter of my Mom Ellia is no problem, so they find us find as long as we can aid them by payment and saving lives, they can do whatever they want on returning the powers or weapons. And there you go; now you all know.)

As what Kate explained to everyone else to learn about including Kyrie and her family, it was all true. For Credo gets both the Pandora's Box from Kate giving it to him and the real blue orb from Jason giving it to Credo, for the task has been done for him to do something before leaving. Jason had to say something after that long speech.

"Well, that all makes sense I guess. Am I right?"

Credo has what he needed as he tells everyone that he was so sorry for everything that has happened.

"Kyrie… Nero… to all of you and my only family, I just wanted to say how very sorry I am for making that crazy man Sanctus into a God but a monster… Hurting my sister and almost dying and for me to get killed because on my mistakes, I don't want to do this task!"

Credo cries for Nero feeling sorry for him and for Kyrie to walk up to her brother and hugging him for he was surprised. Why would he be? For his mother and father standing before him smiles in tears in a good way knowing they'll always remember him.

"Mother? Father? Kyrie? You're not mad at me…?"

Nero says something to Credo showing that he cares deep down.

"You idiot, why wouldn't they? It wasn't your fault, Sanctus use your family to get to you for Kyrie to see the truth first before all of us did."

Kate points out on one thing Nero forgot to mention.

"Hey! I sense it out before I knew I was having a baby problem in me!"

"You're pregnant with Dante's child?"

Kyrie was surprised to hear and Lady to make fun of Dante about it.

"Let me guess, Trish told you?"

"Yep. Lucky you, Dante, be sure to invite us too at the wedding or you'll pay me back double."

With Lady nudging at Dante's arm he will as he turns his attentions to Trish.

"Fine… Trish, you knew on your own how…?"

"My powers of lightning can feel a pulse kicking in with life."

Trish shows out her sparks from her hands a little. Kyrie and the other girls were happy to hear the news and Kyrie as well to Kate.

"I'm so happy for you two! Kate, you think my family, Nero, and I can come to your wedding?"

Kate smiles back at Kyrie.

"Sure! The more the merrier."

"Great!"

Kyrie got back to talking to her dead brother.

"Credo, Mom and Dad knew you only wanted to become stronger in protecting me because you worried about me with Nero changing, but it was just a mistake. We all learn afterwards. I was afraid of Nero being a demon and Kate having Dante for their love like ours, it made me realize that not all demons were bad, they're half ones that are very friendly who saves lives and Dante's the son of Sparda our hero, a miracle did happen for our town. So please, Credo, don't blame yourself. You are forgiven to aiding us at the end, and…"

Kyrie shows Credo the dagger he left behind for her to have.

"Wait, that's…"

"Yes, it saved me from Sanctus to get Nero to saving me. Thank you, Credo."

Credo hugs Kyrie and cries with joy knowing that he did something good after all in the end.

"Oh, thank you, Kyrie, Mother, and Father… I'll never forget any of you. Keep it to remember me by."

"I will, brother, I will."

Credo soon turns his attentions to Kate, Dante, and Nero next as he bows to the others for Trish, Lady, and Jason to give their thanks to him too, as Alpha Line says something to him while flying around.

[We all make mistakes but that doesn't make us bad if we're tricked.]

Credo speaks to Kate next who was resting next to Dante on a porch.

"I want to thank you, Angel Warrior. You are indeed the real thing."

"Half the real thing."

"Without your words and wisdom, I wouldn't be the same in knowing the truth and I did. Because of my dear sister telling you so and guarding my friend Nero with your life."

Kate smiles as the shaken hands with each other.

"Ah, it was nothing. Kyrie and I are friends if it wasn't for her telling me these things. You take care with the Council groups."

Dante felt bad for Credo.

"Look, buddy, sorry for… Well, I would've saved you if I could…"

Credo stops Dante from there.

"No, don't be sorry. You did try and Kate for healing my wounds that couldn't be done. I was just happy that you gotten away from me in time before I captured you or Gloria here."

Trish corrects Credo.

"I go by Trish!"

Dante 'sort of' pats Credo's spirit from the back showing that he cares.

"Too fast to being capture. Take care and you'll be in better place in protecting lives."

Soon it was Nero and Credo to speak from eye to eye with each other remembering all the good times they had hating or caring deep down, they'll never forget each other from growing up and fitting in to the ones you love.

"Nero, I'm trusting you to protect my men, the people, my family, and most important person in my life and yours Kyrie."

"Oh, you can count on it, Credo."

"Because if you don't, I will come back from grave to haunt you if I must."

Nero makes it clear to keep his word and not start another fight with Credo again.

"Okay! I get it! Chill out already."

"Don't forget the Yamato sword to use it wisely."

"Believe me I will."

The two hold from end of the arm to another as Credo and Nero made a solid promise to keeping their word and jobs in protecting the ones dearest to you. Credo soon floats away in the skies to the other side and in Heaven with the two items to return to the Councils right away. For Kyrie waves to Credo with Nero dong the same by her side, same with Kate and Dante 'a bit' with the others too.

"It's time, I must me leaving. My work here is done."

"Bye, Credo! We'll pray for you every day from Sparda's will! We'll miss you!"

"Later, man!"

Kate felt sad seeing Credo that she wish to save during the battle, though Dante cheers her up.

"Kate, he'll be in a way better place. It's not that bad."

Dante holds Kate closest to him and kisses her everywhere.

"Yeah, I know, Dante. I guess Credo will be just fine working for those guys."

Credo cries with tears coming down his cheeks once more for his spirit to go with the wind and retuning back for the mission was finally over.

"Good-bye to you all, people of Fortuna! May Sparda watch over us! Be strong!"

Once Credo left, everyone all over started praying for Credo to rest in peace once that was going on and with Kyrie's Mother and Father left to aiding the people out 'and some to cleaning up one at a time once some of them were healed up', Kyrie reunites with Nero and the rest to talk thing out before leaving the place, as the cops arrived 'a friend to Charles who knows the secret' in getting the missing girls back to their homes on boats to leave first. Leaving Kate, Dante, Nero, Kyrie, Alpha Line, Trish, Lady, and Jason to talk things out first at time.

[Kate, other than wild demons on the loose in some areas, we're safe to find no more hidden things and leftovers of Holy Knight's madness. All is back to normal and so are the knights who all wish to stay as themselves.]

"Thanks, Alpha, in other words we're in the clear here!"

With ate being happy about it, so was Jason being a goof again.

"Well… It's about time! Also time for us to be leaving and back to my Nina and daughter Patty. I got a spare boat left out when Lady and I came back so whenever you guys are ready to leave! With a short cut to use. Also, Nero and Kyrie, you guys are welcome to see us anytime."

"But how can we if we live far from you guys?"

Jason hands Kyrie and Nero each a black ball for it has a portal made in places they can walk into and returning back to where they were. Once again one of Jason's alchemy skills he has done.

"What are these things, Mr. Jones?"

"Oh, just a little something I made for anyone to see us at anytime quickly. Throw the balls to open a portal to anywhere set to our place, the same with us too ad go right through. Once you get in and out you peal it right off. So easy I got so much to be used."

Nero test it out with Kyrie by sticking their heads out to the other side seeing it does work seeing another area Dante and the others live at.

"Alright, nice!"

Kyrie was grateful to Jason there.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem at all. Now we better get ready to go, we'll be seeing you two a lot so later."

Jason went to go start off the boat while bringing his things and using one of the balls to open the portal back home, reasons how they all got their quickly in the first place… Soon Lady heads out as well once the mayor of Fortuna gave her the money to give to Trish, Jason, Kate, Dante, a bit for Nero as she has the rest to herself to leave.

"I guess that's that. I'm back into business. Good enough for me too."

Alpha Line follows Lady on to the boat.

[Please wait for me, Ms. Lady. Kate and Son of Sparda, see you two on the boat in a bit.]

Once they got on with the good payment, Trish was about to leave but before that she sees one of the male Holy Knight members who looked cute to her to go over to.

"Well, hello there, handsome…"

Trish madly kisses the man and leaves with a note of her cell phone number one it for the man really likes it.

"Call me. See you later, Nero, good luck with your new lady friend like I am with my new man here."

Trish goes off next and the man got so happy to b dancing around for Kyrie, Nero, Dante, ad Kate to see that for Dante to correct on what Trish just did there.

"That's not how you get a guy, Trish! Otherwise it'll be shocking protected sex for you!"

Kate hits Dante on the chest laughing.

"Dante, don't say that out loud!"

"You're too cute when you act serious."

"But I am…"

"I know you are. Hey, Nero, we're heading out. Just don't think this is the end of our meeting, we'll be seeing you a lot more."

Nero finds Dante to be weird but a very good person to Kate.

"I guess I will be seeing you and Kate real soon. Once we get this place cleaned up. Kate better invite us to the wedding."

Nero grabs on to Kate' hand and she does the same.

"Sure thing, brother, you take care."

"I will this time without hiding ever again."

Kyrie hugs Kate and she does too since those two became good friends.

"Don't forget about the baby for us to see when the time comes."

"I will, Kyrie, you be sure Nero treats you well like Credo said to him. We'll be back anytime."

Kyrie thanks Dante too the most.

"Thanks for protecting someone you love, Dante, you're a great man. We'll keep worshipping your father's legacy."

"I guess you can. Just to yourselves for safety, praying is fine than making something to become a freak."

"Nero agrees with Dante and so does Kate.

"Tell us something we don't already know about."

The two turn to pat each other on the backs for Dante carries Kate home for Kyrie to wave them a good-bye and Nero too for they will return the easy way thanks to Jason's help.

"Bye now!"

"Come back anytime and we'll check your place out too! Dante! Kate! Thanks so much for everything, talk to you guys soon!"

Kate waves back to the two and Dante does a salute from behind

"Bye, Kyrie and Nero! See you guys in a few days!"

As the two got on the boat for them to head back home from Jason's hole portals with the other four, Dante and Kate talked together as they were holding each other close showing their love, as well as Dante putting his hand on Kate's stomach.

"Dante, you think it's alright for everyone in Fortuna to worship your father Sparda like a God?"

"It'll be fine."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it'll be good. The people want to believe that having power of a God is just mess up to the head, for Nero and Credo's passing is for the better. They know they such have faith for themselves to caring the ones they needed the most, not to mess with it like it's a game. I think they'll know that on their own, better than the Holy Knights now being the protects to bad demons trying to hurt them again."

Kate could see that from afar as the people were helping out other heal their wounds, caring, rebuilding the town one at a time, and a better church meaning they didn't care who was half demon or fully if they're still them to helping out others and not being afraid anymore like Nero is with Kyrie closer and her parents.

"You know what, Dante? You're right, things will work out better."

"Glad to have Nero on our side that's for sure."

"Yep! I can't wait for our future coming up next."

The boat disappears back into Kate and Dante's home town into the hole for Nero and Kyrie to see them out as they spend their time with each other seeing the old church was gone but will be the better and safer one real soon. As Nero absorbs the Yamato back in to his Devi Bringer arm for seeing a better tomorrow being done all over Fortuna.

"So... Is this the end?"

"Maybe... Maybe. Your hair looks better like that by the way."

Nero got shy after saying it.

"I'm just saying…"

The two looked at the mess up town.

"The city's a wreck."

"Yeah. Hopefully that'll be repaired later on."

Kyrie turns to Nero to ask him something.

"I... I am still alive, right?"

"Yeah. We both are. Kyrie... If I'm a demon, and not a human anymore... is this what you want? Kate loves Dante as a human and demon, what and who he really is."

Kyrie didn't care as she holds Nero's arm loving him the way he is now.

"Nero, you're you. And it's you I want to be with... I don't know anyone who is as human as you are. Kate showed me the way too like she did with you."

As they were about to kiss again, but Nero shoot out his Blue Rose at a Scarecrow Arm demon to the face. For there were more of them and the Legs ones as well from behind them for Nero to stop them once again.

"Looks like they're determined to interrupt. Guess that kiss is gonna have to wait."

Kyrie didn't mind waiting for Nero at all.

"It's alright... I'll wait."

"Thanks."

Nero goes at the army of demons for them to go jumping to battle for Nero was ready for anything.

"Now... Let's rock!"

Nero reaches out from his Devil Bringer to strike back as the music played from Jason 'shy boy' Arnold – 'Shall Never Surrender' playing throughout the rest of the ending as the fight and Nero and Kyrie's love scene goes on with the buildings being fix all over. Nero uses his Blue Rose gun, the Red Queen Sword, the Yamato, and his powerful Devil Bringer arm to stop each Scarecrow Arm and Leg armies in seconds while protecting his Kyrie from danger, how cute! After that fight, Nero comes up to Kyrie who was waiting for him as promise; from many images of memories good or bad shown in the fountain waters of Nero's fights and Kyrie hoping her man would be alright which a worked out at the end for the both of them and their love. Kyrie sees lots of birds flying by her as Nero stands next to her to holding hands with each other seeing the skies as a better tomorrow all over Fortuna, meaning they'll be just fine.

But wait! It's not over yet… What happens to the heroes with Nero too you ask? Well, besides two weeks later the whole Fortuna was rebuilt for the member of the Holy Knights and a friend once to Credo to take over with the mayor and father of the church of Sparda for good 'also dating with Trish now' are doing well. Let's not forget a grave made Kyrie and her family for Credo to be remembered by for him to return the two items back to the Council beings for them to lock away for good, giving their thanks to Nero, Kate, and Dante for another fine job well done. Trish leaves a message to Dante about that hearing it from the other side. Meaning Nero and Kyrie visits them and they do too at a time stopping demons, chilling, or getting paid for something, what else happens after? Kate narrates on that part to say…

(Kate: Well, besides Nero and Kyrie seeing us a lot and paying or respects to Credo at the grave once in a while as a hero he was, Fortuna was back to normal as well for us with the women going home back to their lives and homes for another happy ending for my Dad's friend he saved and reporting another mission being done for the cops to learn since Charles's case was finally come to a close. He would be happy to see that if he was still alive today, we'll miss him… Soon with Lady back in business, Trish too while dating the dude from the Holy Knights, Dad alright on his job with Nina and Patty to spend his time with as well as me too, also Dante for my belly grew a bit just not a bigger like some women carrying a child within them, weird huh? Happen to Mom when she had me since it's only Angels and half breeds. That's okay because Dante's by my side while fighting demons time to time. About three years later, we have gotten married! Finally! Nero, Dad, and Trish's new boyfriend were the best men with Alpha aiding us the walk way, for Trish, Lady, and Kyrie being the bride maids to have the best weddings ever for Dante and me. With us is also Kyrie's parents, half the people in Fortuna, Patty, Nina, Ginger, Hopper, Billy, Lully, their uncle and aunt, Elian, Kevin, April, Morrison, Genma 'in his human form', Anima 'in his small form' for those two came to visit us and Lady the most, Sally, Simon, the other gang at the dance club, Charles's police group, Enzo, the three Shadow Demons Wings, Bitter, and Predator with the other members too, Tyler's crow demons with Leader as well, Cindy, Isaac, Fredi, and the Dad's friend from the clothing store all gather to see us getting married. A bit shock hearing about it while I was having a baby too soon, but who cares right? We're getting married here! Also Vergil, Credo, Sparda, my Mom, and Eva would be proud of us today to see this.)

The wedding looked lovely for those who knew Dante and Kate so much to see and new ones for this day to come for Dante looking nice in a tux thanks to Trish and Lady's help and Kate wearing the special wedding gown her mother worse from long ago, it was great. As the father says a speech, to the two lovers saying I do, Jason was showing his feelings towards his daughter as well as Kyrie too, and too ring giving to always being together forever. From now Kate and Dante were married as true husband and wife to kissing and partying afterwards. For Kyrie having the flowers she caught to dancing with food, drinks, and music all night as Kate and Dante make their way back to the beach for their honeymoon to relax looking better like it was three years ago.

As more months went by… What happens to everyone next? Well, Jason was doing well with his family 'and Kate at times helping her out' and working at the bar, Alpha Line to come in handy with Kate and Dante to stopping demons with good payments, same with Nero for everyone liked his powers for he and Kyrie to going to so much for her aiding the church so much since it was all rebuilt in Fortuna. But wait! There was more. Trish was going out with her new boyfriend and stopping demons like Lady was too and dating Genma time to time when he comes to visiting her, Kate was doing okay with the baby in her with a feeling that there was more half powers of Angel, Demon, and Human in it as for Dante caring for his wife to soon having a child for they were doing well on their jobs day after that for Dante to be by Kate's side to make sure she was alright. Cute…

For that day for Jason to check out his daughter with Alpha Line too back at the Devil May Cry place for Dante, Trish, and soon Lady to be coming in to say hi meaning she was having any more trouble hunting down demons anymore since the nightmare that Sanctus did was all over with. With Dante chilling on his desk, Kate lying down on the coach with Jason carrying for her a bit, Alpha Line just floating around as Trish was walking around the place, Lady was glad that all was good as new again.

"Dad, easy on my stomach please."

"Sorry, Kate, I still can't believe I'll soon be a granddad. Tell me it's a boy or a girl?"

Kate places her hand on her stomach that was sort of big.

"Not sure yet."

"What? Dante, you should know right?"

Dante didn't have a single clue either.

"Beats me, Old Man, sorry."

Jason looked upset for Trish and Kate to both cheering him up.

"Relax, it'll be shown once she give birth. So wait a little longer."

"Yeah, Dad. It'll come real soon…"

Jason smiles as he rubs his hand on Kate's head.

"I guess so. You were like you Mom was when she had you."

"Did she handle the pain?"

"A little bit."

Alpha Line sees Lady coming inside.

[Ah, so glad to see you once again, Lady.]

Lady waves to Kate.

"Hey, mother Angel."

"Hi, Lady!"

Lady comes up to Dante.

"Well, Dante, you and Kate are lifesavers. Now I can finally do my job in peace."

Lady shows the briefcase to where the rest of the money was given to them from Fortuna from the mayor himself as thanks for everything they done for them.

"Wow! Looks at this money!"

"Is that ours!?"

Trish comes on the desk t o sit on as she opens the briefcase to see one roll up dollar inside and nothing big making the five to being upset about.

[It looks rather small I see…]

Kate wasn't happy about it.

"Seriously!? We get this much only!?"

Trish holds the only money out in her hands.

"She's right you know… If it was a lifesaver gig then don't you think we deserve a little more? You call this sincerity?"

Jason wanted to know too.

"Yeah! Tell us!"

Lady gives her reasons why.

"You want more? Remember, Trish that it was not your fault that things escalated to the level that they did? Bringing Sparda into the spotlight?"

"Well, it was Jason's idea to begin with."

Kate agrees with Trish there.

"It was her fault for dressing up as that slutty Gloria for my Dad's plans that almost got us killed!"

The girls turn their attention to Jason to trying to talk out of the mess.

"What!? Come on, Dante left Kate behind that almost made her into Sanctus's bitch! Right, Dante?"

All four turn their heads to Dante for him to read the magazine to getting out of the mess until Trish pulls it away from him.

"Hey! I was just getting to the good part!"

Trish had to say something.

"This is your case too, Dante."

Kate goes up to Dante next.

"The big lesson is this – we must be careful what we get ourselves into and to staying alive as a team, not alone."

Dante pulls Kate close to him to sitting on his lap and rubbing her butt.

"Yeah... Well, we take what we can get, right? And Kate, please forgive me, I'll never leave you alone again."

Kate smiles to kiss Dante on the head.

"I guess so, you silly."

"And, father-in-law, do forgive me too."

Jason jokes around with Dante to showing that he cares deep down.

"I guess I'll let it slide until next time."

Trish didn't mind being as a different person for a while.

"I'm still dressing up if I have to, so don't forget."

Dante gets reading his magazine for all has worked out well for Lady to leave it is, meaning you take what you can get at times.

"Well. Then it's settled."

[Subject is closed.]

The phone rings for Trish to answer for Dante.

"Devil May Cry".

Once someone told Trish what the deal was on the phone, she turns to Dante and Kate to listen along with the other two as well.

"What's up, Trish?"

"It's a customer with the password. They're nearby. What should we do?"

Dante drops the magazine back on the desk, looks at Kate as she looks at him back, and gets up knowing what time it is again…

[Kate, it's time again?]

"It is, Alpha. Dante!"

"You need to ask? Let's go, babe, stay with me."

Dante grabs his things 'from Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory' and so does Kate with Alpha Line for them to make their way out to the door for Jason to joining in too along with his gear to bring.

"Hey wait! I'm coming too making sure my daughter and my grandchild's in good hands!"

Kate smiles.

"Oh, Dad, stop it."

Trish joins in and so does Lady to tag along.

"Can I come along?"

"Do what you want, but don't expect to get paid. Lady, Trish, and Old Man, this is your call for us two to handle."

Kate explains to them better in English.

"He means let's move out."

Lady and Trish couldn't agree with Kate more.

"There's something so exciting about all this...! You think so, right?"

Lady asks Trish.

"I won't lie..."

Dante turns to all four and Alpha Line to be all set to going out for another demon hunting job as a team this time.

"OK, are you ready?"

Kate and Dante kissed each other on the lips and hugging al at once.

"Ready whenever you are, Dante."

"God I love you so much, Kate. As long as you and I are on this, we'll survive."

Kate was strong to taking care of her and those that mean so much to her in her life.

"You got that right."

Dante kicks down the door for Jason to run out first and all fired up with his gloves on.

"Ready or not, demons! Here we go again!"

Soon Dante, Kate, Trish, Lady, and Alpha Line join with Jason together.

"Come on, babes!"

[Roger that, Son of Sparda!]

All posed together from Dante pointing his two guns out, Kate in her posing sword stands while holding Alpha Line, Jason having his fits up, Lady with her Kalina Ann pointed out, and Trish with two of her guns sticking out as well to say this all at once.

"One… Two… Three…"

Tayla: All together now!

"Let's rock!"

The background blows up for Dante to be shooting at the screen with two of his guns many times… Soon going to black screen as the game was finally over and once again the day was saved thanks to Dante, Kate, Jason, Alpha Line, Lady, Trish, and Nero too. ^_^ Hey, like the Powerpuff Girls, huh? Ha! So if you need some bad demons gone and the world or all worlds's saved, you know where to go at the Devil May Cry place!

THE END….

Tayla: Hold up! We got just one more to end this story for the better. How do you ask? Well, this all thanks to favorite fan of my story 'LissyGudiya' of a good idea to put in here, so thanks to her all credit and all and future thoughts.

Six to seven months later… Kate finally gives birth to twins! Cute! For Dante and her had a boy and a girl in their lives back the Devil May Cry building for Nero, Kyrie, Lady, Trish, and Alpha Line to be happy to hear and see the news for themselves 'as well as Jason breaking into tears for he was so happy to have two kids in his life'. As Kate was lying in bed holding her two new wonderful children name Kern and Kelsi where Dante sits next to Kate' side to seeing them up close, never been so happy to being a father in all of his life; for a son to raise as a awesome demon hunter like him and the daughter too acting like Kate when she gets older in the future.

The thoughts on what they are here: Kern is a Celtic name meaning little dark, so that honestly means he might more likely try his best to support his family by stealing anything from the demons. Dante won't care about it, but Kate is worry about their son getting caught by cops for being a thief. Kelsi is an Irish name meaning brave, so she'll start out having demonphobia since she has the same demonic gene as both her brother and dad (Dante). She would overcome it when she's older by becoming an assassin to protect her whole family and spying on any demon before she kills/kidnaps it/him/her (in case her family gets a death threat from anyone of them). I would give them twin daggers with built-in guns, so Kern would be the green while his sister would be the purple/violet. I originally thought that having Kern as their only child would be okay, but then I'm thinking if they had a brother-sister team to protect and support their family from demons by stealing money from them, kidnapping them and assassinating them. Possibly during DMC2, they would protect their mom from getting killed or kidnapped. About their appearance: Kern and Kelsi would have both their parents' eye colors, and he (Kern) would have Dante's hair color and she (Kelsi) would have Kate's. I don't make a spoiler, but what the heck.

Right now the two brother and sister babies of half breed human, demon, and angel combined looks as lovely as little angels themselves seeing so soundly in their mother's arms. For Kate was crying with joy and Dante so happy to hold his wife to seeing his children.

"Hey, Kate, how are you feeling?"

Kate sounding weak but will heal on her own little by little.

"Dante, look at our two children. Kern and Kelsi… Those will be their names, having a boy and a girl in our lives."

"To training them into fine demon hunters."

Kate stops Dante there.

"Hold it!"

"Why not?"

"I want them to have a good childhood while growing up, so not until they're older."

Dante teases Kate a little to beg for him to doing it.

"Ah, come on. Please…? How about when they turn eight or nine?"

Kate opens one eye to Dante showing that she will allow Dante to do his part like Sparda did with him and Vergil when they were kids.

"When they're both ten year old then you can, that's final."

"Deal. Thanks, Kate."

Dante and Kate kiss each other for the two children look at their father before their little eyes for Dante to be so happy to hold Kelsi's tiny hands and patting Kern on the head gently.

"Kern and Kelsi, nice names for them. Hey you guys, I'm your new Daddy Dante. I got so much to teach you two in the future."

Kelsi whimpers a little for Kern to being strong for a baby for his little sister as they already having the powers they needed to learn for Kate and Jason to teach them in a while when they get a little bit older and then becoming demon hunters.

"Aw, someone's cranky."

"But Kern's being strong for his sister and himself. So cute."

"I know, right?"

Dante kisses both his children and Kate so passion on the lips for the babies to feel so relax next to Dante and their mother next to their soft heads for the twins to sleep soundly after that in Kate's arms.

"Dante, I love you. We'll have a great future for the Devil May Cry and our family."

"You bet your sweet hot ass we will with my two wonderful babies here. I love you too, Kate, more than anything in the world."

"Me too and you too, Kern and Kelsi."

For Dante, Kate, Kelsi, and Kern's future will be something else but a really good one. For the Devil May Cry business will be bigger than ever for those four. ^_^ Another happy ending there.

(Kate: What to say about us? Dante and I never been so happy in our life time to caring so much for having twins in the family for my Dad to go nuts about, Nero to be happy like Kyrie was with him, Patty, Ginger, Morrison, Hopper, and Nina as well who's also part of my family, Lady, Alpha, and Trish to all be helping us out on to raising them; yes it's a lot of hard work to do until they turn ten years old for Dante to training them into demon hunters as I help them control their powers now while they're still babies very carefully. You know baby's steps that are so easy to do. Whatever happens to else in saving the world any time or getting money for our business, we're here for I'm never alone again as long as I have my friends, family, my two perfect children, and my lovely sexy husband Dante on who I marries to. And Mom… If you're watching me, your two grandchildren and I want to say to you that we'll always love you. You too, Anima! Nero, Dante and I will always get your back for your father Vergil wanted that as well as the Yamato. Yep, I have a feeling that all will be fine for all of us and for me too. Well, that's it for me until whatever comes our way next time so good night, you guys. This was really fun!)

GAME OVER…

(Tayla: Well, that's it. I hope all of you Devil May Cry fans loved it like better in the video game, whatever happens next who knows yet. Maybe later on… I will fix this time to time for you all to read many times more and ready the Anime series two to start out on what went down in the fourth game, and the second one before this? Maybe… Anyways, please leave good comments, make some fan art on the characters from this to new ones I made up including the twin babies for me, and spread the word out for others to read as well. :D Okay? So have fun and keep playing the good Devil May Cry games and Anime.)


End file.
